Just Like Royalty
by No Pain No Gain
Summary: Okay, so I have the Throne of Hyrule for 14 days. But with crazy friends, evil ministers, hot servants, regular mood swings and dangerous attempts on my life, I don't think I'll survive until Midna comes back. Modern Hyrule, Zelink. Rated between T and M.
1. Day 1:Prologue

**Author Notes:**

**YAAAAAYZ! NEW STORY :D I'm in total love with this one too ^_^ I'm put so much hard work in it, that I can't believe I made it :O It's over 66 000 words :D OMGGGGZ! I never thought I could do it. I swear, this thing wrote itself ^_^ Well, anywho, I hope you like this. It's just the prologue, and so, just the beginning ;) It's in Zelda's POV. This chapter might seem boring, but it's worth it. Please read and give me your opinion by reviewing :) Thanks :D Enjoy! **

****************************************

Stepping inside the castle, the first thing I did was take a deep breath. It had been so long since I'd been here. My nostalgia was broken when my cousin, Queen Midna, came running for me down the big stairs in front of me.

Her denim miniskirt flowed around her slim thighs as she got down. I think she was wearing the same miniskirt as I. Jumping on the last four steps, she ran for me, waving.

"ZELDAAAA!" she screamed, and as soon as I was close enough, she hugged me. I smiled, and hugged back. Readjusting my sleeveless shirt, I smiled.

"Good to see ya too, Midna." I replied, letting go to look at her.

"It's been so long since I've last seen you! You've changed so much!" she exclaimed.

"You as well. How long has it been? Three years?" I asked.

"Yeah, had to be. Anyways, I'm so glad you could make it, you're a total lifesaver here." She grinned, taking my arm and pulling me along.

"I've ordered my servants, soon to be yours, to take your luggage to your room. Let me explain why I called you more in detail."

"Alright." I agreed, walking next to her.

There was a moment of silence, then Midna cracked a smile. Turning her orange haired head to me and looking at me with her red eyes, she grinned even more and finally started talking.

"So… As you know… I'm gonna get married soon." She told me.

"NO WAY! REALLY? I DIDN'T KNOW! CONGRATS COUSIN!" I exclaimed, hugging her.

"Yep! I'm very happy myself, but the only minor problem is that I have to go get married in his country. Unfortunately, he lives very far away, and I will be gone for about two weeks. And as you know, I've called you over, because I want you to take over Hyrule for these two weeks." She grinned. I could barely contain my enthusiasm. Me, her younger cousin, orphan daughter of her late uncle, was going to govern Hyrule for two weeks!

"I really, really can't wait!" I grinned.

"I know. But being Queen isn't all fun and games. There's the politics part to be taken care of as well." She told me, her smile disappearing. I became sober again, looking at her intently.

"I can take care of it." I told her.

"Yes, and just so the stress won't be too much, I hired a bunch of people to help you along." She whistled. Almost immediately, a few people ran from all the sides of the hallway we were in, and joined us, bowing before Midna.

"Zelda, this is Malon." She extended her hand towards a red head girl, about my age. She bowed again.

"My pleasure to meet you, soon-to-be Majesty." She giggled. I smiled, then looked next to her.

"This is Kafei." She introduced, showing me the long, purple haired boy next to Malon.

"Nice to meet you." Kafei smiled sweetly at me.

"Then, here's Anju." She grinned, giving the fiery haired girl a high five. She returned it, then saluted me with her hand.

"Hey! I'm sure we're gonna be the best of friends." She grinned. Kafei slapped her behind the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" she asked, rubbing the spot.

"Be polite! She's gonna be the new temporary queen here!" he warned her with a whisper.

"Shut up, I know that." Anju stuck a tongue out at him.

"Guys." Midna interrupted, moving onto the last one. "And finally, this is Sheik." She introduced the quiet, blue eyed blond boy.

"Nice to meet you all." I smiled.

"Great! You can go now!" Midna waved them off. They all bowed, then ran off behind us. "I know they don't look serious, but when on duty, they can be great. Don't worry. They'll be helping you with many affairs." She smiled.

"Wow. Are they all my age?" I asked, amazed.

"Yep. All. They're all 18. Most of the staff is." She told me.

"Cool." I replied, smiling until my ears.

"Anyways, let's head for your room." She told me, directing me up some nearby stairs. As we walked, I noticed a few people in uniforms running around everywhere, doing different chores.

"Oh, and if you ever want anything, call the servants." Midna noticed my glare and told me. "They'll do anything for ya. It's their job. And since you're the temporary ruler here, fire and hire as many people as you think you'd need. The castle's all yours." She grinned. I could barely believe it.

One day, I was watching TV at my mansion, all that my parents had left me when they died, the other, I was called to be the temporary ruler of Hyrule. This must've been a dream.

"All this is awesome." I chuckled.

"I know. You'll also get a bodyguard when you get out of the castle, but asides that, you're free to go and come as you please." She told me with a sigh.

"Bodyguard?" I asked, suddenly not so thrilled at becoming Queen.

"Don't worry about it. Darmani is big and sturdy, but he's a nice guy. He just becomes aggressive when the life of his charges is in danger." She grinned reassuringly. I relaxed.

"Great!" I exclaimed as we arrived at my room. Opening it, I stood frozen for a second.

"Amazing…" I breathed, looking at the pale pink walls, the purple covered bed, the mahogany study table with the closed laptop on it, the ivory door to my personal bathroom, the pink designed curtains, and the closet and drawers at the side.

"Yup. Had it painted just for you." Midna grinned.

"Oh my Goddesses, Midna, I can't believe you did all this for me." I whispered, on the verge of tears.

"Hey, you're the new Queen. Why shouldn't I?" she asked. "So…? Try it out!" she exclaimed, showing me the bed.

Without insisting, I ran as fast as my mini heels would allow me to go, and jumped on the bed, almost instantly sinking into it.

"THIS IS SO AMAZING!" I screamed.

"Yup. And it's all yours for the next 14 days." Midna smirked.

"Great." I replied, getting off with a smile going up to my ears. "And you told me on the phone there was a surprise." I smiled again.

"Yup. Ruto, Tetra and Ralph are coming to visit." Midna grinned.

"Ruto, Tetra and Ralph? You mean your brother and sisters? My cousins?" I screamed.

"Yep. The very ones. They'll be arriving tomorrow, when I'm gone." Midna told me. I screamed of joy, and jumped on her, almost making her trip.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOUUUU!" I screamed, hugging her so hard, I swear her purplish skin became even more purple. You see, Midna comes from a different race of Hyrule, now extinct. Her ancestors were Twilis, and they lived in Hyrule. For some reason, she had inherited their red eyes and light purple-blue skin.

"Cool." I grinned. Midna rolled up the sleeve of her black shirt, and checked the time on her watch.

"Well, I think that's all for now. Malon and the gang will show you around tomorrow. But I think it's too late now. My servants will bring your luggage. You can go and get ready." Midna smiled.

"Alright." I smiled, heading for the bathroom as Midna headed for the door.

"Mid?"

Midna turned back to me.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Thank you. Have a good night." I smiled.

"You're welcome. Good night…" she replied, then closed the door. "Queen Zelda." She added from behind the door. I chuckled, then went inside the bathroom to comb my hair and get my makeup off.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I screamed from the bathroom, too busy cleaning off my eye shadow to go and open it myself.

The door creaked open, and I heard some light footsteps, followed by a large thump.

"Your Majesty?" a male voice asked from the other room.

I stepped out, still cleaning off my makeup, and saw who had come in. It was a servant, judging by his uniform. I looked the blond boy straight in his blue eyes and told him with a sweet smile.

"I'm not queen yet. Just call me Zelda." I smiled. The boy looked confused, but then shook his head and rephrased himself.

"Your Maj…Zelda?" he asked, blushing as if he was wondering if he was getting played or something.

"Yes?" I asked him with a smile.

"Where should I put your luggage?" the servant boy asked.

"Just leave it next to my bed, it's alright." I told him, walking inside the bathroom to throw away my used cotton ball and to exchange it for another.

"There?" he asked again, putting my two suitcases right next to my bed.

"Yes, it's perfect, thank you." I smiled again.

"Okay…" he blushed again, looking at the ground. "Err… I'll be going now… If you ever need anything, you can call someone by pushing the button on the side of your night table." He blushed.

"Alright." I replied again.

"Good night, your Majesty." He said, bowing, then stepping out.

"ZELDA!" I screamed behind him.

"Zelda." I heard him mumble distantly. I laughed, then resumed my cleaning up to head to bed.

**************

**Author Notes:**

**A cookie to anyone who can guess who the servant is *fangirlish squeal*.**

**Okay, like I said, just somethign to warm up ^_^ Daily updates, as usual :D I'm almost done writing anyways X3. I hope this wasn't too boring and didn't make you turn away from this story :/ Got advice or comments or anything? Review :D**

**Okay, chapter lenghts. Vary VERY MUCH. One of them was 2000 words long, the other was 14 000 words long XD *spoilers, don't read if you don't want to gets poiled ;)* Chapter 7 was the super long one. 14-fricking-thousand words :O *end of spoilers, you can read safely now XD***

**And I'm also making a major step here :D Fanart X3 You can check out the character sheet on my deviantart. type 'crazy-about-loz(dot)deviantart (dot) com', then copy paste this behind it: /art/JLR-Character-Sheet-112471963 Hope it works. Someone tell em if it doesn't please :S**

**And...yeah... I'll add in if I ever get anything to add. Hope you liked it ^_^ Another chapter tomorrow as well :D Please review :3 BYYYEZ!**


	2. Day 2: The beginning

**Author Notes:**

**Hey guys! Me is back :D Why wouldn't I be? XD Okay, I won't bother you now, you're probably anxious to read the rest, so I'll let you be. Talk to ya at the bottom XD Enjoy :D**

**PS: XXXXX.....XXXXX means it's a POV change.**

****************************************

In the morning, we had scheduled Midna's departure, breakfast, then my cousins' arrival from Termina, where they resided now.

I groaned, pounding on my alarm clock for it to shut up, and sleepily dragged myself off the bed. Then, heading for the bathroom to cleanup, I heard a knock on my door again.

"Come in." I groaned.

"HEY ZELLIE! IT'S ME! MALON!" I heard a girl scream.

"Mal!" I screamed back with a smile, as if I had known her my entire life. Somehow, it just felt comfortable saying it.

"What're you doing?" she asked, stepping into the bathroom.

"Cleaning up." I replied matter-of-factly, grabbing my makeup kit and putting my eyeliner on.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"Yeah, if you'd like, you can comb my hair." I told her.

"I'd love to." She replied.

Grabbing my brush, she started combing my hair as I got onto the lipstick. Then, she worked on my eye shadow and blush as I put on my manicure.

When we were all done, she stepped back to admire me.

"You look marvellous." She commented.

"Thanks. It's all thanks to you." I replied, tying my hair behind in a high ponytail. Then, heading for my suitcases, I opened one, and took out a pair of jeans. I opened the other, and took out two shirts. One was black, with a pink skull head on it, and the other had a single long sleeve, and was dark blue.

"Malon?" I screamed.

"Yeah?" her red haired head popped from the bathroom.

"Which do you think I should wear?" I asked, showing her my two choices of shirts. She hesitated, then pointed at the dark blue one.

"Wear that one." She told me. I smiled, and nodded. As she got back inside the bathroom to get back to her hair, or whatever the hell she was doing, I took off my simply nightgown, and strapped on my bras. Then, I put on my jeans, and my single long-sleeved shirt on top. Adjusting the invisible plastic strap on my bare shoulder, I put on socks, then put on my running shoes, and waited for Malon.

"You coming? I'm done." I called.

"Me too." She screamed back, walking out of the bathroom and closing the door. I smiled, and together, we walked out from my temporary bedroom.

Malon took the lead as I stayed in the back to gaze around the magnificent castle. The architecture was seriously advanced, the paintings lining the walls were amazing and all the staff, seemingly awake from long ago, were running around everywhere, just like yesterday. Walking down the stairs in front of us, we ended up at the bottom floor, where the dining room was located.

Malon opened the door for me. I thanked her, then got inside the massive dining hall. Midna was already there, sitting at the head of the table. On the long mahogany table were seated a few people I hadn't met yet, Sheik, Anju and Kafei. All three waved at me, and I waved back as Midna jumped up and came up to greet me. Putting a hand around my shoulder, she dragged me to the head of the table, and demanded attention. Everyone's gazes directed towards me and Midna.

"Everyone, attention." Midna called. "This is Zelda. She'll be the one taking over for me in the next fourteen days." She told everyone. They all clapped, except one, a shady, tall, muscled figure at the end of the table, glaring murderously at me. I blushed, turning my gaze away from him.

"Hello everyone. It is my honour to be taking over for my cousin. I'm sure I'll do a good job, and I hope all of you agree." I smiled sheepishly at them.

"Great! Zelda, these are the ministers. You will get familiar with them later on." Midna grinned, pulling me down on a chair next to hers'. "For now, right before my departure in an hour, I'd like to discuss all the political issues that are a problem now. Zelda, I'm sorry to leave you this much responsibility, but I had to. It'll be your job to take care of them." Midna told me with a sad smile.

"Don't worry. I can do this. It came with the luxury and the happiness." I grinned back. She smiled, then sat down.

"Well, first, there's the economical crisis in the East of Castle Town. The Gerudos refuse to make commercial issues with us, but we need the furnishing they make. They're all carefully crafted, and make up the biggest furnishing industry of Hyrule. That'll be to discuss with their leader, who will come next week to meet you, Zel." Midna told me. I nodded, and took out a pencil and paper to note it down.

"Then, there's the new village to be opened in the forest south of here. The Kokiri people wanted a new village to be made a few days ago, since their last one was ravaged by the fire from a few weeks ago. You just need to be present there to meet their leaders, Mido and Saria and make one of their kids cut the ribbon to the village." Midna told me. I nodded, and wrote it down.

"What else…?" she thought out loud. One minister raised his hand. "Yes, minister Darbus?" Midna asked.

"There's the problem of the current pollution of the Zora's river. The Zoran villagers are tired of finding trash dumped into the Zora River. It's their source of water." the Minister said. Midna smiled

"You'll be participating in a cleaning event, where you and some volunteers will clean out Zora's River." she told me. I smiled. The environment was important, and I loved protecting it. I noted it down with a heart next to it.

"And finally, the Goron villagers have trouble with a cave they have at the bottom of the mountain pass, a little further from Kakariko. It's blocked by a rock, and most of the rocks they use to make their homes and such are found only there. You'll have to remedy that as well." Midna finished. I noted it down quickly, then looked up at her.

"Anything else you'd like me to take care of?" I asked her.

"Nope. That's all about it. Asides from a few press conferences, interviews, photo shoots, onstage appearances, events and speeches, you're alright." She grinned at me.

"Right. Not much at all." I sighed sarcastically.

"Don't worry. Most of the time will be a time off. That you'll probably be using to get ready for the next event." She added with a mischievous grin.

"GREEEEAT…" I chuckled sarcastically.

"Hey, I said don't worry. Malon and the gang will be there to help ya all the time." She smiled, motioning to Kafei, Sheik, Malon and Anju who were smiling at me from the other side of the table. I smiled back.

"Alright." I replied.

"Great! Anything to ask me, call me on my cellphone. I'll give you the number." She smiled, grabbing my phone from my pocket. She expertly inserted her cell number on my phone then gave it back.

"There. I'll call often to check on ya." She giggled. I smiled, hugging her.

"Thanks Midna. I love you so much." I grinned behind her back.

"I love ya too, cousin. Come on. I gotta go. I need to get to the airport. Can't miss the plane, now can I?" she giggled, letting me go, and getting up.

"Alright." I accompanied her to the front doors.

She paused for a moment and looked at me with teary eyes.

"Mid…" I called her. She looked up at me with a smile.

"It's okay. I'm just… So proud of you, and I'm so happy I'm getting married, and torn between my love and my country." She told me.

"It's okay. Go have fun; I swear I won't let you down." I hugged her one last time. Two tears of joy rolled down her cheeks, then she let go to look at me.

"QUEEN MIDNA! THE CAR IS HERE! WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" a voice called her from outside.

"Well then, guess this is it." She sighed.

"Yep. I hope your marriage is the best one you could wish for. Talk to ya soon." I waved at her as she turned around and left, waving at me one last time as she got into the limo, her face covered by the black glass. I simply watched as the car started, and rolled away.

As soon as she was gone though, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Sheik smiling at me. His blond hair was strewn all across his face in bangs, and his blue eyes were looking at me intently. He had a muscled hand on my shoulder.

"Breakfast is ready." He told me, smiling. I dried the tears I was unconsciously crying and followed him into the dining room again.

As we walked inside, I noticed that many ministers were silently looking at me. I went back to sit down at my place, and waited silently. Soon, a few servants came in, and put platters of food in front of us. I waited for a while, but realized everyone was waiting for me.

"Umm… Am I supposed to say something?" I asked. A few ministers laughed, others just smiled, but they were all amused. All but one. The ominous looking one at the end of the table was still frowning.

"Help yourselves." I told them with an innocent shrug. Now all the ministers laughed, and grabbed spoons and forks to take their breakfast into heir plates. Anju, sitting next to me, leaned down over my ear.

"It's tradition for the Queen to help herself first, then the others. Congrats." She came back up and grinned at me. "First day, and you already changed the rules." She said, grabbing a fork to take some ham into her plate. I blushed.

"I didn't know." I whispered back. She laughed, then motioned to the food.

"Well, Queen or not, you need to eat. Come on, help yourself." She grinned. I sighed and complied.

---

When everyone was done with breakfast, the ministers hushed and looked at me again. Sustaining their gazes, I wondered what I did wrong again.

"Yes?" I inquired confusedly.

"Umm… What are your plans for today, your Majesty?" a minister asked.

"I'll be waiting in my room for my cousins. Then, I think first, I'll ask them to teach me what I have to do as Queen, and how to behave." I said in a diplomatic way. My friends stiffled a few laughs.

"And how to dress." A minister chuckled. I smiled. True, I don't think a Queen should be wearing jeans and open shirts around the ministers.

"And how to dress, thank you, Sir…?" I asked.

"Mutoh."

"Thank you Sir Mutoh." I giggled. "Well, if anyone needs me, the door to my room is always open." I smiled, then got up, bowed, and left, leaving behind some very confused ministers, obviously not used to getting thanked by their superiors.

Malon, Kafei, Sheik and Anju left soon after, following me.

**XXX…XXX**

"Our new ruler will sure bring some changes while she's here." A minister said when Zelda was gone.

"It's the young spirit of the kids today." Another one replied.

"Let's just hope it's for the better." Another one sighed.

"I think she looked pretty nice. She is pretty humble as well. Two qualities necessary are done." One of them said.

"You're right. She looks pretty intelligent as well." Another said.

And so, the ministers discussed their new Queen. Only the dark-skinned, ominous looking one at the end of the table didn't participate. All he did was frown.

**XXX…XXX**

There was a knock on my door. Raising a brow, I wondered who it could've been, since Malon, Sheik, Kafei and Anju were already inside, the girls messing in my bathroom, and the guys watching TV.

"Come in." I called, raising my head from my laptop. The door creaked open, and I literally shot up when I saw who was there.

"Ruto!" I called my blue-dyed haired cousin as I ran to the door and hugged her affectionately.

"Hey cousin." She greeted with a smile. Coming in, I saw that Ralph was already there.

"RALPH!" I screamed, hugging my ebony-haired cousin.

"Hey Zelda!" he greeted, stepping in.

"And what am I? Chopped Cucoo?" someone asked from outside. I turned around and smiled when I saw the girl at the front.

"TETRAAAAA!!" I screamed, hugging the blond girl especially hard. She was my personal favourite. We always used to play together all the time when we were young.

"Glad to be finally here, Zellie. Goddesses, the plane trip took forever!" she exclaimed, stepping in. I closed the door, and walked inside as well.

"Just admit you're airsick." Ralph grinned.

"Not true." Tetra screamed at him. I chuckled.

"Come in guys. I've got some friends to introduce to ya." I said, bringing them inside my room.

"Sheik! Kafei!" I called. Instantly, the two boys got up from their seat and headed for me.

"Guys, this is Kafei." I told them, showing them the purple haired boy. He had pale skin, contrasting with his hair, and had purple eyes, the result of contact lenses.

"This is Sheik." I told them, moving my hand from Kafei to the blond haired boy. His blue eyes scanned the newcomers and somewhat lingered over Tetra. In my turn, I heard Tetra say under her breath.

"Hello, hottie."

I chuckled. Then, I looked around, frowning.

"Malon! Anju!" I screamed.

"Coming!" Malon screamed from my bathroom. I sighed, and after a few seconds of waiting, Malon and Anju stepped out from the bathroom and closed the door, heading for me.

"Guys, this is Anju." I pointed at the tall, slim, pale skinned, short auburn haired girl. She smiled and waved at them.

"And this is Malon." I finished, showing them the long haired redhead. She smiled and waved as well.

"And guys, this is Ralph." I introduced my jet black haired cousin. He flashed a smile that made Malon blush. I chuckled at the sight, but passed onto Ruto.

"And this is Ruto." I introduced my blue-haired, punk style cousin. She saluted, still chewing on her gum.

"And finally, Tetra!" I smiled as I introduced my long, blond haired cousin.

"Great! Now that all the introductions are done, we can move on!" Ralph grinned.

"Riiiight…" I giggled. "You're not gonna visit the guest room you're staying in?" I asked them.

"Nope. It's always the same whenever we come here. Our father and mother, King Daphnes Nohansen of Termina and Queen Anbi Kingley of Labyrennu always insist on visiting Midna as often as possible, so we usually come here once a month. It's always the same room." Ruto rolled her eyes, chewing on her gum.

"Yeah, totally. I bet we know the castle staff better than Midna herself." Tetra backed her up.

"Alright, I get it." I chuckled.

"Wait… You're the kids of the King and Queen of Termina?" Kafei spoke up.

"Yeah, nice to meet ya." Ralph grinned.

"Way cool." He smiled back.

"Nice to do the introductions guys, but I kinda need help learning what being a Queen implies. I wanna make Midna proud, y'know." I pointed out.

"Alright, alright, sit down on your bed and we'll teach ya." Tetra grinned. I rolled my eyes, and jumped backwards on my bed, crossing my legs.

"Spit it out." I grinned, taking out my awesome Keaton themed yellow notebook to take notes. Tetra grinned, and sat down next to me, followed by Ralph. Ruto stayed behind to chat with my friends and helpers.

"Alright. So the first rule to being a good Queen is to listen to your people's needs. I'll give you a series of events, and you'll tell me what you'd do." Ralph said. I nodded, and started taking notes.

---

There was a knock on my door again. Wondering who it was, I finished my phrase before answering.

"…And I'd discuss the issue with my ministers before taking care of it." I finished, turning towards the door.

"Good, but saying it is easier than doing it. We'll see about it in tomorrow's press conference." Tetra grinned as I smiled and called out.

"Come in."

The door opened and there was the servant boy from yesterday.

"Your Majesty." He bowed.

"Zelda." I cut him coldly.

"Ze…Zelda…" he stammered, confused. "Lady Telma says that lunch is ready." He informed them.

"Thank you. You can go." I smiled at him. The boy bowed and left.

"Now it's my turn to test you." I grinned. "You said you knew the castle staff better than Midna. So tell me who that servant boy was." I smiled.

"You kidding me? That's too easy." Ralph grinned.

"Yeah. His name's Link. He was brought to the castle when he was seven years old, and since then, he's been working here as a servant. He doesn't have parents, but has a little sister, 8 year old I think. Her name's Aryll. He resides in the servant's quarters. They both share the same room. And I think that even with the years, Link is still just a servant under the orders in the higher commands of servants." Tetra grinned proudly.

"What are you, a stalker?" I laughed.

"Nope, but spending a week every month here sure has its advantages." She grinned back. "Besides, If I hadn't met" she leaned down to my ear. "Major hottie there." she motioned to Sheik. "I would've dated him. He's a nice guy though." She got back up after that.

"Well then, go and good luck with." I leaned down to her. "Major 'hottie' there." I chuckled in her ear.

"Yeah, thanks. Gonna kick it up a notch tomorrow. I need to get used to him first." She winked at me, then got off my bed.

"Alright people! Let's go eat!" I said as the seven other occupants of my room agreed, and in a chorus of affirmative voices and shuffled footsteps, they all headed down the hall to the dining room. I silently followed them down.

---

Sitting down at my usual place, I noticed that the ministers weren't there today.

Seeing my questioning look at the empty seats, Tetra grinned.

"They don't come every day. Most of them prefer dining in their rooms. Only on days with important events or special notices, they come here to eat." Tetra answered my silent question.

"Thanks." I replied, then looked back. "Who's Lady Telma?" I asked them. Malon grinned and replied.

"She's our cook. A very nice woman and very motherly. Just call her Telma. Only the servants call her Lady Telma, because she's so nice with them." Malon answered.

"Alright." I answered. Almost as if on cue, the doors from the kitchen slammed open, and a woman with reddish hair tied up in a bun with two strings in front entered the room.

"SO HERE'S THE NEW QUEENIE!" she laughed as she headed for me and dragged me into a hug. I almost choked, but thankfully, she let go right on time, and clapped. Servants came rushing with our food.

"Now if anything is wrong, you tell Auntie Telma about it, alright?" she asked with a broad smile.

"Alright." I agreed. She seemed satisfied as she walked out from the room.

"Enjoy your meal everyone." I said as everyone muttered a thanks and grabbed their spoons and forks.

---

"That was awesome." I said, cleaning out my plate from its last bite. A servant came in and took my plate.

"Send Telma my compliments!" I screamed at him as he nodded and exited.

"Well… Now what?" Tetra asked.

"No idea." Sheik spoke up for the first time.

"Well, I have some studies on the Hylian government to do, so if anyone would want that, I will be in my room." I announced, stepping up and leaving the room.

"Wanna go out shopping?" I heard Ruto ask. Then, I heard Malon's, Anju's and Kafei's affirmative answers before their voices were out of my reach.

---

A knock was heard on my door again. I sighed, then called.

"Come in."

The door opened and Tetra, Sheik and Ralph stepped in. I smiled at them, then got back to my laptop. I was lying in my bed with my laptop on top of me anyways, so I could see them while following my studies online.

"Whatcha doing?" Ralph asked, sitting next to me.

"Following online studies." I replied, boredom evident in my tone.

"Okay. Well, if you'd like, we can offer you live studies." Sheik suggested. His voice caught my attention as I took off the headphones I had on, and looked at him.

"I'll be your gymnast, Ralph can do history, Tetra can do attitude, Ruto can do fashion and Malon, Kafei and Anju can talk about the government." Sheik told me. My eyes lit up instantly.

"Great! I'd love to!" I almost screamed.

"Cool. So when do we start?" Ralph asked.

"Now. Starting with history. You're the lucky one." I grinned at Ralph. He rolled his eyes and sat down on my bed, next to me to start his lesson.

---

"And that's where we'll stop for today." Ralph finished. I nodded and wrote down the last part of my notes before closing my Keaton notebook and lying back.

"Done yet?" Tetra asked, zapping on random TV channels.

"Yep." I answered.

"Cool. I have the feeling dinner's gonna get ready soon, so I won't start today." Sheik grinned at me.

"Alright." I answered with a smile. We were silent for a moment, then the door opened, and Ruto came in with Malon, Anju and Kafei, all carrying shopping bags.

"Looks like you guys had fun." Tetra noticed, turning off the TV to help Ruto out of her numerous bags. I headed over to Malon to help, Sheik took Kafei and Ralph took Anju. Once we got them rid of all those bags, Ruto pointed outside.

"I got some servants to bring in the rest." She grinned. My jaws dropped.

"How much did you buy?" I asked incredulously.

"Only the entire town." she grinned. "And, I also got some stuff for you." She grinned. There was a knock that Ruto answered, and a servant came in carrying a few more bags. Then, with a bow, he left. Ruto dropped to the ground and plunged her hand into one of the bags. Then, she took out a pink shirt with black stripes on it and showed it to me.

"Is this okay?" she asked. I could barely contain my excitement.

"It's awesome!" I almost screamed, grabbing the shirt and putting it over me. "I love it! Thanks Ruto!" I grinned, giving her a great hug. She laughed, then continued on.

---

"But why did you buy me all these things? What's the catch?" I asked her as I put away a nice, Princess-y dress she had bought for me and looked at her.

"Hey, you're the new Queen. It helps your country's economy, and it enhances your wardrobe. Besides, the Queen can't come out every day with the same clothes." She grinned. I smiled and hugged her again.

"Come down for dinner, sweethearts!" Telma's voice suddenly randomly resounded from the hallway. We all laughed for a moment, then headed out.

---

"Dinner was great." I smiled in content as I finished my last bite of roast beef.

"Totally." Everyone agreed as they got up, and we all left the room.

"What time is it?" I asked. Anju rolled up her sleeve to check her watch.

"9 at night." She told me. As if on cue, I yawned.

"I had a rough day. I think I'm gonna head to bed already." I told everyone.

"Alright. Night Queeny." They all wished me as I smiled and headed up to my room alone.

Stepping inside, I closed my door and worked on getting out of my clothes. Then, I got into the bathroom to get my makeup off, and after that, I put on a pyjama set. Finishing up on brushing my teeth, I slid into my sheets and bid my new room good night as I sank into sleep.

*************************

**Author Notes:**

**Teehee *giggle*. Another cookie for anyone who can guess who the omnious minister is ^_^ I'll go get the cookies ready, cuz I know you'll all get it right XD**

**Anyways, this is where the plot gets rolling :D For more details on how the people in the story look like, visit my deviantart. It's my featured deviation anyways XD**

**Okay. Not much to say here. There's just a cookie to anyone who can spot any type of saying that means that Sheik has red eyes. At the beginning, I wanted to make him red-eyed, but I had to change it afterwards and maybe I forgot to change a few in the story :S If you find any, PLEASE tell me :/**

**Oh, and don't kill me for the diplomatic words, I really REALLY suck with speeches and official issues and such. Please please please don't kill me for that, I swear I'll try my best XD**

**Anyways, reviews are always appreciated ^_^ And hope to seeya tomorrow too! :D Bubyez ^_^**


	3. Day 3: First experience

**Author Notes:**

**My first attempt at a serious political event XD. Don't kill me, please TT__TT Enjoy :D**

****************************

_You're giving me,_

_Too many things lately._

_You're all I need._

_You smiled at me, and said:_

_Don't get me wrong, I love you,_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand, what I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think, life is quite that simple."_

-----------

In the morning, I was woken up with the familiar sound of my alarm clock. Pounding on the snooze button, I groaned, and got up, checking the time. Seven in the morning.

With another grunt of effort, I got up and headed for the bathroom. I started by putting my makeup for this morning's press conference. Then, when I was done, I headed for my wardrobe and opened the dresses section, trying to find what I could wear. With a sigh, I resigned myself and headed for my night table.

Pushing the red button on the side, I simply waited, unaware that I was still in my nightgown. The door soon opened and that servant boy, Link?, stepped in.

"Yes your Maj…" he stopped right there, and blushed madly. I wondered why until I realized I was still in my short, curvaceous nightgown.

"Err… Can you call Lady Ruto for me?" I asked sheepishly. Link gulped down in nervousness at my appearance, then nodded and exited with a clumsy bow.

I waited for a moment, then Ruto came into my room.

"Yeah?" she asked me.

"I was gonna ask you something. You're the expert in fashion, what should I wear to today's press conference?" I asked her.

"Let's see…" she mumbled, rummaging through my dresses. Finally, she stopped on one, and picked it out.

"Try this one on." She told me, showing me the white and purple dress. It was short sleeved, and the top part was a purple shirt. The bottom was decorated with a purplish green apron with the Triforce and the phoenix on it.

"I like it." I said, taking it. I took off my nightgown, strapped on my bras, and put on the dress. Then, I moved to the mirror to admire myself.

"Wow Ruto, nice pick!" I complimented her.

"Thanks, I think it goes good on ya." She replied.

"Cool." I said, grabbing my brush from a nearby table. I started combing my hair the way Ruto showed me yesterday, twisted in a crown on the top while leaving the rest flow. Ruto helped me out, but we were soon finished.

"Thanks Ru." I told her.

"You're welcome Queeny." She answered with a wry grin.

"Come on. No one's warned us yet, but it's time for breakfast." I told her. As if on cue, Tetra opened my door and smiled at my look.

"You look great. Come down for breakfast." She told me. I nodded, and followed her outside. Ruto closed my door, and we all walked down to the dining room.

---

Cleaning out my plate of scrambled Cucoo eggs, I sighed in content and drank some Lon Lon milk. It was the best breakfast I had ever gotten…

"So. Press conference in an hour. We have to get ready." Ralph broke my thoughts.

"Thanks." I replied with a grin. Everyone at the table laughed.

"Alright Queeny. Let's go." Tetra grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room, into the room where the conference was being held.

---

"Alright, do you feel ready?" Ralph asked me. I nodded, gulping down nervously.

"I can do it." I whispered.

"Do you have the speech I prepared for ya?" Tetra asked me.

"Yep." I replied, taking out the little cardboard pieces with my speech on it.

"I think we're good to go." Malon told Ruto. Ruto nodded, and opened the door to the conference room.

"Good luck. We'll be right behind you. Now just smile and wave as you get to the mic, don't forget!" Kafei reminded me.

"Right, right." I smiled sarcastically as I turned to the open door and took a deep breath. First, I hesitated, then I took a few steps forward and stepped into he conference room.

As I walked up to the mic, I felt the gazes of the many journalists and people there. Flashes blinded me, voices rang incessantly in my ears, and all I could do to ignore it was smile and wave as I walked up to the mic.

Once there, I put my cardboard cuts on the wooden mount of the mic and cleared my throat in the mic. The entire room shut up, even if the flashes continued.

"Good morning everyone." I greeted. There were a few smiles, but nothing more. "I am honoured to be here today, standing behind this podium as your temporary Queen. In my two-week long reign, I will make sure to give a good example, and be as helpful as I can." I started, occasionally glancing down at the papers to remember what I had to say.

---

"…And so, I promise on everything I might have, that I will not let the people down, and will do everything in my power to keep you all happy while I'm here." I finished. A loud round of applause sounded in the crowd, and I smiled and waited until it was over.

Suddenly, someone raised their hand.

"…Y…Yes?" I asked, tensing.

"But your Majesty! How are you going to deal with the economical crisis of the East?" he asked, apparently a journalist as he held up a recorder. I cleared my throat, sweating.

"Err…." I tried thinking of something. "Dammit. I hadn't thought about questions…" I thought, kicking myself inside for the obvious mistake. Looking back, I saw that my friends were also nervous about it, and I turned back to the crowd, taking a deep breath.

"Do not worry. I have established a meeting with the Gerudo leader, Lady Nabooru, in a few days. She will come, and we will discuss the terms. I will make sure that she leaves with a trading contract from the castle." I smiled in all sincerity. The journalist, seemingly satisfied by the explanation, took the recorder down. Another one raised her hand, and I gulped down nervously and leaned down on the mic.

"Yes?"

"Your Majesty! How are you going to deal with the increasing criminality in Castle Town and Hyrule Field?" she asked, raising her camera to snap a picture of me. Now feeling a bit more comfortable, I thought of my answer, then adjusted the mic to answer.

"I will see that the consequences be more severe, and more guards shall be posted 24/7 around the two areas. If anything more is needed, I will see that it is tended to." I smiled. The journalist snapped another picture, then got back down. A few more hands were raised, and, with a smile, I continued answering.

---

"And that's that for the pollution problem. I hope you will be there to participate in the event as well." I finished with a smile. Now, all the journalists started snapping pictures and yelling things, and I got momentarily blinded by the flashes and deafened by the noise.

"Zelda, it's time to go." Tetra whispered in my ear. I nodded, then turned back to the mic.

"Thank you all for being here today, it has been an honour talking to you all, but now, I must depart to attend to other matters. Good day to you all." I finished. There was another round of applause where Tetra grabbed her from my arm and dragged me back into the castle. Once inside, she shut the door and leaned on it.

"Goddess dammit Zellie, I don't know how you do it." She sighed as the others soon joined us.

"I don't know either, so don't ask." I replied with a wry grin as Ralph arrived and punched me in the arm.

"That was some great improvising out there!" he told me as Malon and Anju hugged me, Ruto raised a thumb, Sheik smiled slightly and Kafei caught me in a headlock and noogie.

When he finally released me, I got up, giggling as I fixed my hair and I looked at my friends and cousins with a smile.

"Anything else on today's schedule?" I asked.

"Well, the company for that popular drink, Dr. Hylia, requested that you be in their next commercial. They're gonna shoot today, at five o'clock. If you'd like, we can go. If not, I'll send them a negative e-mail." Ralph told me, checking our schedule.

"Dr. Hylia? Cool!" I replied with a smile.

"Great. Now get out of that dress, you're gonna have to look nice for that commercial thing." Ruto said as she walked closer to me. "I'll help ya choose." She grinned.

"Great!" I replied with another smile.

"Then, we can go outside for some physical exercise, alright?" Sheik suggested.

"Sounds good to me! Let's go!" I laughed, pointing towards the stairs to my room. We all giggled as we made our way up.

---

"What about this one?" I asked, showing Ruto one of my short sleeved shirts.

"Nope, try to look prettier! Like this!" she exclaimed, holding up a single sleeved pink shirt. Yes, I admit that I got crazy over single-sleeved shirts.

"Alright. With jeans?" I asked.

"Always." She smiled at me, throwing me the shirt. I caught it and stuffed it in a bag, soon followed by jeans and running shoes.

"That's for the casting. Now for the exercise. Sheik, what do you suggest?" I asked him as he tore his gaze away from the TV screen and looked back at me.

"T-shirt, shorts and running shoes." He simply replied, zapping another channel.

"Right." I turned my head right in time to catch he t-shirt, short and spare set of running shoes Ruto threw at me. I laughed, then stuffed them in a separate bag.

"Alright, let's go!" I announced as all the occupants of the room shouted replied, whether from in front of the TV or in the bathroom, and we all walked out towards the outside facilities.

---

"Alright. We're here." Sheik announced as he lead us through the archway giving place to the outside training facilities.

"SWEEEEEET!" I commented as I admired the beauty of the plants and flowers there, as well as all of the activities I could see now in front of me.

"Zelda, I decided to start with horseback, archery and swimming for now." Sheik told me.

"Wait." I interrupted. "THERE'S A POOL!?" I almost screamed.

"Yeah, hello, it's a castle. We have everything here." Malon replied for him.

"AWESOME!" I screamed, jumping of joy. "Ralph, when's our next open spot?" I asked. Ralph took out the schedule and checked.

"Not tomorrow, not after tomorrow, but the other day seems okay. You got the entire day off." He smiled, putting the schedule away.

"Alright! So in three days, you're all invited to a super special mega pool party bash! Thing!" I screamed as all the girls squealed of joy and the guys laughed at the girls' reactions.

"Alright!" Anju screamed, hugging me. "I get to wear my new bikini!"

"And I my new flip flops!"

"And I my new sunglasses!"

"Girls, we're here so Zelda can get some physical exercise, do you mind?" Sheik interrupted them.

"No way. We're gonna go buy us some stuff for the upcoming pool party!" Anju announced. The others cheered, then ran out, giggling like crazy.

"Hey, you sure we should keep Zelda from them?" Ralph asked Sheik.

"No worries. I don't have anything to buy, so I'd just be a burden, or a bag carrier. Neither suits me." I smiled at them as I strode towards them.

"So…We're starting with archery, right?" I asked, confident, yet nervous. Sheik nodded, then ran to the nearby warehouse. A few seconds later, he came back out with a quiver of arrows and a sturdy bow.

"Try twanging the string." He told me. I grabbed the bow and did as he told me to. It felt comfortable.

"It's fine." I answered.

"Alright. We can start now." he smiled at me, beginning our lesson.

---

At the end of the three hours of practise, I had finally hit the bull's-eyes Sheik had set up for me. I sighed of relief, and sat down on a nearby bench. Sheik, Ralph and Kafei came to join me.

"Great job today." Sheik commented as I nodded, too tired to talk.

"I'll get you a bottle of water." Kafei smiled, looking around. Spotting a servant walking around, he called him. "Get me a bottle of water!" he screamed. The servant nodded and turned around, heading for the castle.

"What's our next course?" I asked while waiting for the water.

"We'll still be practising for a few classes on archery, then we'll start horseback riding, and after polishing that, we'll get on to the swimming courses." Sheik smiled at me.

"Cool."I commented. That was when a servant came in. Lookie here, it's Link!

"Milady." He handed me the bottle of water, with a somewhat flushed face. Must've been the hard sun hitting on the poor boy. His sleeves were rolled up, but I could see that he was sweating profusely.

"Thank you Link." I answered with a smile, grabbing the bottle. The boy's face instantly became one of shock, and I realized he was probably wondering how I could have remembered such a 'lowly' name as his'.

Without another word, he turned around and left. I simply uncorked the bottle and drank down like I had been wandering around the Gerudo Desert for three weeks now. After I had emptied the entire bottle of its contents, I smiled at Sheik.

"Link's a nice kid, don't you think?" I asked, randomly like that.

"Yeah, he's real devoted." Sheik answered.

"And you should've seen his face when you called him by his name." Kafei grinned.

"Yeah, he was flaring up." Ralph finished with a chuckle.

"Give the boy a break. It must be hotter than the Gerudo Desert here!" I groaned against the beating sun.

"33 degrees Celsius." Sheik answered to my silent question. My mouth hung open in shock.

"DIN, FARORE AND NAYRU!" I exclaimed, fanning myself with my hand. "Jee, I was right, it IS hotter than the Gerudo Desert!" I exhaled.

"Maybe we should step inside." Ralph suggested.

"Oh, no complaints on that." I replied sarcastically as we all laughed and headed for the door leading inside the castle.

---

The first thing I felt when I stepped inside the castle was the cool air of the room. I sighed in relief and closed my eyes as I felt the air conditioner blowing around my body, drying off the sweat from the hard sun.

"Go take a bath before you get sick." Sheik chuckled at me.

I chuckled and stuck a tongue out at him, giggling playfully as I walked off towards my room.

---

The first thing I did when I stepped into my room was check the clock. 3 o' clock.

"I still have two hours to rest and eat before the commercial shoot." I told myself as I stepped inside the bathroom and locked the door.

Then, I worked on getting my clothes off and stepping inside the shower, then put the shower on and sighed in relief as I felt the cool water dripping over my shoulders. Goddesses keep the one who invented showers.

After a while, I decided that I had stayed enough inside the shower. The wrinkles on my fingers and toes proved it. With a giggle, I turned off the water and opened the curtains, grabbing a towel. I put it around my wet body and dried off for a few minutes before exiting the bathroom.

Outside, in my room, I went over to my drawers and took out underwear and bras. Then, from my closet, I took out jeans and a nice red t-shirt that I threw on my bed. Heading for it, I sat down, dried up and wore my undergarments. Then, I threw on my shirt and jeans, and put on my running shoes and stepped out of my room, heading for the dining hall, where Sheik and the guys were waiting for me.

---

Inside the dining hall, a big silence reigned. No one was talking, waiting for me instead.

"Hey." I greeted with a sigh of content as I sat down on my chair and closed my eyes.

"Hey." their voices came from around me. I smiled as the servants started bringing the plates in.

"I'm tired." I groaned as I grabbed my cup of iced tea and sipped it down.

"You can take a nap until five if you'd like." Ralph suggested.

"Definitely." I yawned. The rest of lunch was spent in silence.

---

Right after I thanked the servants for the meal and waved at the guys, I headed directly towards my room, already swaying on my feet. Gee, I guess I really did do a lot of exercise. Grabbing the rails of the stairs that lead to my room, I painfully dragged my feet up. My eyes were already closing. I couldn't believe it. I've never felt so drowsy in my life. The shower I took and the soup that I had for lunch must have accented that.

I closed my eyes for a second to rest and stopped climbing the stairs. I didn't know what really happened, but after a few seconds, I lost my senses and gave up. I could only remember that my feet left the ground, then I blacked out.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

I was walking through the castle's hallways, looking for something to do. It was rare enough, but I had finally been dispatched from gardening duty. Especially in THIS weather. I was lucky that the Master let me take a break.

After helping Lady Telma with Her Majesty's lunch though, the Master still hadn't called me back for another job, so I took the liberty of taking a walk in the vented hallways of the castle. In this weather though, even the hallways, air conditioned or not, were somewhat warm. I pulled my sleeves higher, if that was possible, and pinned them down to respect the uniform.

And why? Why in Farore's name does our uniform have to have dark navy pants? It couldn't get more painful than this. I was sure my legs were drenched under my dark cotton pants. I sighed are I wiped some sweat off my forehead and kept walking. Soon, I reached the hallway that lead to her Majesty's chambers.

"_Queen Zelda… What a nice queen. They were certainly lucky to have her. She seems like a good person. And… she's pretty too…"_ I thought with a sigh, but instantly snapped out of my dreamy trance.

"_How could I think of it? It's too dangerous…" _I sighed, eyes downcast. _"Besides, she's Royalty… What am I?"_ I asked myself as I kept my answer to myself and lifted my head up.

At the end of the hallway, near the stairs, an unmoving pile of clothes and something yellow were fallen in a heap. Raising a brow, I went to check it out, so that if it was something that didn't belong there, I could move it away.

As I got closer though, my surprise leaped steps as I realized it was a human body.

It instantly became horror when I realized who it was.

"Your Majesty…" I whimpered, too afraid and shocked to say anything. The Queen was right in front of me, lying unconscious on the last stairs, breathing, but I don't know for how much longer.

I instantly snapped out of my trance and knelt down to her. Grabbing her shoulders, I set her on the flat floor and put my fingers to her neck. Steady pulse….for now…

I had taken first aid classes before, even if that was ten years ago, but in this situation, my stress and horror took over my mind, and I instantly forgot everything. Cursing myself, I did the only thing I could remember.

Call for help.

And I, as a servant of the castle, called the only name I knew.

"Master Sheik?" I called out weakly. "Master Sheik!" I called out again, in a more stressed tone again. I couldn't just leave her, I had to make sure she was okay until help arrived.

My voice and my courage came back to me as I heard a few voices coming from the bottom stairs. I took a deep breath, and called again.

"MASTER SHEIK!"

The result was quasi-immediate. I heard the voices shut up, then heard footsteps echoing off the walls. I smiled. They heard me.

Soon enough, Master Sheik appeared from the other side of the bottom floor, looking around for the one who called him.

"Master Sheik!" I waved at him from the top floor. He raised a brow and coolly walked towards me.

"_Pick up the pace already!"_ I thought as I tried another method.

"HELP!" I yelled. That seemed to motivate him as he broke into a run, soon followed by the two other boys, Master Kafei and Master Ralph, if I guessed right.

My thoughts were broken when Master Sheik quickly ascended the stairs and looked at me with his cold eyes. I had gotten used to it. It was his usual.

"Help!" I repeated. His gaze wandered from me to the one in front of me. His eyes widened in horror at the sight of her Majesty's pale face.

"ZELDA!" he exclaimed, accelerating. He quickly kneeled next to her and put his fingers against her neck like I had. Seemingly satisfied by what he found, he turned back at the arrival of the two newcomers.

"She's okay. Merely passed out from the heat and exhaustion." He breathed. They both nodded, throwing worried glances at her Majesty.

"Thank you for notifying us." Master Kafei said. I stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do. I mean really. How often do you get praised by your superiors? I slightly bowed, finding nothing better to do, and got up to give Master Sheik place to move.

He quickly took her Majesty in his arms and without another word, he turned around and left. I watched as Master Kafei silently followed him. For his part, Master Ralph threw me a suspicious glare, as if I had caused it, then turned around and walked after them without another word. I raised a brow at his sudden coldness and nonchalance but shrugged and turned around.

Walking down the hallway I had come from before, I decided that I'd do my Master a favour and go back to garden duty, even if it was lingering around 40 degrees Celsius outside. At least the heat would make me forget and stop worrying about the Queen's safety.

"_Who ever thought that I, Link, a simple peasant working as a servant in the castle, would actually have to worry about this stuff?"_ I thought with an amused smile as I opened the door to the gardens. The blistering heat hit my face, making a deep contrast with the cool air inside.

I thought of backing down for a second, then, realizing I needed to forget what had just happened, I steeled myself against the outside heat and walked out into the Royal Gardens.

----------

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say:_

_"Please, oh baby, don't go!"_

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,_

_It's hard to let it go._

_~Utada Hikaru, Simple and Clean Remix (Zelda's Theme)_

************************

**Author Notes:**

**Okay, so you noticed the major difference here? Yeah, the themes. There is going to be a different theme song for every chapter, each relating to a character. In truth, they're just my favourite songs, assimilated to the character they represent best XD**

**And that was the first direct contact between Link and Zelda X3 More to come, of course :D**

**Oh, and the press conference thing? (I searched up the definition of press conference on the IE XD) Don't kill me if it's not realistic. Y'know, as a 13- (soon to be 14 :D) year old, I don't really give anything for politics X3**

**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter :) Stupid IE messed up, and I had to write the entire A/N's all over again X( Hehe ^^;**

**Anyways, please review :) I'm so happy, two chapters, already 14 reviews XD Thank you so much, you guys :)**

**And...yeah... stay tuned for tomorrow :D**


	4. Day 4: Raid

**Author Notes:**

**Thank you to Canada Cowboy for telling me what was wrong in every chapter, and like I told him, if your unsatisfied with this fic, don't snap my neck right now, keep it until the end so that I can at least get all the chapters out XD... So...Yeah.... trying to meet up to his expectations ^_^ :D Hope this is better :) Enjoy ^_^**

**WARNING!: CHAPTER CONTAINS MINOR PROVOCATIVE MENTAL IMAGES. RATED 13+**

****************************

_It starts with..._

_One thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try._

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to explain in due time..._

_All I know..._

_Time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings, _

_Watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks right away..._

_It's so unreal..._

---------------

My head was thumping when I first opened my eyes. When everything lit up, I could hear whispers and voices around me. I opened my eyes and waited for my vision to adjust before I saw a few heads bent over me.

"Good morning?" I muttered as everyone backed up and let out sighs of relief. I smirked and sat up.

"What's with the people in my room?" I asked, looking around. Everyone was in my room, apparently waiting for me to wake up. All I could remember was the blistering heat of my environment…

"Zelda, yesterday around noon, you passed out in the hallways!" Tetra broke my thoughts with that. All the girls swarmed around me. Thankfully, I realized, I was in my bed.

"Yeah! You fainted from the heat apparently!"

"You had fever!"

"You were sick!"

"You were bedridden since yesterday noon!"

"It was Link, the servant boy, who found you."

My throbbing head stopped listening for a moment after the last phrase. I turned to Sheik, who had said that.

"Say what?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Link, that servant boy, was walking in the hallways when he found you passed out. He called me to help." Sheik repeated. My eyes lit up. I owed my honour to a servant. Nice start, Zellie…

"Alright, alright. Stop worrying everyone, I'm okay." I smiled as I slid out of my bed and went over to my closet to wear something.

"No one, especially the press, knows about this incident. For Zelda's honour, it must be kept inside this room's walls." Anju told everyone. Everyone agreed to do so. I smiled. I really had devoted friends.

"Yeah, and we gotta make that servant boy promise to keep the secret as well, unless it's too late." Malon noted. My heart stopped. They wouldn't really harass the servants for THAT, would they?

"I'll do it!" I quickly interrupted before anyone could reply to her. I picked out jeans and a shirt and set them on my bed.

"Now get out so I can change." I grinned at the boys. They all stared at me emotionlessly, and walked to the TV, away from me. I slid behind my dressing screen and took off my nightgown, replacing it with the jeans and t-shirt. Then, I got back out and combed my hair. Together, I and the girls strode to the guys, then out the room.

Together, we all walked down the hallways to the servants' quarters, located on the east side of the castle, near the soldiers' barracks. When we got there, we noticed the hundred little rooms on both sides of the hallways with disbelief.

"And we're supposed to find that kid's room here?" Anju asked sceptically.

"We could ask…" I suggested. Kafei shook his head.

"No way. A Queen doesn't ask, a Queen is supposed to know EVERYTHING!" he objected. "Allow me." He grinned sarcastically, then headed over to a random door and knocked on it. A servant opened it, and at our sight, his eyes widened in confusion and he bowed.

"Can you tell us where Link's room is please?" Kafei asked with a sweet smile. It's amazing how they can change their attitudes from one moment to another.

"Yes Milord. Continue down that hallway, turn left, and it's one of the last rooms there. Room 244." He told him.

"Thank you. Good day." Kafei waved goodbye as the servant closed his door, shaking his head with a sad frown. Kafei headed back to the others with a triumphant grin.

"Follow me." He grinned as he led them all down the hallway. I looked around the bare walls, lined with doors everywhere. It was so crowded with rooms in here!

At the end, they took the left turn down the hallway and made it to a small dead end with three doors on each side of the small alley. The one on the left was labelled 244.

"You know, we're doing all this just to get servant boy to promise not to spill the beans." Ruto sighed as if saying 'You frickin morons'.

"Eh, it changes from the room's atmosphere." I shrugged while everyone laughed.

"Good. Now someone knock." Ralph grinned. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at each other. After a moment of silence, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I'll do it."

Before anyone could object, my fist was already knocking on the worn wooden door of room 244.

Inside, I heard a girl squealing "I'LL GET THE DOOR!" and an older male yelling after her. "NO GO DO SOMETHING ELSE!" We all chuckled when the girl stormed off, apparently, and the male sighed in annoyance before turning the lock on the door and opening the door.

Link's shock was immeasurable when he saw me, I guess. His eyes widened to the maximum, and he stood frozen, staring at me. I just hoped he wasn't staring below my face. Naw, he was too much of a gentleman to do that.

Anju cleared her throat, which broke his trance and he soon scrambled around, mumbling things like 'I'm sorry' and 'forgive me' and 'Goddess dammit.' Then, he took his stand and bowed down completely.

"Good morning your Majesty." He greeted with a smile I barely caught since he was bowing.

"Hi Link." I smiled, but before I had time to continue, Malon stepped forward, bursting a bubble in the gum she always kept in her mouth during the day.

"So basically, servant boy, we bothered coming all the way down here to make you promise that what you saw yesterday in the hallways is forgotten, and shall not be brought up again." she simply told him in a monotone voice. Link nodded and gulped down.

"I…I swear I had forgotten it, anyways." He stammered. Ralph slapped Malon behind the head.

"Good job Malon!" he growled.

"It was also your idea!" she replied with a tone just as fierce.

"Guys, calm down." I cut in before they could start a quarrel.

They both sided off, pouting in their corner. I smiled, then turned back to Link.

"But you'll have to promise it…" I started, but Anju cut in, apparently tired of this discussion.

"…On your life, on your job, on your sister, on your position, on your honour, on your innocence, on your…"

"ANJU WE GET IT!" Sheik cut in, always siding with me. I smiled gratefully at him and looked down at Link. Is it just me, or did I see him tremble? Bah, he was trembling. No shame in admitting my friends are weird, and scary. It's just a matter of getting used to it.

So I took drastic measures and bent down, putting my silky fingers on his chin and pulling it up.

"Just promise." I whispered, looking at him straight in the eyes.

I guess it wasn't a custom, what I did, since everyone stopped speaking and looked at me. Under my fingers, I could feel his entire body shaking, in Goddesses-know-what-emotions. But right now, the world faded away, and I lost myself in his clear blue oceans. Beautiful heat spread across me and I felt like melting into his comforting essence.

"Y…Yes… Your… Majesty…"

His angelic voice cut me off from my trance, and the world abruptly returned. I gently took my fingers away from his chin after having lifted his face up to mine and smiled comfortingly.

"Great. That's all we needed. Have a good day, Link." I smiled at him, turning around.

"Good day… your Majesty…" I heard him stammer, and I smiled. Then, I heard his door close and a curious female voice talking behind it. What made me laugh was the male voice that followed : "I KNEW I should've eaten breakfast this morning. Now I'm getting hallucinations, Aryll!"

---

As we strode back to my room, I noticed we were silent. After a while I decided to break the silence.

"What I do?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing!" Malon quickly retorted. I raised a brow, unconvinced.

"Let's just say we can feel you're gonna change some things around here." Sheik smiled at me mysteriously.

"A…Alright…" I shook my head slightly in confusion as we entered my room.

There, I sat down on my bed and plucked out a few sheets of paper from behind my table. Then, I took out a pencil and motioned for Ralph to sit down next to me.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at me as he sat down.

"Can you tell me about the revolutionary period of Hyrule please? I think I might need that for tomorrow's meeting with Nabooru." I sighed. He sighed and laughed as well, and turned to the others.

"Zelda needs some space to study, so get your butts out of here or keep quiet." He grinned. The others let out a chorus of protests, curses and agreements, but finally shut up when Ralph threw them a glare. I rolled my eyes as I started jotting down the notes he was telling me to take.

---

"…And that's how we got to today's modern times." Ralph finally finished my lesson as I jotted down the last of my notes.

"So…That's all there is to it?" I asked to make sure.

"Yep. You're all set for Nabooru now." he grinned.

"Cool. Thanks." I smiled back. I yawned and stretched, looking around. Everyone was looking at me for my next decision.

"How 'bout some fun?" I asked the girls mainly.

"ALRIGHT!"

"WOOT!"

"YEEHAW!"

"Now what?" Ruto asked with a wry grin.

"I don't know. Wanna go out shopping before lunch?" I asked them with a pleasant smile.

"Totally!" Tetra grinned, pulling me into a hug.

"You guys coming?" Malon asked to the boys.

"Err…" Kafei was about to retort, but I answered for him.

"Yeah. Knowing Tetra and Ruto, we'll need them to carry our bags." I laughed. The entire room erupted with laughter.

"Cool then! Everyone grab their purses and bags, and we're outta here!" I raised my fist in the air, and everyone cheered, pouring out of my room.

---

Sitting inside my black, everyday car that looked like a car any citizen could have (we decided to take the car as not to draw much attention), we all sighed in content and put on our 'disguises' mainly consisting of sunglasses, hats and things like that. I certainly didn't wanna be recognized in public. I didn't need to change clothes because last time I checked, I was wearing the same thing an ordinary girl would wear.

Then, I started the car. Kafei almost instantly reached for the radio and put it on. The second verse of Kylie, from the singer Akcent sounded out in the car. He cheered in joy, and the girls squealed in excitement as I turned up the volume for them. The entire car pumped up and down to the beat as we drove downtown to the biggest mall in Hyrule.

---

As we parked in the parking lot, we made sure our disguises were good before we stepped out and tried acting as normal as possible as we made our way into the mall. Not that it was possible to act normal with my friends around, but whatever.

"Okay. Huddle up guys." I told them as we huddled together, including the guys.

"Game plan, Zellie." Tetra grinned. I grinned back.

"We're raiding this baby." Ruto added.

"Let's do it." Malon cheered silently.

"Good. Tetra, you come with me and Sheik to the west side. Ruto, you raid the east part of the mall with Ralph and Malon. Anju, you and Kafei will take the north part. We will meet up back here in an hour." I told them, winking at Anju. I knew she had a thing for Kafei.

"Great!" Anju noted with a hint of excitement in her voice, as if catching onto my plan. She winked back at me.

"Cellphones?" I asked. Everyone broke for a second to check their cellphones.

"Check." Came the chorus of affirmative replies.

"Wallets and purses?"

"Check."

"Watches?"

"Check."

"THEN LET'S DO THIS BABY!" Ruto almost screamed.

"On four!" I cheered. We all counted. "One, three, FOUR!, BREAK!"

And just like that, we threw our hands in the air and broke up, running to all the corners of the mall.

---

Me, Sheik and Tetra were walking down the hallway with the most clothes stores. Tetra mostly did window shopping, soon running in, then running back out whenever she saw something good to buy. She usually came out with a bag under her arms, and a wide grin over her face.

Sheik was soon loaded with bags. We both laughed at his predicament as I noticed Tetra's attention for Sheik. I decided to play my move, and place the opposite king in checkmate.

"Guys, I think I need to go to the bathroom. Will you wait here?" I asked, spotting a particularly crowded bench.

"Sure, go ahead." Tetra told me indifferently. I lead them to the bench, and showed them a spot where two people could fit by squeezing in.

"You'd better take those seats, I'll be long." I grinned.

"Thanks for the info." Sheik grinned back. We both laughed.

"Good. Be right back!" I grinned, running off towards the bathroom. They both shrugged, and sat down close to each other.

I quickly changed my course when they weren't looking and hid inside a particularly crowded store. I whipped out my cellphone and pushed the 'record video' button almost mechanically. Then, I zoomed in on them, and with my powerful cellphone technology, I was able to catch their voices, as well as their clear reactions.

"So…? How's life?" Sheik asked, almost immediately turning red.

"Not bad…" she immediately answered, looking away.

"Are you avoiding me?" he suddenly asked. I gasped in amusement. He did NOT just ask that!

"What?" Tetra almost immediately whipped around to face him.

"Are you avoiding me?" he repeated innocently.

"N…No!" she replied nervously, feeling the blood rush to her face.

"Yeah! Do I look THAT ugly?" he asked, still innocent. "Or do I smell bad?" he chuckled. Tetra's calm attitude gave over to a nervous one.

"Don't you ever watch sitcoms or chick flicks?" she asked, making big motions with her arms.

"They don't interest me." He replied.

"Don't you know the signs???" she asked again, getting angry this time.

"What signs? Why are you so angry at me?" he asked again.

"Don't you get it dufus?" she asked again, literally yelling at him. A few people passed by, glaring at her, then turned away. Hmm… Maybe I should intervene before she rips his face off or something….Nah…

"Don't get what? What have I ever done to you? Why are you angry?" he asked again, getting up to join her.

"You don't get my signals! You came into my life, that's what you did to me! I'm angry because you don't get my sole point!" she screamed, then suddenly, not even a second later, she jumped into his arms and kissed him. "I love you." She whispered, planting another kiss on his lips.

And I recorded it all with a satisfied smirk. I chuckled as Sheik closed his eyes in delight and returned the kiss. He grabbed her hips and sat down on the bench again, still kissing her. Then, Tetra opened her eyes and threw her arms around his neck, looking over his shoulder. Her expression of pure bliss disappeared when she looked in my general direction. I realized I had been caught.

"Shi-" I cursed, cutting off my video when Tetra jumped up and immediately started running after me. I stored my cellphone away and started running. Thank the Goddesses I was wearing running shoes.

"ZELDA YOU LITTLE BITCH COME BACK HERE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN GO, YOU JUST PLAYED US INTO PLACE! COME BACK HERE SO I CAN RIP YOUR FACE OFF!" she yelled at me as we ran through the hallways of the huge mall.

I kept laughing as I ran, and somehow, made it back to where Sheik was waiting with Tetra's bags, confused. I slid to a stop in front of him and showed him the last picture I took. Him and Tetra making out.

"Like it?" I asked, catching my breath. I guessed the pieces of the puzzle finally connected in his mind as his eyes widened and he shot up, trying to grab my cellphone. I tugged it away and laughed.

"Too slow!"

Then, I spotted Tetra. I turned around and kept running while texting the others as fast as I could. Then, I made it a video text message, and attached my video to it, with a brief explanation, and sent it to all the other groups.

That was when Tetra caught up to me and jumped on me, sprawling me on the ground. Now a lot of people just looked at us as if we were crazy. Thankfully, they didn't recognize their crazy teenage queen, rolling on the ground in laughter.

Tetra then grabbed my phone and quickly deleted the pictures and video. Then, she gave it back to me.

"Too late, I sent it to the others already." I grinned once she gave it back. Her face blanched.

"YOU DIDN'T!" she screamed as I got up, laughing.

"Did too." I laughed. Her cellphone rang suddenly, and she fearfully answered.

"Hello?"

There was a sort pause when Tetra started sweating nervously.

"NOT TRUE!" she yelled in her phone. There was another pause, then she yelled again. "ZELDA JUST MADE THAT UP!" she gave out an unconvincing alibi as she glared daggers at me. I kept laughing.

"Right right. Bye." She snapped her phone closed and glared angrily at me.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" she asked.

"For your own good. I could see you liked him." I grinned.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you what's for YOUR own good!" she extended her hands towards me. Sheik thankfully saved my life as he grabbed Tetra and kissed her again. She relaxed, returning his kiss briefly.

"You're totally lucky he was there to save your butt." She glared at me menacingly, pointing at Sheik. He laughed.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry." I sighed in amusement as I rolled my eyes. Tetra raised a brow at me, then I sighed again. "And as punishment, I'll get those bags off of Sheik for ya so you can have free hands to kiss." I rolled my eyes again as I took the bags off of Sheik's arms. He mouthed a grateful thank you, then followed Tetra as we continued our raid.

---

It went on for the next hour. By the end, I was carrying much more than Tetra expected. I bet she was just punishing me by making me carry her bags. Some effective punishment that was. My arms were pudding by the end.

We met up with the guys at the front of the mall with all our bags. Tetra and Ruto really DID raid the mall. Ralph was overloaded with Ruto's bags, and the others had to take a few bags off of him so he would be able to keep up on his feet.

After that episode, followed on with a few jokes and comments about Tetra's and Sheik's relationship, we got back home. As soon as we entered the main hall, we exhaled in content, and started laughing. I spotted Link watching us curiously as he walked down the hallway, and called him.

"LINK!" he immediately stopped and turned to me, running my way. Then, he bowed respectfully.

"Your Majesty." He answered.

"I've told you to call me Zelda. Can you take these bags to my room? I need to help Tetra and Ruto." I grinned sheepishly as I handed him a few shopping bags.

"Of course your Majesty." He answered politely as I gave him a stern look. He coughed, and excused himself. "Zelda." He corrected. I smiled, and gave him my bags.

"Thanks!" I thanked him, then walked up with Tetra, Ruto and the gang.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

I stood there, with her Majesty's packages in my arms, then snapped out of my trance and set for her room. The packages were disturbingly light, and all her bags were pink. I don't know why it concerned me, but it just did.

Then, when I stood by her door and passed a few of the packages from my right arm to my left to open her door, the package fell, and all her clothes fell out.

I couldn't help but notice WHAT fell out though. Bras. Silky, smooth, thin (too thin for my comfort), revealing, semi-transparent bras.

Then, underwear. PROVOCATIVE, string underwear, with things like 'Sexy Ass' , 'Meow!' and 'Purr' written on the backs. Most of them were striped pink and black.

I quickly threw the undergarments inside the closest bag I could find and hurried inside the room, slamming the door shut. I panted for a while, waiting for the nervousness to pass over, but found it too hard to dismiss and worked on her Majesty's demands. I took off the bags, shaking, but in my nervousness, I guessed, I dropped a few, spreading everything inside on the floor.

Clothes, so many revealing and provocative clothes, undergarments, still the same, and accessories that all suggested something I did not want to think about. My gaze unwillingly went to a tag that read: _"Perfect for a night with a dirty blond with blue eyes. So who's YOUR lucky guy?"_

My heart probably stopped hammering in my ribcage as I shoved everything inside the nearest bag and ran out in complete panic. I slammed the door shut and stood there, panting and sweating nervously. I think I was overreacting. I probably was.

I slowly calmed down, thinking of the possibilities. There weren't many dirty blonds with blue eyes in the castle… My thoughts wandered off to Master Sheik. He was a dirty blond with blue eyes! Right?

I laughed at myself for the stupid mistake, and walked off, completely reassured now. I just didn't know my first speculations had been right all along.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

As soon as we got rid of the bags we'd been carrying on Tetra's and Ruto's beds, we headed out towards the lunchroom. All the spying and shopping had made me hungry, personally.

Thankfully, it seemed like Telma sensed our hunger and made us each a huge dish of spaghetti. We all ate 'till we were full and headed back to my room.

"So… Ready for the casting?" Tetra suddenly asked as we set foot into my room.

"Oh yeah… The Dr. Hylia thing. It had been postponed to today, right?" I asked, unsure.

"Yeah. We'll help ya get dressed, if that's your problem." Ruto grinned as she looked at me pleasantly.

"Sure, why not?" I grinned back as she opened my closet and checked my clothes.

"Oh, we have some work to do." She grinned back as she threw me a pair of jeans and glared at me maniacally.

---

We finally made it to the casting place around five in the afternoon. The producer welcomed us with open arms and showed us around the place. It was pleasant. Then, he showed us our script. Very simple, very basic. He also mentioned a special guest appearance from someone he chose from the castle staff. Wonder who was lucky enough from the castle staff to cast a commercial with me…

My thoughts were broken when the producer came in and told us to take our places. The 'guest appearance' should be here any minute now.

"Places everyone!" he yelled. Everyone ran to their place, including me. I, Tetra and Anju were in the video. Plus the guest appearance. Okay, for some reason, I was REALLY excited to meet this guy!

I closed my eyes as I took in a deep breath. That's when I heard the newcomer's voice.

"I'm here…"

That awfully familiar voice…belonged to…

"Welcome, Link, m'boy!" the producer greeted as my eyes snapped open to meet the sparkling blue orbs of my handsome servant. I blushed, and turned away. Goddesses, he was acting up on me. Could I really be in…?

"Your Majesty." He greeted, bowing. Wow. I looked up at his outfit. Very casual, torn jeans, green shirt, running shoes. What I liked was the part with his muscles showing from his short sleeves… My head snapped up at that thought. What the hell was I thinking?

"Hi Link." I greeted back.

"Okay, places everyone, let's shoot this baby!" the producer screamed again. Link bowed again and walked away to his position. All three of us also walked on set and sat down on what was supposed to be my bed.

"And…ACTION!"

"My, this heat sure is disturbing…" Tetra started.

"Yeah, I'm thirsty…" I added.

"I'll get us a drink." Anju smiled, then turned to the 'door'. "LINK!"

Link shyly pushed the 'door' open and bowed. Wait. How did he change into his servant outfit so quickly???

"Yes, Lady Anju?" he asked innocently.

"We are all thirsty Link. Can you serve us something refreshing and amazing to drink, please?" I asked.

"Of course!" he exclaimed fake-happily, taking out a can of Dr. Hylia. "Try this, your Majesty! It's cool, refreshing, and it's all the rage!" he tossed it to me. I grabbed it and opened it, drinking it. Din Farore and Nayru, I hated this stuff. I almost grimaced, but kept myself as I smiled.

"Oh my Goddesses! What is this anyways?" I asked, reading the label.

"Why, it's DR. Hylia! The best drink around!" Link replied happily as the announcer's voice came in.

"With no additional sugar, and no Trans fat, Dr. Hylia is sure to boost your energy. Buy it now at your local grocery store. Dr. Hylia. You know it's good for you."

Wow, cliché theme lines much? I sighed, then the director yelled "CUT!" We all looked up at him with a smile.

"That was awesome you guys! Just try to get more feeling into it! Once more, with more feeling!" he said, then sat back down on his chair. I sighed.

"_Does that mean I have to drink that nasty stuff again?"_ I thought tiredly as the countdown started, and we started rolling again.

---

At the end, when the director and producer were content with the results, they invited us to watch all the bloopers we'd recorded while they did some set-ups.

So we all sat down on couches in front of the TV of the studio and plugged in one of the camera tapes. Then, I put it on, and grabbed Link by his arm to force him to sit down next to me and watch. I didn't know why, but it just made me feel comfortable.

"_Oh my Goddesses! What is this anyways?" I drank the drink again, then spit it back out, choking. "I'M CHOKING! CHOKING!" I laughed, falling to the floor. The entire crew laughed after that._

Behind the TV, we all laughed again. Even Link chuckled a bit. Next.

_Anju turned to the door and called out. "LINK!" There was a brief pause, then she called again "LINK???"_

_That's when Link came in from behind the casting set and looked wide eyed at us._

"_We're rolling again already? Crap, I missed my cue, didn't I?" he asked sheepishly. We all all laughed._

We laughed again, Link blushing deep scarlet. I ruffled his dirty blond hair playfully, and he shuddered under my tough. I felt him tense up, but paid it no mind. Next.

"_Try this, your Majesty!" Link took out a can of Dr. Hylia and threw it at me. Unfortunately, someone had the idea to leave it open, and it sprayed the drink all over me when I caught it._

"_Oh sh*t." Link started laughing, accompanied by the entire crew. "It wasn't me!" he protested almost immediately, accenting the laughs._

We all laughed again. Goddesses, this was good. And so, the time went on as we watched our stupidities. The last of the bloopers finished with one of the boom operators lowering his microphone too low and hitting Tetra's head. After that, we all got up and stretched, still laughing about some random points in the video.

Link checked the time, and his laughs immediately subsided. His face blanched as he dashed for the producer, thanked him briefly, turned to us, said goodbye, and left, running, muttering curses all the way. We all watched, confused, as he ran out in complete panic.

Later on, we all said goodbye to the producer, the crew and the director as well, and left. The night was fresh. I liked it. We all stepped into my limo as we rode back to the castle, half-asleep.

Thankfully, none of us tripped over the steps and no one needed a signal to go up to my room. Once there, we all immediately sank into sleep without another thought, all huddled up on the couches or the bed.

---------

_Didn't look out below, watch the time flow right out the window,_

_Trying to hold on, or didn't even know_

_Or wasted it all just to watch you go._

_I kept everything inside, and even though I tried, _

_It all fell apart. _

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when_

_I tried so hard, and got so far,_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter!_

_I had to fall to lose it all,_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter._

_~Linkin Park, In The End (Ralph's Theme)_

****************

**Author Notes:**

**Mini note about themes. The words don't actually always make word-to-word exact sense. I usually just pay attention to the melody, then to the words. So ignore the lyrics' word-by-word sense for Ralph, because it doesn't really apply here XD**

**Okay then. I warned ya. 13+. I would've rated the entire fic like that, but there wasnt an option between T and M. I wish there was. Because I never write direct mature themes, but may be heavily hinting at them. So I'm stuck in the middle. Of course, the heavy hinting isn't in this chapter (coughcoughchaptersevencoughcough), but it will come later on. I just tried to find a new style of writing. Since a few of you have stories with mature themes, I guessed you wouldn't really mind, right?**

**Okay, that's not what I wanted to rant about XD After finishing this story, I'm totally gonna revamp it. So if you gots anything you want me to change, all you do is review, k?**

**Why do I have the feeling I'm gonna get a lot of exclamation marks in reviews for this chapter? I was probably too harsh on the provocative issues...**

**BUT LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE! The first couple has been uncovered! SheikxTetra! I don't really care who the other pairings are with, because I believe in ZeLink, and ZeLink only. So asides ZeLink and occasionnal TeLink (for the 'Ocean' Trilogy), my other couples will vary a lot.**

**Okay then. I think I ranted enough. Please review. You have every right to kill me if you're uncomfortable with these slight hintings at mature themes. But if you are uncomfortable, please, for your own sake, (I reluctantly tell you to) stop reading. As the chapters advance, we get more into Zelda's feelings. Chapter 7 is rated M. So don't get attached to this fic if you're gonna stop reading later on.**

**Thank you for listening to my incessant ranting XD Review please :) Thankies ;)**


	5. Day 5: First Success

**Author Notes:**

**Well, imma back, because like my warning, no one snapped my neck...yet. They're all waiting till I finish posting, I tell you XD**

**Anyways, here's another one. It starts in Link's POV this time. And his doubts get further on. Poor Link. For anyone who feels like asking me why Link is afraid of physical contact with a girl, then just say that he has a rough life, and is afraid of everything that isn't based off survival or something. That's what I thought when I wrote this fic.**

**Anywyas, hope you're not too mad at me for yesterday's chapter. It shows off Zelda's style, and increases the evidence for the problem in chapter 7. Ooh, you're probably wondering what this famour chapter 7 is, aren't you? Yeah, I've been ranting about it for quiet a while now XD You'll see. It's basically the biggest step between Link and Zelda, negatively more than positively though. It's around 16 000 words (yeash, I know... O_o), but it's rated M, just to be safe.**

**So, enough about chapter 7 now, onto chapter 5 :D**

*********************

_This is me, for forever,_

_One of the lost ones,_

_One, without a name, without an honest heart as compass._

_This is me, for forever,_

_One without a name._

_These lines the last endeavour,_

_To find the missing lifeline..._

------------

In the morning, I was woken up by the alarm clock Telma had given me for my fifteenth birthday. It rang loudly, announcing another day of work. My thoughts came back to me, as my eyes focused back on my colourless ceiling, and I remembered yesterday's commercial shoot with her. I don't know why the producer chose me though. Something about good looks… I hope her Majesty didn't think so… With the tag on yesterday's clothes and stuff…

I slapped myself on the forehead. I should be forgetting yesterday's accident. Not remembering it… I sighed as my phone rang. I jumped up, stretching, then grabbed it, answering. "Hello?"

"Link honey? You there?"

"Yeah Telma, it's me." I answered, yawning.

"My my, honey, you seem awfully tired? What are you doing up at six in the morning? From what I heard, you came back at midnight yesterday!" she told me worriedly.

I chuckled. "Don't worry, it's my job, I get used to it."

"Anyways, Hun, Her Highness needs an alarm clock. I just thought I'd send you. Just wake her up at eight o' clock." She told me.

"Okay, Telma. Thanks for the warning." I chuckled.

She chuckled back at me, then said. "Bye."

"Bye." I replied, closing the phone. Then, I worked on getting dressed for another day of work. Goddesses, it could get annoying, but it was my job. I needed it to support Aryll and me. My thoughts drifted away from Her Highness for a while, and concentrated on those thoughts. I sighed. "I think I'm gonna have to get a part time job at night as well…"

---

Eight o' clock. Wake up call… Right…

I sighed as I left my mop where it was, leaving half of the main hall rubbed, the other half dirty. No wonder, I was probably the only servant up at this hour of a Saturday.

I walked up the stairs to her Majesty's room and slightly knocked. No answer. So I gently opened the door, hoping I wasn't intruding on anything. Thankfully, everyone in the room was asleep in some kind of makeshift sleepover style. Strewn on the couches, bed, chairs, floor and such. What surprised me was that the Queen was lying down on a couch. I checked into the bed, knowing I was breaking into their privacy.

My eyes widened in horror and confusion when I saw Master Sheik and Mistress Tetra lying in the same bed together, lying in each others' arms. Thankfully, they were both fully clothed. Okay, so maybe Master Sheik is out of the question for her Majesty's 'dirty blond boys'… I didn't dare think of another assumption as I walked for her and gently poked her arm.

"Your Majesty…" I whispered into her ear. She groaned slightly, pulling herself over sleepily. I poked her again.

"Your Majesty…" I repeated.

This time, she turned back to me and opened her eyes slowly. "Link?" she asked sleepily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning your Majesty. I was asked to give you a wake up call. You have a meeting with the ministers after breakfast. Lady Telma wants you to come down to eat right now so you can be on time." I told her.

She rubbed her eyes again and yawned. "Alright. Thank you…" she replied.

I nodded and smiled, bowing. "Have a good day your Majesty…" I told her, leaving for the door.

"Link?" she asked again, walking up to Lady Ruto to wake her up.

"Yes your Majesty?" I asked again, turning back to her.

"I had fun yesterday. A lot." She grinned mischievously at me.

I grinned back forcefully, hoping she didn't have anything special in mind behind those words. "Me as well, your Majesty." I replied.

"Zelda."

"Zelda." I corrected myself. It just didn't feel right to address her so. I just felt so weak, pathetic and low next to her. Seriously. She was towering over me. Not in height, but in other means. Smarter, cooler, prettier….What?

"Good day Link." she smiled at me as Lady Ruto started to stir.

"Good day." I replied as I walked out and shut the door right when Lady Ruto shot up and yelled at Zelda for waking her up so early. I chuckled as I walked back downstairs to finish mopping the main hall.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

We were all eating breakfast when my cellphone rang. I fumbled through my pocket, pulling it out. I didn't even check the caller ID as I opened it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zellie! It's Midna!"

"MIDNA!!!" I screamed. The others around me glared at me as if I was crazy. I was, in a sort, I believed, but let's set that aside, shall we? "It's Midna guys!" I repeated for them. They all sent choruses of 'hello' s at Midna, and I heard her chuckle.

"Tell them I said hi as well." She told me.

"Course." I grinned as I passed on her message. Our breakfast porridge was getting cold, so we all started eating while I listened to what Midna had to say, and answered all her questions.

---

After breakfast was over, I was still talking to Midna. She kept telling me about her husband-to-be, Prince Zant of Holodrum. How charming, and courteous and handsome he was and stuff. She only caught me off guard when she asked about my relationships. I blushed, with a mix of shame and embarassment, thankful she couldn't see me, and told her the truth.

"Don't have any." I replied to her question.

I heard her gasp. "No! Really? Whoa, Zellie…" she commented. I smiled.

She shut up for a while, then came back to me. "Zel, I gotta go. Just for your dilemma, let me just tell you: 'Help yourself to all the noble boys…' " she giggled. I blushed harder.

"But…"

"Gotta go! Love you all! Bye!"

And she was gone. I slowly snapped my cellphone shut and glared into thin air. 'Help yourself to all the noble boys?' No, I had someone else in mind… I sighed dreamily as Tetra grabbed me, smoothed my dress and dragged me to the conference room where I was meeting my ministers.

---

After discussing plenty of things with my twenty-four ministers, I had finally learned about them all. A few that stuck into my mind were Minister Mikau (named after the famous Zora performer in the Indigo-Go band), Minister in charge of sports, Minister Darunia, Minister of Defence, Minister Rauru, minister of Economy, one of the rare female ministers there, Minister Saria, Minister of the Environment, and last but not least, Minister Ganondorf, Minister of Justice.

Yeah, he last one creeped the hell out of me. He always looked at me disdainfully, wore black, never spoke, and when he did, he made bad remarks and stuff. I just hoped I wouldn't get much acquaintance from him later on. He scared me. A lot. Just his straight pose, his glowing yellow eyes, his dark skin and muscled figure were enough to make me cower in fear before him. He was HUGE!... And omnious-looking!

Asides those, there were a lot more that I couldn't remember. Most were vice-ministers or something, but I liked them all. Except Ganondorf. He still creeped the hell outta me whenever I saw him.

And…yeah… Tetra practically dragged me out of the conference room after we finished, yelling at me for being late. Yeah, I knew Nabooru was coming today, and I admit I was kinda nervous, but seriously! All I needed to do was eat lunch and change my dress! It didn't take THAT much time, did it?

---

Once again, I was wrong. Turns out finding the right dress DID take a long time. I arrived to our meeting fifteen minutes late. Not that bad for a starter. Sorry, just being sarcastic.

"Good afternoon, Lady Nabooru. Glad to make your acquaintance." I shook hands with the Gerudo leader with a smile, hiding my real nervousness as I started chatting with her pleasantly; just the way Tetra had told me to do. Then, we were lead to a table, where we sat down, and got down to business.

I exhaled as we sobered again, and I crossed my arms over the table, looking the Gerudo Leader straight in the eye. My lips pulled down into a neutral expression, and I cleared my throat, trying to look professional.

"Now, Lady Nabooru, onto business. I heard we have some problems between our two provinces' economy…"

---

After our meeting, I escorted her to the main door, waiting until she left in her limo as I pleasantly waved goodbye at her. I think we were on the right track for friendship. She was only a few years older than me, what… Twenty-eight years old? Okay, maybe a BIT MORE than just a bit. Just ten years… But age doesn't matter when it comes to friendship…right?

With those thoughts, I walked back inside, where my friends and concerned ministers were waiting.

"SO?" Ralph asked, biting his nails off anxiously.

"Didja get her to sign that paper?" Tetra asked me, hopeful.

I didn't make any expressions, just held out a letter with the Gerudo seal on it. Tetra grabbed it and opened it, scouring it with her eyes.

"…And by royal decree of her Highness Queen Zelda and Lady Nabooru of the Gerudo… All commercial relations between the Gerudo and Hylians ARE NOW STABLE!" she screamed the last part out as all my friends squealed out in relief. Even Sheik, the insensitive one, sighed in relief as they headed over to give me a group hug. At least five people ruffled my hair and chuckled. I laughed along with them. Happy happy joy joy, happy happy joy joy!

My ministers congratulated me as we shook hands with smiles. I gave the letter to Minister Rauru so he could take care of the rest, then walked to the stairs. Yippee! I single handedly stopped a growing economical crisis! I'm proud of myself now!

"Guys, I'm gonna go change. I think it's late enough. Then, we'll go down to dinner together." I told them.

"Okay, take your time, you deserved it, Queenie!" Ruto laughed as I chuckled and walked up the stairs.

Once out of sight of my friends, I sighed and dropped my shoulders, heading to my room. Well, that went better than expected… I was lost in my thoughts, smiling and laughing at myself. Anyone who could see me now would think I was crazy. I am, but like I said before, it doesn't really apply here.

I was lost in my thoughts as I felt someone tugging on my dress. I raised a brow, and turned around, looking down. I spotted a little girl, age eight by the looks of it, holding up a pink flower she had drawn on paper. The picture was relatively well coloured. Just a few lines went outside the limits. Asides that, it was a simple, six-petal, pink flower with a yellow center, two leaves and a stem going down into a bunch of green lines, which I supposed were patches of grass.

"Look! I made this just for you Miss!" she giggled at me, brandishing her childish drawing up like a trophy.

I grabbed it to see, and laughed. "I love it." I replied with a smile as I kneeled and caressed her long blond hair tied up in a high ponytail. "What's your name sweetie?" I asked.

"Aryll!" she giggled. "And I know your name! You're Zelda, aren't you?" she asked innocently. Whoa. Major shocker. Someone other than my friends called me without my title. My eyes widened in genuine surpise and I chuckled.

"Yes, I am, sweetie." I ran a finger over her rosy cheek.

"Can you play with me for a minute?" she asked innocently, fiddling with her blue, orange-flowered dress. I checked the clock. Well, Ruto had said I could take my time…

"Why not." I smiled as I took her hand and got up. "So what're we playing?" I asked her with an infantile grin. Wow. I felt like a child again. That's amazing. And I liked it.

"I'm going to mime something, and you have to tell me what it is. Then, it's your turn!" she explained.

I smiled. Easy enough. "Okay, you start." I told her as I sat down on the floor. She brought her arms up to her head like long ears and started hopping around the hallway.

"Bunny rabbit." I said.

She giggled. "Right! Your turn!" she smiled, sitting down. I got up, and brought my arm to my nose, waving it up and down.

"Elephant!" she replied almost immediately. Nayru, she was good. Well, good, since my weird movements could hardly be compared to an elephant's trump...

She got up and started flapping her arms like a bird, sticking them down in her armpits.

"Cucoo!" I laughed at her perfect imitation of the animal.

"Great!" she laughed as she continued our childish game. I sincerely enjoyed it a lot.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

Oh my Goddesses, where was Aryll now? Great, I lost her. One second, you leave the door open, the next, you see she's gone.

"Aryll?" I called again for the hundredth time. Unconsciously, I was walking northeast. As in the Queen's room's location.

That's when I heard a childish giggle of a girl. Only one precious little girl in the world had that sweet, innocent giggle of hers. I sighed as I followed the voice to my sister.

---

Yeah, I wasn't expecting this at all. I was expecting to find Aryll, sitting on the ground, doodling on paper, not playing Guess Who? With the Queen. My eyes widened as I called out to her, running to grab her and prevent her from doing anything more.

"ARYLL!"

Her blond head turned around to meet me with her giggling blue eyes.

"BIG BROTHER! DIDJA MEET ZELDA YET?" she asked innocently, grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the Queen. Wait…Great, she'd been calling her 'Zelda'. Oh Goddesses, I'm screwed.

"I'm so so so so so sorry, your Highness, for anything she might have done, I'll make up for it I swear." I tried excusing my beloved little sister as I held her protectively in my arms. She looked up at me with a confused expression, as if saying 'What I do now?'.

"Oh, it's okay Link." she turned down to my smiling little sister. "And Aryll, you never told me Link was your big brother!" she giggled.

Aryll nodded energetically. "YUP! HE'S THE GREATEST BROTHER IN THE WORLD!" she almost screamed. I blushed and bit my lip. I was never the one for compliments. It just never felt like I was worthy of them. I've never done anything THAT amazing, and unless you call saving Aryll when she was stuck up in a tree AMAZING, then nope. Not worthy of compliments.

"I'm sure, sweetie." She grinned back, breaking through my line of negative thoughts. I caught Aryll's arm, signalling silently that we had to go.

"I'm sorry your Majesty. But we have to go now, Aryll needs to get ready for bed."

"DO NOT!" she screamed, pouting childishly.

"Okay, but if you run back to the room now, and I find you ready for bed, you can stay up an extra one hour." I smiled at her.

She jumped up excitedly, and loosened herself from my grip. "Okay!" she looked back at the Queen.

"Bye Zellie! It was nice playing with you!" she screamed, running away towards the servants' quarters. I groaned in desperation, resisting the urge to bury my head in my hands.

"You let her roam freely in the castle?" the Queen suddenly asked.

"Yes, but… I can keep her under control if it bothers you…" I blushed, ashamed and embarassed. The former triumphed on the latter. Goddesses only know how much trouble she caused me now.

"Oh no, let the kid have her fun. Actually, I loved talking and playing with her. She's very nice. Your parents did a great job of raising her." She smiled. My frown instantly deepened. Ah, another pain of life. Another subject I didn't like to bring up. I felt tears prick my eyes, but after all that happened throughout my life, I'd have to be mortally injured to even start crying. I can swallow my tears very easily, and that's exactly what I did.

"What's wrong? I say something wrong?" she asked.

"No no… It's just that… We don't have parents. My dad died when I was born and my mom died, giving birth to Aryll. She was my second father's daughter. But he died too right before Aryll was born. I used to feel like it was my fault everyone was dying." I chuckled sadly, remembering all the times I had cried myself to sleep, saying it was my fault my mom and dads died. Turns out there was an epidemic. "We've been living in the castle for more than ten years now." I sighed, shaking those nostalgic memories away. But why was I telling her all this anyways? It just felt weird... but good.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" she sighed sadly.

"No, it's alright your Majesty." I smiled back. "I just hope she didn't cause much trouble." I added, clearing my throat slightly.

"No no, she was fine. And she was the only person who called me Zelda and Zellie asides my friends. Link, you should take her example." She grinned at me.

Right. As if. So I can go and get charged for disrespect? Thanks, but no thanks.

"Alright." I chuckled, turning around. "By your leave then, your Highness." I said, bowing.

"How 'bout you just say: 'Well, bye then, Zelda.'?" She chuckled back at me.

"Fine. Bye then…Zelda…" I struggled to say her beautiful name with a neutral tone as much as possible as I turned around and left under her satisfied gaze.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

I giggled as Link disappeared down the hallways, then turned around and left for my room. I had completely forgotten why I was going there in the first place anyways. Oh yeah. Change my clothes and have dinner before bed…

I laughed at myself and opened the door to my room. Its familiar pink-painted walls greeted me as I strode over to my mahogany wardrobe and picked out a set of comfortable pyjamas. I took off my dress and wore my pyjamas instead. Then, I took my dress in my arms and walked out. On my way down to the dining room, I threw it into one of the dirty laundry baskets, then yawned as I continued my way down.

I was almost half-asleep when I got down. I quickly headed over and sat down on my seat before I fell asleep standing and almost immediately, servants brought in our dinner.

Everyone smiled at me, still happy from my earlier meeting with Nabooru. For some reason, I felt like it would be the only subject during lunch.

---

My intuition was right. It was THE ONLY THING we FRICKIN talked about during the ENTIRE FRICKIN DINNERTIME! Yeah, boring much? Already half-asleep, politics almost made me fall into my plate face first. Thank Nayru I didn't. I didn't wanna ruin today's win with my epic fail. I could see it in the headlines... 'After signing a contract with Nabooru of the Gerudo, Queen Zelda falls face first in her dinner!'

Haha. I'm just overreacting now...

I excused myself, telling everyone I was tired from today's activities, and took it as an alibi to retire to my room. I absently waved good night at some random servants, nobles and ministers on my way up, then entered and closed the door behind me. With a tired groan, I got to brushing my teeth, and silently slid into bed for another refreshing night of sleep.

-------

_Oh how I wish, for soothing rain,_

_All I wish is to dream again,_

_My loving heart, lost in the dark, for hope I'd give my everything._

_Oh how I wish, for soothing rain,_

_All I wish is to dream again,_

_Once and for all, and all for once,_

_Nemo, my name for evermore._

_~Nightiwsh, Nemo (Malon's Theme)_

***************************

**Author Notes:**

**FANAAAAART! I'm finally done with it :D Here's the link, all you gotta do is replace the (dot) by . and voilà! :D Instant fanart XD It's the scene between Aryll and Link and Zelda in the hallway :D**

**www(dot)crazy-about-loz.(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/JLR-Hallway-Scene-Chapter-5-113140572?submitted=1 There you have it, folks :D Check it out ^_^**

**I don't think this chapter was worth a warning. It was pretty basic, I could say, I guess. I just hope it's better this way. I changed a few bits. Oh, and once more, please, DON'T KILL ME for unrealistic diplomatic events. I can't help it if politics are BORING.**

**Okay then. Malon's theme. It's not too relevant, but it is one of my favourite songs. So there you go :)**

**Oh, and enter Aryll X3 That little girl is so cute :D And devious too. She's smarter than she looks . You'll see in chapter 7.**

**Oh God, again with chapter 7. It was a huge success for me, but I'm really scared of your reaction to it. Before you start thinking that I inserted major gore or major adult scenes, lemme tell you that it's wrong. The first part is just heavily referencing to a mature idea, but that's all. **

**Anyways, it's not too far away. In two days, you'll be able to see if for yourself :/ I don't know if that's a good thing, or bad thing... But the chapter (and the adult theme, sorry) are crucial to the plot, so don't kill me.**

**Anyways, I must be going now. Seeya tomorrow :D Please review X3**


	6. Day 6: Pool party

**Author Notes:**

**Okay. I'm back, with an update :) Omigawd guys, my documents are all messed up. I labelled them wrong, and now I'm all confused with the subtitles I had planned out in my fanfic planning notebook O_o This is gonna be a looong night .**

**Well, until I get this sorted out, have fun reading :) This is the much anticipated pool party, the start to everything ^_^ May disturb very sensitive people at the end, but after the warning on chapter 4 (I think), I don't think anyone THAT sensitive is reading this anymore... Anyways. Enjoy :D**

**PS: The characters in this fic are taking everything lightly. As the fic goes on, they will become more and more indifferent to dangerous situations to make the reader laugh (I hope) So don't flame me to tell me that for example... Link is dying and in his thoughts, he's having dark humour. It's on purpose. :D Hope that made it clear ^_^**

**Another PS: You don't need to read the entire theme. Just look over the parts with 'English' words. Report to bottom A/N for more info on the theme :)**

********************

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie,  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_

_What's left of me  
What's left of me now_

-----------

I was woken up by a pair of excited hands shaking me energetically.

"ZELDA ZELDA ZELDA ZELDA!"

I opened my eyes and groaned. Tetra squealed in delight and joy, joining her hands together as she jumped around excitedly.

"Do you know what day it is?" she squealed again.

"Uh… Saturday, maybe?" I asked, getting up groggily, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"No silly! Today's our pool party!" she jumped around excitedly. I smiled at her enthusiasm and got up, stretching.

"So, what's the plan? We're certainly not going before lunch, right?" I asked, hopeful.

"Course not! Breakfast, shopping for bikinis, lunch, THEN PARTY!" she cheered. I laughed.

"Cool. Where is everyone?" I asked, choosing something out of my wardrobe. I picked out comfortable jeans and a t-shirt.

"Down in the dining hall. We're all excited, Zel!" she exclaimed, twirling around. Calm down already, will you? You're making me dizzy!

"Cool." I repeated again, with the same bored, neutral tone as before, finishing getting dressed. Together, we walked down to the dining hall, where everyone was excited and happy, laughing and talking. They all cheered for me when I came in and took my place. Oh boy, this is gonna be one noisy breakfast…

---

I was very anxious to get out of the dining hall and away from the noise. Almost everyone was screaming and jumping around me, already having eaten breakfast. I thankfully finished quickly and was dragged out by Tetra and the girls towards my black car. Lucky guys got to stay behind...

"Come on! No time to waste!" Malon squeaked as she shoved me in the driving seat and took the back seat. Thank Farore I was driving. They would've probably given us a few crashes before we actually got OUT of the parking lot.

I sighed in annoyance as I drove them all to the mall. I first thought of putting them on a leash so that they wouldn't run everywhere, but that would just be weird… After hastily putting on our usual hats and sunglasses, doubled with our regular, normal, not-too-fancy clothes, we stepped out of the car, and all of them slammed the doors closed. I think one of them broke...

So I lead them inside, and once there, I kept a close eye on them as we (somewhat) calmly walked to the bikini store. Thankfully, they didn't ravage the store as they relatively gently (I DID SAY RELATIVELY! Relative to their earlier attitude. The staff must've hated us after all that running around...) browsed the racks and showed each other their picks. I might as well get into the 'action'.

So I calmly strode over to a random rack and plunged my hand in it. Yeah, guess which rack I was browsing. A rack with mixed bathing suits. For men and women.

Yeah, and my luck was very…picky…as I took back out a dark green Speedo for men. I don't know why, but Link's figure wearing this Speedo, smiling handsomely at me flashed in my mind. I immediately dropped the Speedo and walked away, blushing madly with my pupils getting smaller in my eyes, though acting as if nothing had happened.

What the hell? What's the world trying to tell me? Is Link more than just a friend?

Anju broke my thoughts as she nudged me and showed me a red, fiery bikini. I emptily nodded, lost in thought about my earlier supposition, and she skipped away happily.

I raised a brow, then headed over to the ONLY-WOMEN section of the shop. After checking I was in the right section FOR SURE a few times, I headed for a random , I think I found my match. A pretty purple bikini, leaving shoulders wide open, except for a thin string that held the top up. The bottom too, was a string. Just the way I liked it. Great for swimming, AND tanning. So I picked that one up from the rack, checked if it was my size, then headed over to the counter to cash in, still wearing my thoughtful, but muffled expression.

And so, bags in hand (yeah, Ruto and Tetra needed sunglasses and flip-flops, and Anju and Malon followed cheerfully), we walked back to my car. I had also bought pretty pinkish-purplish flip-flops and some expensive sunglass that Tetra recommended. Eh, I'm the Queen, why wouldn't I spend my money? It helps my country's business.

Anyways, we had trouble fitting all our bags in the car, but when we finally managed (also squeezing a bag in my hands, and I was pretty sure I wasn't gonna be able to drive correctly), I started up the car and we set off towards the castle. Thank Nayru, WE DIDN'T CRASH.

---

As we walked inside my room to leave our clothes there, we noticed that the guys were nowhere to be seen. Silently, we walked down to eat lunch. Whoa. Time sure flies fast when you go shopping with Ruto and Tetra. Din Farore and Nayru! We spent three hours in the shopping center just to buy us bikinis… What the hell.

We entered the dining hall, and were surprised to see the guys there already.

"What're you guys doing?" Malon asked as we got close and took our respective places.

"We were just waiting for you girls to eat and go swimming." Kafei replied. I looked down at their shorts, not without blushing in embarassment first. I realized they were in their bathing suits already.

"Someone's impatient." I nudged Tetra, next to me and motioned to the guys' shorts.

"And someone's actually looking?" Sheik joked as Tetra turned around and gave him a kiss since he sat next to her. I sighed. They made me jealous. I wanted a hot, muscled, athletic, dirty blond, blue-eyed boy to be mine, just completely mine… I snapped out, blushing as only one person's figure appeared in my mind, smiling. I quickly brushed it off, blushing harder.

"Eh, since no one seems to mind." Malon shrugged as she threw her arms around Ralph and kissed him. My eyes widened, and I was sure that they were gonna pop out of their orbits when Anju leaned down on Kafei and did the same. Well, at least Ruto's still single…

"I don't mind. I would've done the same, but I won't for two reasons. One, Zelda would feel like a loner until further notice, and two, Dark isn't even here." She grinned.

"Dark?" I asked, feeling nauseous. I'm not sure, but I think my red blush turned into green sickness.

"Yeah. Him." She threw me a picture. I grabbed it and looked. Whoa. Exact twin of Link much? Except that his hair was ebony black instead of dirty blond, and his eyes were shining red. He wore complete black, and I think I saw a pointy tooth in his full grin before Ruto pulled it away.

"Yeah, we've been going out for a while now." she grinned, putting the picture away. Okay, I was officially a loner. I felt nauseous and left out. It must've shown on my face since Tetra grinned and hugged me.

"Don't get jealous, Zellie. We'll find you someone to love." She grinned.

"I already have someone I love." I half-lied. Wait. Was I lying? Or did I REALLY love him?

"WHO WHO WHO???" Tetra could barely contain her excitement as she shook my shoulders. I felt my brain bobbing around my head.

"I'm not telling." I stuttered uneasily as I grabbed her and stopped her shaking in annoyance.

"Okay, have it your way, but I'm gonna find out one day or another." She grinned, and went back to snuggling on Sheik.

I swear, I didn't realize if I had eaten anything during lunch.

---

As I finished my last bite of lunch, Tetra had practically pulled me away from the table. Let's just say I ate slowly just to get some sort of revenge on all of them. Though I don't think the guys deserved it, the girls sure did.

When Tetra finally won and dragged me up to my room to dress, I sighed, and complied. Okay, maybe I was A LITTLE excited for this party…

So anyways, Malon had to hold me down while Anju and Ruto dressed me up as quickly as possible. I just wanted revenge. No fair, four girls against little old me. So they got me dressed relatively quickly. I didn't object so that they wouldn't get any doubts. Hmm…Maybe I could push them in the pool or something…

And so, the girls finally triumphed as they grabbed my hand and practically dragged me around the halls of my own castle, receiving surprised glares from servants and ministers strolling in them. We simply ignored them and kept running. Anju told me the boys were already there. That made me run faster. I don't know why. I was just hoping that HE would, by some divine prank, be there as well. Probably not.

Oh well, the thought kept me alive as we ran out into the blistering heat and towards the pool. And whoa, no lifeguard. I don't know if I should be happy or sad about it. Usually, lifeguards are hot males in swimming trunks who sit there like trophies all day long… Maybe I could order HIM to be MY lifeguard… I almost drooled at the thought, but kept myself clean.

Okay, abusing my power here. I shook the thought out of my head as we finally made it to the pool. Well. Never thought it'd be THIS big. I mean, yeah, I've seen municipal pool and such, but THIS WAS HUGE! Three diving boards at the far side, the shallow side was huge, leading deeper and deeper into a deep part that wasn't for the diving area. There was a whirlpool that was almost as big as the diving area.

I stared, mouth gaping open for a long time. Malon noticed my awe and snapped her fingers in front of me. I shook my head and looked back at the pool.

"This is amazing!" I screamed. "Let's go already!" I could barely contain my excitement. Screw getting revenge, I was jumping in there as soon as possible!

"Okay, okay calm down!" Tetra laughed as she dragged me to our chairs. The guys were already there, taking off their shirts. The girls sighed dreamily at their respective guys' abs as they took their shirts off. I felt, once again, like a left out loner. I shook that thought out of my head as I took off my flip-flops and stretched.

"Well…What're we waiting for?" I screamed excitedly. Everyone cheered and ran for the water. I laughed as I stole the first diving board and dove into the water. Refreshing, yet warm.

"I died and went to heaven." I muttered as soon as I was at the surface.

"No, if this was heaven, you'd have a boyfriend." Anju chirped as she swam past me. My heart shattered, along with my peaceful facial expression. I dove into the water so that no one would see the tears shimmering in my eyes.

I got up to the surface and breathed in, looking around. Kafei was twirling Anju around while Malon and Ralph made out on the border. Why? Why Din, why? Why do you keep reminding me the awful truth? I sighed, trying to forget that fact as I dove back into the water and swam out of the diving area. This was going to be fun, and the absence of a certain guy in my life wasn't gonna ruin it for me.

---

The day was quickly advancing. I never realized how much time I spent in the pool. And how tired I was.

Anyways, we retired in the whirlpool for a while, laughing and chatting as the day advanced. I was pretty sure it was around 5 o' clock. Wow.

That's when catastrophe struck. Or maybe it was the Goddesses' blessing...?

I decided to get out and tan, taking advantage of the summer sun that went in late these months. Tetra and Malon totally agreed with me, and all three of us, plus Ralph for some reason, got out. I laid down on my long chair, with my towel comfortably under me. Only when it was soaked through, I decided to change it. By then, everyone had gotten out to take a tan, even the guys.

So I got up, took the towel and headed for the dirty laundry bin and put it there. Then, I headed for the clean towel rack on the other side of the pool. I don't know why, but Ralph was following me. I raised a suspicious brow, but kept walking. I don't think you can stalk someone you live with. So he was definitely planning something.

I finally found out what it was. I was walking dangerously close to the pool, and couldn't help but scream in surprise when Ralph gave me a slight push. I slipped, and fell into the deep part of the pool.

I started laughing, even underwater. I quickly rose up to see everyone looking at me, concerned. Ralph was high-fiving Kafei.

"RALPH! KAFEI!" I groaned amusedly as we all laughed, relieved that nothing was wrong. But something didn't feel right. I felt…lighter…

"Guys, I think something slipped off…" my tone became dead serious. Ralph and Kafei didn't take it seriously as they leaned in closer.

"OH SWEET NAYRU! LEMME SEE!" Kafei screamed, looking down at me. I laughed again.

"NOT THAT YOU PERVERT! THAT didn't slip off!" I laughed as everyone doubled over. "Guys, I'm serious." I suddenly stopped laughing.

"Hair elastic?" Malon suggested. I felt for it. It was still there.

"Nope." I shook my head, feeling anxious.

"Had any jewellery on?" Tetra suggested.

"Well, I had my earrings." I touched my golden Triforce earrings. "Here."

"I had my pendant." I touched my silver pendant. "Here."

"And my mom's ring." I touched the spot where the ring was supposed to be. "Here."

It took me a few seconds to realize what I had said.

"WHAT THE HELL? MY MOM'S RING!" I screamed, frantically looking in the water. I looked down and cried out in horror. My eyes widened. I was swimming in the deep area. Oh my Goddesses, we were in the deep area! Hello??? 12 feet of water much???

I started to cry. I don't know why, I just did. That ring was the last thing I had that reminded me of my mom.

"GOOD JOB RALPH!" I heard, and someone slapping someone, and someone groaning. But I didn't care. I kept crying.

"Zel…" it was Tetra's voice. I ignored it. "Zelda…" she repeated. I ignored it again. She sighed.

I instantly heard a splash next to me, and strong arms circling around me and towing me to the border. I guessed it was Sheik. Ralph and Kafei were in too much trouble anyways.

As Tetra hauled me back on land, I heard Ruto bark a command behind her.

"GET IN THERE, DUFUS, AND FIND THAT RING!"

I tried smiling, but I couldn't. All my memories of my departed mother were now gone.

Finished. Kaput. Bubye. Gone.

Maybe I was overreacting, but that ring meant everything to me. It reminded me of the woman who helped me grow up until I was three, when she died. The woman who gave birth to me. The woman who loved me forever, and would still love me, even in the afterlife. It was all gone.

"I'll help." Anju contributed as she dove in with the guys and Ruto. Only Tetra and Malon stayed with me, putting a towel around my shoulders to dry me off. Thanks, but no thanks guys.

"This won't do!" I cried out. Everyone stopped looking for my ring and looked up at me. "It's at the very bottom! How do you expect to swim down into 12 feet of water to get my ring back?" I cried again. Hey, it made sense.

"Well if we spot it, we can always use a net to get it back." Sheik silently suggested. Everyone stopped talking. All we could hear were the silent footsteps of someone heading for the pool, and my crying. Okay, I was being a crybaby.

But WHO GIVES A DAMN! I LOST MY MOTHER'S RING!

"Maybe we need someone else?" Anju suggested. She pointed at Malon and Tetra. "Why don't you guys come help?" she asked innocently.

"Nah, we'll make sure Zelda doesn't do anything stupid." Tetra grinned back. What an alibi. Thanks guys.

I turned around. Through our talking, I could still hear the footsteps coming for the pool. I decided it was for the best. I turned to meet whoever was coming.

"Okay then, we need someone else. How about…" Ralph pondered, but I filled in his blank by calling out the name of the person strolling by the pool.

"LINK!"

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

Seems I can't get a simple walk back to the castle can I? Yep, after cleaning out the many gardens of the castle and coming back with my pants dirtied to the max, my Master had suggested for me to use shorts next time. I accepted of course. It sure beats the hell out of my dark navy pants for outside work.

And so, here I am, gaping at the Queen as she sits on the border of the pool, crying, while waving at me.

"LINK!"

Farore, what I do this time?

I headed over to her, and bowed, which was weird since I couldn't even reach half her size since she was already sitting on the floor. Oh Din. Just to make it worse, she had decided to wear one of those totally revealing bikinis. Great. Distraction problems. I should remember to hit my head on the walls for the thought when I get back.

"Yes your Majesty?" I asked as usual, tearing my gaze away from…wherever I was looking. Yeah, I was ashamed to the max, but I blamed her for that decision. I scanned around to forget that thought.

Hmm… Wonder what's all the ruckus. Why's she crying anyways?

"Link." she said in a calmer tone.

"Yes?" I asked again.

"I lost my ring in the deep part of the pool. Can you help us locate it?" she asked. Okay, that was unexpected…

"Y…Yeah…" I stammered, unsure.

"Thanks." She smiled at me through her tears.

Yep, I really couldn't just have a normal walk back to the castle, could I?

I got near the border of the pool and check in it. The sun was still shining, even at this hour, so it made it easier. I gazed quickly upon the water, looking down at the bottom. I caught something shiny with my awesome hawk sight. Kinda. Well, that was fast.

"I see it." I simply said. That was enough to make her rush at my sides and lean over the pool, looking at where I was looking.

"I don't see it." She frowned. Gee, am I the only one with hawk eyes here? Noticing the confused gazes of everyone else looking at where I pointed, I answered myself.

Definitely a yes.

I don't know what took me. It just did. This FEELING that I had to make her happy. Seeing her sad tugged at my heart. Hmm, that's curious. Maybe Aryll will know what it is. Despite her age, she's an expert on these… 'feeling' problems…

"I'll go get it."

What the hell? Why'd I just say that? We all knew it was impossible! 12 feet of water! Ok, I admit I'm a great swimmer, but I don't think it's even POSSIBLE!

Everyone must have thought the same thing as me as they looked at me wide eyed. I was sure one of them was going to burst out yelling 'what the hell? ', but no one did. Whoa. I was amazed. I shrugged it off though.

"Yeah, I'll go get it." I repeated. Okay, something is definitely wrong with me. I headed over to the closest chair and leaned on it while taking off my running shoes. My old, trusty running shoes, how I loved them. I chuckled at myself as I put them away from the water and took off my shirt. As soon as I set it down on the chair though, I felt an abnormally strong gaze digging into me. Umm… What the hell?

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

I was still sobbing. Maybe not crying as much, but at least Link had spotted my ring and was going to go get it.

Wait, what? That was impossible! He was going to swim through 12 feet of water? The hell!?

I turned back to Link to order him not to go. Instead, I didn't say a thing. Why? The answer is quite simple, my friends.

He took off his shirt.

HE TOOK OFF HIS GODDESS-DAMNED SHIRT!

I instantly stopped crying, mesmerized. Yeah, I'm overreacting, but LOOK AT HIS ABS! Gee, I don't think Sheik's abs even compare. Wait? I'm comparing guys' abs now? WHO CARES!? I slightly sighed dreamily, earning a weird glance from Malon, and looked up at Link. I realized I was still crouching. Dammit, someone pinch me so I can wake up already. My gaze was directly thrown at his stomach, but from my crouching position, I think it looked more like I was looking at his…err…

FORGET IT!

The ring moved to the back of my mind. A new invader (may I add that I let it into my thoughts without a struggle) took its place. Screw the ring, I LIKE HIS AAAAABS! Momentarily though. As much as I was enjoying staring at Link's six-pack, that ring was still very valuable to me. Let's just say... I forgot it for a while.

Hey cool!! He had a little green piercing on his belly button! It was barely visible, but cool. I can't believe he pierced his belly button though. Didn't he have vancancy on his ears anymore? Oh, well, he already has an ear piercing... Who cares! I had another alibi to stare at his abs!

I was sure my gaze had drilled holes into his abdominal muscles. I just couldn't tear off... If I didn't have THE LEAST BIT of self control right now, I would've drooled. But no thanks. I'm not gonna show everyone that I like a servant boy's abs.

But is it just the abs I like?

I kept pondering, frozen in shock, and some other tingly feeling I couldn't shake off as he finally headed for the pool.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

Damn, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, while trying to get her ring. Okay, I've officially lost my mind to her. It's like she's controlling me. Or, most probably, there's this inexplicable feeling pushing me, and controlling me to make her happy. It just feels like my heart belongs to her. Everything I do had to please her. No, I'm not saying she's spoiled. I meant that I WANTED to please her with everything I did... What a weird feeling... Indescribable, really. If I could say one word that could summarize it all, I'd say...

"Delight" or "Weakness" or "Annoying" Yeah, the last one really does summarize it. What? ALL THANKS TO THIS FEELING, I WAS GONNA DIE! Isn't that enough to brand it "Annoying"? Or should I summarize it by "Lethal"?

Okay then, Aryll-therapy it was, if I ever made it out of here. I sighed as I walked to the diving boards like nothing was going on. Hmm…I think they got my message as they all got out of the water to give me space. Or, maybe I was just too low for them to be in the same water as me.

Nayru, nobles could be stuck up sometimes! Not the Queen though. She's a nice girl. I blushed, just at the thought. Maybe I'd have to see a real therapist too? Naw, I couldn't afford that right now...

I slowly got up onto the diving board, scanning the bottom to see the ring. I found it, glistening through the water. Strange how no one saw it… I looked up, and…well... down (since she was crouching) at the Queen. She was frozen, looking at me. I followed her gaze, and I think I froze as well when I realized her gaze was lingering below my waistline.

Without wasting another second, I dove into the water, to her apparent dismay. I don't know how to respond to that. Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut and concentrate on getting to the bottom with the air supply my lungs could hold.

Oh, and the water pressure.

DAMN IT HURT! My ears felt like they were gonna explode. Hmm…Maybe they already did and I didn't feel it…

I pushed those thoughts away as my lungs started burning for air. Great. I was almost there. And if the absence of air in my lungs didn't prove it, then the pressure in my ears sure did. Goddesses, was it THAT hard to retrieve a damn ring? Why'd I agree to do this in the first place anyways? Oh yeah. The stupid feeling I had to discuss with Aryll if I didn't die now.

The water was now dangerously blurring my sight, the chlorine in the water pricking my eyes. I had to close them and swim blindly for a moment to clear the burning in my eyes. Goodbye Vision as well, maybe?

I finally grabbed the ring, eager to get back up to the surface. Dammit, the pain was excruciating. Wonder if I'm deaf yet… Hmm… Maybe my drums didn't explode just yet…

A horrible pain in my ears finally got my point. I stopped for just a second, before remembering my limited oxygen, keeping from screaming or biting my lip to avoid losing the little breath left in my lungs. Okay, maybe my drums DID blow up after all. Deafness, here I come.

And all thanks to a stupid ring.

I planted my feet on the bottom, and pushed myself up. Hmm… Maybe on top of being deaf, I'd lose one of my lungs as well. Possible, but I was definitely NOT standing around to find out more.

As I swam closer and closer to the surface, the burning in my lungs got harsher. Din Farore and Nayru! I didn't know I could HOLD my breath for this long! Hmm… The shrouding darkness in my mind was new… Maybe my lungs were drawing oxygen out of my brain, or vision or something. Haha. I would've laughed if I wasn't in a near-death experience. Me and my dark humour.

The surface. The surface. Goddesses, the surface. It was right in front of my face. Just one more push, and I could break through the chains holding me under the water… And…woops, I took a gulp of it. I immediately started choking.

As I broke through the surface, I felt a thousand needles ripping through my left ear. Hmm… Why doesn't that surprise me?

The first breath I drew in was actually a cry of pain. And the first thing I felt was something leaking out of my ear. Water? No, water, even in the pool, wasn't this hot and sticky. I started gasping for breath between the violent coughs shaking my body. Damn it hurt.

My left hand, my right one still clutching the accursed ring, flew up and grabbed my left ear. Damn, I definitely blew up my drums.

Actually… I could hear Master Sheik and a bunch of other voices yelling at me. So I WASN'T deaf after all. I wish I could smile, but the pain was too much, so I frowned and bit my lip, enough to draw blood. I removed my left hand to swim back to the border, and shot it a brief look. Man, I wished I hadn't.

Red. Sticky. Hot. Disturbing. Crimson.

I paled so much, I was sure they mistook me for a guy dripping in white pain. The pain in my lungs was long gone, but the pain in my ear doubled, covering up for it. Great. Why was life so cruel to me? I coughed again, trying to get the water out of my lungs. I probably filled up one of my lungs with water anyways…

"Link! Link swim back!"

Hmm… So they actually did care. Well, Master Sheik always did like servants and treated them as his equal. No wonder he called that out to me. I coughed again, bringing my right hand up to my mouth.

"I'm sure you can do it Link! Please!"

Okay, now THAT voice, was new. Familiar, but new. Damn. I didn't know SHE cared.

Okay, I can feel it. Wait for it, wait for it. Here it is.

That feeling again.

The one that made me blow up my eardrum for her ring, or whatever happened to my ear. It was definitely messed up though. My coughing got less serious, even though my gasps for breath continued. I don't think I was ever gonna recover.

The one that kept yelling at me to comply with her wish. To make her happy. To make her safe. To erase all traces of pain and worry from her face.

Who knew such a feeling existed anyways? It vaguely reminded me of a feeling I had heard of before, but never had the chance to experience. Ah, what was that despicable thing called? Ah yes. Love. But why? I just don't know. Screw that, I'm running to the infirmary now.

"Come on Link! Swim back!"

Her voice. Alright, alright, but just for you.

And actually, me. What? Am I supposed to walk around with a bleeding ear all the time?

I shot my hand forward to advance in the water. Good, so I'm not dead. That's a relief. In a matter of seconds, I made it back to the border and hauled myself up. A light breeze flew in the cold night air, and I shivered. Damn, what a bad idea I had. I coughed again. So maybe I was just a bit more than messed up.

I was pretty sure it was Master Sheik who threw a towel over me. I grabbed it gratefully. I love that guy. He's the nicest guy I've ever seen, not as stuck up and obnoxious as the other noble boys of the castle. Actually, he's pretty silent, most of the time.

Then, something poking my right palm reminded me why this happened. I extended my hand to her Highness.

"I believe this is yours." I barely whispered, then went into a coughing fit again, as silently as I could as not to make it even more embarrassing. I must've spat out a bunch of water, but it just didn't show.

Dammit, I must have sounded so stupid with my hoarse voice. I blame the water. I dropped the wet ring in her palm and looked up. I couldn't miss out on the shocked expression on her face. It was soon drowned in a mixture of gratefulness, worry and happiness.

"Oh My Nayru Link! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Okay, it's just a ring, relax.

"You don't know how much this means to me! This was my mother's last gift before she died!"

Okay, so maybe it wasn't just a simple ring. Woops. I kept from grinning sheepishly. Had I been in an anime, I would've sweatdropped.

"Thank you." She said again. Then, it happened. Yeah, I said it. IT happened.

No biggie, she hugged me.

Okay, that would've been no biggie if we weren't in this position. Me, your everyday servant boy. She, your not-everyday royal queen. Hmm… Can anyone find something wrong in this picture? Take a guess, it's not THAT hard.

Yeah, you guessed right. Me. I just don't belong there.

And that's why I stood there, frozen. I don't know what was going through my mind, but I felt some sort of heat running over me. Dammit, the towel was getting stuffy. I muffled a cough, cursing that last intake of water I had taken at the last second.

Wait, was it really the towel that caused the heat? I don't really think so.

So why should I think of it at all? It just felt right, that's all I know. It just felt wrong in so many ways, but one single side of me told me that it was just right. Damn, and I was believing that part. Hmm… Maybe I'll go to Aryll before the infirmary?

"Link? What's wrong with your ear?" Master Sheik finally asked as I deliberately twitched it a bit to move it and get the soreness off. Typical. The others just didn't seem to care. I won't blame them. I'm not really 'worthy' of being here anyways.

"I don't know. It's bleeding." I just stated the obvious, coughing slightly as he inspected my bleeding ear carefully from his crouched position next to me. I shivered as his extremely cold fingers brushed my lobe and touched a bit of the inside. He frowned and drew back.

"Hmm… I see… Go see the nurse in the infirmary. The water pressure did something to the functioning in your ear. Thankfully, you got out of there on time, so there won't be any permanent damage. You got lucky." He got back up. I nodded, thankful. Okay, so maybe I wasn't deaf yet. Gee, that's encouraging.

"Thank you." I simply muttered as the Queen let me go. The cold breeze of the outside reality froze me in my place. So maybe the towel wasn't stuffy after all. I got up and headed for my shirt, feeling her Highness's gaze drilling holes everywhere below my head (Hmm… A bit more below my waistline maybe?). Wonder if it had anything to do with me taking my shirt off.

Or maybe it was just one of her habits to watch half-naked guys all day long.

Wait. What the hell am I talking about? I shouldn't be thinking of this, I really shouldn't. I should be cuddled up somewhere in the infirmary, crying over the little pain left in my ear. But I didn't. I was here, frozen in my place making assumptions on subjects that didn't even concern me.

Master Ralph, I believed, coughed, waking me up from my trance. I blushed in embarrassment as I quickly threw on my shirt. I think, just THINK I heard her Majesty sigh in disappointment. I let that thought slip away as I quickly laced my running shoes and turned towards them. Why were they all looking at me?

"Good night, your Majesty." I bowed, then I realized I had to address the others as well. Hmm… The pain in my ear blocked my mind out...

"Good night, Masters and Mistresses." I decided to say as I turned around and ran out, almost feeling their sceptical gazes digging holes in my back.

As I walked back to the castle, my thoughts drifted back to her Highness, and how she was acting. I think she was seriously peering under my waistline. Or lingering over my abdominal muscles. Strange, I might add. Especially that she was in one of those seriously revealing bikinis that cut in seriously low over her…

DAMMIT WHY AM I SO MESSED UP?

A shooting pain in my ear reminded me not to think too hard. I clutched it painfully as I cleared my mind. I didn't have much to do for the rest of the day. Just the visit to the nurse, therapy session with Aryll, dinner, my business outside the castle and bed.

Hmm… Mostly looking forward to the second one though…

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

As soon as Link was out of our range, I shot up, laughing. Hmm… Maybe I had gone crazy after all.

"YIPPEE!" I twirled around. Yep, definitely crazy. Then, I suddenly lost feeling in my legs and fell backwards.

Thankfully, Sheik was behind me and he caught me as I fell. Maybe Sheik and I were meant to be together? Me always falling, he always catching me. Naw, I couldn't steal Tetra's guy, not after all she'd done for me. Besides, I had my eye on someone else. I think. But right now, I'll try NOT to think.

I sighed and got back up.

"Thanks." I whispered, clutching my head. Major headache alert. "I think I'm gonna head to bed now." I muttered with a groan.

"What? No dinner?" Ralph exclaimed. Malon smacked him behind the head.

"You guys go ahead. I'm too tired" I replied, yawning to prove my point.

"Okay Zel. Seeya tomorrow morning." Tetra hugged me. I saluted everyone, and without another word, walked away. Goddesses, all I would do for a good night of sleep right now. The day's activities had drained me.

I slowly headed up to my room, ignoring all the stares thrown at me. They can think what they want, I just wanna shower and sleep, dammit. Uh oh. Getting cranky… Bad sign. I guess all that happiness at the beginning drained me. Or it was just a burst of crazyness that soon disappeared afterwards. The latter made more sense.

Thankfully, I made it to my room without bursting out on anyone. I sighed in content as I walked in and closed my room. I first took a deep breath and worked on getting out of my already seriously open bikini. Not THAT hard, really.

Then, I silently stepped into my shower, almost instantly feeling the hot drops of water drumming over my skin. I shivered at first, then closed my eyes, enjoying it. Goddesses, I could fall asleep here and drown, as well. That would just be stupid though.

Reluctantly, I turned off the water and stepped out at one point. Hey, save the environment, economise your water. Ever heard of that? I have, and I'm completely supportive for it. That's why I'm so excited about helping out at the pollution-fixing campaign after tomorrow.

I forgot about those thoughts as I slowly made my way to my drawers and took out underwear. I randomly took out undergarnments that said:

'Why are you reading this, you sick perv?'

Okay, I think I'm a bad example. If people find out, they're gonna think I'm a bitch. Bad idea.

Okay, moving on. I put on my undergarments and also hastily threw on a random, but seriously low cut nightgown. Damn, am I THAT desperate for a boyfriend? Or is it just a habit to want to get male attention so much?

I shook the thoughts away, clearing my head as I brushed my teeth lazily. I longed to sleep, yet something was nagging at the back of my mind. A feeling that something was wrong. That something seriously bad was going to happen soon.

Stupid mind, it can say anything it wants once it's tired. And so can I. So better get to bed before I start going loco. Okay, too late. I chuckled as I sank into my sheets and let my mind be at ease. I closed my eyes, and peacefully sank into my troubled dreams, for some reason.

I'm sure it was caused by the nagging feeling that was ringing an alarm in my head.

Something was wrong, and I didn't realize it until it was too late.

-------

_I watch you fast asleep,  
All I fear means nothing_

_In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_my sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie,  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_

_What's left of me  
What's left of me_

_~Utada Hikaru, My Sanctuary (Aryll's Theme)_

*************

**Author Notes:**

**I love my last line X3.**

**Don't worry. Everything you might want to ask me right now will be cleared up in the next chapter, which I am really dreading. XD**

**Okay, the theme is kinda confusing, but if you listen to the music, you'll understand. And if you don't understand the weird words, try reading them backwards (that's how it goes in the song) It spells: "You know I need more affection."**

**Oki. Chapter. This was chapter 5, right? Or chapter 6... -_-; I don't know. Well, tomorrow is Day 6, chapter 7 :O The dreaded chapter XD Yesh, Link's ponderings during the time his shirt was off DO have a direct link with tomorrow's chapter. It's all about that, technically. Oh, and as promised to all the fangirls out there, LINK TAKES OFF HIS SHIRT! Teehee X3 Hey, CC (though not a fangirl XD sorry, bad joke, you have every right to kill meh XD), told'ya I'd take his shirt off eventually XD**

**Anyways, I won't rant much here. No rating because I didn't actually do anything wrong, right? Eh. If anyone EVER thinks I should change the rating, all they do is tell me, kay? Cuz I've never written a fic like this before, all my fics are usually rated T. If this needs to be moved up to M, PLEASE tell me immediately.**

**And shameless advertising. SAVE THE ENVIRONMENT! Don't stay too long under your shower! Take Zelda's example! W00T FOR SAVING THE ENVIRONMENT! :D**

**Anyways, please weview! X) Me likies weviews!**

**Yeah XD Just review :) Thanks for reading guys! Seeya tomorrow for dreaded chapter 7! O_o :O *random Ganondorf playing on random organ in the background* DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**EDIT 1: After re-reading chapter 7 five times in a row, I think I realized I was overreacting. It's not rated M, maybe just 15+, kay? It's just that it's a totally new writing style to me, and I was nervous on what to rate it. More info on tomorrow's chapter ^_^ SO SEEYA THEN! :D  
**


	7. Day 7: The nightmare

**Author Notes:**

**OMIGAWD! CHAPTER SEVEN!! EEEEEEP! *dies***

**_Warning:_ Please, do not kill the Author for anything you might dislike in this chapter. Everything in it has a purpose for later chapters. XD**

**Okay, so, while I try and fail to breathe regularily, you read this chapter, alright? Haha, I'm just kidding XD**

**_WARNING!:_ CHAPTER RATED 15+ TO BE SAFE. FIRST PART CONTAINS REFERENCE TO MATURE THEMES AND MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE TO SOME READERS! AND STRONGER LANGUAGE THAN BEFORE!**

**_ANOTHER WARNING_: SAD CHAPTER! X'(**

**Disclaimer: Do not own, if I had, I would have more intense (non-mature though) ZeLink scenes in Zelda games. Zelda and Link BELONG together X3.**

**And this stupid chapter was edited 17 FRICKIN TIMES! SO YOU'D BETTER LIKE IT! XD No, just kidding, constructive criticism is always welcome X)**

**And yes, I admit I was making too much of a big deal outta this XD.**

**Well... yeah. I'll call the hospital before I get a heart attack. You read, okay? Enjoy! :D**

**PS: Get ready for 17 000 WORDS IN A SINGLE FRIGGIN CHAPTER!!! :O**

************************

_This ain't a song for the broken hearted._

_A silent prayer for the departed._

_And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd,_

_You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud!_

_IT'S MY LIFE! And it's now or never! __I ain't gonna live forever!_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive._

_It's my life! My heart is like an open highway!_

_Like Frankie said: "I did it my way!"_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive._

_It's. My. Life._

--------

I was sleeping soundly until I heard my door creak open. I curiously opened my eyes and checked through the entrance. Who would seriously want to be here at this hour of the night? I groaned sleepily and opened my eyes, looking for Aryll. Curious, she wasn't there anymore. Somehow, it didn't bother me, even if I was usually terribly protective over my one and only sister.

So I looked at the newcomer. Okay, feminine shape, long hair… slender figure… graceful walk.

Oh shit. I only know one girl who can do all that.

She flicked the lights open, and I had to close my eyes for a second. When I opened them, I realized I wasn't in MY room, I was in HERS! The pink-pained walls seemed to to mock me. I blanched and froze, horrified. Goddesses, nothing can go worse than this. PLUS, to top things off, she was in one of her open dresses. If I hadn't known better, I would've sworn she was in her underwear.

Okay, if I can describe her in my panic, I will. So she was wearing her totally revealing top, which I was sure was her bra. Damn! My eyes! Then, she wore this really short skirt that stopped a few inches under her waist. I don't know why she bothered putting it on anyways, but it just wasn't decent without it.

Not that the picture was decent in the first place now.

"Your Majesty!" I gasped as I shuffled to get off of what I found out was her bed. Okay, I'm totally outta here. Totally embarrassing moment much?

"No no, Link. Stay where you are." She ordered in a steady, sweet voice. Though I think that sweet voice had a catch in it. I raised a brow but complied. She was the Queen around here, I should be following her orders.

"Link?" she asked as she headed for me. My heart started pounding faster in my ears. This looked so wrong in so many ways.

"Yes, your Highness?" I asked, trembling. Something was wrong. She came and took a seat next to me in the bed. I looked at her, wondering what her next move would be.

"Has anyone ever told you you have the cutest eyes?" she suddenly asked. I reeled back. Say what?

"Or the hottest hair?" she asked again, winking at me. Okay, compliments. Only compliments.

OKAY THIS IS WRONG!

"Or more importantly, awesome abs?" she purred as she turned around, facing me with what I realized was an evil grin.

"Y…Your Majesty?" I asked, trembling in fear. This was getting way out of control.

"Or the smoothest skin?" she asked again, running her fingers over my arm to prove her point. Her fingers were icy cold, I noticed. I shivered as she ran her fingers down my arm.

"W…What's going on?" I asked, sweating. Okay, this is officially the scariest day of my life.

"I wish I could have all that to me." She purred again. I think she was getting suggestive. Uh oh.

"Will you give it to me, Link? Sincerely." She raised a brow at me. I shook my head, slowly, then faster, in a definite negative answer.

"No." I breathed. What? She said to be sincere, so I told her the truth. What?

"I'm sorry Link, but you didn't really have a choice."

Say what?

I didn't even have a chance to ask what the hell she was blabbering about before she pushed me roughly against the wall. Ouch, I think I hit my head. Suddenly, something cold wrapped around my wrists and ankles. Oh no. I looked down, and realized that black hands were holding my wrists and ankles, as well as knee and elbow joints down, making it impossible for me to make a movement.

Hands? Okay, I'm delirious. I must be going crazy.

"It's okay Link, don't look so scared." She whispered with a purr as she slithered closer to me. Yeah, SLITHERED. I don't think I could qualify it otherwise. Okay, she said that, but I believed in the total contrary. Oh, I had my reasons to be scared.

"Here. I'll help you calm down." She suddenly pounced, bouncing on my lap. Uh. I think it was pretty much time for me to leave. A finger hooked one of the two blue loop earrings on my ears and pulled, bringing my face in to hers. I bit my lip and was forced to comply unless I really wanted to rip my ear off. Who knew that the earrings that were supposed to be a proof of my heritage would have me tortured? My mom was supposed to pierce my ears at my seventeenth year of age. It's my race's rite to pierce the ears of the young adult boys. I was supposed to get them when I was seventeen, but my mom, sensing she didn't have much time left to live with her illness, and stuff, pierced them before Aryll was born, when I was still very young. She died in the hospital right after giving birth to Aryll ten years later.

My nostalgia was broken when I felt a breath on my face. I blushed and started breathing heavily when I realized my position. Her face was dangerously close to mine now. By a random blow behind her or by her own accord (most probably the latter), she pushed her lips against mine.

Icy. Cold. Tasteless. Void. Avid.

Five adjectives that qualified her kiss. And perfectly I might add. She dove in for another one, even more passionate (if you could call it so. I would rather call it… 'Demanding') than last time, and I whimpered. Yeah, go ahead and call me a crybaby, but I'm totally pissing my pants now. And concluding from her actions, I guessed I wouldn't have them on for very long now. Uh oh. Again.

"_Please please please please don't do this."_ I silently begged her. Hmm. Why couldn't I say it out loud? Oh yeah. She wouldn't stop frickin kissing me dammit!

When her lips finally parted away for breath, I got ready to scream for help. All that came out was a whimper of pain and fear. Din Farore and Nayru. I am pathetic.

"Don't worry, it'll only last until morning." She growled demandingly as she lingered her lips over mine, teasing me. Yeah, teasing me. Not that I wanted to. All I wanted to do was get away from this.

She had planned the exact contrary, I realized. One hand circled my neck like a snake to steady it as she kissed me, lifelessly, may I add, again and set her forehead against mine. The other hand unfortunately found its way to my body and teasingly started running up and down my chest. Her icy fingers found the bottom end of my shirt and slid under it. Oh Goddesses. Oh Din. Oh Farore. Oh Nayru. Goddess dammit! What have I done to piss you off so much?

She ran her fingers over my abs, touching the small green loop piercing on my belly button. Don't ask. My late mother had it pierced around my seventh year of age. Something about 'so it wouldn't hurt when I grew up'. I can't remember much from her, though. But she had pierced my belly button mostly because my first father liked body piercings, and also because thought it would be cute. But screw that, I wish I didn't have it anymore! She hooked her finger in it, pulling slightly.

SHIT THAT HURT! I yelped in pain, and she grinned as her fingers let go and continued their course up my body.

I couldn't have been more afraid in my life. I swear to all three Goddesses, this is the scariest day of my life. It wasn't the day that I saw my grandfather getting murdered under my eyes, it wasn't the day me and Aryll got caught wandering around the castle with no business, it wasn't the day I barely escaped with Aryll out of a building on fire. Nope. All that was nothing compared to what I felt. I was thoroughly scared now. Purely, 100%, genuinely SCARED!

Suddenly, her hand grabbed my collar, and she snickered, running her tongue over my lips. I would've puked everything I had ever eaten in my life right now, but my body wasn't mine anymore. She loosened her grasp and moved to the buttons on my shirt. Wait. Why WAS I wearing my buttoned shirt in the first place?

"One button." She unbuttoned the first one. Dammit, this was getting out of hand! I whimpered again, trying to pull my head away, but the wall behind me immobilized it, limiting my movements.

"Two buttons." She growled demandingly as she undid the second one. Oh shit, this can't be any worse.

"Three buttons…" she growled, undoing the third one. Parts of my chest were now visible. Tears gathered in my eyes. For some reason, I was unable to move.

"Four buttons." She briefly kissed me as she undid the fourth one. I then realized that my shirt had six buttons overall. Under that.

Was the single button on my pants.

"Five buttons." Okay, that was it. Enough! I would do anything, ANYTHING to fight back now. All I could do now, unfortunately, was cry. I cried out all the tears that I had bottled up inside. No sound came out of my mouth though, because she muffled them with her own lips before I could say anything more.

"Six buttons." My vision swayed, probably blurred by my tears. I can't believe this is happening to me. Why? Why Goddess dammit? Why me? Why not anyone else? I'm nobody important, have no social status, no important posessions, NOTHING! So why's this happening to me? I then realized that my six buttons were up.

"Seven buttons." The world blacked out, but the only thought of what was going on while the voice said that made me scream and shoot up.

Awake.

Oh my Goddesses.

It was just a dream.

Just a nightmare.

A horrible, fake, nightmare.

But it was fake, and it was a nightmare.

I whimpered and pulled my covers up to my nose, feeling a few tears run from my eyes. I had my reasons. I was deathly afraid of close physical contact. It just felt...wrong... My tears soon turned into craziness as I laughed slightly. Going crazy, someone call the asylum please.

I don't know what I could've done at the moment. I could've danced around in joy, but that would've made too much noise, I could've kissed the ground (no point in doing so though), I could have hugged my sister, but she was still sleeping soundly on my bed. I looked around. I was back in the little room me and Aryll shared in the castle.

I couldn't have been happier to feel the uncomfortable sheets that made up my simple 'bed' on the ground, since I had given my real one to Aryll. I couldn't have been happier to see the moonlight shine through the single little window at the top of the room. I couldn't have been happier to see that I was in the shirt (button-less, may I add) and pants (also button-less) that I used as pyjamas.

Mostly, I couldn't have been happier to be back.

But the thoughts of that nightmare were terribly scarred into my mind. I don't know why, I kept thinking of it over and over again. One very irregular question resounded in my mind.

"_Could it really happen?"_

No. It was impossible, and it would never happen. But it seems my mind was holding strong.

"_What about yesterday? When she always kept looking…below your waist?"_

"That doesn't mean anything. Maybe she was just looking up at me, but since she was lower, it gave it that impression." I whispered to myself, cautious not to wake Aryll up. I drew my knees up to my face and circled my arms around them, putting my head on top of of all that.

_"No, she was looking. And suggestively, I might add."_ The voice snickered.

"No." I fought back. It couldn't be. It wouldn't be.

Would it?

_"Of course it would. She definitely has plans for you. Why do you think she insists on seeing you all the time? Why do you think she's so close to you? Why do you think she cares? Why do you think she bought all those revealing clothes? But more importantly, why have you been acting weird around her since she came? You know something's wrong, don't you?"_

No." I whispered back harshly. "No. She would never do any of those. She's my friend, that's all." I looked around fearfully, feeling a few drops of water gathering in my eyes. Aryll had talked to me about my feelings. She had said it was a growing bond of friendship. But I think it was more than just friendship. Could it?

_"That's what you believe. But inside."_ The voice paused. I gulped down. What now?

_"She just wants you."_ It whispered, making the hair on the back of my neck raise.

At that moment, all rational train of thoughts left me. I actually BELIEVED the voice in my head. The one that kept taunting me to get away, to run away.

And I got up, determined. I didn't actually know how I was going to do it, but I was. But unfortunately, I'd have to leave everything behind.

Including my darling little sister.

Maybe Telma would be kind enough to take her in and take care of her like her idiot brother failed to do… She probably would, but I still couldn't shake off the feeling that I was abandoning her.

"I'm sorry Aryll." I whispered, leaning down to gently kiss her forehead. She mumbled sleepily, then rolled back. I smiled. Sweet dreams. I wish I could tell you, but this is probably the last time I'll ever see you.

I sighed and turned around, ready to walk off. Taking nothing with me. I'd get another job, start a new life, but get away from here. Just, run away.

Run away like the coward I was.

Without another sound, I proceeded out of the door, throwing Aryll one last loving glance before I moved out. Farore, protect me. If I got caught at this hour, well, let's just say the results won't be pretty.

So I silently moved through the dark hallways at this hour of the night. My ears twitched at the slightest noises, which were usually just my own footsteps. Like that, I silently crossed the main hall, and proceeded out the main door, into the courtyard. That's where it gets tricky. There are a lot of guards on patrol there. And I don't know why the people wanted extra security. There was more than enough already!

I chuckled for a moment, realizing that every master thief would've thought the same thing as me. I then sobered again, and kept moving, blending into the shadows cast on the walls.

I was just about outside, when I heard a voice call.

"Who's there?"

Aw shit. This can't be happening. I froze in utter fear and panic. Two choices, turn around and confess, or run away. My irrationnal brain chose the latter option.

I quickly jumped out of the bush I was hiding in and darted for the main gate. I knew I wouldn't make it, but somehow, I wanted to believe I could. My hopes were all shattered shard by shard when something sharp hit me in the left shoulder. I felt something running down my arm. I didn't need to look to know what it was. Damn, they had good archers here.

The guard behind me soon caught up and violently tackled me to the ground. Oh Goddesses, I never thought such pain actually existed. I grunted, tears falling from my eyes. Not just because of the pain, also because I knew I had failed myself, that everything was gonna go downhill now, and in the end, I was just going to end up at the bottom.

Most probably dead.

Woohoo. Cheerful thinking. Great job. Now all you need is an antagonizer to give you more pain, and it's the perfect drama scene.

Unfortunately, I realized that I was the antagonizer in this scene.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

I was woken up by a mild ruckus. I wasn't really woken though, I just couldn't sleep in the first place anyways. I had been lying in my bed, thoughtfully staring at my pink ceiling the entire time. There was something nagging at me. I just couldn't brush it away. Something was going on, and I was gonna find out.

I quickly got up and put on a pair of socks. Then, I quietly opened my door and walked towards the main hall, wondering what was going on. Apparently, the noise was coming from there.

As I walked down, I saw a couple of unfamiliar faces (guards I guessed, according to their uniforms), and one familiar face. I took a better look at him and realized it was Ganondorf, the Minister of Justice. They were surrounding something. Wonder if that was making all the noise down here… So I innocently started walking down the stairs, acting as if I had been woken up, yawning and stretching. The three men turned to look at me, astonished.

"Y…Your Majesty!" Ganondorf stuttered. I drew back a smile. Eh, keep up the act, and you'll be perfect.

"Minister, what in Hyrule is going on?" I asked, playing my role perfectly as I dramatically fanned myself with my hand.

"Nothing that would be too much of concern to you, Your Majesty." Ganondorf quickly replied.

"Oh really? I still think I should know what's going on…" I smiled seductively. Damn, I'm good.

"Oh nothing. We just found this boy sneaking in the courtyard for no reason. He is to be put under arrest." Ganondorf shrugged it off like it was nothing. I raised a brow, and looked behind him. My eyes widened in horror as my hand flew up to my mouth.

As I focused on the human body behind him, my heart stopped hammering in my chest. No more sounds were able to leave my throat anymore. I completely froze over in terror. God damn, I can't believe this... Oh Din, anything but this... Squeezed in between the two guards, ankles and wrists chained up behind his back, laid him.

The only boy who had hair as golden as a wheat field.

The only boy who had azure eyes as deep as the oceans themselves.

And the only boy for whom my heart was thumping for, just by thinking of him.

Link…

I couldn't stutter his name. I couldn't say it in the least. I couldn't stammer it, I couldn't speak it, I couldn't mumble it, I couldn't pronounce it.

So I just mouthed it.

"Link…"

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

"Y…Your Majesty?" Ganondorf had said. And guess what I replied.

SHIT! ANYONE BUT HER! Of course, I didn't say it out loud, I was in too much pain to do anything but TRY (and fail) to breathe regularly. And shake. Oh yeah. I was trembling so hard, I think the guards holding my chains could feel the vibrations up the metal. Haha, funny.

There was a long silence. What now? What would be her reaction? Send me off to the dungeons? Have me executed right now? Hmm… Or maybe, just maybe, if the Goddesses really REALLY hate me right now, I would relive my…nightmare…all…over…again…

No… She'd never do that. It's just modern girls' style to be revealing like that. It was nothing to be afraid of.

Somehow, those thoughts fell on deaf ears. No, my ear had healed from the pool-ring accident, but I just decided to block common sense out right now. All that dominated were fear and pain.

Ah, my most hated adversaries.

Fear.

And.

Pain.

"Link…"

Yeah, thanks for breaking the silence, Princess. All you could do was breathe my name.

But…after all… I couldn't do better, and I'm the one who's supposed to be arguing here.

Damn, she's good.

"Link."

Hmm… it was firmer this time. Wonder why so?

"Link. Oh my Goddesses, Link."

Okay, maybe she decided to say something else.

"Link Goddess dammit, LINK!"

Okay, this was officially getting awkward. I heard the sound of shuffling footsteps and something thumping next to me. Hmm… Should I even bother to lift my head up to see, or will Ganondork just hit it back down again? Eh, got nothing better to do.

So I slowly looked up. Hmm… So I didn't get hit this time. Cool. It's an improvement.

"Link. What the hell are you doing here?" Holy crap, she grabbed my face. Hmm… She must've spotted all the crimson on my face. One horrified gasp that made her pale confirmed my thoughts.

Yep, she saw the crimson, people. Panic.

"Oh Goddesses Link, what happened?" she breathed again, rubbing her palm on my face. I noticed they were actually pretty hot. Unlike my dream, where they were ice cold. That's a good sign. Right?

Okay, try to say something to her. Something like… 'I'm sorry' or 'Forgive me'… Nah, too cliché. I'll just moan, that's what I do best in this situation.

So I did. In pain. Gee, by any chance, had someone ripped open my forehead or something? Or maybe my skull? Could be neither, could be both. And my ankles and wrists… Hmm… Let's see… Bleeding and shredded… But…Nothing compared to my head. I sense a major headache preparing to take control.

"Oh My Nayru, sweet Din, Great Farore." She breathed again. I looked into her worried azure eyes blurred by something. I don't know if it was my failing vision, or moisture in her eyes. Naw, must've been the former. She wouldn't cry a tear for me. I'm not worth it.

I looked back and noticed a shining diamond slide down her cheek and splash to the ground. Okay, so maybe she would cry a tear for me.

"I don't care what happened. You." She pointed at the guards behind me. "Unlock him right now or lose your job." She then turned to Ganondorf.

"Thank you Minister, I will handle it from now." she then turned back to me. "Link, we need to talk. Come on, we're going to the infirmary." She told me.

"B…But…" Hmm… Curious, I had found my voice now!

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!" she screamed. Okay, maybe I should lose it again now. I shrunk smaller as I felt the chains on my ankles and wrists falling to the floor in a clang. I instantly got to rubbing my wrists to get the blood circulating while looking fearfully up at her dominant figure.

"Are you feeling well enough to walk?" she suddenly kneeled close to me. Oh Goddesses, I knew it, my nightmare is coming true! I looked straight into her eyes to see that devilish intent in her eyes, but instead I was met with concern. Pure, genuine, concern.

I would've sighed if the thought hadn't hit me.

She cares for me… Like a friend does for another friend, but also like a mother does for her child.

Okay, this day officially couldn't get any weirder.

I nodded to her previous question. Seemingly satisfied by this answer, she got up and handed out her hand to me. I hesitated, then seeing her little smile (without any evilness in it), I took it and slowly got up, still shaking because of the entire ordeal. She sensed my uneasiness and put a hand on my shoulder. Heat spread into our bodies. Hell, I'd feel comfortable now, if it wasn't for the excruciating pain in my head.

"Let's go." She softly urged me. I tested my legs to see if I was steady, and, without letting her hand go, I walked behind her.

"But… Your Majesty! He is a criminal, not to be trusted with!" one of the guards objected. Now it was my turn to feel Zelda shake in what I realized was anger. Okay boys; get ready for the storm… 3…2…1…

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! HE IS TO COME WITH ME AND YOU ARE TO LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE WHAT YOU SAW! UNDERSTOOD?" she burst out at them. Damn, my ears hurt now.

"Y… yes, your Majesty." The guard stammered

"Good." She replied sternly, then turned back to me. Her gaze softened. "Let's go, Link." she said in a tone so gentle, I was confused how she changed from one second to another.

I nodded silently and followed her. As soon as we were out of range though, she stopped and pushed me against the wall, moving over me to limit my movements. Uh oh. Too familiar pose! The images of my nightmare were flashing in my mind. I winced in pain.

"Link… What happened?" she asked gently, holding me down so I wouldn't avoid her. Oh… That's all she wanted to know. Well, if she really wanted to hear my raspy voice, then here goes.

"I-I'm sorry… Your M-Majesty…" I stammered, looking shamefully at the ground. Fine, I admit my actions weren't called for. But it's too late to apologize now. The crime is done, now comes the sentence.

"Link, I need you to tell me exactly what happened." She urged me gently again.

I shook my head negatively. Damn, I could barely stutter her apology, now she wants me to tell her the story? Okay, whoa.

"You okay?" she asked, gentler than ever.

Gee, I'm pretty sure my skull has been cracked open and my wrists and ankles have been shredded, but I'm alright.

I shook my head negatively again. What's the point of lying when I'm already in trouble?

She sighed. Uh hunh, I must've been such a waste of time. Then, she looked up at me with those loving, caring blue orbs of hers.

"I can see you're tired, and weak." I frowned at the word 'weak' I tried protesting, but my mouth wouldn't utter a word. Okay, I take it back. I am weak. "So I'll take you to the infirmary. But first thing tomorrow, you come to my room, and we have a discussion." She told me gently, but firmly. I could sense no lust in her tone, no envy or desire. Just…

Just… the simple tone of someone who cared. Concern…

It was all I needed. Just to KNOW that someone out there cared for me was already enough. I sighed and nodded in approval.

"Good. Now let's go before you start bleeding even more." She smiled at me, and it was my turn to feel her shiver. Hmm… Am I THAT horrible to look at with all this blood leaking down the right side of my face? I rubbed my hand there and took it off coated with blood. Okay, maybe I was.

So she grabbed my other hand (not the one I used to wipe blood off my face. Didn't help either, the gash was still open and leaked more. Now, I felt light-headed) and lead me towards the infirmary. Thankfully, she was holding my hand. Not necessarily supporting me, but her touch was awkwardly all I needed to keep walking after her.

After a while, we made it to the infirmary. Her Highness (yeah, after all I've done, I don't think I'll ever be able to call her Zelda ever again. Not that I ever have, or anything) opened the door and dragged me in, almost throwing me on a bed. I looked at her suspiciously, making sure she wasn't coming in after me. Okay, I am officially traumatized and paranoid for life.

Then, she quickly headed for the storage drawer and took out a bunch of cloth, disinfectant, a bandage roll and scissors.

Then, she quickly put on a pair of plastic gloves and headed for me, holding the cloth up. Lightly dipping it in water, she ran it across my forehead, probably to wipe the blood off my face.

"What the hell happened to you?" I heard her whisper.

Hmm… She must be talking about the wound. I THINK it was caused by a punch in the skull by one of the guards.

"Got punched by guards…" I whispered. Well, this is going well. I can barely talk in her presence. This couldn't get any better.

Her lips in moved into a frown as she changed her towel, now entirely red, and kept wiping my face. I think she mumbled something about 'getting those guards back.' You know what? I like her. But after tonight, she'll never like ME ever again... I don't think she ever did to start with. Wait, naw. The concern in her eyes was evident. She DID care.

"There." she finally finished, throwing the bloody towel away. Ah… Never to be used again. I can really ruin things, can't I?

Then, she grabbed the disinfectant and put some on another towel. I winced. Damn, that thing stung a lot. I closed my eyes and breathed as she applied it and wiped the wound on my forehead with it. Stupid stinging.

Then, when she was done (thank Farore), she grabbed the bandage roll and scissors and rolled it around my forehead. Then, she cut the bandage when it was thick enough and tucked it in so it wouldn't fall.

"Okay. Lemme see your wrists." She ordered. Oh no. Another round of stinging. I reluctantly levelled my wrists to her face. She looked at them, concerned, and grabbed a towel, wiping the blood off of them. I frowned and tried not to whimper in pain. Ouch, they hurt even more than my forehead. I never thought chains could hurt your wrists so much.

Then, she put on a round of disinfectant. Goddesses, just kill me now. Nah, just kidding. Something told me that I couldn't leave her behind. So I won't die yet. Yet. Haha, still kidding. Dark humour once more. It's funny how every time I almost die, I feel like having dark humour. Life is complicated, and so are feelings.

Then, the bandages came, to my relief. She simply wrapped them a few times around my shredded wrists and tucked the ends inside. Wonder how long it'll take for them to heal.

"Now your ankles." She ordered. I drew my knees up to my face so that she could reach them.

She wiped them, disinfected them and bandaged them. Weird, they didn't hurt as much as my wrists. Probably because I had struggled more with my wrists…

"Anything else?" she asked gently. Whoa, I'm still amazed at her patience. I shook my head negatively.

"Good. We'll talk in the morning. At nine o' clock sharp, I want you in my room, okay?" she asked. I nodded.

"Good. You're gonna pass the night here, just in case anything goes wrong. If anyone gives you trouble, all you do is tell me, alright?" she smiled sweetly at me. I nodded again. Whoa… Mesmerized by her gentleness and beauty…

WHAT THE HELL?

I hastily put my legs back down and grabbed the cover next to my feet.

"Good night Link, rest well." She waved goodbye at me. I could only nod again. Pathetic. Then, she opened the door and exited. The lights shut off, and I was left in the darkness. I felt light-headed and exhausted, so it shouldn't be THAT hard to sleep.

I was just dreading my meeting with the Queen in the morning, that's all. I actually didn't sleep a wink at night.

---

Okay. Morning. Eight o' clock. I could have tried sleeping, but that was all I tried doing all night. I can't go back to sleep.

I'm chewing my nails off now. The nurses started working at seven o' clock. I had breakfast brought to me. After that, I was just looking at the ceiling, wondering if I would be able to tell her the truth.

I mean, seriously, it was about HER! Negative about her! How could I tell her that? She's Goddesses-know-how-many ranks over my head, she can do what she wants. Maybe I should start weaving a tale that could cover up for my actions. Part time job? Partly true. Night club? Not my type. Last minute shopping for something important? For what? I could barely afford what I needed to keep living, now I needed last minute shopping?

Okay, I really suck at lying. Maybe I should just tell her the truth, get sent to the dungeons and get it over with already. Yeah, that's probably what I'll do. Not that I mind, I know Aryll will be okay with Telma.

My thoughts were finally broken when I looked at the clock. Eight fifty. Better get going. I sighed and slipped out of bed. Okay. Relax Link, relax. It's nothing to be afraid of.

Okay, IT IS!

Shaking, I got up and tested my legs. Ah, so they still work after the 'ankles' accident. That's a good sign. So I sighed again, took a deep breath and walked out of the infirmary, towards her Majesty's room.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

It's eight o' clock. The interview is in an hour. I'm anxious as hell. What could've been important enough for Link to run away in the middle of the night? I sighed as I shook my head and walked down to eat breakfast. Tetra had called me a few minutes ago. I don't think I was awake yet. Breakfast ought to wake me up for good.

As I walked down, engrossed in my thoughts, I didn't notice the awkward looks everyone was throwing me. I silently took my place and waited for breakfast to come. Mmm… Pancakes. I dug my fork in one and slowly started chewing it off, still thinking. After a while, the silence in the dining hall was broken.

"Zel?"

I think someone called me.

"Hmm?" I answered, looking up from my pancakes to meet everyone's concerned gazes.

"You look down. What's wrong?" Anju asked.

"Nothing, just tired a bit." I lied. No, I was not fine, and tired… yeah, that was true. But I wasn't fine, I was trembling in anxiousness and anticipation. Damn, thank Nayru I know how to keep my feeling under control.

"If you say so…" she sighed, getting back to her pancakes. Someone change the subject? Please?

"Hey, didja hear? There were these noises down in the main hall last night!"

Thanks Ralph. Thank you for so eloquently changing the subject I was already dreading.

"Yeah, wonder what it was." Kafei backed up.

I'm outta here before they start to elaborate. I hadn't realized it was eight thirty already. Better go get ready.

"Okay, I'm outta here." I muttered, getting up and heading for the kitchen. Yeah, I must've looked so weird…

In the kitchen, I quickly spotted Telma. She was the tall woman giving orders in the middle. I quickly headed for her, receiving bewildered gazes from the servants who spotted me. What's so special about me anyways? I'm just an eighteen year old girl with a title! Get over it people!

Telma soon spotted me too and ran for me.

"Good morning your Highness! Was something not alright with your breakfast?" she asked with a motherly smile.

"No, no, it was perfect. I would just like to know where you keep the little things to munch on like cookies and such." I answered with a smile, perfectly masking my dread and fear.

"Oh, right there, honey." She pointed at the cupboard at the end of the room.

"Thanks. Good day Telma." I saluted and ran off for the cupboard.

Opening it, I gazed in it in awe. Ho-ly-crap… I never thought so many munching things EXISTED! The entire place was filled with cookie boxes, chips, popcorn, candy, chocolate, ANYTHING YOU WANT! I should remember to come here more often!

Snapping out of my awe, I randomly chose a box of cookies and a bag of chips. Heading over to where I knew they kept the bowls, I grabbed a bowl and put the chips inside. Then, I opened the mini-fridge (well, technically, normal fridge) that contained all the cans of Dr. Hylia (ew), Iced tea (yummy), and a bunch of other soft drinks. I grabbed two cans of iced tea, and finally, with all those things under my arms, I exited the kitchen under the bewildered gazes (once again) of the servants.

My friends were still in the dining hall, talking about what I realized was the ruckus Link made yesterday night. I sighed. They wouldn't give up on it, right?

"Guys, I have something to do in my room, so don't interrupt me. I'll come find you when I'm done." I smiled as I walked out.

"What? Staying in bed, hogging junk food while watching movies?" Malon joked. Everyone laughed. I wish… I would do anything for that. But one part of me wanted, NEEDED, to help Link get over whatever had happened to him.

I didn't reply, I simply walked up to my room. Opening the door, I eyed my room. Messed up much? I sighed and got to fixing my bed, cleaning the things on the floor, putting my laptop on my table, my books where they belong and such.

Then, I arranged two pillows comfortably on my bed, and pulled a table, setting the things I had brought with me on it. Then, I checked the clock. Eight fifty. He should be here any minute now.

---

I was reading a book when there was a shy knock on my door. I smiled sadly, knowing who it was.

"Come in." I called out to the door. The door stood closed for a while, then, it slightly opened with a creaking sound. Then, it opened a bit more, a bit more, a bit more, until I could see Link completely. He was still in his pyjamas. Guess he didn't leave the infirmary after all…

"Come in Link!" I greeted him as joyfully as possible to make him feel better. I think he wouldn't have moved from the entrance if I hadn't said that. He hesitantly moved forward as he closed the door and walked inside slowly.

"Okay Link. I need you to tell me everything now." I sighed. I patted my bed, next to me. "Come sit down here." I invited him. His eyes widened in horror and he gasped.

"NO!" he jumped back as if I was about to bite him.

"Okay…" I replied, confused.

"I… I'm sorry… O.. Okay…" he replied sadly, as if surrendering to his fate. I raised a brow, but replied.

"No no. If it bothers you, we can take the floor." I told him as I put my bookmark in my book and threw it on my bed and grabbed the two pillows on it. I threw them both on the ground and jumped down.

"Sit down." I invited him, pointing at one of the pillows. He hesitated, then sat down. I turned around and grabbed the things I had on my table and put them in between us. Then, I opened a can of iced tea and gave it to him.

"Drink." I ordered. He took it with a trembling hand (I felt him shake through the can's metal. What's his problem?) and slowly brought it up to his lips. "It'll help you clear your mind. Also because it's just pleasant." I giggled with a wink (he froze again and blanched... Something's definetely wrong...) as I took mine, opened it and sipped.

"Oh, and don't feel shy, help yourself to anything you see. I can see everything is not okay, and I'm here to comfort you. Anything you want, don't ask, just take." I smiled. He nodded. "And that means now. You're doing the honour of eating first. So. Cookie or chips?" I grinned mischievously. He seemed to freeze over at my grin, so I lost it.

"I… I couldn't…" he breathed.

"Yes you could. Now eat before I feed it to you." I threatened him amusedly. He slowly reached out for a cookie and brought it to his mouth, nibbling.

"What? Are you afraid I'm gonna kill you with poison cookies or something? Here, I'll prove it to you!" I grabbed a cookie and popped it full in my mouth. I chewed, and gulped it down in a terribly un-royalty-like manner. "There! Completely safe!" I laughed. I think he smiled. That's a good start.

"No, I'm serious. Help yourself. It's here for you. Oh, and pillows." I laughed. I reached for the sofa next to us and threw down a few pillows. "There. We're all set." I smiled. My smile then faded, and I sobered.

"Start from the beginning." I told him. He seemed to hesitate, then his angelic voice (yeah, it was broken and worried, but it was still angelic to my ears) rang out in the silence of my room.

"Last night, well… very early in the morning, I had a nightmare." He started, breathing in and out slowly, as if trying to regulate his breathing. I raised a brow, but invited him to continue.

"In my nightmare, I was sleeping in this bed." He pointed at my bed. Okay, awkward beginning. I nodded understandingly. "And then I 'woke up' and saw someone come in." he averted his eyes from me. Why? I don't know. I reached out for his hand and squeezed it.

"Don't hide it from me. I'm just here to help, no matter what you saw. It's just a nightmare, it's okay." I encouraged him. I saw something shimmering down his cheek and grabbed the Kleenex box behind me and held it out to him. He took one and wiped his tear off. Then, he grabbed a pillow from next to him and buried his face in it.

"Why? Hell, you're probably gonna get me arrested or executed for what I'm gonna say now." I heard him sob through the pillow.

"No I won't. I swear, even if it's you killing me, or me killing you, I won't do anything like that." I told him in the gentlest tone I could muster.

"Really?" he lifted is face from the pillow to look at me.

"I promise. What do you want me to swear it on?" I chuckled. He seemed to smile a bit, but then his face fell.

"Okay… Well… You came in…" he sighed. I raised a brow.

"It's not that bad." I told him. I think he whispered 'yet' in the pillow he had his face in.

"Then what?" I urged him.

"You're really gonna think I'm stupid." He sighed.

"No I won't. Go on." I sighed. Why did he think so? Was it really THAT bad?

"Well, I wanted to leave, but you said I couldn't. And you got on top of the bed and pushed me against the wall. And... "he shuddered. "And then you ran your fingers up and down under my shirt..." he stopped to take a breath again, then continued. "And things like black hands were holding me down… and…" he paused, digging his face harder into his pillow, crying. Hmm… Now I understand why he's so worked up. I would've done the same thing.

"It's alright, I'm not mad. Go on." I encouraged him.

"But this is the worst part." I heard him sniffle. Dammit, all I would do to hug him right now. But with his apparent fear to be touched by me bothered.

"Go ahead." I repeated.

"I… I can't…" He said.

"Don't make me make it an order." I sighed. "You know I don't like ordering people around. I'm trying to have a decent conversation here. Forget the titles and ranks. Pretend I'm your diary or something." I sighed, trying to make him feel better.

"I… I don't know what to say…" he looked at me, awed. Poor guy. If I could, I would steal his pain. Damn, I can't. Well, partly. That's what I'm trying to do now.

"Then say what you were saying before. Keep telling me what happened." I said gently again. I think it was going good.

"O…Okay…" he took a deep breath, drew in his tears, and got ready to continue. "Well, you climbed over me and grabbed my shirt. And you kissed me. But your lips were so… cold, and empty… Void, but avid and demanding." He stopped there. I could feel his uneasiness. I could understand him. Poor guy. But why me?

"Go on." I urged him with the same gentle tone I had been keeping for a long while now, and I wasn't ready to lose it yet.

"And… well…" he started breathing heavily. I wondered if he had health problems and was having an attack or something now. But no. He kept on breathing like that, failing at trying to regulate himself.

"It's okay, you can tell me anything." I told him, rubbing his back. He wouldn't have minded that for sure.

"The… the shirt… and the buttons… and the numbers countdown… with the buttons… then the last one… pants… then black out." He whispered, panicking. I think he was dreading my reaction. Hmm… Maybe if I show him I won't be angry, he'll tell me exactly what happened… I'll try.

"I didn't get it. You say there was a countdown with the number of buttons on your shirt, and then, the last one was the one on your pants? I don't get it." I summarized what I had gotten. I think he was comfortable with my reaction. His eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Y… You're not angry?" he asked, unsure.

"Course not! But I didn't entirely get it. Can you make proper sentences please?" I asked him with the friendliest tone I could find.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, probably convincing himself that nothing would go wrong now, or everything had gone wrong already but he'd have to say it anyway, and he opened his mouth to talk.

"You started unbuttoning my shirt while counting down the numbers." He stopped, trying to breathe normally. "And there were six." He stopped again. "My vision blurred at the fifth one, and it darkened at the sixth one." He stopped again. "And it disappeared. I didn't see what happened when you counted down the seventh one. And I woke up." He finished, trembling like a leaf in a rainstorm.

"Hmm… I see… But you said your shirt had six buttons. What was the seventh one?" I asked, curious.

"P..t…" he squeaked into his pillow, I closed up on him to hear.

"Say what?" I asked.

"Pants…" he squeaked again. I drew back, understanding, keeping all my limbs cautiously away from him. Disturbing much? Thank the Gods, it was only a dream. Well, nightmare. But now that he told me of it, I have to say...well... I'd have done the same thing.

"Oh… I'm sorry… Err… You say you woke up after that?" I asked, uneasy now. The thought of him dreaming about me was something I'd appreciate, but having a dream like THAT! It made me slightly uncomfortable for a moment, but then my heart lurched as I brought my attention back to his shattered state. It didn't matter what his dream was about, because obviously, it wasn't something he enjoyed, and it shook him deeply. I just want to make him feel better now. No, not WANT... _NEED_. I _NEED_ to make him feel better now.

It's never easy to take the news lightly, especially when they're about...you know... mature...things... Negative...mature...things... Yeah. I sighed, finally understanding how much that scared him. If I was creeped out by the sound of it, imagine what he would think by the experience. Goddesses, I don't even wanna THINK of it.

"Yeah. Reason left my mind and something kept nagging at me that it could happen in real life, so I don't know why, but I decided to run away. Then… yeah… got caught in the courtyard… that's it…" his broken sigh snapped me out of my trance, sniffling again. I couldn't blame him, I wouldn't have done better.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked, concerned.

"No no... It's okay…" he replied evasively.

"No, tell me if you need anything." I backed up.

"It's… fine…" he looked up at me, sniffling. Trying to contain his tears.

"It's okay. It doesn't make you weak if you cry. You can let your tears out." I comforted him. He didn't waste a second and broke down into his pillow again. Hmm… Never thought pillows would be so important in his life.

"It just feels so wrong…" he sobbed. Okay, so maybe I should help. Don't care what he thinks; it's for his own good. I moved from my position in front of him and sat down next to him, hugging him and rubbing his back. He tensed, I could feel his muscles freeze.

"Am I bothering you?" I asked, just to make sure.

"N… No…" he replied.

"Okay. Cry as much as you want. It's for your own good." I didn't need to make myself clear twice. He already broke down again. Goddesses, that must've scarred him for some time.

"Link, you know I would never do that…" I finally sighed after a moment of silence. He didn't reply. Hmm… Why does that sound so familiar?

"_Oh, you know you would…"_

WHAT THE HELL? WHO SAID THAT?

"_You know you would take up any occasion to do it. Don't deny it."_

Stupid consciousness. Not true!

"_So true. I know you regret it's just a nightmare."_

Stuff it freak. I imagined myself punching my consciousness away. I'm totally pissed off now.

"_You know you waaaant to, you know you waaaant to!"_

SHUT THE HELL UP! Ugh, so glad I didn't say that out loud.

I gritted my teeth and blocked out the despicable voice of my consciousness. I just prayed that what he said wasn't true. Then, I brought a hand up to Link's hair and ran it through his dirty blond locks. He shivered under my touch and his muscles stiffened, but didn't object. Good start. He lifted his head up and looked at me wearily.

Only then, I noticed the bags under his eyes. When he opened them again, I saw his red eyes. Whether from his crying or a lost night of sleep.

"Link, why didn't you sleep last night?" I sighed.

He didn't reply, but moved his face into the pillow AGAIN. Just as I expected. I sighed and kept running his fingers through his hair.

"You know it's bad for you…" I whispered. Hmm… Motionless. I wonder if he's still trying to regulate himself.

"I want you to take a nap now." I told him. Motionless again. Okay, did he hear me in the first place? I slowly pulled away the pillow he held over his face. He didn't move. Could he be…?

Closed eyes, regular breathing, motionless. Despite the fact that tears were streaming down his cheeks, I could tell he was asleep. And what was my reaction? Scream and run away? Make a disgusted face and throw him off? Call the guards?

No, I simply smiled gently and set the pillow under his head, between his head and my lap, to make it more comfortable for him. Then, I grabbed a cover off of my bed and threw it on top of him. Finally, one of my hands went to rubbing his back, the other one, first wiping the tears off of his face, then combing through his hair.

I couldn't have been happier.

---

He finally woke up around noon. Well, for someone who hadn't slept all night, I figured that three hours were too small. I think I snoozed a bit as well.

"Link, it's okay, put your head back down, you're still tired." I told him in a whisper. Though he completely ignored me, his eyes flew open and he shot up from his peaceful sleeping position over my lap. Aaaw… I really liked it when he slept on me like a little kid I could comfort.

"Oh my… No no no no… I… I'm sorry…. I… Oh Goddesses… Din Farore and Nayru…" he panicked as he got up. I smiled and held his hand, dragging him back down.

"Don't need to apologize Link, I didn't mind at all. I just wanted to make you feel better. Did it work?" I asked. He took a deep breath, calming down

"Y…Yes…" he replied, still embarrassed.

"No, it's okay, look at me in my eyes." I took his face in my hands and brought it up to my eyes. "Now tell me in all sincerity. Could I help?" I asked again. He sighed and nodded.

"Yes your Majesty." He whispered.

"Zelda." I groaned in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Zelda." He whispered uneasily. Dammit, I had enough of this! I just wanted to yell at him for apologizing for nothing, and calling me 'your Majesty'. But I didn't have the heart to do it. He looked so frail and fragile now, I just couldn't yell at him. I simply leaned in and gave him a friendly hug (he stiffened. Wonder for how long he'd keep this up). Mostly to breathe into his comforting scent. It could work wonders…

"Link, I think of you as a friend. One of my best friends too. I hope you also think of me as the same to you. So no need for formalities. Whenever you're in my presence, call me Zelda, or I really will get angry." I threatened with a giggle. I felt him tense up.

"You know I was kidding. I'd never get angry at you for something so pointless." I comforted him. He sighed again.

"So you're really not angry at me?" he asked for the hundredth time.

"Do I have to repeat myself? I never get angry at my friends." I smiled.

"But why me?" he suddenly asked. I let him go to stare at his hurting eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Why'd you choose me? What do I have so special that you chose me? I'm not worth anything, I'm just your everyday servant. There are so many other people you can socialize with. But instead of those nobles, you chose me. I was just curious why?" he averted his eyes from me, as if ashamed.

"Link, I can't answer that." I grabbed his chin and gently turned it back to me. "You should answer yourself. You just make me feel special. You're special to me as well." I told him with a sweet wink. I think he smiled. Good.

"O…Okay…" he sighed, smiling. Okay, he was definitely smiling now. BINGO BABY!

"We're late for lunch. Maybe you can go down to your room, change your outfit and eat something I suppose. And you have the day off." I grabbed a random paper and a pen and wrote something on it. Then, I signed the paper and marked it with my insignia. "If anyone gives you trouble, show them this, and tell them it's from me. They can ask if they want." He took the paper gratefully.

"What do I have to give in return?" his face dropped again. "You're not doing this for free." He stated. Damn, the past nobles in charge of him must've really messed him up.

Or maybe I'm not acting noble enough for him…

"No, I am. I don't want anything from you, you should want things from me. If there's anything IN THE WORLD I can do for you, all you gotta do is ask." I smiled gently.

He looked at me wide-eyed in astonishment. I chuckled, and got up, helping him up as well. I dusted myself off and led him outside.

Together (which earned us a few awkward stares from the staff), we walked down the stairs, and got ready to cross the main hall. That's when I heard someone calling us.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

I stopped and turned around and recognized Minister Ganondorf running for us. What the hell does he want now? I've never liked him. He's so… eerie…

"Your Majesty." He stopped next to us. He didn't even break a sweat though. Weird. "I must take this boy with me. He is under arrest for this morning's sneak-out." He said tonelessly. I felt Link trembling as I touched his bandaged wrists. Then, I stepped in front of him.

"No. He's with me now, and he's gonna spend the day off in his room." I growled menacingly at Ganondorf.

"But we must give him his punishment for his crime towards the royal family!" he objected. I felt Link shivering uncontrollably. Oh Goddesses, here comes the warm feeling that wants me to steal his pain once more.

"No!" I hissed.

"Your Majesty…. I really should…"

It's not Ganondorf who said that. I slowly turned around to meet the bearer of the voice. My angel. Link. Trembling with all his limbs, but still standing up. "I shouldn't have done it in the first place. It's my fault, I should get a consequence." He sighed in defeat.

"He's right, your Majesty. It's the law." Ganondorf sustained.

"But I…" I had a loss for words.

"It's okay." He mouthed. No, it wasn't. Goddesses know what kind of pain awaited him.

"After lunch. I will meet you in the conference room. That's where we will elaborate on this subject." I gulped down the huge lump in my throat.

"Of course, your Majesty." Ganondorf bowed and walked away. I turned back to Link.

"Link, I don't want to see you hurt." I whispered.

"I did the crime, now I should do the time. It's only fair." He sighed.

"No, I can change that." I whispered again, feeling tears stinging my eyes.

"It's the law. I don't want the law to be changed just because of me. I'm no one special. I should just bear the punishment of anyone else who has done the same. Good day your Highness." He slipped out of my grip and walked away, head facing the ground. I couldn't utter a word, not even to reprimand him on calling me with my title again.

I simply watched in defeat as he disappeared from my view. I sighed, barely keeping my tears in, and left for the dining room.

---

I ate in silence. I think my friends understood that as they respected my silence. If I hadn't put my elbow on the table, I surely would have fallen face first in my rice and cucoo place. Thank Nayru I didn't, that would've been totally embarrassing…

I didn't know if I was anxious for dinner to end, or nervous, or curious. When it was finally over, I stood up shakily, and silently walked away from my friends. Everything I had eaten was stuck in a lump in my throat. I just wanted to puke it all out now. I didn't want Link to be punished; I would do ANYTHING to remove his sentence.

Engrossed in those thoughts, I finally made it to the conference room. There were no sounds inside. I took a deep breath, calmed down, and walked in.

Ganondorf and Link were already waiting inside. I shakily walked over to them. They both got up and bowed. I tried smiling, but could only manage a weird, half-formed, crooked smile. I must've looked so weird…

"Take a seat, your Highness." Ganondorf showed me the chair facing Link and he. I nervously sat down and crossed my arms on the table. I breathed in a deep breath as I waited for Ganondorf to start.

"As we all know, we are here today to discuss the judgement imposed on Link. He is to be punished for a crime against the royal family: treason and desertion."

"I don't see it as a crime!" I instantly cut it. "Maybe he just wanted a breath of fresh air?" I tried. I saw Link trembling. Poor guy. Must… Resist… Hugging… Temptation…

"It is known by all castle staff that moving in and out of the castle during midnight and five in the morning is prohibited and punishable by law." Ganondorf replied. "And the boy has been working here for ten years now." Shit. He's good...and smart.

"Why? There's no problem in that." I replied, crossing my arms.

"Well, thieves, spies, and all sorts of people like that take action at the early hours of the morning. We always try to keep the castle safe. So no one is to leave or come into the castle at those times." Ganondorf replied again. I thought I saw him snicker. Damn, he's good.

"But the last war was over decades ago!" I objected.

"But there are always new possibilities. Plus, crime rates are up." Ganondorf grinned this time. Despicable man…

"I will make sure they move lower then." I groaned as I pouted. Uh oh… Running out of things to reply with!

"Anything to add, your Majesty?" he asked with an evil grin. Oh, I can see that devilish intent in his eyes. Eeeeevil…

"Well, yes. What if I told you my side of the story?" I asked.

"Please, no." Link suddenly breathed. We both turned to him, and he seemed to shrink in his seat.

"Shut up boy. No one asked your opinion." Ganondorf growled at him. My fists curled into balls as I barely contained the urge to punch him. But with that body of his, I'd probably break my fist before doing the slightest bit of damage.

"Link, it's for your own good." I sighed, then turned to Ganondorf. "Well, Minister." I laced his title with venom as I bore my gaze into his eyes. "Link just happened to have a realistic nightmare. And the content of that nightmare scared him and pushed him to run away." I said, seeing Link's worried, pleading eyes drill holes in my own.

"Well, a nightmare is just a fragment of one's imagination. It still doesn't give me enough proof." Ganondorf shrugged.

"Fine then! What if, let's say, the nightmare had content negative about me, and he was so scared that it could happen in real life that he decided to run away, hunh?" I glared daggers at him.

"Well, that makes it even worse. Negative thoughts on her Highness." he grinned evilly. Cock face. Yes, I know how to curse, trust me.

"HYRULE'S A FUCKING FREE COUNTRY, GOD DAMMIT!" I screamed out in utter rage. Ganondorf backed up in surprise, probably wondering where I had picked up those words, but sobered once more shortly afterwards.

"Very well, but that still doesn't prove anything. His escapade still makes him guilty. He had no rational reason to run away." Ganondorf said as he sighed. May he burn in the fiery depths of hell when he dies, hopefully soon.

"Can I say something?" Link's squeaky voice sounded.

"No!" Ganondorf's roar echoed through my mind. Link whimpered and slumped lower on his seat, almost disappearing beneath the table. I had to make another huge effort not to kick him where it hurts most. I bit my lip instead, shaking with raw anger. It's not fair! Hyrule's supposed to be a constitutional monarchy! Let him talk God dammit!

"Let him talk, minister." I argued. He was about to reply negatively, but a 'shut the hell up or go to the hospital tonight' glare from me shut him up, and he reluctantly nodded.

"I deserve it."

WHAT THE HELL, LINK??? I'M TRYING TO FRICKIN SAVE YOUR ASS HERE, AND YOU'RE AGAINST ME!?

"NO HE DOESN'T!" I roared again.

"Then a fair trial must take place." Ganondorf said. I grinned. Now THAT'S more like it.

---

And you'd think I'd call people to protect Link, right? Yeah, I did. I called up Sheik, Ralph, Kafei, Malon, Anju, Tetra, all of them! Hehe, funny thing. Well, not so funny, but they didn't really know the story, so all they did was make it worse a bit more, even if Tetra did protect Link as much as she could in her ignorant state. Ralph entirely believed in laws, and, not knowing the story either, put himself in charge of reading the articles out loud from the Hyrule Code of Laws or whatever. I tried to assimilate them a bit more, but it was kinda hard. God damn, I KNEW I should've told them the story before...

By the end of the trial though, I was having trouble staying in my seat. The frickin jury judged him guilty. And what? HE SAID NOTHING TO PROTECT HIMSELF! NOTHING! ALL HE DID WAS PLEAD GUILTY! What can I do if he believes in his own mistake...?

I sighed, feeling a few drops of water run down my cheeks. Ganondorf was now up on the altar, debating Link's punishment in his mind. I growled. Someone give me a knife, I have the unquenchable urge to send it sailing right through his face.

"So… Punishment." He muttered. I looked at Link from the corner of my eye. I never thought someone could look like he did right there.

His face was ghostly pale, as if all the blood had drained from it. His blue eyes had lost their shine. He was biting his lip as if he would die if he didn't; I could see the indents on his lower lip. His pointy ears were slightly dropped forward. He was gritting his teeth so hard, I thought I heard the gritting sound reach my ears. Last but not least, I could see moisture gathering in his eyes.

Still… Must… Resist… Hugging… Temptation… GAH! SO HARD!

I had to grip my jeans so that I wouldn't jump up and hug him, steal his pain, cry with him. It also took a lot of willpower, and the thought that I would be an international fool if I did. That seemed to calm me down as I slumped back in my seat in defeat. I'm sorry Link. I failed you.

"Ten lashes." Ganondorf's venomous tone reached my ears. My mouth dropped open as I checked Link with the corner of my eye again. Hmm… Never thought he could look paler than before… Actually, I think his chest stopped heaving…

Oh shit! It did! LINK! BREATHE LINK BREATHE! I'LL SAVE YOUR ASS, JUST DON'T PASS OUT NOW!

"NO!" I jumped up from my seat, at the surprise of the jury, and all of the members present in the private trial session.

"I'm sorry your Majesty. The laws are laws." the judge replied. Ganondorf grinned. He's lucky he's out of my reach, or else he would've died prematurely.

"WELL I'M THE QUEEN HERE, I SHOUDL BE ABLE TO CHANGE THE F-" I stopped, realizing all the ministers and members of the jury were looking surpised at me, wondering when I had gotten the language. "F-RICKIN LAWS!" I caught myself, yelling on top of my lungs.

"You're right, but since Hyrule is a constitutional monarchy, then the laws would have to be discussed and voted with the ministers first." Ganondorf pointed it out. Oh, so NOW you use the monarchic democracy trick against me, you sly bastard?

"Well, as the Minister said, we cannot make permanent changes to laws...but..." the Minister of Defence, Darunia, rose from his seat. I glared at him a bit softer. "We can bend them for a while if the majority of ministers agree." he pointed out. A smile evolved on my face.

"That's a great idea, minister!" I squealed in half-relief. Well, if I couldn't get it off, which I had desperately tried (and failed) to do, at least I could make the punishment smaller... So I watched in awe and joy as nine out of twelve present Ministers raised their hands. I smiled, then turned back to Ganondorf, losing my smile.

"There we go. Now. What's the minimum?" I asked, glaring daggers at Ganondorf.

"Five."

"Well I'm saying one."

"I cannot, your Majesty, the minimum is five, and his sentence is ten."

"Fine then. Two." I stuck up stubbornly.

"Six." He growled.

"Three." I growled back.

"Four." He raised a brow at me.

"THREE AND THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO OFFER!" I screamed. Oh crap. Calm down, Zel, calm down.

There was a long silence. It seemed that Ganondorf was debating my answer.

"Very well, then, your Majesty. Three lashes. Is that alright with the ministers?" He asked. The ministers whispered between each other, and they stood up.

"The ministers agree on three lashes." Darunia said. My face was torn between dread, fear, and some kind of awkward joy. Ganondorf took out an official document, and wrote the terms down on it.

"I need you to sign this, your Majesty. It proves that his sentence is an act of justice, and in no form prohibited." He told me, holding out the paper and his pen. I stood frozen for a moment. That paper was going to seal Link's fate. How could I do that to him? I looked back at him. He wasn't even looking at me anymore. Facing the ground. And crying. Well, at least he was breathing again.

It took a hell lot of willpower not to grab that paper and rip it to shreds, followed by Ganondorf's face. I took in a deep, shaky breath as I slowly, slowly reached out for the paper and pen. I think he smirked, but I was too busy holding back my tears and anger to notice much. After what seemed like an eternity, my fingers brushed the two objects. Gulping down the enormous lump in my throat that didn't let me breathe, I finally grabbed the pen and paper, and set them on the table.

I could see both their eyes stuck on me. Both of them hoping, but for different reasons. I slowly brought the pen down on the paper, ready to sign my name. But my conscience couldn't do it. It kept screaming that I was doing the wrong thing. That I couldn't do this to Link. But it was the law… Who would I choose in an argument like this? A servant boy? Or my entire country?

Unfortunately for me and Link, I chose my country. Holding back the last tears of pain and compassion towards him, I crushed the pen's tip down on the paper and quickly signed my name. Then, I dropped the pen as if it was burning my hand and backed away towards the door. Not slowly, I actually ran to the door. I only stopped in time to hear Link breathing fast, then Ganondorf's despicable voice cut in.

"You have brought justice to your country, My Queen. You are a great ruler. The punishment will take place in the higher court, on the top floor, at six o' clock. We all expect you to be there, My Lady." I heard his slimy tone dripping with satisfaction. I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. I let them loose, giving the two men my back.

"I…I will…" I drew in a sharp, shaky breath. I could feel the iciness of the tears I was crying rolling down my cheeks. I turned one last time to see Link's wet cheeks, then addressed them both.

"Good day to you."

Then, without another thought, I violently swung the door open and ran out, not paying attention to anything anymore. Not listening, not looking, not hearing, not seeing, NOTHING. All I could feel was the empty void my actions had caused around me. How could I? I wasn't a great ruler, I was a traitor. I couldn't do this to Link. It had already been hard enough to sign the damn paper, now they wanted me to attend? What is wrong with these people?

I think I heard my friends calling my name. No, they shouldn't be here. I told them I would meet them afterwards. They shouldn't see me like this. I would most probably yell at them… No…

"ZELDA! STOP!"

Yep, Tetra's voice all right. And the many footsteps coming after me proved that the entire gang was there as well. That's just perfect.

I didn't feel like I was running anymore. My will to get away from the world had given me extra strenght and I felt like I was hovering over the stairs. I ran up to my room, and slammed it open so hard, it shut right after me. I thought of locking it, but my feet were carrying me too fast to stop now. I immediately went and crashed into my bed, slamming my face into my pillow. There, I didn't even think once about holding back, and broke down into my heart shaped pillow.

Hmm… Maybe I should buy a broken heart pillow for these occasions… It doesn't really matter anymore. Dammit, just cry my heart out now. Exactly what I'm gonna do. I can't believe I couldn't do it. And he didn't even try! Maybe he thinks he's still a worthless servant boy, BUT I DON'T! He's one of my best friends, and he makes me feel all fuzzy inside... I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S GONNA GET PUNISHED NOW! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!

_Creak._

"Zellie?"

Oh no. It's them. Ugh… Not that I don't like them, it's just that they caught me at the wrong time. Ugh…

"Zel…" Definitely Malon now. There were some footsteps, and my door closed. I didn't stop crying for the least. Hell, my room, my sanctuary, my feelings. Leave me alone, dammit.

"Zellie, what's wrong?" Anju asked, sitting down next to me. No. I won't lift my face up. My mascara is probably smeared across my face anyways.

"Go 'way." I muttered, pushing her hand away. Aw crap, I think I hurt her. Of course, not physically, emotionally.

"I… I'M SORRY ANJU!" I screamed, finally lifting my face up. From the looks the guys gave me, I realized that my mascara was more than just smeared across my face.

"I'm j…just…" and with that, I plunged back down into my pillow. WHY WON'T THEY LEAVE ME ALONE DAMMIT?

"Zel…" Sheik's calm voice always comforted me. He always had some kind of relation with me. Like he could control my emotions and know exactly what is going on in my mind. That's weird, it's like somehow, we're linked…

"Zel, relax, stop crying, and tell us what's wrong." He took Anju's abandonned place and looked at Tetra. She nodded. And he took me in his arms. That didn't stop me in the least. I still kept crying in my pillow, even if he dragged me in his arms. Oh, I could feel Tetra heating up. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"Come on Zel. Dry up your tears and talk to me before Tetra tears me apart for hugging you." He chuckled. Wow, he really COULD control my emotions. I chuckled a little and looked at him through teary eyes.

"I… I can't tell you, it's just such a delicate thing to talk about." I tried not to break out again. For now, I was able to contain my unshed tears.

"I'm sure we can all handle it, right guys?" he asked. There was a chorus of affirmative cries.

"A…Alright…" I sniffled. Then, I opened my mouth, hoping for an explanation to come out suddenly. Nope, turns out my vocal chords have to do all the damn work.

"W…Well… See… Yesterday night… Me and Link had this problem…" I stopped there. There was an awkward silence until Kafei broke in.

"So THAT was yesterday night's noise in the main hall?" he asked. My memories of that despicable encounter burned up in my mind. I held back my tears as I painfully nodded.

"Yeah… Then… Ganondorf said he had done a crime… and… and… and… and… and…" Nayru, I sounded like a broken record! I couldn't go on. I think I'll leave them hanging there. Too many tears to hold back anymore.

So I let them loose shamelessly. They dripped all over my face, and I think some actually dripped over Sheik's clothes.

"What happened yesterday night exactly?" Sheik's tone sharpened at the mention of Link committing a crime. Oh no, I got the wrong idea in their heads…

"No no! It's not what you think! It was all a misunderstanding! But both he and Ganondorf see it as a crime… and now… he… he… he... he…" Oh no, the broken record again.

"Zelda, we need to know what he did. It could really be a serious crime, and he'd have to get punished." Ralph, our (unfortunately) expert on politics said matter-of-factly. That only accented my tears as I wailed and broke down into Sheik's shirt again. Thank you so much. If you knew how I felt, you wouldn't have said that, but NOOO, you had to go and act all professional around me!

"You're not HELPING!" I gritted my teeth angrily as I kept clutching Sheik's shirt.

But Sheik's scent just wasn't the same of a certain someone. Someone I held dear and close to me without him knowing. I sighed, then cried again. I think I heard Malon blaming Ralph, and him defending himself.

"I get it…" Sheik broke my cries. Everyone, even me, silenced to listen to him. Oh damn, I knew he had it right, that guy could read my MIND or something! It's like we shared a mind or something!

"I know you have it. Don't say it, it's already too painful." I stuttered through my tears. He sighed, but complied, ignoring everyone else who asked him questions frantically.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. Everyone shut up and I gulped down my tears nervously as I called out.

"Come in."

The door creaked open slowly. Even before it opened completely, I knew who it was.

"Link." I called soberly as I saw him lean, but muscled figure at the entrance.

"I…I just came to say I'm sorry, My Queen. I deserve everything. And I'm also truly grateful to you, for everything. I should have gotten worse, and you made it kinda better... I don't know how I can repay you..." He almost whispered, eyes downcast. I think everyone realized he had been crying as well.

"Link…" his name was only a whisper on my lips. "Link." It took consistency this time. "LINK!" I yelled at him. Aw crap, I think I scared him. But my outburst was already going on, and I was fearing the results.

"I COULDN'T DO IT! I FAILED YOU! AND YOU THANK ME? I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU UNTIL TONIGHT! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS HURTS ME? HOW MUCH IT HURTS TO KNOW I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU? HOW MUCH IT HURTS TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE GONNA GET HURT, AND IT'S ALL MY OWN FUCKING FAULT!!!???" I screamed at him. He tripped backwards and fell on his back, holding himself up with his arms, trembling in fear. Shit.

"I…I…"

"NO MORE!"

Oh damn, I really did it now. I can't believe I yelled at him... Ugh... There we go with the tears again. For both of us. I think I hurt much more than his physic though. His inside was all torn up, just like mine. His physic would follow up in a few hours.

He slowly got up, shaking his head to clear the tears, but no matter what, they kept streaming down his cheeks.  
"I'm sorry, My Ladyship. I'm sorry, Your Highness. I'm sorry." He whispered, then he turned around and ran away. Fuck. I just realized what I had said.

I quickly detached from Sheik's arms and jumped after him.

"WAIT! LINK! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! PLEASE! COME BACK! LIIIINK!" I screamed after him. I even ran out the door and exited to the hallway, while screaming his name. I could see him running away on the other side of the hallway. The others who joined me soon also did. I suddenly tripped and fell on the ground, with no intentions of getting back up. My tears leaked silently down my face as I crouched into a ball, on my knees, pounding on the floor with my fists. Dammit dammit dammit, Goddesses, all three forsaken Din Farore and Nayru. Why? Why does this happen to me?

I think exhaustion caught up with me as I felt my vision swimming. I only had time to whisper my best friend's name before I felt strong arms around me, and I blacked out.

---

"She's waking up." Was the first thing I heard when I tiredly opened my eyes. Damn light. It burns. I blinked, trying to adjust. As soon as I opened my eyes though, I was pummelled with questions.

"OH GODDESSES ZELLIE! YOU OKAY?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"YOU FEELING OKAY ZEL?"

"For Din's sake, give her some space."

I thank the Gods and Goddesses of my world for Sheik's existence. Everyone cleared a path for him to come next to me and sit down on my bed. My bed. So THAT'S where I was… So he sat down, Tetra sitting down next to him as well.

"Zelda, I hope you don't mind, but I vaguely told them what had happened." He whispered. My heart stopped. They knew? Well, they would've known sooner or later, they're expected with me at court later. Damn, I wish they found out later. The later, the better. For me, that is.

"I...I can't do it…" I whispered. What? No more tears? Whoa, guess I exhausted my resources. Damn. I'd have to build up new ones for the punishment session at six o' clock. Something told me I wouldn't have trouble doing that at all. With all the guilt pounding over me... and the thought that it was all my fault Link was gonna get punished... And I missed all the chances I had to remove his sentence completely... Ooh, cheerful thinking!

"Zelda, be strong. He was your friend, we all know it." I looked at Tetra, and she paused. I think I saw her smirk. Wonder what she was thinking that made her smirk… THIS REALLY WASN'T THE TIME TO SMIRK! "But he committed a crime. It's the law, but until he is proven guilty, his sentence remains. We don't like it, we never liked it, but it's the law honey. No one can change that." She ran her fingers through my hair.

"He IS proven guilty. I went to the trial just a few hours ago, I guess. And that's exactly why I hate the law." I turned away and dug my face in my pillows.

"Zelda, it's okay. We'll be there, next to you the entire time." Sheik whispered. The others stood silence. I think they could actually hear me thinking: _But HE won't be…_

"What time is it?" I asked, fearing the response. I turned back to Sheik, and I think he winced. Then, he turned back, hiding his feelings from me, and asked Ralph.

"Time?"

Ralph looked down at his watch and answered.

"Five and a half." Then he turned to me. "I'm sorry Zelda."

YEAH, HE SHOULD BE SORRY! I've been knocked out for Goddesses know how long, and all they find to tell me right when I wake up is that my best friend's darkest hour was in thirty minutes? Damn you all!

I refused to shed a single tear though. What kind of Queen was I anyways? Crying over a single man. I felt guilty, alright, but I had to keep myself composed. Well, try, at least.

"Alright…" I took in deep breaths, calmly, trying to relax. My body relaxed, but my mind was still tense, dreading the hell to come in the next half hour.

"Can you get out so I can change?" I asked gently, trying not to get any of my anger out on them. They all silently nodded and left, except Ruto. She lingered in front of the door for a while, biting her lip.

"Zel, this is official business, we need you to wear a royal dress, your crown, makeup and elbow-gloves." She sighed. FUCK! ARE YOU GUYS ACTING LIKE REAL FRIENDS? I DON'T THINK SO, BITCH! I silently nodded instead of bursting out though. Official business? Screw that. She then closed the door, and I was left to choose what I was to wear. My eyes narrowed into an evil smile. I knew just what.

---

Hehe… Let's see them react to this!

With that evil thought, I opened my door and walked towards my friends, who now gave out gasps of astonishment with their surprised stares towards my dress. Live with it.

"Zel? What the hell?" Ruto was the first to talk as she motioned at my dress. Yep, my typical dress, instead the strings were black, the apron-like cloth in the middle was black, the borders were lined with black designs. The rest was pure white, no other colours. Then, my gloves were coloured ebony, and my makeup as well. My mascara was shining black over my eyelashes.

"Too bad, you told me to wear a royal dress, I did. You never told me what colour to wear. Let's go before I get anyone else into deep trouble." I growled as I walked towards the stairs that led to the top floor. They shrugged and worriedly exchanged glances before they followed me up.

---

I stood frozen in front of the double doors to the trial room. One part of me wanted to rush in and get it over with, but another side wanted me to bail out and run away, crying. I pushed that side away and took a deep breath, My friends, behind me now, noticed my inwards struggle I guess, because I felt seven friendly hands on my shoulders. I smiled slightly, then dropped the little twitch of my mouth, loudly slamming the doors open, and stalking inside.

Basic room, very big though. All that was there though was a pedestal that lead up to a table with eight chairs behind it. All set up, as I had guessed. Unfortunately, someone very 'dear' to me was waiting for us next to the table with his trademark evil smirk.

"Your Highness." Ganondorf bowed. I nodded as I glared at him coldly of a second, then sat down in my place, in the middle. "We will proceed when you're ready." He growled. I think he was taking pleasure out of this. THAT SADISTIC BASTARD! I would've called him that, but something told me I didn't have enough claims. Dammit.

I waved dismissively, meaning go on. I actually meant, JUST GET THE HELL OVER WITH IT ALREADY DAMMIT!

"Alright. Bring in the accused one." He called. I cringed. Accused one. Thanks for putting it so eloquently. The doors slammed open, and I looked at Link, being silently and calmly dragged in the middle of the room. I just wanted to cry out for him, I wanted to puke, I was terribly disgusted by what I was going to witness.

The guards calmly escorting him ordered him to his knees. He silently complied, without looking up at me. Oh dear Nayru, his head was still bleeding profusely. Or, the guards hit him again. Either way, the bandages were off, and his usually-golden, ruffled and messed up hair was now streaked with red. Oh Gods, I couldn't do this.

"Link here present today is accused of treason, desertion and possible mingle with outside criminals." Ganondorf started, walking calmly to Link's side. I dug my nails deep into my palms. I think one of them bled… Wait a second! Since when did the last one come in?

"So we are here today to inflict proper judgment, and beg forgiveness from the Goddesses from whatever crime he has committed." I wanted to pick up a kitchen knife and send it flying right through that ugly head of his. Uh oh. Zelda's having dark thoughts again. Bad Zelda.

"So as agreed with Her Highness here present." He motioned to me. Everyone directed their gazes at me. DAMMIT ALL OF YOU! LOOK AWAY! Thanks for oh-so painfully introducing my name, Ganondork. I sighed and looked down, unable to bear everyone's gazes. I think Link was actually looking at me. Oh Gods, no, please, not him.

"He is to be inflicted three lashes." He said in his monotone voice. Oh, that does it! Someone better hold me before I go twist his neck and break every single disk in it!

Sheik seemed to have read my mind as he calmly set a hand on my wrist. Thank the Goddesses for his existence, once more. He nodded calmly, and I took a deep breath, trying to regulate myself.

I simply watched in horror as Ganondorf was brought a leather whip. I just wanted to turn away and throw up everything I had eaten until now in my life. But I just couldn't. No matter how many tears were gathering in my eyes already, I couldn't rip my gaze from the horrifying sight. No more, please. Not just for him, but for me as well.

The guards escorting Link kneeled him down and slipped his shirt off of his body, getting trouble with his bound hands, but finally getting it off. He didn't even move. I didn't either. I was so horrified that I didn't even pay attention to his half-naked form. Damn, and he had been so worked up about it when I 'touched' him. Maybe cuz I was a girl, and he was in bed… with me…

GAH, TOO MANY BAD THOUGHTS!

"And may the Goddesses forgive your crime." With that, the leather whip was put up in the air. Oh Goddesses, I can't do this!

"STOP!" with my scream, the whip missed the target, and swung down, limp, next to Link's trembling form. He raised his bleeding face, probably wondering what else would happen to him now.

"I'm sorry your Majesty, we must proceed." Ganondorf grinned evilly, turning back to Link. The poor boy whimpered, but put his head back down again, seeming to accept everything.

That's it. Anger pangs were killing me. I let out a frustrated scream, and looked up completely. No more. NO MORE DAMMIT!

Fuelled by my animal instincts and wild adrenaline, coupled with rage, I got on my chair, swung my legs over the table in a terribly un-lady like manner and jumped off of the altar, running for Link. The first lash still hadn't been given, but I knew it wouldn't be too long now...

Behind me, I heard my friends scream my name. In front-right of me, I felt Ganondorf throw me a questioning gaze. Next to me, I could feel the guards tense up and call my title questioningly. Around me, I could hear the whispers of the witnesses.

But in front of me, all I could hear, see and feel were respectively Link's whimpers of fear, his crouched, bleeding-headed figure, and his sorrow, his pain, his guilt. Goddesses, wash it away. Please, oh dear Nayru, just wash out all the pain. I stopped in front of him, staring at Ganondorf.

"You. You never gave him a proper trial, and now you're here, punishing him for what cold be proven NON-GUILTY?" I restrained myself from screaming. I turned to my horrified friends.

"And you! You just encouraged it! I can't believe you did that!" I pointed a finger accusingly at them. Yesh, sometimes, in my rage, I say things I don't mean. Like this. "YOU FRICKIN MORONS!"

"And you!" I pointed at the terrified guards. "You frickin physically abused him! TWICE!" I emphasized my point by pointing at his bleeding head. YOU should be the one on trial here!" I felt my anger simmering beneath the surface, ready to overflow. The guards backed away a bit.

"Link has been working here for 10 DAMN YEARS NOW! He has given EVERYTHING for you, and in return, is frickin abused, and punished for something that could've been proven NON-GUILTY. He could've left anytime, but he stood here, loyal till the end, and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM? By abusing him, imprisonning him, and punishing him WITHOUT EVEN A FAIR TRIAL!? THIS IS NONSENSE!" I kept my hands away from my hair to avoid ripping them out.

"ALL OF YOU ARE GUILTY! I WANT YOU ALL TO KNEEL DOWN TO LINK AND BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!" I roared. The entire room shut up, and I could only hear Link's heavy panting behind me. I turned with teary eyes and looked straight in his own.

I unexpectedly knelt next to him, staining my pure white and ebony dress in the bit of blood leaking from his head, pooling around his knees. So I found but one more thing left to do, and I threw my arms around his neck.

I think I heard him gasp, but that wasn't important. Tears streamed endlessly from my eyes, never to stop. Like a river following its natural course into an ocean, which in my case, was the pool of red under my knees.

"Oh Link, oh Goddesses, forgive me. Dammit Link, I'm so sorry. I swear, I could've prevented this. I'm sorry Link, please forgive me. I never meant any of what I said before. You're still my best friend…"

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

Oh Goddesses, make the pain stop. Please. Please. My head burned like fire. If I hadn't known better, I would've been convinced someone set fire to it. I forgot everything else but the pain for a second, and tears streamed endlessly down my cheeks to drip into whatever puddle was pooling around my knees.

Suddenly, it happened. I snapped out of my trance when a few voices screamed around me. What the hell is going on? I lifted my eyes a bit to see her Majesty jumping off the altar and running towards me. What the hell?

Then, during that speech, I struggled to stay conscious, barely making it. Damn it, IT'S HARD! The blood loss affected me, and I could only catch bits and pieces of the speech. But I did catch the last part. Oh God damn, please, don't do that to me, Zelda. Please. It'll only serve to make me sink lower when I get back to everyday work...

But what surprised me the most, was that she kneeled in front of me, unafraid to get her dress dirty with my…well….dirty… blood. Then, what shocked me out of my wits was that she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. My eyes widened, but I was unable to utter a word. Blood loss? Emotions? Pain? Shock? No, it was something else, though in my weakened state, I couldn't put my finger on it quite yet.

I simply took advantage of the situation like I knew I SHOULDN'T. Hell, her Highness is hugging me, it might seem awkward and might bring me down even lower in my social position (if that's even possible), but HELL! SHE'S FRIGGIN HUGGING ME! And she fits so perfectly. It's weird how the Goddesses shaped two things to fit together perfectly. Like her body and mine.

Oh Goddesses, what AM I THINKING? Even in this position, I couldn't just take advantage of her. I tried pushing away, but I felt my mind wavering. I wasn't surprised, I was actually surprised to learn I hadn't fainted until now.

"Oh Link, oh Goddesses, forgive me. Dammit Link, I'm so sorry. I swear, I could've prevented this. I'm sorry Link, please forgive me. I never meant any of what I said. You're still my best friend…"

Really? I must be hearing things. I looked up at her teary face once more. Wait, teary? I… I don't know why… Why is she crying tears for me? I'm not worth her tears. She should've saved them for someone much better. I'm not worth it, I'm just not worth it.

Woops, there go the lights. Hopefully, someone will realize I blacked out and will do something about me. If not, then bleeding to death, here I come.

And I plunged into the awaiting darkness.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

Crying, I felt his head droop on my shoulder. Gently, I put it up and realized he was unconscious. Crying even harder, I hugged him tighter, one hand around his neck while the other held his bleeding head up against the side of my own. This can't be happening. I need to get him some help, right now.

"YOU!" I screamed on top of my lungs, pointing at the terrified soldiers.

"Y…Yes… Your Majesty…?" they asked, stepping forward. Hmm… I must've looked terrible with all this…. Crimson…smeared over my dress.

"CALL THE NURSES! I WANT HIM CLEANED UP AND BANDAGED IN THE INFIRMARY IN FIVE MINUTES!" I screamed. They fearfully nodded and ran out. I then turned to meet Ganondorf, but realized he was gone. Coward. I fumed, screaming in frustration.

I suddenly felt strong hands grip my shoulders, and other, even stronger hands slipping under my arms to drag me up. My grip on Link reluctantly loosened, and he fell down on the floor, motionless.

"NO!" I objected, fighting against Sheik and Ralph, whose muscled arms I recognized. Yes, I'm weird like that.

"LET ME GO SHEIK!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face even more than before.

"Zelda, you need to relax, change your clothes and you look exhausted. You need to rest." He talked to me in a calm voice. No, no more Mrs. Obedient Calm Queen. I'm showing them my animal side now.

And yes, despite what you may think, I DO have an animal side. Proof.

"NO! I DON'T NEED TO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEED TO STAY WITH LINK!" I screamed, thrashing in his grip. They should be thankful I was standing against them, or I wouldn't have hesitated to kick 'em straight in the dick. I told you I also had an animal side. I felt Kafei's hands also trying to hold me down, and I struggled even harder.

"Dammit Zelda, relax!" Malon's voice reached my ears.

"I WON'T RELAX! LET ME GO!" I screamed in frustration. That's when the nurses burst into the room, carrying a few supplies and a stretcher. In a matter of minutes, they had lightly bandaged Link and had carried him away on the stretcher. I struggled even harder, refusing to listen to my reason.

"LINK! LINK! LET ME GO! LINK!"

It was only when he was carried out of the room that I abandonned and sank into Sheik's arms. The two others let me go, but I didn't care. No more. I didn't have any energy yet. Just tears. Endless tears.

I gave up and sighed, bursting out into tears as I felt my legs being drawn up, and I was carried out of the room. Why am I always the damsel in distress? Oh, where is my prince right now?

Right, he's lying unconscious in the infirmary. How stupid of me to forget.

It only came back to me when we entered my room, and Sheik put me down on my bed, backing away. I didn't even pay attention to them as I grabbed a pillow and sobbed out into it. My anger suddenly came back to me as I flew up, fire burning in my eyes. Everyone backed up instinctively. Hell yeah, they should!

"FUCK, YOU GUYS! YOU NEVER REALLY HELPED! YOU WERE JUST THERE, CUDDLING EACH OTHER! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU ARE MY REAL FRIENDS ANYMORE! MY ONLY REAL FRIEND RIGHT NOW IS WOUNDED, LYING IN A FUCKING INFIRMARY BED, UNCONSCIOUS, WHILE ALL YOU GUYS DO IS TRY AND COMFORT ME! WELL IT'S NOT GONNA WORK ANYMORE, GOD DAMMIT! I HATE YOU ALL! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, LIKE I SAID, TOMORROW, YOU'RE GOING TO GO APOLOGIZE TO LINK, KNEEL DOWN, BANG YOUR HEADS TO THE GROUND UNTIL YOUR FUCKING SKULLS CRACK OPEN, GOT THAT???" I yelled at them, getting up from my bed, and heading for the door.

I don't care. If they're not my friends anymore, then I'm just going to walk away and go to my REAL friend. Link. My angel. My broken angel. I let out a frustrated scream, and stalked out the door.

I think I heard my friends' cries behind me. Ignoooore. I just kept walking away. I finally spotted the red cross signalling the infirmary zone. I rushed even more, hearing my friends' shouts close behind me. My heart thumped faster as I opened the door and walked inside, startling the nurses. I already knew where Link was.

It was like a reflex. Or maybe like a bee drawn to a flower. I just…knew…

So I took my decision and opened a random door. Lo and behold, Link's serene face and bandaged head lying in a bed. Good. I've got good hunches.

I quickly got in, closed the door and locked it. Sheik will have a hard time opening this, if he even DARED to open it. Then, I turned back to Link and walked next to him. Pulling out a chair, I sat next to his bed.

"Oh Link…" Sadness overcame me again as I grabbed his hand. It was cold. For now. I know he's gonna wake up. I just know it. "I'm sorry." I repeated. What am I doing? Giving my feelings out to a half-corpse? I'm crazy.

Well, it couldn't get any weirder than this. With a yawn, I put my head down on the side of his bed, still clutching his hand. Though cold, his hand spread a comfortable heat through my body. It just felt…

…nice…

"Oh Link… You're the only one who actually understood me, and I couldn't even repay you. I owe you a lot. I promise. Those people who call themselves my friends will pay tomorrow. I swear to all three Goddesses. They will kneel and beg forgiveness from you." I repeated, crying again. Seems these tears will never end.

Drowsiness took control, and I yawned, as I heard the lock being picked. I didn't care anymore. My mind ran through a thousand things, all trying to figure out what weird emotion was controlling me today. As the lock finally opened and my so-called-friends peeked in, I completely calmed. Gentle, serene. Why? Because I found out what was wrong with me these past few days. Realization dawned on me as sleep claimed me in her arms.

I was in love.

With Link.

--------

_This is for the one who stood their ground._

_For Tommy and Gina, who never backed down._

_Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistakes._

_Lucky ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks._

_It's my life! And it's now or never!_

_I ain't gonna live forever!_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive!_

_It's my life. My heart is like an open highway! _

_Like Frankie said :"I did it my way!"_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive._

_It's. My. Life._

_~Bon Jovi- It's My Life (Link's Theme)_

*************

**Author Notes:**

**Ok, and just a few questions answered, *MAJOR SPOILERS ALERT!*Sheik isn't a Hylian, exactly why he could 'read Zelda's mind' when she broke down in her room. It'll be elaborated next chapter, or the chapter after that. Don't worry, I have it all planned , actually, he really CAN read her mind (you'll see later), and he told everyone the REAL story, just the way Zelda knows it. *end of spoilers***

**Little PS: I know I'm kinda like 2 chapters late, but here's an alert on fanart for chapter 5 XD Here's the link, all you do is replace (dot) by . ^_^: www(dot)crazy-about-loz(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/JLR-Hallway-Scene-Chapter-5-113140572?submitted=1 Check it out ^_^ The direct link is always on my profile too ^_^**

**Okay, so editing took me HOURS AND HOURS! Thanks for telling me what was wrong, CC. The head-banging thing was his idea. XD He insisted so much, I HAD to put it in the end. The idea is here, the blood will be there next chapter, so don't kill me, CC _ I've already suffered enough, I almost slept in math class because I woke upat 5:30 AM to edit this . XD Just kidding, you're still my friend X3, here's a cookie for you ^_^ *gives CC a cookie***

**Isn't Link's theme the awesomest? X3 It's the best for him :D**

**AND THE ZELINK IS ON! YAY! :D**

**And my fingers died while writing this. A moment of silence for my dead fingers XD. Oh, and Link is still taking the situation lightly in his mind but panicking on the outside, still for humour purposes. As the fic goes on, there will always be humour in their minds. ^_^**

**Hmm...Well, after re-reading this at least five times in a row to make sure everything was okay, I think I realized i was overreacting on the rating, maybe. Maybe Teen, or 15+ still applies here...? What're your thoughts? I really need help with these ratings please :/**

**Oh, and the piercings and belly button thing at the top are dedicated to CC, who is the only person (with Wavebreeze too X3) who actualy gave me criticism on how to get better. I really appreciate it you guys :D Cookie for both of you ^_^ *gives Wavebreeze and CC a cookie each***

**Okay... So... I kinda had fun writing this chapter. And I didn't even realize it was 16 000 words long :O Oh, and btw, sorry about the language, I warned you at the beginning anyways. XD**

**Alright then! I'll run out of here before someone shoots me. Please don't hate me for this XD (still overreacting). I'm just dreading the reaction of my usual readers, because they've never seen me write about this stuff before XD, that's all. For first time readers, you're clear XD.**

**Okay then. Review! :D Seeya tomorrow guys! ^_^**


	8. Day 8: Questions and Answers

**Author Notes:**

**Okay... *is hiding behind a wall* So I didn't get shot by anyone...yet... *steps out into the open* Phew. *gets shot* Dammit XD**

**Noes, I'm not dead yet, so sorry to break the hopes of anyone who wanted to shoot meh XD Wait until the end, then kill meh. ^_^**

**Anyways, I'm not here to talk about that. Nothing much to say here, more at the bottom.**

**Oh, and the much forgotten disclaimer from the beginning comes in here XD:**

**Donotown Legend of Zelda :D If I did, I would've made Zelda kiss Link at the end of Oot instead of sending him back XD. ZELINK KICKS ASS!**

**Oh, and mini spoilers for this chap, TWO secrets are now partially revealed, but many more questions are brought up **-_-

**Oh, and the kowtowing scene is suggested by Canada Cowboy, who bit my ass off to write it X3 And know what? I like it :D Thank for suggesting it, CC :D**

**Anyways, ignore my ranting and read ^_^ Enjoy :D**

***********************

_Baptized with a perfect name,_

_The doubting one by heart,_

_Alone without himself._

_War, between him and the day,_

_Need someone to blame,_

_In the end, little he can do alone._

_You believe but what you see,_

_You receive but what you give..._

_---------_

I opened my eyes. Dammit, someone turn off the lights, they hurt my eyes. I groaned in annoyance and rolled away, burying my face in my pillow. Wait… Pillow? Guess Sheik must've carried me back up to my room when I fell asleep next to Link.

My thoughts painfully rushed back into my head. I groaned, but remembered everything. The punishment, the tears, the escape, the infirmary…

And my confession to myself.

Love.

The last thing I would expect.

Love.

With my SERVANT BOY! This couldn't get any better. I didn't know if I should think that sarcastically or sincerely. I think both.

As I pushed away my pillow, I realized I was touching something wet. I opened my eyes and noticed my pillow stained with mascara and water. Yeah, the salty water that comes out of your eyes. What's that thing called again?

Oh yeah. Tears. I had shed so much yesterday, that I actually forgot everything about them. But it all came back to me now. Great.

My depression also came back. With an injury, both psychological and physical, like that, Link was sure to have a hard time recovering. Great, nice dark thoughts. My tears reappeared, also bringing back my psychological exhaustion. I groaned as I stepped out of bed with baggy eyes and headed for my closet. Randomly throwing something on, I decided to have breakfast. Maybe it'll clear my thoughts up…

And with that, I opened my door and headed down to the dining hall, not even bothering to fix myself up.

Nothing mattered anymore.

---

I took a deep breath as I opened the door to the dining hall. As soon as I stepped in though, I saw the looks on everyone's faces. Anju shrieked, Malon fell off her chair, Tetra choked out her milk, Ruto spurted out her food and Ralph and Kafei looked at me with gaping mouths. What? Okay, I looked horrible, but did I look THAT horrible?

Okay, so I had forgotten my makeup, had messy hair, had bags under my eyes, had dripping mascara and ruffled clothes. So what? They weren't my friend anymore, why should they caaa... Oh shit. Yesterday's words also came up to me. What I had said, how cruelly I had yelled at them, how mean I had been... It's amazing how your anger can control your voice when it reaches the max. I kept in my tears, biting my lip. I had to apologize some time. I really hadn't meant, it, I swear.

Sheik's face lit up, just a bit. How does he keep doing that? Is he a mind reader? Guess my guilty expression must've given him a clue. He then sighed and got up, touching my arm lightly, then grabbing it to lead me to my seat. I didn't say anything and followed obediently, to show them I was sorry. The other guys helped Malon up while Anju tried getting the food out of Ruto's throat and Tetra kept coughing.

"Zelda! What happened?"

"What's wrong Zelda?"

"What's going on?"

I just ignored them all. As simple as that. I dug my head in my arm as I grabbed a fork and pitched it roughly into a piece of ham. I just didn't feel like eating right now. My thoughts always revolved around Link. And I thought I would be more uncomfortable with the idea of falling in love with a servant. But no, I was perfectly fine. I was just depressed. VERY depressed.

"What happened to you?" I asked with a raspy voice, betraying my tearful night, pointing at their heads. Ralph cracked a smile. I didn't find it funny. They were bruised, cut, and stuff. "What?" I asked innocently.

"You're the Queen, you ordered us to hit our heads in front of Link until we bleed, so we did, while you were sleeping this morning." he answered in a full grin. My eyes widened.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"You told us to." Anju retorted harshly. I eyed her forehead. Bruised à la max. Come on, that was my anger speaking!

"I swear, I didn't mean it, you guys! That was just the rage speaking to you! I was so angry I couldn't control myself anymore!" I objected. They all shifted uneasily, then Sheik spoke up for them.

"It's okay, we know. And we're sorry for not helping, you know, stuff. Is there any way we can make it up to you?" he asked. For the first time of my life, I spotted restlesness in his eyes.

"No. You guys really are the bestest friends ever. I never meant any of what I said. I'm really sorry." I shuffled uneasily. "Then." I raised my finger, non-amusedly this time, and lectured. "Next time, please think of the meaning of 'innocent until proven guilty' before you go up against me. Please, it's all I ask from you. I was devastated yesterday, when I realized I couldn't do anything about it." I sighed. They kept silent, knowing this was directed mostly towards Sheik and Ralph. "There, I said it. I'm sorry if I offended you. Next time, all I ask is that you side with me, please, and at least consider the odds before coming to a conclusion." I finished. Sheik and Ralph crossed ashamed glares, then they both nodded.

"It's okay, we should be the ones apologizing. And we're sincerely sorry." Ralph sighed, looking down. I contained the urge to burst out in tears of sorrow.

"So.. what if we cut this short and forgive each other?" Malon asked. I nodded and turned to Sheik and Tetra, the unofficial leaders of the group of friends I desperately needed to stay sane in this frickin castle atmosphere.

"Deal." Sheik said, extending his hand with a gentle, peaceful smile. I shakily extended mine, and we shook hands before drawing back.

"So, now that we're friends again, can I tell you how Link acted when we kneeled before him?" Kafei chuckled. A few light giggles came across the room.

"What?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"He was still in the infirmary, so in bed, just woken up, no breakfast yet, and all that. So we kneeled and banged our heads in front of him. His eyes widened, and he passed out again." he laughed. All the room erupted with laughter, as if it was nothing. But it was something. It was my fault. "Then, the nurses came, and found a bunch of weird looking teenagers with bleeding foreheads in there." Anju laughed as if it was funny. Apparently it was, for them, since they all joined in. I felt nauseous. It was my fault they were hurt. I could really get people in trouble, couldn't I?

Goddess damn, maybe if I kept my mouth shut, I'd probably save a life.

---

Well, before I knew it, breakfast was 'over'. Yeah, I hadn't eaten anything much, maybe I had stuck a piece of ham through my closed lips, always stuck down in a frown, but the rest of the poor slice of ham was still in my plate, being stabbed repeatedly by me and my nasty fork.

In the end, I got tired of torturing my food and got up, leaving the otherwise untouched slice of ham in my plate. Then, without another word, I left the dining hall.

I think I heard one of my friends discussing something, and getting up, but paid it no mind as I closed the door and and walked back to my room.

Once there, I took a huge desicion. I WAS ging to apologize to Link, and make it public too. That way, Hyrule could understand that I care, and I will sacrifice myself for their happiness.

Now, all I needed was a studio.

---

Well, the studio. I was ready to start rolling. Link still wasn't out of the infirmary, so I couldn't have him over, but I intended to cover up for that. My friends had done it, even if it was jokingly, and so would I. I even convinced them to come too! I took a deep breath as the 'On Air' icon lit up. We're rolling, baby.

**XXXXX.....XXXXX**

I was taking a break, watching TV on the infirmary bed. The nurses had said my head had taken a huge blow, so I wouldn't be up until tonight, when I would have to take it easy. So here I was, zapping the channels.

One channel caught my attention. The news channel. Country wide news. With breaking news at the headlines too. I put the remote down, and leaned back to watch with a raised brow.

"To all watchers, we have just received breaking news! Her Majesty, Goddesses keep Her Majesty Queen Zelda Harkinian the First, is live in her studios with us, with important news! We will be back shortly, after this important announcement." the anchorman said. I raised a brow, but kept watching. Zelda suddenly appeared on screen. My eyes focused as I listened, suddenly a lot more interested than usual.

"Dear people of Hyrule, I am sorry for disrupting your news brodcast, but I have an important announcement to make." she took a big breath. I didn't move. "People of Hyrule, my dear friends, I do not think less of any of you. You are all equal, as important and as powerful as I myself, to my eyes. Which is why I am totally against inequality. And why am I here, right now, do you ask? Well, it's because yesterday, the most horrible event happened." she stopped there. My heart stopped as well. Why was she brodcasting our awful story LIVE, ALL AROUND HYRULE?

"Well, yesterday, I went to a trial, for a man, whom I believed had done nothing wrong. He had every proof of innocence, but because I failed, he was sentenced. Of course, I sent a pardon, and he was not inflicted his punishment, but the guilt still bears over my shoulder. To everyone, not just the victim of this inequality, I plead, please, believe me, I am truly sorry for anything that might have happened, and I am truly grateful that you have all stuck with me throughout this new experience." she smiled sadly. Something told me she wasn't done yet. Well, at least she kept me anonymous...

She suddenly bowed and got to her knees. Her friends walked into the background and did the same. My mind flashed back to this morning's experience. Oh Goddesses. No. No NO! Please, no, oh Goddesses, no, DON'T DO THIS TO ME!

"I know you're watching this, and you know I'm talking to you." she smiled at the screen. I gulped down. Oh please no, no no no NO! "Forgive me." she smiled, and with that, she brought her head down to the floor and slightly hit it there. Then, she got back up, still smiling, then brought it back down, harsher this time. I stayed watching in horrified awe for the next five minutes. By the end, I could see the slight cut that ran across her forehead, but couldn't see the others, as they were in the background. My eyes only focused on Zelda. Oh Goddesses, kill me now. How embarassing could this get!? Everyone who was present at yesterday's trial and punishment session knew this was me they were talking about. God damn, this couldn't get any worse.

"I'm sorry once more. May this be a proof that I am the same as all of you. My title means nothing. I am completely dedicated to my people. I'm not trying to advertise. I'm sincerely just apologizing, and taking the situation to tell you all that I care. If anything, ANYTHING, is missing, all you do is post a complaint. I will always be listening." she pushed herself up, the cut across her silk forehead starting to bleed down her face. I paled.

"Thank you for your time. I value you all, and hope that nothing similar to my, and that anonymous victim's experience will come to you. Thank you." she bowed again, followed by her friends in the background. Just before the screen faded though, she brought her hand up to her lips and blew a kiss towards the screen, then it faded, and the anchorman came back.

"That was Her Highness. Back to our stories. Dangerous criminals have been spotted around the castle lately. More on that coming up in the next half hour..." he started his show again. But I wasn't listening anymore. In fact, my thought lingered back to that blown kiss, and my eyes glazed over as I let unconsciousness grab me and pull me down. As far away from that humiliation as possible.

**XXXXX.....XXXXX**

I felt bad now. I know, I publicly apologized, keeping Link anonymous, but everyone present yesterday around me knew it was him. I regretted my actions as my thoughts drifted back to yesterday. The pain, the fear, the anger, the regret... It was branded in my mind...

I was busy washing my hands in my bathroom, thoughts dark and gloomy, when there was a knock. I didn't reply. Soon though, the door opened, and I recognized Tetra's footsteps.

"Zelda?"

Oh no, here she comes to make me 'feel better'. No, nothing's gonna make me feel better right now. But somehow, I just liked her being around, as if knowing what to do all the time, comforting me, caring for me. I loved Tetra as a cousin, as a friend, and also somewhat like a mom who could replace my late one. And I was glad we reconciliated with each other. If I was sad for loosing one person's trust during this life, it would be hers. Well, Link's too, but that doesn't count.

"Zelda." I saw her come in. If I had paid more attention, I would've seen three other girls sneak into my room and hide in my closet, but I didn't until later.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Zelda, what's going on? You're been acting odd these days…" she touched my shoulder lightly. I felt my tears coming back.

"Nothing." I whispered painfully.

"No Zel, it's not nothing. Now come sit down on your bed and tell me everything."

For some reason, I just felt comfortable to comply with her. I slowly gave up and took the hand she was offering me as she led me to my fluffy bed and brought me down on my mattress.

"Now talk. All I want to do is help." She gently told me. That was where I broke down. Completely.

"I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I cried as I leaped on her and started crying in her shirt. At first she was surprised, but then, she put a hand on my back, massaging it soothingly.

"With what?" she asked as gently as before.

"With my feelings!" I screamed. Oh Goddesses, why was I telling her all this? But my voice just kept going on on its own accord. It was like yesterday, when my anger controlled my voice, but now, my sorrow did.

"I just can't take it anymore! It's about Link! I just can't stand it, it just feels wrong as not to know what's going on now! Plus, everything that happened yesterday was my fault! I could've prevented everything, I could've done something to help!" I screamed in frustration. Tetra digested my words for a bit, then kissed my hair.

"I know what's wrong."

"No you don't! My life is messed up! One of my best friends is hospitalized because of me, and now you're telling me you know what's wrong?" I screamed. "NO YOU D-"

"You love him, don't you?"

My words were stuck in my throat. No other limb in my body could move. I was frozen. Even my tears stopped. My pupils became smaller, my eyes widened. Surprise, horror, confusion... What else? Everything was so messed up, that at first I thought I had blown a main fuse or something in my brain.

I shook my head. No, it was a secret… What would everyone think if they found out it was true?

"Yes you do. Your behaviour towards him these past few days prove it. You have nothing to hide, nothing to be afraid of sweetie. Don't be afraid to admit it. Here, say it with me. I… Love… Him…" she ran a hand through my hair. It just felt so nice that I was taken with her words. I calmed down and emptily looked up ahead into space as I clutched her clothes.

"I…Love…Him…" I repeated after a while. She giggled.

"There, see? Now it's all off your chest." She sighed happily. But I tensed. Oh dear Nayru, she knows my deepest, darkest secret now.

"But what will everyone else think?" I whispered fearfully.

"They won't need to since they won't know." She cheered me up. That seemed to work until my closet doors banged open and out fell three annoying spies covered in clothes.

"RUTO! MALON! ANJU!" Tetra screamed. I eyed them even more afraid now. Did…Did they hear?

"Err… Sorry…" Ruto was the first to apologize. The two others joined her.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Tetra yelled at them.

"Well, we needed to find out what was wrong with Zellie!" Anju protested.

"D…Does that m…mean…?" I couldn't utter another word, frozen in horror. My tears came back. All of Tetra's efforts were in vain, and now, it was even worse.

"Yeah we did. It's okay Hon, everyone has a secret, and we bear secrets real nicely. Right girls?" Ruto asked as the two others gave out affirmative cries. I kept crying though.

"Oh come on Zel. It's okay. Don't you feel better now that you got it out?" Malon asked.

"Well, kinda, but the fact that so many people know about my… my…" ah, great, another broken record session.

"Zel, you shouldn't be afraid to say it. Say it out loud." Tetra encouraged me. My voice came back as I stuttered out.

"My… crush on…… Link…" I breathed in shallow, and fast. Uh oh. I think I was hyperventilating. And the others noticed too. They all ran to my side, concerned.

"Zelda! What's wrong???" Ruto asked as Anju grabbed a random piece of paper and quickly made a fan, vigorously fanning me with it. I gradually calmed down, breaking into tears again.

"I…I can't do it…" I cried. Everyone looked at me sympathetically, I guess, since I felt gazes drilling holes on my back.

"Yes you can. Stand strong Zellie. Just don't think about Link, it'll be okay." Tetra said. I tried blocking out his face from my mind, and actually got it done pretty well. My tears stopped instantly.

"It…It works…" I whispered, astonished. They all laughed, and like their usual contagious laughter, I couldn't help but crack a grin as well. Some day. The 'feelings control' department in my brain was seriously malfunctionning today.

"Okay, come on Zel. Let's go get you some real breakfast, then we have to go get ready for our Zora's Domain pollution cleanup campaign." Malon noted. Oh Goddesses… It was today?

"Al…Alright…" I pushed myself up as we all walked down to the dining hall again, this time though, smiling.

---

After breakfast-lunch, we all went to our rooms and got ready to get down and dirty with our pollution hunting campaign, as I liked to call it. We were all dressed in jeans and t-shirts though. No dresses for this occasion.

Soon afterwards though, me and my friends slipped inside our limo, waiting outside. This time, my bodyguard, Darmani, was with us. He's a big sturdy guy with a golden heart. He always knows how to make me laugh, and demonstrated that ability inside the car as we drove to Zora's Domain, telling us jokes and stories, making us feel comfortable. My mood was seriously lifted, thanks to him. I kinda completely forgot Link too. Just the few first minutes, I isolated myself and looked out the window, thinking of him, then Darmani's jokes pulled meback to the real world, and I forgot him.

When we made it, though, I couldn't hear him talk anymore. The hundreds of journalists screaming and taking pictures outside were covering his voice. With a sigh, he winked at me, and opened the door, stepping out, looking all business-like and serious. Afterwards, Malon and Ralph stepped out together, Anju and Kafei, then me. After me followed Sheik and Tetra, and when we were all out, the limo drove away. Darmani always walked next to me, his black sunglasses covering his sparkling cheery eyes.

The path up to Zora's Domain was so hard to climb that a few journalists actually gave up and turned back. But I kept going, it didn't even hurt my feet. Damn, Sheik's training did some good things to me.

Anyways, once finally to the top, I noticed the problem. The river was littered with trash, plastic bags were hanging everywhere, and trees were cut down to the root. I frowned. This was much worse than I anticipated. I stuck a tongue out in disgust at the wasteland like scenery.

Well, I'm the Queen, new laws, here I come.

My thoughts were broken when all the journalists started asking questions all at once. I smiled, trying to block the noise out. It bothered a lot.

Then, the crowd's voices dimmed. I realized that my friends had created the silence for me. Tetra winked. It was my turn.

I cleared my throat as my speech (which I practiced Din knows how many times by now) came back to my mind. With a huge grin, I started.

"Dear citizens of Hyrule. As you have all noticed, Zora's River is terribly polluted, and it is also one of the most polluted places in Hyrule. As a way to make it better, we have decided to throw a pollution cleanup campaign for Zora's Domain. Our goal is to clean this entire section up, and plant a few trees as well. Thank you all for coming here, I thank in advance all the volunteers who have given their time to contribute to nature, and I hope everyone enjoys it." I finished, bowing.

That was when the noise came back. People clapped hard, they cheered, whistled, and took pictures. Damned flashes, they WANTED to make me blind, didn't they?

I smiled, turning away. That's when I rolled my eyes. Tetra giggled as we all grabbed our plastic gloves and pitches, along with a few garbage bags, and set out to go trash-hunting.

---

I was picking up an empty Dr. Hylia can when Ruto called me for 'lunch'. It was basically a bunch of sandwiches made by volunteers for everyone who participated in the activity. Some people had insisted I ate something better, but I had said no just for the hell of it. Also because I didn't wanna be treated differently. Everyone participating in the activity was equal. We were all gathered for one common goal: to make Zora's River trash-free.

Anyways, lunch took some time. I actually lost track of time at one point, so I decided to keep cleaning up until the job was done, or until night fell.

Turns out I went on until night fell. We were pretty much all done though, just had a few more trees to plant.

"Hey Zel, we have to go home. It's nightfall already." Anju notified me while I was planting a tree sprout in the ground.

"Okay, just a second." I mumbled, trying to get the soil around it right. "Can you help?" I asked. She nodded and knelt down next to me, putting her hands around the sprout so it wouldn't fall while I set it down, put soil around it and watered it. Then, she got up, high fived, and admired our work.

The water was clean, sparkling in the night as the river rushed through. All around, fertile grass and flowers sprouted, beautifying even more the already breataking scene. Tree sprouts were sticking out from everywhere, helped up by poles. Nature had taken its course once more. No more cans, no more plastic bags, no more pollution. I sighed in content and pride towards the people who helped. I then broke from my thoughts when Anju spoke.

"Wow, we sure did something nice for the environment today." she smiled.

"Yeah. It's amazing how many people volunteered." I replied as we headed back to the others. All of us, no exception, were all covered in soil from head to toes. Though every single one of us were smiling.

I sighed. This had been awesome. This was the best day ever!

"Great job you guys!" I cheered as we all laughed, taking out gloves off.

"Yeah, now all we need is a shower!" Malon added.

"AND A MANICURE! LOOK AT MY NAILS!" Tetra exclaimed, horrified. We all burst out laughing, even Tetra.

"We can do all that when we get home. So where's our ride?" I asked, stretching. Today sure had taken its toll on me…

"Right here." Ralph chuckled as he pointed behind him. As if on cue, our black limo stopped behind him, and Darmani stepped out with his usual black sunglasses. Though he smiled, so we all smiled back, and boarded into the car. As it started towards the castle, I could only think of one thing.

"_Poor dirtied car…"_

---

About half an hour later, we all made it home. Darmani stopped the car in front of the castle entrance, where journalists and people alike were snapping pictures. We all stepped out, effectively covering our faces with newspaper. What? Do you really want paparazzi to picture you with a dirty face? Nuh unh. I don't.

So, we just waltzed into the castle, talking and laughing. Wow, that was one awesome time I had today…

I was walking, when I suddenly spotted something yellow moving around from the corner of my eye. I turned around to check what it was. Turns out it was a mass of blond hair. That belonged to someone I knew very well by now.

Ah, so Link was already up and working? He just didn't seem like his usual self… I think he looked a bit tired. From this distance, I couldn't make sure, but I think he had bags under his eyes. He was calmly sweeping the floor. Guess he took it slow for now.

That was when my memories returned. All those painful thoughts, of this morning, yesterday, all the times I had passed with Link that turned out badly, they all rushed back into my head. Suddenly, today didn't become 'the best day ever'. I sighed and frowned sadly. I had to talk to him and apologize again.

My entire body whipped around as I cried out his name.

"LINK!"

He slowly turned, as if afraid to see who he feared. His eyes widened when he saw me. Did I look THAT scary with dirt smeared on my face? I sighed as I rolled my eyes and ran for him. His mouth moved into a gasp as he dropped the mop, and not too subtly, turned away and ran around the corner.

I frowned as I took off behind him. Judging by our position, I think the corner he took was a dead end. I heard my friends calling my name and running after me, but I turned around the corner.

Yep, it was a dead end alright. I caught you Link! Ah…a?

Hey! He wasn't there!

"Link?" I called out. No reply. How in Hyrule had he disappeared like that?

"Li-ink!" I called again. That was when my friends arrived.

"Hey Zel! Why'd you run off like that?" Ralph asked.

"But… I saw… I saw him…" I replied. The guys raised brows, but the girls understood sadly. I frowned, sadly this time. All the painful memories had come back. I would probably cry myself to sleep tonight as well.

"Okay Zel, you're just tired now." Ruto rolled her eyes.

"Yeah! No one's here Zellie!" Malon backed up.

"Come on." Anju called.

"Let's get you to bed, you're exhausted." Tetra grabbed my arm and forcefully dragged me away, towards my room. The guys stayed behind. But… He was there!

I saw him!

I'm sure of it!

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

From my hiding place, I watched intently as Her Highness and the Ladies argued on going back to her room for sleep. I fervently wished for so to happen. I certainly didn't want to meet her for the moment, not after what happened yesterday.

Plus, with the new problems that sprung up in my life, it's getting harder and harder to keep up. I just… don't know if I can do it. But I will. Even if it's hopeless, I will continue on, and take on any challenge life gives me.

But right now, I don't feel offensively courageous.

Right now, my courage is the little voice inside that's telling me to draw back for today and try again tomorrow.

And I always listen to my Courage.

I almost sighed in relief when Her Majesty and the Ladies exited the hallway, almost loosing my cover. I needed extreme concentration for my spell to work. Oh, yeah. I forgot. Yes, I'm a basic spell-caster, mostly because my father was of the Sheikah race. A race of spell casters. It flows in my blood. I wish I had known my father though… He could've taught me so much more than just this spell.

And that's how I stood hidden. Melted in the shadows of one of the ornate statues in the hall.

Soon enough, Sir Ralph and Sir Kafei walked out. Master Sheik waited for a moment, eyes darting around for a moment, then walked backwards. I didn't take any chances, waiting a few more moments, until it was safe to come out.

I never got the chance.

Something pushed me at the back of my mind, and broke my concentration. It usually hurts when you do so.

A lot.

So, with a scream of pain, I fell out of the shadows I was hiding in, and fell to the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that."

I painfully looked up, wondering who it could be. My eyes widened when I saw Master Sheik's emotionless face looking down at me.

"M…Master… Master Sheik!" I uttered in terror. I was sooo busted. And still shaken from this morning's kowtowing session. I thought it was a dream at first, but then the nurses confirmed it.

"You shouldn't have hidden from her." He repeated. I understood that he had forced me out.

"I…I… I'm sorry Master…" I stammered.

"Before I ask anything else, Link, I'd just like to say I'm sorry." Master Sheik sighed. My eyes grew wide.

"What?" I asked, wondeirng if I was dreaming. Most definetely.

"I'm sorry. I never realized how much of a jerk I was acting like. And since Zelda confirmed it, I realized I should at least give you an apology." he whispered, eyes downcast, slighlty blushing.

"No Master, it was my fault." I replied shakily.

"No it wasn't. Zelda didn't send me to apologize. I came on my own, because I knew I owed you an apology, at the minimum." he sighed again.

"I don't deserve an apology." I replied, quivering.

"Look, I don't mean any harm, so you can stop shaking." he kneeled down in front of me, reaching my size. My breath only quickened. "I only want to apologize, for acting so selfish, and not understanding the true meaning behind 'innocent until proven guilty'. Please, forgive me." he said, holding out friendly hand. I discreetly moved a bit farther. This is officially creepy.

"Please Link, I need to get this off my conscience!" he pleaded this time, eyeing me with those loving, caring blue eyes. They weren't emotionless anymore. Inside, deep down inside, he cared.

"Of course." I replied. "Master." I added quickly.

"Don't call me Master, please Link, it's embarassing, after all I did to you... You shouldn't call me Master anymore." Sheik sighed. I extended a friendly hand and put it on his shoulder after a short while of thinking.

"It just doesn't seem proper. Whether you have made a fault, or haven't, you're still my Master, my role model, the one that I follow." I told him, with my turn to have downcast eyes.

"I may be, but I'm still ashamed." he replied again.

"Please, Master, I don't know my role model, my Hero, to act like this. You have inspired so much in me, and now you just break down? Please, pull yourself together, it wasn't your fault entirely, it was also mine." I convinced him.

"Even if it was, I still played a big role in it." he looked at me with his icy orbs.

"It's okay, if it' makes you feel better, and makes it proper, I forgive you." I sighed, finding nothing better to do. His eyes lit up, and he smiled.

"Awesome." he said, getting up, then helping me up.

"I'm sorry for acting so obnoxious sometimes Link. And Ralph also send his ashamed begs for forgiveness." he chuckled. I bowed my head a little, then looked back up.

"And I'm sorry for taking all the blame on my shoulders. And Master Ralph is also forgiven." I replied. He smiled. Exactly what he wanted to hear.

"So you're a Sheikah?" he asked suddenly with a slight smirk.

"N…No Master… My father was, but I never got a chance to meet him. I was born with a bit of Sheikah blood." I replied, surprised, but horrified that he was on the right track.

"What other spells can you cast?" he asked. I resisted the urge to raise a brow.

"I…I've never been trained… I only know how to melt into shadows and travel a few feet from shadow to shadow." I replied in a whimper, wondering what he'd think now. He had probably forgotten all that talk we did just a few seconds ago.

"Like this?" he raised a brow and grinned as he became a mass of black and slipped into shadows. Then, he reappeared at the end of the room, then back.

I couldn't breathe… Did that mean…?

"Yes, I'm a Sheikah. My entire family tree is Sheikan. That's why I'm trained, and can cast any shadow spell you might want me to." He smirked. I still couldn't breathe.

Does that mean he can…?

"Yes, I can read minds on distance." He replied with a nod. Farore, wake me up, I must be dreaming.

"Come on! Is it that hard to picture a fellow Sheikah? This is real. As real as your sister watching us right now." he pointed the other way with a smirk. My eyes wandered to where he was pointing and were met with Aryll's innocent eyes watching us and absorbing our every words.

"ARYLL!" I screamed. She smiled and ran towards me. Uh oh, she wasn't supposed to be out of bed…

"Hello Master Sheik." She smiled at the Master, and clumsily bowed before hugging me. She coughed once, then purred, hugging me.

"Big brother! Now you have a new Sheikah friend!" she squealed. "Just like you!"

I blanched. Normally, Sheikahs were supposed to be kept a secret. Only fellow Sheikah could know each others' identities, but Aryll didn't have that part of Sheikah blood in her veins. I smiled nervously as Master Sheik raised a brow. Sheikahs were rare. Only fifty Sheikahs were aproximatively left in Hyrule. I was one of the last ones, and apparently, the Master was as well. We had to keep our real identities a secret, so that we couldn't be special targets. And besides, Sheikahs are the people of the shadows, so what better practise than to live you life in the shadows of someone else?

"We are all tired. Maybe you should head to bed. I could tell the Queen about your escapade." I gulped down at that mention as I clutched Aryll a bit tighter. Thankfully, she was too busy cuddling against me to notice.

"But I won't, because I can understand your fears and worries." He laughed jokingly, then smiled sympathetically. Oh yeah, Sheikahs can also read emotions. Whoopee.

"Look Link. Zelda isn't mad at you, she's just ashamed she couldn't help you out. She really thinks of you as a friend, no less." He told me. My eyes widened again. Really?

"Yes, really. She likes you a lot Link. Maybe as much as she likes us. Maybe even more." He smiled. I nervously nodded, getting off of the floor and helping Aryll up. She coughed again. Uh oh. Not a good sign.

"Alright then. Good night Link." and with that, he melted into shadows again and disappeared. I nodded again, even though no one was there, and grabbed Aryll, concentrating. Soon, we blended into the shadows, and I carried her from shadow to shadow until our room, where I laid her down on my bed. I couldn't go to sleep just yet. I had things to do outside the castle walls.

I made sure Aryll was fast asleep, then walked out, towards the main gates. I yawned, wondering why I couldn't go back to bed yet. Oh yeah. Doing this for Aryll. For Aryll. For Aryll.

And with that thought, I exited the castle grounds, heading for town.

---

That night, I came back like the past few nights of my life, barely making it inside before midnight, and before they closed the gates. Tired as hell, I swayed until my room. There, I opened the door and moved to the covers on the floor, where I would sleep.

When I could finally digest the new things I had discovered today, my eyes finally drooped. I yawned as I turned around and worked on getting to sleep. My mind only remembered one sentence before I slipped into sweet oblivion.

"_She likes you a lot Link."_

"_A lot."_

_-----------_

_Caress the One, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart, the tears of snow white sorrow,_

_Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth, in a land_

_On the daybreak._

_Caress the One, the Never Fading _

_Rain in your heart, the tears of snow white sorrow,_

_Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth, on a land,_

_On the daybreak..._

_~Nightwish-Amaranth (Ruto's Theme)_

************************

**Author Notes:**

**PS: Shameless advertising. SAVE THE ENVIRONMENT! KEEP IT CLEAN, DON'T LITTER, PICK UP YOUR TRASH, RESPECT IT! We are the generations of the future! Let's stand together and protect the environment! :D**

**Yayyy! Zelda's secret is uncovered! The girls know, but the guys will find out later.**

**Oh, and just for the info, no one but Link and Aryll know that Sheik is a Sheikah. And Link's Sheikah abilities will be very important in the script later on. So, little contest on these abilities. They've been mentionned a few times in the story until now. Three times, as far as I can count. **

**Well, sorry to everyone, but Principessa Dell'Opera gave me 13 FRICKIN PROOFS THAT LINK WAS A SHEIKAH! I asked for 1 :O I hadn't even noticed those 10 others :O If you can find more than five, then maybe I'll work something out. But asides that, the contest for 1 proof is closed. The winner, principessa Dell'Opera, will have her name as a guest appearance in the Epilogue X3**

**Okay :D What's Aryll's problem? When will Kafei and Ralph find out about Zelda's love for Link (Sheik already knows. He read her mind.)? What was Link doing outside the castle? What do Zelda's words mean (we all know that, but Link doesn't XD)?**

**Find out, in tomorrow's chapter of**

**J**

**L**

**RRRRR!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	9. Day 9: Code 22

**Author Notes:**

**HAIIIII! (Is waving like Kirby's annoying-ass taunt in SSBB, the one that he does when you press 1 on the Wiimote) XD (no offense to Kirby fans :) I'm serious ^_^)**

**Just out of the blue like that, LINK'S TAUNTS ARE THE FRICKIN BEST! :D Okay, back to the story :)**

**Well, now we know what's been going on with Aryll X3. Just a hint. Get well soon Aryll-chaan! Yeah, I wanna learn Japanese, just in case I decide to go to Japan and work for Nintendo when I grow up :3 XD**

**And Link saves the day X3 Again :D We'll see much more of that soon ^_^ And their last name is hot ^_^ And the theme is tha best :D Well, one of the top 1's. Yep, I have three top 1 songs on my charts X3 Linkin Park rulez XD**

**Oh, and cookie for whoever can find out why Code 22... is... well... 22. Why not 23? Or 937538439? Hey,check downstairs for the answer. Though think of it, HINT!: that number has a direct link with my personal life. And no, I'm not twenty two years old XD You're 9 years in advance X3**

**And...yah... Enjoy :D**

******************

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be._

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface._

_Don't know what you're expecting of me,_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes._

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

_And every second I waste is more than I can take!_

------------

I yawned as light hit my eyes. I grumbled, opening them to receive the sun in my face. Dammit, someone close the stores, PLEASE! I'm really not good with morning light in my eyes. I groaned as I got up, rubbing my eyes. Fine, fine, I get it, wakie wakie.

I headed for my closet, wondering what I should wear. Remembering my agenda, I searched my thoughts for any events.

Oh yeah! I was supposed to make a speech today! A bit late, but still a speech. Eh, we still had time until that. I grabbed jeans and a tank top as I moved to the bathroom to freshen up for another day.

---

As I walked down with a smile, I happened to cross yesterday's hallway. My eyes darted back, and I frowned sadly. My memories came back…

DAMMIT! I'm acting like SUCH a sissy! Memories are past and gone! Why do I keep dwelling on them? I sighed as I tried turning my frown upside down, but only resulted into a weak smile. Well, it's better than before.

So I turned my back to the hallway form yesterday's 'encounter' (I WAS SURE I SAW LINK THERE!) and ran towards the dining hall.

---

Breakfast was more cheerful than yesterday. My friends seemed genuinely concerned about my psychological state. Funny, Sheik didn't say anything at all. I know he usually doesn't talk much, but he SHOULD have at LEAST said hi. He looked absorbed in his thoughts, so I decided not to bother him.

That was about it for breakfast. When I walked out though, alone, a thought struck me. I didn't have anything special to do, so why not visit him? No one would bother me…

I made my mind up with a smile as I switched from walking to my room to the servants' quarters, where his room was located. I could already remember the exact path, his room number, the turns, everything. I sighed in content as I ascended the stairs to the quarters.

---

Room 244. HIS room. I sighed, a trembling hand going to knock. I retreated it quickly. What would be his reaction this time? There was nowhere to run… Would he freak out? Would he…act weird around me? I hoped not as I took a deep breath and extended my hand, lightly knocking on the door.

There was no answer at first. I gulped down, knocking again, harder this time. That's when I heard a girl's voice inside. She said something unintelligible, then ran towards me, her footsteps proved it. I held my breath, and put on my gentlest smile as the door creaked open.

I was met with Link's sister's big, blue, eight year old innocent eyes. She smiled at me and giggled.

"Hi Zellie!"

"Hey Aryll." I greeted back, bending down to hug her.

"Come on in." she invited. Wow. For an eight year old, she was sure autonomous. I guessed that her and her brother's orphan states had lead to that self-autonomy.

"Thanks." I returned, stepping inside. She closed the door and stopped next to me. I smiled, and set a hand in her golden hair. She smiled back.

There was a brief moment of silence that was broken when Aryll broke into a coughing fit. First, I looked down, hoping she wasn't choking on anything, but when I saw the crimson on her hands, I blanched. She was coughing up her own blood…

"Aryll!" I screamed in horror, kneeling down next to her. She coughed, and took a deep breath, trying to stop it. She weakly pointed at a cupboard on the wall. I got up and ran for it, opening it. Inside, there wasn't much, just a few medications and soap bars. I took out the three medication bottles there and brought them to her, hoping she would know what to use.

She actually did as, between coughs, she grabbed the green bottle and expertly uncapped it, taking out two pills that she swallowed immediately. She stood still for a while, then the coughing subsided. I kneeled down next to her again and ran my fingers through her hair as she calmed down. Awkwardly enough, she didn't cry a single tear. Weird…

"You okay sweetie?" I asked, still not over my original state of horrified shock. She nodded.

"Yeah, happens all the time." She smiled as if nothing had happened. Goddesses, I would've freaked out if I was in her place.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Eh, I don't know. Big brother says that it's some kind of problem with my lungs or something." She shrugged. "Thankfully, the pills always cancel it out for a while." She smiled as she grabbed the bottles and used a stool to put them back.

"Oh…" I felt bad for not having anything more to say, but that was the truth!

"So, did you want to see big brother?" she suddenly asked, her tone shifting from innocence to worry.

"Yeah. Is he here?" I asked, surpised at her tone.

"Yeah, he's there." he pointed at a corner that lead into the main room. That was when I realized we were still in the bare-walled entrance corridor. I shrugged and followed Aryll in.

As I turned the tight corridor, the first thing I noticed was the poor furniture. The fairly small room didn't have much wallpaper, it was just plain green. A lot of it was starting to peel off the wall. There was one wooden table with a candle on it and a cracked wooden chair, one gray-ish bed, and a pile of covers on the ground, gray as well, apparently taken from the bed. And on the pile of covers was lying…

"Link?" I asked, mouth gaping. Link was still sleeping. "Why's he there?" I asked, pointing at him. She shrugged as if it was nothing.

"He says I should have the bed. Something about 'being better for my growth' or something." She said, walking over to Link.

I sighed. Typical big brother.

"Then why's he still sleeping? Shouldn't he be at work by now?" I asked, just to know. Of course, if he needed some time off, I would surely give it to him.

"Well…" Aryll was speaking with uneasiness now. "It gets hard for him to wake up when he sleeps late at night." She sighed, seeming to avoid the elaboration. But that struck my curiosity as I pressed on.

"Why?"

She let out a sigh of defeat and looked at me with those innocent pools of blue.

Just like her brother's…

"Well, since I got this condition for my health, well, the pay at the castle isn't enough to buy what we need as medication, so he always leaves for town from 10 at night until midnight to work overtime in a store or something. He carries those big packages around, so that's hard work. Usually, he's tired by the end of the day, so he literally falls asleep right on the spot when he finally makes it home at night. But I'm usually asleep by then." She finished her explanation as she ran her fingers through her brother's golden hair.

She moved her fingers like a mother would do to her son. Caring, loving, and always listening. I wished I could do the same… I think they both looked out for each other, now that they had no one else. It was a beautiful, but heart breaking thought to consider.

"Well, I wouldn't want to bother then." I backed up a little. Aryll's frown became a smile again.

"No no, if it's important, I'll wake him up. Besides, if the Master finds out he's still sleeping, he's gonna yell at him like last time. Hoo boy, does he have a loud voice!" she giggled childishly as she ruffled her brother's hair. I froze. Uh oh. Link groaned sleepily and turned around.

"No no, it's not THAT important, you don't need to bother him." I repeated through my teeth.

"But if you're here, and you're the Queen, it must be important." She made the connection with my title as she pinched Link on the cheek. He groaned as he sleepily opened his eyes.

"Morning Link!" Aryll giggled. I bit my lip, drawing back. Maybe I should let him wake before I talk.

"Aryll… Please… I'm tired…" I heard him groan as he rolled over. I frowned. I didn't know he was THAT tired… Maybe I should leave. I considered the thought, but Aryll got ahead of me as she nudged him gently towards me.

"But we have a guest! And it's rude to keep a guest waiting." She giggled. I heard Link stifle a curse as he got up, rubbing his eyes, still giving his back to me. I realized he was sleeping without his shirt. Hmm… maybe the Goddesses DO love me after all!

"Aryll." I heard him groan again. That's when Aryll got 'mad', if I could say so, since she never got mad.

"Now come on, you lazy butt. You can't keep her Highness waiting." She said, scolding him with a mock frown. I felt Link freeze over as he slowly turned around to where Aryll was pointing. I expected him to do a lot of things, but what he did was the last thing I expected.

He fell back down on his mattress, covering his eyes with his left hand, saying "Aw shit."

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

Farore hates me. Nayru hates me. Din HATES ME! Dammit, all the deities in the world hate me! Why her? And here!? AND NOW???

I sighed tiredly. Dammit, my eyes were closing on their own. Just let me sleep, Goddess damn!

"Link?" I heard her ask. Not now, please. Hmm… maybe I could ignore her… That could work!

"Li-ink." She called again. I thought of faking being asleep again, but I remembered Aryll. Not only she would painfully pinch me awake again, but I also had to check on her condition. I groaned as I worked myself in a sitting position and motioned with my finger for her to come to me. She obediently skipped over, smiling at me.

"Yeeees?" she asked sweetly.

"Aryll, did you start coughing up blood today?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Yeah, right before you woke up." She answered, rolling her eyes. Of course she didn't take it seriously, do you think I would tell my eight year old sister SHE'S DYING!? Oh Din, I'm such a bad brother. Sleeping while my little sister could've died. I'm such a bad brother… I bit my lip as my gaze fell to the ground, ashamed.

"Did you take your pills?" I asked again, this time knowing the answer. She nodded as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good." I replied. Good thing about not having parents is that you become pretty autonomous on your own. Aryll already knew how to survive. Just because she was an eight year old girl, doesn't mean she's helpless. Looks can be deceiving. She can work on her own for a while, and knows how to ask for help when she really needs it.

"Yeah! Zellie here helped me too!" she suddenly told me. I froze over again. Thanks for making me feel even worse, Aryll… So me, her own brother, failed to help her when a complete stranger to her possibly saved her life? That's just perfect.

"Alright." I said, putting my hand to her forehead. Burning hot, like it was supposed to be. Not that I wanted it to be that way…

"Aryll." I scolded. She had this little obsession of hating staying in bed all day long.

"What?" she asked innocently, as if hoping I'd forget what I was going to say. I raised a brow, and pointed to my bed.

"Aryll. Bed." I ordered. She got out of my grip and frowned.

"Noooooo! I don't wanna!" she pouted.

"Aryll, you have fever, you have to get to bed." I growled this time. Sometimes, it just gets frustrating.

I think I scared her a bit too much though. She yelped, muttered an apology and ran towards the mattress, sliding into the covers.

"I'm sorry Aryll, it just gets frustrating." I sighed, pushing up. I headed for her and kissed her lightly on the forehead, meeting my lips with heat. I frowned and headed for the nearby bathroom, grabbing a towel. I wet it, then stepped out, and threw it to Aryll. She expertly caught it and set it on her forehead.

I then took out a worn thermometer and slipped on a protective plastic. Then, I threw that to Aryll too. She caught that too. She pushed the button on it to turn it on, then put it in her mouth, closing it afterwards. She makes me proud. I then stepped out, steeling myself for the conversation with her Majesty. What did she want now?

"I'm sorry, can I do something, My Lady?" I asked pleasantly as I approached her. Her frozen gaze that was set on Aryll's sleeping form turned to me, and she blinked.

"Umm… It's fine, I can come back later if I'm bothering…" she replied, looking back at Aryll worriedly. Well, gee, thanks, but no thanks. While you're here, why don't you just spit it out already? I kept myself from rolling my eyes. I am in enough trouble as it is.

"No, it's fine." I replied, keeping my mean thoughts to myself.

"Well… Umm…" she seemed uncomfortable.

"Take a seat your Majesty." I said, drawing the single chair of the room. Then, I sat down on my covers.

"No, it's fine. And call me Zelda, for the last time, dammit." She sat down next to me, and the near-floor, and smiled. I forced a smile as well. That's when her smile disappeared.

"Okay then…" she bit her lip, as if dreading what she was gonna say. I decided to keep silent, actually caring for what she was gonna say next.

"Yes, your Majesty? Err… Zelda?" I asked, pressing.

"Well Link, the thing is…" she sighed, as if taking a resolution to say it. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened these past few days… It's all my fault…" she sighed. My eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. A noble apologizing to a lowly servant? Never seen that before. And what did she have to apologize for? She had already humiliated me publicly... Hmm... Maybe she's gonna apologize for that? I doubt it. The kneeling thing was her way of saying thank you. Greaaaat.

"I just felt so guilty after what happened the other day." She referred to the other day's events. My head burned just at the thought of it. The bandages were still there to prove it. Though it wasn't that bad anymore, I originally felt like someone had ripped my head open. "And I need to make it up to you…" she sighed. "I'm sorry…" and with that, she leaned in for a hug. I froze. Is it just me, or does this picture seem terribly wrong to you?

It was probably just me because I heard Aryll whistle with a smile. She had taken the thermometer out of her mouth.

"ARYLL!" I detached from Zelda to go next to her. She quickly retreated her hands. "Why'd you take off the thermometer?" I scolded. She shrugged as she held it up to me.

"It finished." She replied.

"And?" I asked, suppressing the fear consuming me.

"40.7" she said. I heard the Queen gasp, and I blanched in terror. Above 40, a fever could be deadly.

"Don't. Move." I hissed as I snatched the thermometer away and ran for the bathroom. There, I threw the thermometer randomly somewhere and grabbed all the towels we had. I dipped them in icy water and one by one, threw them at my little sister.

"What should I do with all these?" she asked. Obviously, she didn't know. I hadn't trained her for preparation for near-death experiences. That would scar her for life. It was too early to bother her with that.

I didn't reply, but ran for her, using a few towels to wipe her face. The rest went on her forehead, throat, cheeks, and everywhere else that was burning up.

"Don't move. Tell me when the towels get warm." I ordered. She weakly nodded. I smiled.

"Good then. Try to get some sleep now. I'll go get some Tylenol." I said. She nodded again, and closed her eyes. I headed for the entrance cupboard and took out a blue bottle of Children's Tylenol. We had to use it so many times, that I already knew she was supposed to take 1 tablet. I mechanically took out the candy-shaped medication and put the bottle back in. Then, I headed back and gave Aryll the Tylenol. She chewed it before she closed her eyes and let sleep take her away.

Then, sighing, I went back to sit down next to Zelda, who was waiting patiently for me, though with a worried face.

"How often does she do that?" she asked in a trembling voice once I had sat down next to her.

"Everyday, though it's the first time she went over 39.5…" I sighed, rolling my eyes and I rubbed my forehead with my fingers.

"That must be painful for you guys." I heard her muse out loud. I couldn't help but interrupt.

"Welcome to my life." I smirked, then closed my mouth and clamped my hands over it, realizing what I had just said. She looked incredulously at me, and I slowly opened my mouth to apologize.

"I I… I'm sorry! I… I didn't mean…" he cool fingers met my lips.

"Ssh. I get it, you said it yourself, it's frustrating." She smiled understandingly. I was too astonished to reply.

"Okay then…" I muttered, embarrassed. There was a silence, where only Aryll's hard breathing could be heard.

"What does she have anyway?" Zelda asked. I shook my head.

"Lung infection, commonly called tuberculosis, as a variant of the real illness. It comes with blood coughing fits, high fever, physical weakness and exhaustion, but it only happens a few times every week. Thank Farore for that." I rubbed my temples tiredly.

"Oh." she bit her lip almost guiltily. I sighed, but looked away.

There was a moment of silence again. Aryll's shifting was the only thing audible...until...

"Link…" she suddenly called. I turned my head to her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"How would you like to get promoted?" she suddenly asked. My eyes widened in surprise.

"I... I don't know… But I… I'm hardly qualified for anything more!…" I stuttered. She shushed me again with a smile.

"It's okay. It's a better pay, all you have to do is become my personal servant. Deal?" she smiled sweetly. I think there was more to what she was implying there, but my mind buzzed over what she had said.

Higher pay? That meant bigger chances to afford an operation for Aryll, or at least provide enough medications to last for a while. And also, it meant only doing the work Zelda needed me to do. That meant I didn't have to work 24/7 most of the time. It was too good to pass up on.

"Alright." I agreed with a weak nod. She smiled and held out her hand.

"Deal?" she wore her biggest grin.

I looked back at Aryll, fast asleep, unaware that our life was gonna change right here, right now. I looked back at her Majesty's face, and I also changed my smile into a grin. I held out my hand, and grabbed hers.

"Deal."

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

Well, I spent some time with Link, and Aryll, but she was sleeping throughout the entire time. So a bit later on, I went back to my room to change. Today, I was gonna make an onstage appearance, just to greet the people I was supposed to be ruling on. A bit late, but important nonetheless.

I changed into a Princess-ish dress as I went over the little speech I was supposed to make. Not long, just five minutes, just to greet my people, that's all. It was pretty easy to remember, since it was made with basic words.

Soon after putting my makeup and such, I went down to meet my friends, who were supposed to be waiting for me at the entrance. I had also invited someone else to come with us. I chuckled to myself as I stepped out and walked down to the main hall.

I soon spotted the guys speaking to the girls in front of the door. I smiled, and picked up the pace. Only one person was missing. That person shouldn't be late now.

"Hey guys!" I greeted as I stopped next to them. They smiled and gave me my greeting back.

"So you ready?" Tetra asked.

"Yeah." I said with a half-smile.

"What's wrong?" Malon asked.

"It's just that…Well… Isn't someone going to…you know… try… and 'get' to me, on stage?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah, that's why Darmani and his guys will be posted everywhere around the stage." Anju chuckled. I grinned, comforted.

"So... what're we waiting for?" Ralph asked suddenly. Everyone but me shrugged.

"It's more of a matter of a 'who'." I chuckled sheepishly. The girls whistled slightly, but a 'shut the hell up' glare, courtesy of yours truly, closed their mouths.

"Well, let's hope he won't be late." Sheik said with a worried sigh. Now I'm sure he knew more than he let on. My eyes widened. How did he know it was a 'he' ?

He grinned and took out his wallet. He then grabbed his ID and showed it to me. Under the word 'Race' was written 'Hylian', but with an eye with a tear dropping from it drawn next to it. The Sheikah emblem. It was almost the only subject teenage novels talked about. The legendary, now said-extinct Sheikah race. It was usually the typical normal girl who fell in love with the magical being, and they went through an adventure together. Typical. But if the emblem was on Sheik's ID...then...

He was a Sheikah in hiding?

Sheikahs Sheikahs Sheikahs. I remembered everything I could about them. Shadow spell casters, mind readers, secret race… Yeah, that's about it…

Mind readers… DAMN! Did he know about Link?

"Yes, I do." He grinned again. Everyone was probably wondering what he meant. I blanched. I sucked at keeping secrets, hunh? "Yes, but try to keep what you just learned as a secret as well, please." I noted the hint of desperation in his voice and nodded. That was one secret I'd make sure to keep.

"Fine fine." I grumbled. They decided to ignore that as Link arrived, running towards us. He barely slid to a stop in front of us and hastily bowed. I realized his shirt was falling off his shoulders (yay!), his pants were put on hastily (fall down, fall down, FALL DOWN, DAMMIT! Woops, I'm just thinking perverted now...), and his shoelaces weren't tied.

"Link, relax and fix up, will you?" I asked pleasantly. He nodded, out of breath, and kneeled, tying his laces. Then, he got up and fixed his shirt and pants.

"Good afternoon, My Ladies." He bowed to the girls. "Masters." He bowed to the guys. I thought I saw Sheik and him exchange friendly glances, but shrugged it off as our ride arrived, with Darmani stepping out of it. I smiled and pointed out.

"Let's go."

And with that, we all stepped out, and slid into the back area of the car. Darmani slid in with us, since Link was driving.

---

Once inside, there was full silence. We all waited in an awkward silence before Kafei broke it up.

"So, not that I'm complaining, but why's Link here?" he asked. I blushed, thankful that the driver was far away from the back, away enough as not to hear our conversation.

"Well…" I sighed, unable to continue.

"Zel, I think it's about time everyone got aware of your secret." Tetra finally sighed. I looked up at her, biting my lip. These were my friends, they had the right to know…

"Well… Thing is…" I couldn't continue. My voice froze over again. I stopped completely. There was a long silence, then Sheik sighed.

"Thing is, she has a crush on Link. But not some high school crush. Real love." He grinned. How'd he elaborate that? He didn't even know about this!

"I showed you how I knew that, dear. Don't question it." He smirked sarcastically. I laughed, then blushed.

Kafei and Ralph apparently the two who didn't know, sat silent for a while, then burst out laughing. I was thankful Darmani was sitting a bit further away in the car, as not to hear us either.

"What? What's so funny?" I demanded semi-angrily. I bet they were laughing because their Queen was in love with her servant. Cruel, cruel world.

"Nothing! It's just nice! At least you won't be jealous anymore!" Ralph chuckled.

"Thing is, he doesn't know." Sheik said in my place. They immediately stopped and looked at me wide-eyed.

"What?" Ralph screamed.

"Yeah! What?" Kafei repeated.

"I'm not gonna tell him yet. It's just that…" I sighed. "I'm Royalty… and…" I froze again, feeling my tears come back up.

"Sweetie, even if you're royalty, and he's not, you're a perfect match. Don't be afraid. Go up there and tell him the truth." Tetra chuckled. I smiled weakly.

"I'll think about it." I completely smiled deviously then. "But until then, this is our secret! If anyone tells him about it, I'm Queen, I have absolute power over you." I threatened amusedly. Everyone laughed with some much needed humour. I leaned over to the intercom and pushed the button.

"Link, music please."

"Kay." Came the reply. I smiled and leaned back. Within seconds, the radio was on, and the Simple and Clean remix was on air.

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go!_

Funny how songs can define your mood.

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight!_

Not just tonight. Always.

_It's hard to let it go!_

It always is. That's why I can't forget him no matter what.

_Hold me! __Whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on._

We'll take on anything together though, right?

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all! _

Because I know you'll be there to help me through it.

_Nothing's like before!_

I love this song.

---

When we finally made it there, I could barely hear the music. The crowd outside was so loud that it almost deafened me. We all laughed once more, then waited until Darmani and his 'friends' (all equally menacing-looking, may I add) opened my door before stepping out. Through the flashes of the photographers, we made it into backstage.

Once there, I sighed in relief as Darmani and my other bodyguards blocked the way backstage. There, we all relaxed for a while. Outside, I could hear the massive crowd cheering and screaming.

When it was finally my turn, I cleared my throat, took the encouraging pats from everyone, caught a warm gaze from Link (which filled me up with confidence, may I add once more) and moved behind the curtains. Three deep breaths later, the curtains were lifted, and I was met with the cheering crowd. I cleared my throat. The screams subsided after a while.

"Thank you everyone for being here today." I started. The screams came back up. I gulped down, and kept speaking in the microphone.

"I'm honoured to be standing here today, talking to you as your temporary Queen." I started my little speech. It wasn't long, but it was just like an intro to some music festival that was gonna go on afterwards. I smiled warmly, waiting for the camera flashes to end before I kept talking.

"I hope you have all caught word of my...new experience on TV yesterday..." the crowd laughed, and I smiled, knowing they had. "I'm actually glad. And I really meant it. But that's not what I came to talk to you about now. I'm here, talking to you as your temporary Queen. And so, I know this decision was rash, but I will always do my best. I always want the best for my country. Whether temporarily, or permanently."

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

"And with that, I will end my speech. Thank you all for being here today, and hope you all enjoy the music festival." I listened to her as the crowd clapped and cheered. I clapped as well, surveying the huge crowd with my eyes. Since everyone was wearing coloured outfits, I somehow spotted someone dressed in all black. I raised a brow, and would've left him alone, if I hadn't spotted something about him.

My eyes widened in horror as I quickly turned around and grabbed her Majesty's cellphone. Mechanically, I opened the camera, took a picture of the man, and saved it before snapping it shut, throwing it into my pocket, and rushing to stage controls. I pulled down the cord for the curtains as they slowly started closing. Then, with my heart ramming into my ribcage, I dashed onto stage and grabbed Zelda. She gasped, but followed as I pulled her backstage, away from the menace.

For a while at least. That's why I dragged her through backstage, until I made it to Darmani. That's when I took out her phone and checked in the memory quickly. I found my picture, zoomed in on my element, and nudged Darmani urgently.

"Darmani!" he looked at me quizzically.

"Yeah?" he asked as I turned the cellphone to him and pushed Zelda towards him.

"Code 22." Were the only words that exited my mouth. That was enough, because he leaned down to look at the picture with a gaping mouth. Then, he sobered again, and grabbed Zelda.

"We have to get outta here, your Majesty." He said, opening the door backstage, dragging Zelda out, towards a normal car, to avoid attracting suspicion.

"Wait! What's going on?" she asked, panicked.

"I'll tell you in the car." Darmani said as he pushed her inside. She opened the window.

"Who'll drive the guys back?" she asked again.

"I will." I replied. She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."

"Okay, just go now." I gritted my teeth. Darmani nodded and started the car. Soon, they were speeding away, towards safety. I sighed in relief, but my job wasn't done yet. Her Majesty's friends were probably also targets.

I turned around, and what a coincidence, Zelda's friends were all looking at me. Except Master Sheik. He was…

Reading my mind…

Leave my thoughts alone! I growled as I used a basic spell to block him out. As I spotted the light frown on his face, I smirked.

"Why'd you take Zelda away so suddenly?" Anju asked.

"Yeah! She wasn't done yet!" Tetra backed up. Woops, I think I made them mad.

"We had a Code 22." I simply replied. Master Sheik's and Ralph's eyes widened in horror, but the others understood nothing. "I have been instructed to drive you back to the castle, where you can discuss that with Her Highness." I shrugged. Master Sheik nodded, and motioned for everyone to follow.

I led them all into the limo, where I took the driver's seat. Oddly enough, Master Sheik wanted the passenger seat instead of the back. I couldn't argue without losing my job or anything, so I agreed. Like that, we all set off quickly towards the castle.

---

There was silence in the entire front cabin. I had relaxed a bit, concentrating on my driving. That's when Master Sheik spoke.

"You saved her, didn't you?" he asked, turning for me. I stopped at a red light and looked quizzically at him.

"You saved Zelda from the Code 22, right?" he asked.

"Kinda." I replied, feeling uneasy about his question.

"Can I see the picture?" he asked.

"Pict-?"

"Mind reader." He smirked.

"Right." I sighed and took out the cellphone, quickly putting on the picture of the man in black. I would've added something, but the light turned green, and I drove away. He suddenly closed the phone and gave it back to me, smiling.

"So how come you blocked off my powers there? I thought you could only teleport." He told me. I froze. Damn.

"Well, sometimes, my powers differ when my emotions go on extremes. For example." I cleared my throat. He nodded, telling me to continue. "When you were going to enter my mind back there, I got thoroughly pissed, so somehow, my annoyance created a barrier in my mind. It disappeared when I calmed down." I sighed.

"I see… You're an emotion Sheikah." He seemed pensive.

"Excuse me Master, what?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Emotion Sheikah, also known more commonly as soul-shifters. These are rare Sheikahs who are not trained, but survive on instinct. They follow their feelings." He said. "I'm a soul-shifter too, but I've been trained, so I don't need my soul-shifter side anymore. Of course, YOU do, since you've never been trained." He elaborated. I nodded.

"Riiiight…"

"Just keep driving."

---

A bit later, we made it to the castle. Zelda was waiting at the entrance, looking thoroughly pissed at me, apparently, since she growled when we stepped inside.

"What the hell was that for?" she asked as soon as I set foot inside.

"We had a Code 22!" I said, not wishing to elaborate.

"WHAT IN HELL IS A DAMNED CODE 22!!??" she yelled. I cringed. Dammit, I'm in deep trouble now.

"A gas bomber." I whispered. Everyone but Darmani (still there…), Master Sheik, Master Ralph and I gasped. Her Majesty immediately calmed down.

"I…I… Gas bomber?" she asked, stepping back, horrified, her hand flying up to her mouth to stifle another horrified gasp.

"Yeah, someone was going to throw a gas bomb on stage, and in the confusion, was going to do something that I couldn't find out." I sighed, rubbing the back of my head with flaring cheeks.

"Oh…" there was a brief moment of silence, then she spoke up again. "You saved my life then?"

"N…NO! Well… kinda… if you take it that way… not really…" I stammered, uneasy.

"Course you did! And you need a reward!" she hugged me. The uncomfortable, but…at the same time enjoyable feeling came back at her touch. I think everyone but I and Darmani smirked.

"No, the hug wasn't the reward." She giggled. What, there was more contact? Uh oh. Maybe I should pretend getting sick or something…

I felt someone drill holes in my head. I looked at Master Sheik, glaring at me with a sceptical frown. I think he read my mind at those mean thoughts. Damned Sheikah.

Thankfully, my annoyance had covered that part up. I could've been in so much trouble if he knew I had insulted him…

"So how 'bout you dine with us tonight?" she suddenly broke my thoughts with her melodious voice. I looked at her, shocked.

"Me?" I asked in a squeaky voice.

"Naw, your mother." She joked. My face immediately dropped. I heard her gasp.

"Oh…err… sorry, I didn't mean to…"

I stopped her there, shaking my head with a half smile.

"S'okay." I said. She apologized again, and smiled.

"So?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"Who will I be serving then?" I asked. She laughed.

"Yourself! Silly, you're invited to dine WITH us!" she giggled, then turned to her friends. "Is that okay, you guys?" she asked. There was a chorus of unwavering affirmative cries. I smiled, but it was covered by my blush.

"Cool then!" she turned back to me. "I'll come get you around dinner time. Be ready!" she giggled, then waved shortly and ran away. Her friends all followed behind. Master Sheik threw me as sceptical glance filled with mock humour as he scanned my frozen, blushing face. Then, he chuckled, and ran away after Zelda with astonishing speed. No wonder he was the physical education teacher here. I regulated my breathing and waited for the hammering in my ribcage to stop before heading to my room.

---

I was trying to find out what to wear now. Not much to choose from anyways. Jeans, jeans, jeans… Shirts, shirts, more shirts. I wondered what I should wear. All my clothes were old, and in case of my jeans, shamelessly ripped (Note to Self: Never leave your clothes to your five year old sister. She can devastate your closet). I sighed. Damn, this was harder than I thought…

My musings were broken when there was a knock on my door. I checked on Aryll, sleeping on the bed next to the closet, and moved to the door, knowing who it was.

"Your Majesty." I bowed as I let her in. She frowned.

"Dammit! Why don't you ever call me Zelda?" she asked, getting falsely angry.

"It just… doesn't seem proper…" I excluded the mention of our social statuses as she sighed and moved inside. She smiled at Aryll's sleeping figure, and asked.

"How's she?"

"Eh, you know, fever has decreased a bit, better than this morning, didn't have a fit until now yet, so I'll leave her pills just in case." I shrugged. Wow. I felt so comfortable talking to her just like that.

"Cool. Oh, and I've arranged for you to move out soon. Since you've just been promoted, you're gonna be moved to a better room. It's a bit better than this room, with decent furniture and stuff, but basically, it's what you have here, upgraded." she told me.

"You didn't need to." I stared at her incredulously. Why was she doing all this? For me?

"Yes I did, and I'll get some servants to move your stuff there." she giggled.

"Umm... Technically, Your Majesty..."

"Zelda."

"Technically, Zelda, I am also a servant, shouldn't I move my own stuff?"

"Kidding me? No way, you got better things to do, like dine with us." she grinned.

"Uh hunh." I rolled my eyes.

"Speaking of that… So how come you're not ready yet?" she asked with a mischievous grin. I blushed.

"Uh… I just don't know what to wear. My stuff isn't good enough." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"That's rubbish talk." she grabbed my hand with a smirk and dragged me to the main room. "Hey, we'll find something." She smiled, spotting the clothes on the floor. She rubbed her chin, then bent down and brought up a pair of casual, worn jeans and a green shirt. "These." She said. I nodded, and took them.

"You should probably get out." I said, blushing.

"Yeah, unless I wanna see you naked." She giggled and walked into the corridor, but I froze in terror. Overreacting, I know. Though maybe her mind was clear, but mine still remembered what the cause to those itching bandages around my head was. Stupid realistic nightmare.

I shook off her phrase, and took off my shirt, adjusting the bandages on my forehead before slipping on the green shirt. Then, I took off my servant's uniform pants, and slid on my jeans. They felt infinitely more comfortable, according to me.

Then, I checked on Aryll one last time, made sure the note destined to her if she woke up was next to her, and exited towards the dining hall with Her Majesty. Hopefully, I wouldn't mess up TOO MUCH.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

As we stepped in the dining room, I felt all the gazes of my friends drill into us. Apparently, they were all smirking as they saw me holding Link's hand, dragging him behind me. I smirked back, then pushed him in front.

"Guys, I know you already know, but this is Link." I winked at Tetra. She gave a thumbs up when Link wasn't looking. I giggled, then continued. "Now, we're all friends now, let's forget the social statuses and titles, and let's have fun. Alright?" I giggled. They all agreed. Link nodded, then mechanically leaned in for a bow. I frowned, and put a hand on his shoulder, kneeing his back. He shot up right again.

"Ow!" he protested. I giggled, and reminded him.

"I said forget the social statuses. No need to be so frickin polite." I emphasized my point.

"Kay…" he bit his lip, then turned to the table. He seemed unsure, fiddling uncomfortably with his fingers.

"You're gonna sit between me and Sheik. Is that fine?" I asked. He weakly nodded. "Good then!" I cheered as I pulled him towards his seat and plopped him down there. He pulled the chair and sat down, still acting unsure. I smiled at his reaction.

"Why are you so stiff, Link?" I asked.

"I…I'm not sure how to act…" he barely whispered. I chuckled, then turned to the table.

"Now now guys. Let's not give Link the wrong impression, let's be serious." I said. Everyone nodded with a sober expression, and crossed their arms on the table.

"Shall we talk about the stock market action of the decade?" Kafei said in a deep tone, eyes frozen over. The others just stared for a while. Then, after an awkward silence, Tetra's face cracked, soon followed by the others. They all burst out laughing, even I. I think Link chuckled as well. The boy seriously needs to loosen up.

"Okay guys, let's show him how we should behave." I said, laughing. Almost immediately, Kafei put his legs on the table, Tetra started firing peas with her spoon at Ruto, and she sent them back, Sheik got up and sat on the table, Ralph took out a book and started reading, and Malon and Anju took out a magazine, looking through it together. There was a silence for a few seconds, then Link stifled a laugh. I smiled. He was getting there.

"Okay guys, act normal." I laughed.

"But Zellie, this IS our normal." Kafei pointed out. Everyone started laughing. I realized with glee, that above all was Link's voice.

---

After dinner and dessert, when it was time to go to bed, I got up, smiling.

"Well, guys, this has been a great evening, nice dinner, and nice atmosphere. But yeah, I'm tired, maybe we should all head to bed." I suppressed a yawn clumsily.

"Sure."

"Kay."

"Cool."

"Alright."

After all the affirmative voices, I looked at Link. He stared right back with innocent swirling pools of clear blue.

I smiled, and held out my hand. After tonight, I think he knew what to do as he grasped it, and got out of his chair.

"Thanks." He said.

"Welcome." I muttered back as I lead him to the exit. My friends knew better than to follow us, I knew that. Besides, they're trying to encourage me, so why would they break our moment?

With those thoughts, we strode down silently towards Link's room.

"Hey, Zelda?" I suddenly heard him ask.

"You called me Zelda." I stated. He paused, then answered.

"Yeah."

"Why?" I grinned again.

"Because I'm hoping that makes you a friend." He replied shamelessly. I giggled. Mission accomplished.

"Of course it does." I replied. Deep down inside though, it was more of a 'it makes you more than a friend in my book, but you're too innocent to realize that, and I'm too shy to break it to ya'.

"Cool then." He chuckled.

"Yeah." I vaguely replied as we entered the servants' quarters, from where he would soon move out. I knew my time with him was growing short, so I kept staring at him in silence. Thankfully, he didn't notice.

Soon though, too soon for my liking, we made it to his room. He grabbed the handle and pushed it in, opening the door. There was a shuffle inside, and I heard Aryll run for us.

"Hey big brother!" she greeted with a smile. Then, she turned to me. "Hey Zellie!" I smiled and waved back.

"Aryll." I heard Link groan in annoyance.

"Yes, yes, I know, I should be in bed, but I'm here. Who cares?" she shrugged. Ah, the innocence of childhood.

"Great, you learned your lesson, but you're not applying it." Link pointed out. I chuckled. Nice comeback, Link.

"Shush, you're not my teacher." She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Technically, I am." He grinned back. I think they forgot me. Time to bother them by putting my nose in what doesn't concern me.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I home school her whenever I have time. I guess I can teach her basics, and all I know." He shrugged.

"But you've never been to school either!" I pointed out.

"So? Does that make me stupid?" he grinned as a retort. I couldn't answer. Goddesses, I love you. And I love this version of Link much better.

"I like the change, Link." I grinned. He chuckled back as I turned around to leave.

"Good night, guys." I smiled.

"Night." Came the reply from both… hey! I didn't even know their last name!

"Just a random question." I chuckled sheepishly as I turned around.

"Yeah?" Link raised a brow.

"What's your last name, anyways?" I chuckled sheepishly.

"Gaiden."

"Cool. G'night then."

"Night." Came the reply from both… Gaidens… as I heard the door being closed behind me. Just for curiosity, I stayed behind and listened.

"So! Why did you leave me while you were out flirting with her Highness, hunh?"

"Remind me again why you're not in bed yet?" came the groaned reply. I stifled a laugh, and turned around to head for bed.

_--------_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware,_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do,_

_Is be more like me and be less like you!_

_~Linkin Park-Numb (Sheik's Theme)_

*********

**Author Notes:**

**PS: To anyone who has SSBB on Wii, ADD MEH! My SSBB friend code is 4167-9367-1252 :D But please tell me who you are and give me your own code, just in case. Review to tell :D**

**And... *answer to my previous question about Code 22* 22 Is my birthdate X3 I'm born on February 22 X) *end of answer X3***

**Lalalalaaa... Okkay :D A lot of questions are answered in this chapter :D So Aryll's mortally sick, Link is a hero, their last names are Gaiden and I'm still sucking at political events.**

**Okay, first point. Aryll. Her illness isn't that important, it's just there to emphasize how Link always has to concentrate on surviving in life and never has time for fun, hence why he's afraid of physical contact with Zelda.**

**Second point: The hero has coooome! ALL HAIL THE HERO! X3 Well, the fact that someone is trying to get to Zeda now will become harder and more dangerous in later chapters, but it'll all add up in the end, I promise XD Well, Link had to serve a purpose in this chap, so he did! Plus, I needed him to save Zellie so that he could get that dinner with them and have fun and loosen up a bit. He sure did! ^_^ So we'll see a more casual, loose attitude type of Link for the rest of the story ^_^**

**Three: Gaiden! ISN'T THAT THE AWESOMEST LAST NAME EVUUR?!! Link Gaiden sounds so...awesome :D I actually got the last name from the super smash bros category of FF. net. A lot of people there call him Gaiden, and his last name is Gaiden in my favourite SSB stories X3 What a hot last name =3 Gaiden. X3**

**And finally number four: Yep, well, didn't have inspiration, so I just cut the speech like any other speech until now. Me=13 yars old=not interested in politic=doesn't give a damn about political events. Got that? XD Sorry, I'm overreacting here. Maybe I'll kill myself to listen to one of Obama's or Harper's speeches to learn O_o I probably won't, it would scar my innocence for ever XD Yep, I consider myself too young to get involved in politics. Though I did write a story about politics O_O It was my choice TT__TT Tell me if the events are disappointing, and I will kick myself to watch an Obama speech, just for you :)**

**Anywyas, I'm done here. PS: Isn't the theme the awesomest song ever? I'VE BECOME SO NUUUUUMB! Linkin Park kicks ass :D The remix is *censored...wait for it... still going... still censored... there*-CKING AWESOME! :DDDD**

**And...yesh. Please review :D Baaaaiii! (sudden urge to talk like Kirby XD) (still no offense intended to Kirby fans :) And I'm still serious ^_^)**


	10. Day 10: Try smiling, it fits you well

**Author Notes:**

**Okay then :D Time for a refreshing change, a different type of chapter :D A FUN chapter! A lot of things will be uncovered in this chappie. A roller coaster will be ridden, a kiss will almost be given, a shopping trip will be pervert-ised, a girl will change her mask of innocence, payback will be a bitch, and the author will write a cheesy A/N...**

**XD Admit you laughed XD Or am I the only one who finds that funny? XD Oh well. I'll go choke on my own laughter now ^_^ Hope you like the chapter :D**

**And FFFFF.....FFFFF means flashback. Flashbacks are always in the 3rd person's POV. ^_^**

**_Kinda like a warning_: Chapter contains mildly perverted jokes about revealing lingerie, so mind that, and don't tell me I didn't warn you XD. But it's not worth a rating or warning anymore, not after chapter 7 XD**

**********************

_I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over,_

_If I'm wrong, I am right, don't need to look no further,_

_This ain't lust, I know this is love... B__ut!_

_If I tell the world, I'll never say enough,_

_'Cause it was not said to you,_

_And that's exactly what I need to do, _

_If I'd end up with you._

_----------------  
_

In the morning, I was fully rested. I woke up, happy, and NOT cranky, unlike the nights before yesterday.

I laughed as I got up and went for my closet. I looked through to try and find something to wear, and decided to keep it simple. Tetra was planning a surprise outing today. I wouldn't be surprised if it was shopping.

With a sigh and a laugh, I dressed up, and headed down for breakfast.

---

Tetra sure was jumpy at breakfast. It was clear she had eaten already, since she didn't touch her food, and kept yelling at us to hurry. We all ate slowly, just to piss her off. It worked. She kept yelling at us, until my phone rang. I made her a sign to shut up. She complied when Sheik grabbed her and kissed her, thus leaving us alone.

I smirked, then opened my phone, not even checking caller ID.

"Hey!"

The voice was terribly familiar. I cracked a huge grin.

"Hey Mid!"

"Sup, Zellie?

"Not much, Midna, how're you?"

"Oh, fine, you know, the usual… Anything new going on with you?"

Hell yeah! But I wasn't telling just yet.

"Yeah. I played match maker with Tetra and Sheik and Anju and Kafei the other day. Now they're all dating, accompanied by Malon and Ralph." I told her. I heard her gasp.

"Ya right! They're all dating each other? But where do you and Ruto fit in?" she asked.

"Eh, Ruto has a boyfriend outside the castle walls, his name is Dark. I have…" I stopped there. Everyone looked at me, telling me to break it to her. Okay, I'll go on and yell in the phone 'Hey Midna, I'm in love with one of your deviously attractive servants!'.

"I have an acquaintance." I heard everyone groan, and smiled. "And I like him. He's very attractive, but I don't want to break it down to him yet." I sighed. Midna seemed to think, then answered.

"There's no shame Zellie. You should ask him out, whoever it is." She giggled. I don't know about that. Maybe I shouldn't. The poor boy just recovered from everything from the other night, and he was living through tough times. I'll give him a break.

"Okay, I'll think about that." I said.

"So! How 'bout political problems?" she asked.

"Oh, not bad. Nabooru's problem is solved, so is the Zora's River. Now all that's left is the Kokiri Village unveiling and the Goron Mountain rock blockade." I grinned, feeling proud.

"That's awesome! Tell me how you pulled it off!"

And that's how my breakfast went on.

---

"Okay Mid. Now Tetra's thoroughly pissed for making us late for her shopping trip, so I gotta go." I laughed in the phone.

"NOT TRUE!" Tetra objected, but we all laughed, even Midna.

"Okay then Zellie. Have fun, I'll call ya back in a few days."

"Okay Midna. Bye."

"Bye."

And with that, I closed my phone. Holy crap, thirty minutes. I love my unlimited plan.

Right after I closed it, I turned around, away from Tetra. She growled, still pissed. I laughed, followed by others.

"Relax Tet. We're waiting for Link and someone else." Malon winked at me. I smiled. I was really happy with my decision.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why's he coming?" Kafei asked.

"So we can pitch him and Zellie in a closed shop and wait until they make out." Tetra grinned. I could see the revenge in her eyes. Uh oh. I think she was gonna use my secret against me…

"Right." Ralph grinned.

That's when we stopped talking because the subject in question came into view. Link, holding a little pip squeak's hand in his own.

"Hey! Who's that?" Anju AAW-ed at the little girl whose hand was in Link's.

"That's Aryll, Link's little sister." I answered. That's when Aryll's eyes lifted a bit, and she smiled, seeing me. She grinned, and wiggled out of Link's grip to run for me. Once there, she hugged my waist since she was only as tall.

"Aw, she's so adorable!" Anju cooed as she caressed her blond hair. Aryll looked at her with her shiny blue orbs.

"Hi! I'm Aryll!" she smiled.

"Hey." Link came to talk to me while Aryll introduced herself to the others.

"Hi." I replied with a smile.

"Thanks for inviting us. I don't think we can ever repay you." He chuckled, embarrassed.

"You don't have to. We're friends, right?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, course we are, right?" he smiled back. I giggled, and held his hand, dragging him to the others.

"So... Isn't it a bit dangerous to bring Aryll along? You know..." I asked, looking at the energetic little girl, running around Malon.

"Her illness gives her fits in tight schedules. She's not scheduled for any today." Link shrugged.

"Ah, gotcha." I commented as Aryll came running back to Link and hugged him.

"Anything missing?" Anju asked. "Or anyone?" she grinned.

"Nope!" came everyone's similar reply.

"Okay! We're ready to go then!" I announced as Tetra bounced up and down in glee.

"Alright!" she opened the door and ran into the car, waiting for us.

"Okay, we'd better go before we piss her off even more." Kafei grinned.

"What does 'piss her off' mean?" Aryll asked innocently. Everyone was silent for a moment, then they all laughed and Link led Aryll to the car as she innocently wondered what that meant.

**XXXXX.....XXXXX**

Inside the car, everyone was talking of different things. I decided to concentrate on my own thoughts. They wandered back to this morning. I grinned evilly. Like they say, payback is a bitch. I proved that the hard way this morning. I drifted backwards a few hours.

I had decided to explore the new advantages of my promotion by getting back at anyone who had bullied me around all these ten years. I wasn't the type of person that enjoyed getting payback, and holding grudges, but I had to! Some of them mocked me and Aryll, others pushed us around, so it's only fair they get their just desserts!

So I made a turn around their rooms, leaving them each a visual message. Let's just say my middle finger had been used a lot.

The best part was the Servants' Master. I was still laughing at the memory. My mind left the world as I remembered...

**FFFFF.....FFFFF**

Link was walking by Mr. Ingo's office, carrying a box of papers for Zelda's next speech, when the Master himself stepped out and saw him.

"HEY YOU!" he hollered. Link raised a brow, uninterested, and headed for Ingo.

"Yeeees?" he inquired sarcastically.

"Show some respect." Ingo snarled.

"No chance." Link grinned proudly. For the moment, he held the box in front of him, so Ingo didn't notice much about his apparel.

"My office, now." Ingo ordered as he stepped back in. Link shrugged, put the box down and walked inside, hands in his pockets, whistling merrily.

"So? What I do now?" he asked with an impolite salute. Mr. Ingo looked at him incredulously, now taking into account his uniform. The shirt was unbuttoned, showing the light, white shirt underneath. It was also out of his pants, which were slacking down lower than his hips. His shoes weren't even conform, being running shoes with untied laces, and he had messed his hair up, leaving it untied in a ponytail, like the dress code for long-haired boys obligated.

"What is this impoliteness? And this uniform!? Fix yourself up and bow to show respect before I punish you, boy!" Ingo snapped. Link snickered and pushed a strand of hair out of his face.

"As if!" he mocked with a laugh. Ingo fumed as he got up and slammed his fist on his desk angrily.

"YOU WILL BOW TO ME THIS INSTANT AND FIX YOURSELF UP! YOU ARE TOO LATE, AND AS PUNISHMENT YOU WILL CLEAN UP THE DUNGEONS! YOU WILL NOT COME UP BEFORE YOU HAVE FINISHED!" he pounded his fist angrily again and again, so much that Link felt the poor desk would crack soon.

"Nu unh. You're not in charge of me anymore, so I ain't listening." he teased with a shrug.

"Why you! That's it! I'm calling the guards!" Ingo barked as he extended his hand to grab the phone, but Link was faster and grabbed it for him.

"I can call them for you, but that would be a huge mistake." he reprimanded sarcastically.

"THE ONLY MISTAKE THAT HAS BEEN MADE WAS BY YOU, TO PRESENT YOURSELF IN SUCH A STATE!" the Master bellowed in his oh-so famous voice.

"Fine, you'll regret it, after her Majesty hears what happened." he remarked with a shrug again.

"She would never listen to such a lowly, useless, petty servant like you!" Ingo countered. For once, Link's feelings were truly hurt, so he decided to skip the toying and get to the point.

"Apparently, she does care, since she has just appointed me as her personnal assistant, may I add." he clarified, looking at his fingernails.

"LIES! BLASPHEMY!"

"Ask her if you want. You'll just get owned." Link objected carelessly.

"I would never take that chance, you are already a waste of time." Ingo growled.

"Fine fine. You're just afraid you will get OWNED by yours truly." he turned around to leave with a mocking grin. "Still don't believe me? There. Proof." he grinned, giving his old Master the middle finger. Ingo gaped at him, horrified and angry, ready to call the guards any moment now.

"Why YOU!"

"Before you call the guards and have me sent to the dungeons, think of what I said. I did say her Majesty had promoted me, so you are no longer in charge." he grinned, putting his finger down. Ingo calmed and sat down, burying his head in his hands. After a moment of silence, he called out.

"Get out of my sight, and never come again." he sighed.

With that, Link cracked a grin, and walked out, whooping and hollering all the way. Ingo sank back in his arms, desperate and angry.

**FFFFF.....FFFFF**

My mind came back to the real world after the memory of that funny episode. I had done a few more things, but they hadn't been as funny as with MR. Ingo, the man who was in charge of making my life my own personnal hell, and was good at it for ten years. I remembered the rest.

**FFFFF.....FFFFF**

Link was walking around the hallways, having nothing to do. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize when someone crept towards him and walked behind him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the two men running for him. And he couldn't help but yelp in surprise when on of them shoved into him, pushing him to the floor, hitting his head.

He groaned in pain, readjusting the bandages on his head before he murderously looked up at the two laughing guards. Now that he looked better...

Hey! These were the dumbasses who abused him the other day! He growled lowly as one of them pointed at him, wiping a tear.

"What, your Queen isn't here to protect you anymore?" he laughed. Link suddenly had an idea. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"She's not here, but I could tell her you abused me - again." he threatened calmly.

"And she would believe you why?" the other one asked.

"Because she promoted me to her personnal assistant, that's why." Link replied. The two guards shut up and looked at him incredulously before bursting out laughing again.

"Oh, that was a good one! Her Majesty? Promoting such a lowly servant as you? Hah!" the first one laughed. Link's eyes narrowed. Again with the social classes. It seemed like everyone used it against him. But he would prove them wrong.

"Fine then." he crossed his arms and sat down, turning away from the guards, giving them him back. "To you, I'm just a lowly servant, so abuse me as much as you want." he shrugged. Before any of them had a chance to lay anything upon him, he added. "But, to her Majesty, I am her personnal assistant, and if you even dare to TOUCH me with negative intentions, whether I like it or not, she'll have your heads." he grinned secretely. He felt the two guards tense up. Bingo.

"What? I'm wide open? Go ahead and hit me!" Link taunted. He heard the two guards shift uneasily. He knew what they were thinking. They knew they were higher than him on a social status, but Zelda was way higher. If what Link affirmed was true -it was, of course- then Zelda really could get them back.

"Just..." one of them finally said. Link turned back and grinned at them.

"What?" he taunted again, already tasting his victory.

"Get lost, kid." the other groaned, rubbing his temples.

"WOOT!" Link laughed out loud, and got up, punching the air in success, walking away while the guards rubbed their temples tiredly. "Suck it up, bitchez." Link added before he disappeared around the corner.

**FFFFF.....FFFFF**

I laughed silently. Like I said, I'm not the one to hold grudges and want revenge, but what can I say, revenge is sweet, and I deliver it sour.

Remember gentlemen, payback is a bitch. And something tells me they're far from forgetting that line now.

I laughed to myself again as we made it to the mall. Pushing the thoughts to the back of my head, I proceeded outside for some fun.

**XXXXX.....XXXXX**

I love this mall. It's amazingly amazing. It has stores for everything you have ever dreamed of. EVERYTHING!

That's how I and all the girls, including Aryll, wound up walking around the mall. We were currently heading for clothes section. Aryll was silently walking behind us, savouring the experience of going out of the castle for the first time in years.

"Zellie!" she suddenly interrupted me by pulling on my hand. I stopped and looked at her, smiling.

"Yeah? See something you want?" I asked. I had told her to tell me if she spotted anything nice.

"Yeah! Wait here for a second." She giggled, and ran into a nearby store. I waited, wondering what she was doing. The others also seemed to wonder, but then Aryll came out, holding a white teddy bear with a green tie.

"Like it? It's for Link! Tomorrow's his birthday!" she announced, holding it up. I grabbed it, and squeezed. It made a cute squeaky noise. I laughed, and gave it back.

"How'd you…?" I suddenly asked.

"I've been working during free time too, y'know! Just to save up for something nice for big brother. You know, extra chores around the castle, and stuff." Aryll smiled proudly.

I couldn't speak. This little girl was the most amazing girl I'd ever seen.

"Aryll, that's so sweet of you!" Malon squealed in my stead.

"Yeah, Aryll. You shouldn't have, and plus, you're sick, so you need to stay in bed all day long." I told her with a smile. She pouted and hugged her bear.

"You're not my mom." she answered, smiling. My eyes widened. I guess she's more comfortable talking about her parents since she never grew up with any of them.

"But that's still very sweet of you." I said, ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, Zel, you should give Link something too for his birthday." Tetra grinned at me with a second sense. Her tone was filled with fake lust. I realized she was still pissed at me for the I-spy-on-you-and-Sheik accident. I sighed. She didn't know how much what she intended to say would've scarred Link.

"No, I think I'll buy him something." I growled viciously at Tetra. She giggled, and turned back.

"Fine, fine, have it your way!" she said.

"Shut up." I said as we walked off towards a lingerie store.

"So, anything special to do here?" Malon asked.

"Yeah, Zelda wants to buy open dresses for when she does HIM." Tetra grinned evilly. Goddess dammit, can I punch her in the face, please?

"Shut up, we have a kid here." I warned, motioning at Aryll who was looking around without paying attention to us.

"Aryll, sweetie, can you go see if there are any good candy bars on that stand there? Buy us a few, okay sweetie?" Tetra took her honey-sugar tone, giving Aryll a red rupee. She nodded, and ran to the candy bar stand.

"There. So, would you like open top, or open bottom?" she grinned.

"Tet, don't make me punch you." I gritted my teeth as I browsed through the underwear section.

"Come on Zellie! The dresses aren't even here!" Malon grinned, catching on. I hate their guts.

"At least the bras! Some of them are so frickin thin, you can barely see 'em!" Anju chirped. I groaned. I grabbed random underwear, and headed for the cash register, eager to finish it quickly.

"Cashing out so quickly, Zellie?"

"You didn't even check that top! It's so frickin curvaceous! You could really use one!"

"And that one's sure to attract Prince Gaiden." Ruto smirked.

"SHUT UP DAMMIT!"

And with that, I stalked off towards the cash register, quickly paid, and walked out while Tetra and the girls made suggestive jokes about my apparel.

"I hate you so god damned much." I growled as we headed for Aryll, paying at the candy bar stand. "Now shut up, unless you really wanna steal the little girl's innocence." I warned. They all saluted army-style, a bit exaggerated, but we didn't talk of the subject again.

---

After a while, we passed in front of a sports store. My eyes vaguely caught something nice for Link, and I stopped them. I ran into the store, bought what I wanted for him, got it wrapped, and walked out.

"There." I grinned. They didn't even wanna know what I bought. They would find out tomorrow anyways.

Suddenly, Tetra's phone rang. We all stopped for a second as she answered. Soon though, she closed it and smiled.

"Sheik says they're gonna go eat at the food court, we should meet them there." she announced.

"Sure!" Anju smiled.

"Let's go." Ruto agreed as well. Together, we changed directions, and walked towards the huge food court of the best mall of the world.

---

Once we made it to the crowded food court, we squinted around for the guys. I saw Link's blond haired head, smiling at us as he waved. I waved back, and lead the girls to them.

Once there, we waited for a while, then everyone but me, Tetra and Aryll got up to go buy food. We were left alone. That's when Tetra grinned evilly. I paled, knowing what she was gonna talk about.

"Such a shame we left so early. There was a really cute dress for ya. Almost no top, short bottom…" she sighed in a fake dreamy tone. I growled, checking on Aryll. She was combing the hair on the doll we bought her.

"Shut up, I get it, you're mad at me for spying on you and Sheik, can we get over it now? You seem happy in a relationship last time I checked!" I snarled viciously. She shrugged.

"Yeah, but I never miss a chance to piss you off." She grinned back.

"Shut up."

"You know you waaaant him! You love him, so why don't you ever ask him, or at least TELL him about your feelings?" she asked. I thought about snapping at her, but restrained myself. She was really just trying to help me…

"It just feels so weird… He… doesn't belong to the same social class as mine… But I love him so much, I don't know how to break it to him." I sighed. Tetra opened her mouth to answer, but a little voice cut in first.

"You like him, don't you?"

We both turned to the little girl who said that. Aryll flashed a short grin, then went back to combing her doll's hair.

"Wh…Who?" I asked, trembling. She was a little girl, she couldn't know about my love life…

"My brother." She answered. If I could do anything right now, I would faint. But I didn't. I gaped at her while she innocently combed her doll's hair, not knowing how big of a secret she had just found out. Tetra seemed like she wanted to talk, but her astonishment was so great, she couldn't utter a word.

"H…How… Not true!" I stammered after a while. She stopped brushing her doll and turned to us.

"Course it's true! All the signs are there." she put her doll on the table, and turned to us, smiling.

"Eye to eye contact, physical contact at every occasion, physical limitations and changes at every contact, inability to talk when in public contact, basically, you made all sorts of contact with him." She started. I couldn't talk. "Then, awkwardness around him, time alone with him, any occasions to spend with him are taken, sudden increase of friendliness, and almost immediate friendship. From all those signs, maybe it wasn't love at first sight, but it came gradually." She finished, crossing her arms with a proud grin.

"How did you…" Tetra was the first to snap out of her trance and ask.

"I'm Link's feelings and emotional life counsellor. Whenever he has an emotional problem, he comes tells me. I'm kinda like a master in that category." She replied. We both stared at each other for a moment, then back to the smart ass eight year old girl.

"Don't tell him though." I suddenly whispered, leaning down with a finger on my lips.

"I won't, don't worry. I can keep a secret, especially if it comes from her Majesty herself." She grinned. I sighed out in relief.

"Good then. No secret spilling, right?" I asked, just to make sure. She nodded sweetly again.

"Course! Relax. I won't tell a soul. I'm guessing everyone but he knows already?" she looked at me sceptically. Damn, I love this eight year old.

"Yep." Tetra answered in my place, laughing.

"Has he ever shown…feeling… for anyone?" I asked shyly. Aryll grinned, but answered nonetheless.

"Well, he never does, but a lot of girls get attracted to him. He never has time for a relationship, he says. Something about 'surviving first, loving second'." She sighed, shaking her head in disagreement.

"That sucks…" I sighed. Well, I was sad that he felt nothing towards me, and was too concentrated on living comfortably to have any relationships. Maybe love was all that was left to make his life comfortable?

"Okay okay, here they come. Not another word." She winked, then grabbed her doll and started brushing its hair. We both gaped at her, wondering how she could change her attitude so quickly, and simply wore our usual smiles when the guys came back carrying trays. Some of them were holding two trays, probably for their girlfriends. I chuckled as they took their places, and me, Tetra and Aryll got up to go buy food.

"You amaze me." I mumbled when we stood in line for a fast food restaurant.

"That's what Link says." Aryll replied matter-of-factly. We chuckled as we ordered, paid and walked back. The subject wasn't discussed anymore for the rest of the day.

---

After lunch, we decided to shop around a little more, then head next door to the local amusement park. It was the biggest amusement park of Hyrule. We all laughed and talked, cheerfully as we walked over to the entrance. I paid for everyone as we walked inside. The only thing I felt like doing right now…

Was the Evil King.

Oh right, it's just the name of the HUGEST, BIGGEST, AWESOMEST roller coaster of the WORLD! With 5 upside down loops, sharp descents at more than 200 feet, going as fast as 220 mph, more than twenty mountains, and a lot of twists and turns.

"GUYS! LET'S DO THE EVIL KING!" I screamed. They all looked at me as if I was crazy.

"You wanna puke or something?" Anju asked.

"TOTALLY! LET'S GO DO IT!" I squealed again.

"I'm game." Sheik always agreed with me.

"Hey, I get a chance to cuddle in his arms, I'm coming." Tetra chuckled as she walked next to Sheik and grabbed his hand.

"Let's have some fun." Kafei grinned, pulling Anju to my side.

"Come on, Ralph!" I encouraged. He stared for a while, the cracked a grin and dragged Malon with him to my side.

"Link! Come on! It'll be awesome!" I said. He looked unsure.

"I've never ridden a roller coaster before…" he said, chuckling sheepishly.

"Well this is an awesome place to start then!" I chuckled. He waited for a while, then smiled.

"Sure, why not."

"I can't come, right?" Aryll asked.

"No sweetie, you can't, you're under the height limit." I sighed as I bent down and moved her hair behind her ears. She suddenly grinned.

"Oh, it's okay. I'll have fun here while you guys have fun there. Besides." She stopped there and her grin turned into an evil grin. "You'll be pair number, and you can sit two by two!" she said. Her grin soon disappeared, and was replaced by her sweet smile. I grasped her true meaning and blushed. Great, another mini-Tetra.

"Alright." I said, getting back up. We all walked over to the roller coaster. As the scariest roller coaster of all times, not many people were in the line anyways. We all proceeded to the cars, leaving Aryll behind. She grinned evilly once more at me, then the bars locked, and the wagons started going up the chain lift.

"This is gonna be awesome." Sheik said, turning around. He and Tetra had the first seats. Malon and Ralph followed. We were next, and Anju and Kafei were last.

"Let's hit the ride, baby!" Tetra cheered. I grinned.

"You won't be disappointed." I smiled.

"So, what's a roller coaster anyways?" Link asked.

"It's a car, like this one, that runs around a track with a lot of loops and turns and stuff. You'll see." I smiled.

"So, what happens now that we're on top of the chain lift?" he asked. Indeed, the cars had paused for a dramatic effect.

"Well, you know what they say. What comes up must come down." I grinned as I braced myself for the sharp descent.

He paled, then looked overboard. He soon slumped in his seat, pale, and grabbed the railing.

"Aw shit."

Then, the car plunged down.

---

When we finally went through the last loop and got to the entrance again, my throat was dry from my screaming. When the car finally stopped, we were all laughing.

"So Link, how was your first experience of roller coasters?" I asked to him as he burst out laughing next to me.

"I love it! It's awesome!" he laughed. Yeah, we all lost our minds out there… Everyone was laughing, all strewn across their seats.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Kafei asked suddenly.

"Yeah, just lemme fix my hair." Malon said from the car in front of us as she hugged Ralph. All the girls laughed, and did so as well. My hair was still in a tight ponytail, so I didn't need to fix it. Link's hair was strewn all across his face. He was much more attractive like that.

"So, now that we're all done, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ralph grinned. Sheik laughed as Tetra moaned.

"Another turn!" he cheered as the cars were set on the tracks again, and we were on for another lap.

---

After a few more laps, we walked out, swaying like drunks. I barely caught myself as we walked out to meet Aryll.

"Liiiiink…" she scolded her older brother like a mother. "What did you drink while I was gone?" she asked sarcastically. That made us react as we all burst out laughing. I loved my day.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

After the amusement park, where we had cotton candy, did rides (no more roller coasters though. Anju puked after the fifth lap on the Evil King…) and had a hell load of fun, we unfortunately had to get back home. I took the driver's seat as we all drove back home, recalling the day's events.

Soon, we walked inside the castle's double doors. Kafei suddenly spoke up.

"I felt my stomach grumble. Who's hungry?" he asked. There was a flurry of affirmative cries. I shrugged. I could eat something, I guess.

"Yeah. Wonder if Telma has dinner ready yet…" Anju complained. Sorry to break it to you guys, but there's still two more hours until dinner.

...But they seemed so hungry, it was time for me to pay them back for everything today.

"Well, dinner won't be ready until eight o' clock, so maybe I can make you guys your favourites?" I asked.

"Link, you wouldn't have to!"

"Don't feel obliged buddy."

"It's okay, we can survive two more hours."

"Not really."

"Shut up Kafei."

"No, it's okay, I'll enjoy it. It's fine." I smiled, turning towards the kitchen. "I'll send Aryll when dinner is ready." And with that, I ran off towards the kitchen. Aryll shrugged, then followed after me, leaving her Highness…

_Zelda…_

Leaving Zelda with her friends in the main hall.

---

I've always had a talent for cooking I guess. Also, multi tasking. And that's how I peeled potatoes, fried fish, checked on pasta, made rice and flipped a burger at the same time. I'm good.

Aryll was also helping, doing what I told her to do all the time. Soon, much earlier than expected, we were all done. I sighed in relief as I added the final decorative touches to the plates. Then, I turned to Aryll, who was sprinkling oregano on the pasta dish for Malon.

"Aryll, you can go call them now." I said. She nodded, put the oregano on the table, and ran out of the kitchen. I chuckled as I headed for the back. Time to make my surprise entrance.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

We were all massed in my room, doing what we wanted while our dinner was made. It was really nice of Link to volunteer. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. We already knew who it was. Aryll soon skipped inside the room.

"Big brother says food is ready!" she announced. We all got up from our seats, grumbling and sighing as we headed down after Aryll.

Soon, we opened the doors to the dining hall and took our usual seats. Then, Kafei cried out.

"Ugh, where's dinner, I'm dying here!" everyone laughed.

"Shut up, Aryll said it's ready, so it's ready." Anju groaned, slapping the back of his head.

As if on cue, the kitchen doors opened, and out came Link, holding six plates on a single hand. My eyes widened. Holy…

Hey! Wasn't he moving a bit too fast for a human? I looked down and realized he was…

"Link, why are you in roller skates?" Tetra said in advance as he skated to the table, and rolled on one foot as he took out the first dish.

"I thought it'd be funny if I did." He chuckled, then put the plate down in front of Tetra."Cucoo brochette and rice plate for Miss Tetra." He skated to the other side of the table and took a plate out of his arms and put it in front of Ruto. "Fish roast for Miss Ruto."

I chuckled. He was pretty entertaining at the same time. Besides, it went faster like this. I then realized he was covered in flour and oil and other food related stains. He must've worked really hard for all this...

"Kakariko Fried Cucoo (A/N: KFC, get it? XD) for Master Kafei." He dropped the plate down in front of Kafei, and skated over to Anju. "Roasted Cucoo breast for Lady Anju." He put the plate down and skated to Sheik. "Steak for Master Sheik." He set down the plate in front of Sheik, and with the last plate, skated to Malon. "And Spaghetti and meatballs for Lady Malon."

Without a word, he skated back into the kitchen and quickly came out with two more plates. He skated to Ralph. "Cucoo and Caesar salad for Master Ralph." He put the plate down in front of Ralph, then skated to me. Finally. Kafei ain't the only one starving here!

"And last, but not least, a special dish prepared just for her Ladyship." He twirled around on one foot for a second. I giggled. "Hamburger and fries, made specially, just for her Highness, Lady Zelda Harkinian the First." Very classy dish, Link.

With that, he twirled again, and set the plate down in front of me, putting his face really close to me.

I blushed, and couldn't talk. His face WAS SO DAMN CLOSE TO ME! Could I just fake a wind breeze and lean in to kiss him? Please? Hmm… not subtle enough…

I looked over him to see Tetra putting her fingers in her mouth to whistle. One death glare, courtesy of Her Highness, moi, shut her up though. She put her fingers back down and grinned.

"Wow." I finally breathed. He laughed with that heavenly voice of his as he got up and skated to the front of the table, spinning once before bowing. Everyone laughed and clapped. He joined into the laughter as he bowed again. I didn't do much, merely stare at his angelic face.

I sighed as he skated away into the kitchen. Everyone suddenly turned at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I would've whistled before, so I'll do it now." Tetra said, putting her hands up to her mouth. She whistled hard and chuckled as everyone laughed.

"You could've faked a wind breeze and kissed him." Malon shrugged as everyone doubled again.

"I thought of it…" I sighed, regretting my stupid decision not to do it. That just created more laughs.

We all kept laughing until came back in, carrying a platter of drinks on one hand. He pushed the door of the kitchen open with the other hand. Then, he skated to us and put a glass of iced tea in front of each of us.

"Link, how do you know our favourites?" Anju asked as she grabbed a couple of fries and stuffed them in her mouth.

"I've done my research." He shrugged amusedly.

"And how do you do that?" I said, meaning the cool moves he did with his skates while holding six plates in his one hand.

"Eh, past jobs might have included being a waiter." He flashed a seductive grin at me. I retained myself from sighing dreamily. He then waved goodbye and skated into the kitchen again.

I stopped thinking of him as I smelled the delicious smell of my burger. I chuckled, then leaned down to take the first bite. Yum… I never knew Link could cook this well! I think everyone else thought the same as they had equal reactions to the food. I smiled as I dug in.

**XXXXX.....XXXXX**

When I finished serving my friends, I was so tired by my day that I went back to my NEW room, the one I had just moved into. I opened the well-crafted door and was met with the dark green wallpaper. I smiled, and moved to the ivory-coloured bathroom. There, I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth, looking at the first clean sparkling mirror I'd seen in my life. The others were usually cracked and stained.

Then, I stepped out, looking at the simple, but sturdy wooden desk and chair with a lamp on it. Then, my gaze drifted to Aryll, sleeping on her pink bed, now that she had her own. I put off the lamp light and closed the shades on the clear glass window. Then, I headed for my own green bed and slipped in. This is the kind of house normal people would call 'average', but I like it. It was just perfect, for Aryll and I. It was much better than our last room, to add in.

My eyelids drooped tiredly as I yawned. I rolled my head on the only pillow I had slept on in my life, and I pulled up the fuzzy covers. Surrounded by this new, but comfortable atmosphere, I swayed into darkness.

**XXXXX.....XXXXX**

After dinner, we were all so tired that we barely staggered to our rooms. Now full and happy, I hastily brushed my teeth and changed into my pyjamas. Soon, I dropped into my bed, turned off the lights, and closed my eyes. Today had been awesome. It was an action-packed day, but now, I am pooped.

I dreamed of Link as sweet oblivion engulfed me.

_-----------_

_Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere..._

_Or would it be a waste, even if I knew my place,_

_Should I leave it there...?_

_Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere..._

_~Adele-Chasing Pavements (Kafei's Theme)_

****************

**Author Notes:**

**Awesome theme, it doesn't move into my three Top 1's, but it's still in my picks ^_^**

**If I were one of the characters, I would've said something like:"THAT WAS A HELL LOAD OF FUN!" or "AWESOMENESS!" XD This chapter was a lot of fun to write :D**

**Thank you to Wavebreeze for helping me elaborate on the Flashback part of the chapter :D All the awesome words that prove which tone Ingo and Link were talking in were suggested by her :D Oh, and I chose Ingo because:**

**1) I was running out of names.**

**2) He treated the horses badly in the OoT manga, and was the cruel, cold-hearted meanie everyone knows XD**

**3) His nose is funny.**

**XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Randomness XDDDDD Okay, back to being serious ^_^**

**How does Aryll do that? Unfortunetely, that's not explained in the fic XD Think of it yourself, why not? She's smart, that's all. But she deserves some credit. *gives Aryll a hug and a cookie***

**And tomorrow's Link's birthday! Yaaay! I would've set his birthday on the 22nd of February so that it would correspond to my birthday, but guess it didn't work out XD Oh well. Hapy birthday in advance Link! XD**

**And I liked the part with Zelda at the lingerie store X3 I think Tetra and the gang teased her pretty well, don'tcha think? XD I think that part was good :)**

**And _the Evil King_ is the first thing that came into my mind when I tried to think up a roller coaster name XD I could've called it _The Ganondorf_, but since the Minister of Justice is named Ganondorf, I couldn't XD**

**And Link's room is so much better than his last one :D Quoting from CC in one of his newest PM's to me: "[...]make him have a bigger room, better services, and generally a higher standard of living. He deserves it after getting 10 years of $h!t, so let him have it. And so, I respected everybody, and gave him a better room ^_^**

**Oh well. I think this chapter was pretty cool, if not rushed at some bits. Overall, I like it :D Please review ^_^**


	11. Day 11: Livin' the night life

**Author Notes:**

**I won't bother you too much here. Just to say that this chapter gets interesting ^_^ Hope you'll like it :D Enjoy!**

**PS: SHOUT OUT TO LINK! *spoiler for this chapter XD* HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVE! *end of spoilers* Yes, I am not ashamed of being a Link fangirl -_- Hence why he removed his shirt a few times in former chapters X3**

**And TXTXT.....TXTXT means Time lapse-POV change**

**TTTTT.....TTTTT means time lapse, as in were skipping a long period of time, usually over half the day. **

**XXXXX.....XXXXX means a POV change. So TXTXT.....TXTXT means Time lapse-POV change :D.**

**SO ENJOY! :D**

*********************

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core, where it becomes so numb._

_Without a soul... My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold..._

_Until you find it there and lead it back home..._

_Wake me up (Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up (Wake me up inside)_

_Save me (Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up (Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up (Before I come undone)_

_Save me (Save me from the nothing I've become...)_

-----------------------

In the morning, I woke up cheerfully, smiling, as usual since Link had gotten over his nightmare. It was only until I scoured over today's schedule that I grinned even bigger. Today was a special event that meant a lot to me. I couldn't wait to go on with it. Unfortunately, I had to eat breakfast first, and of course, act all innocent around Link.

I did just that.

---

We ate breakfast, smiling. Everyone but Link knew what was going on. He simply stared at us as he brought in our breakfast. I think we overreacted, and he got some doubts, but I don't think he'll ever find out... Except if Aryll had been a snitch and had told him, but that little girl is too awesome to do that!

We all chuckled behind his back. It's not a good thing to do, but it's for his own good. We all gulped down our pancakes, and followed the milk down. In less than ten minutes, we were done.

I couldn't believe breakfast was over already. But I couldn't wait anymore. With a squeak of anticipation, I jumped from my seat and ran for my room, soon followed by the others.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

I was randomly doodling in my new room when Aryll suddenly pulled on my shirt. I turned around to meet her giggling eyes.

"Hey Link, Zellie wants to see you in her room, right now. She says it's major important, so drop whatever you're doing and come on." She giggled.

"How come you aren't in bed?" I asked, suspicious.

"I don't have fever for now." she retorted with a smart smile.

"Fine fine." I growled as I put down my pencil and followed her to Zelda's room.

What I do this time?

---

Later, we stopped in front of Zelda's door. I watched intently, though curiously as Aryll knocked on the door in some special pattern. It made some sort of a song as she knocked in beat. Inside, I heard shuffling, then all stopped.

What the hell is going on?

I discovered for myself as I was pushed inside the unlit room by Aryll. She giggled, then suddenly put up the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

From every corner jumped out my friends, all grinning at me as they screamed it out loud and started singing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LINK! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LINK! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LIIIINK!" they all sang. I felt tears prick my eyes, but swallowed them down. Then, they all shut up, waiting for me to say something.

"So?" Zelda asked. I gulped down, totally surprised.

"I…I…" a tear unwillingly slid down my cheek. I quickly dried it and kept my knuckles over my mouth.

"He's crying?" Anju asked.

"Told you the surprise party was a bad idea." Tetra said matter-of-factly.

"No… It's amazing…" I whispered, putting my hands down so they could see the giant smile plastered over my face.

"YAAAY!"

"He's crying of joy?"

"Apparently…"

"WHO CARES!?"

"LET'S CELEBRATE!"

Zelda screamed out that last phrase as Sheik headed for the stereo and put on the music. They all took turns hugging me and wishing me a happy birthday. Zelda was last. She looked at me for a while, then hugged me fiercely. I couldn't help but hug her back. It just felt so good. I was right when I noticed that we fit into each other perfectly...Awkwaaaard....

"Thank you so much." I finally whispered. She giggled and replied.

"You're welcome." Then, she got out of my grip and turned around. "Now relax and enjoy the party. It's not every day you get to be eighteen." She winked, then she walked away. I think a few of her friends stared at me, but I was too busy smiling to notice much.

Cool! I'm officially eighteen today! That's awesome! And the party…? Just for me…?

I headed over to Zelda, touching her lightly on the shoulder. She turned back and smiled at me.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't have to…"

"To what?"

"To do all this…" I motioned to the decorated room. "For me…" I sighed.

"Hell, we take any occasion to party. Exactly why we're going to the club tonight." She winked back. I stepped back a bit, confused.

"Club?"

"Yeah, you know, night club. Those huge boxes with loud music and swirling lights with high alcohol drinks, dance music, and sweaty people sticking to each other, called clubbers." She gave out a very charming description with a wry grin.

"Charming." I muttered with a wry grin, rolling my eyes, even though I knew what a club was already.

"Yeah. Imagine all that, but in private. So no sweaty people. Just nobles." She laughed. My eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yeah, a private night club. For invited people only." She giggled.

"But, I won't fit in." I sighed.

"Of course you will! What makes you say that?" she asked. I sighed again, not liking to bring the subject up.

"Me equals title-less commoner. You equals high life royalty." I muttered. Her face fell into a frown, and she caressed my arm.

"Not true. We're all friends here, no matter the titles, kay?" she smiled sadly. I smiled as well and nodded.

"Kay."

"PRESENT TIIIME!!!"

"You forgot the cake, you douche."

"Oh…"

"CAKE TIIIME!!!"

We all laughed as Malon brought in the cake. Simple, white vanilla cake with white frosting. Guess I wasn't the only one who did my research on people's favourites…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LINK! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LINK!" I blushed as the entire room started singing. Malon brought the cake up to me and put in in front of me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LIIIIIIIIIINK!!!!!" they all sang the final word off key, which made me laugh. Then, Malon giggled.

"So? Blow out the candles and make a wish!"

"It's the other way around, Malon."

"Whatever. Make a wish and blow out the candle."

I chuckled, then made a wish. Something I'd been considering for a while now, but hadn't had time to find.

True Love.

"_Then, Dear Goddesses, I wish to find love, someone who will bring a spark into my life and give me a reason to live, and a meaning to my breathing. An alibi for me to wake up every morning, a girl who will brighten my every day."_ I closed my eyes and smiled at my wish as I leaned in and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and cheered as the smoke lifted into the air. I looked up to see Master Sheik smirking at me.

He read my mind, didn't he?

"_Course I did!"_

I hate him and his Sheikah abilities.

One wrong look, severe and cold, made me clamp my hands over my mouth. Uh oh, think I made him angry. I insulted my Master, and as a Master, he has every right over me. Even if I was promoted now, I was still inferior to nobles. I know that's not fair, but that's the way the world goes on.

He suddenly smiled. I kept my stressed position. Only when he laughed, I calmed down, and threw him one last worried glance before I turned to Zelda. Ohhh... He was joking... Hehe, woops...

The glance he threw back looked like he knew something I didn't about my wish, but I shrugged it off as I turned back to Zelda. It shouldn't be anything much anyway.

"Hey. It's present time." She smiled. I blushed, and answered.

"You really didn't have to…"

"Of course! Like we said, you won't turn eighteen every day, y'know!" she winked as Tetra brought the first present.

"This is from all of us." She giggled, motioning to everyone. They all smiled to me. I blushed even harder. They really shouldn't have. I'm really not that worth it…

"Come on! Open it!" Malon squealed amusedly.

"Okay…" I said, taking the present. My fingers moved around the wrapping as I slowly undid the paper around the square box. Then, opening it, my eyes widened in surprise.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as I brought out the new set of clothes in the box. A perfect, loose pair of jeans, a green t-shirt with the Triforce on it, and brand new running shoes. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't. I couldn't utter a word. Nah, I wasn't ungrateful, just surprised to the max.

"So?" Anju giggled. I turned to them with some kind of expression I couldn't make out because I was too lost in my happiness.

"I…I… I'm… Thank you… It's… beautiful…" I whispered the last part out, checking the t-shirt once more. The Triforce was yellow, but the right part was green, and under it, in flashy green letters was written: 'I bear Farore's Courage.' I sincerely loved it.

"Aw, glad you liked it." Kafei chuckled.

"Thanks so much… How can I ever repay you?" I asked.

"No need. It's your birthday Link! Since when do you have to repay people for bringing birthday presents?" Ralph laughed. I blushed again and stored the shirt and jeans and shoes in the box.

"Thanks." I muttered for the hundredth time.

"Welcome." Ruto replied for the hundredth time as well.

"Next present is from Zellie." Malon announced. Zelda laughed and put an envelope next to me. I raised a brow, but then took the envelope and opened it. I took out the paper inside. It had the insignia of the Castle Town Children's Hospital on it. I raised a brow again, but kept reading.

By the end of the letter, I was crying. Endless streams of salty water drenched my cheeks as they plopped down to the floor. The others seemed to respect my privacy as they stayed silent the entire time. I slowly folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. Then, I looked up at Zelda, sobbing silently beyond relief. Though under my tears was plastered the sweetest smile I could muster.

"I can never thank you enough…" I breathed in a break between tears.

"Yes you can. Just say thank you, and it's enough." She giggled back like it was nothing. But it wasn't 'nothing'. That letter, that piece of paper with ink on it, probably saved the life of the only family I had left.

Aryll.

A reservation for a lung operation in three weeks.

Yeah, I had to re-read it over and over again to make sure I wasn't mistaking, but in the end, I came to my conclusion.

Zelda had just paid all the fees to get Aryll the lung operation she needed to get better, and NOT have her life on the line. It spared her a lot of pain, and it spared me a lot of stress as well.

"I wish I could've gotten it earlier, but there were a lot of people in line. That's the closest I could get." Zelda sighed. I slowly shook my head, then faster, and faster, until my blond hair was slicing through the air at the speed of sound. Well, it looked like so, anyways.

"No…No, it's perfect…" I breathed, still shocked from the day's events.

"You sure?"

"P… positive…"

"Great!"

There was a brief silence where I could only hear my own muffled sobs. I was glad Aryll left a while ago. Watching her older brother break down wouldn't have been a good idea.

"Link, I'm sorry for everything that has happened these past few days…" Zelda finally sighed. I could hear everyone shuffle uneasily in their places.

"It's not your fault, it was mine." I whispered, burying my face in my shoulders. She kneeled next to me and brought my face up, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry anyways. Forgive me?"

"I don't need to forgi-"

"Forgive me!?"

"…Yes…" I sighed, knowing she wouldn't let it drop until I did. She smiled, then threw her arms around my neck. I shuddered at the contact, but I think she was enjoying it.

I didn't have time to elaborate as I heard her sweet voice cry out in my ears.

"GROUP HUG!"

And as various pairs of hands circled around me, hugging tightly, I could only think of how lucky I was to be here today. I had never felt this way before. My life had always been defined by stress, pain, fear, uneasiness. But now, it all changed. My life had taken a turn for the better. Because now, I was surrounded by true friends, having fun, smiling. Stress, pain, fear, uneasiness were terms of the past. I kept smiling behind my tears as the eight bodies of my friends jumped over me.

It was a completely new concept to me. I was...

Entirely happy for the first time in my life...

**TXTXTXTXT…..TXTXTXTXT**

"Turn down the volume Link, please." Ruto groaned in the car.

"No leave it on!" Kafei objected.

"Who am I following?" Link asked.

"Me. Put the volume down, we're going to the club anyways." I groaned, feeling my heart pound in my head. Link nodded and set the volume lower.

"Come on!" Kafei pouted.

"Kafei, we're already going to a place jam packed with people, alcohol, loud music, and incessant dancing." Anju smirked. Kafei frowned amusedly and slumped in his seat, crossing his arms.

"Fine."

"Good." Malon smirked as Anju kissed him on the forehead with a giggle.

"We there yet?" Ralph asked.

"Nope. Still ten minutes to go." Link answered as he stopped for a red light.

"It's getting stuffy in here!" he complained.

"Well open the windows, I don't know!" I growled, getting frustrated. The only one who hadn't talked yet was Sheik. He was always the silent type, I never got him.

We listened to the music at normal volume then while Link drove us to the nightclub, downtown.

"WE THERE YET?"

"DAMMIT KAFEI, NO!"

"…"

"…"

"How 'bout now?"

"Kafei, we'll get there when we get there, okay?"

---

When we finally made it there, Link parked the black car, and everyone literally jumped out of it, especially Kafei. He jumped up and down to the beat of the music, audible even outside (proving how loud it was inside as well…) and we all laughed as we headed for the bouncer at the door.

"ID." The bouncer growled. We all took out our ID's. The bouncer inspected them all, then grabbed a sheet of paper on a clipboard and asked.

"Names?"

"Her Majesty Queen Zelda and her friends." I replied. The bouncer looked up, surprised (or that's what I thought since I couldn't see behind his glasses), and nodded, giving passage.

"Have fun, your Majesty."

"Thank you." We all replied as we opened the door, and with one last breath of fresh air, we all stepped in.

---

The music was louder than I expected, to say the least. The lights were buzzing everywhere, almost making us blind when we first came in, but then, we got used to it. Right now, there was a remix of the song Kylie (Kafei's favourite may I add) from the singer Akcent on the dance floor. The song was already dance music, so now with the remix, everyone was literally jumping up and down to the beat, cheering loudly, but not loud enough to cover the sound of the music.

I sighed as I looked around. Sheik and Tetra were at the bar, sipping what I guessed was alcohol, accompanied by Malon and Ralph. Kafei was shaking it down with Anju on the dance floor. Link was… Hey, where was Link anyways?

I turned around, looking for him. As the song changed to something more like hip-hop, I noticed a ring of people on the dance floor. Curious, I went to check on it.

I broke through the circle of cheering people, and checked on what was apparently someone dancing in the middle. My surprise was infinite when I saw Link, executing the coolest hip hop-acrobatics mix moves I'd ever seen. Flips, spins, handstands, aerial moves. Whoa. I joined into the crow as I started cheering as well. I could dance, but not as good as him, probably.

Link seemed to have read my mind as he turned to me with a smile. Doing one more handstand, he shot up with a spin and landed in front of me. I was speechless, as well as breathless.

"Join me?" he asked with that amazing smile of his. I nodded as he laughed and grabbed my hand, dragging me on the dance floor. The people whooped and cheered as I joined into the dance with Link. We both did what we could do best, and at the very end of the song, we ended up in each others' arms. Link relaxed, knowing it was just part of the dance, and quickly released me as we headed out of the circle of people.

But I enjoyed it. His arms were so comfortable, and I seemed to fit in their grasp completely. I followed him as we sat down in a booth. The dance remix of the song I'm Blue from Eiffel 65 was now going on. I liked this song, so I started moving in my seat to the beat. Link laughed as a waitress came to our booth and asked if we wanted to drink something.

"Two low-alcohol smoothies please." Link told her for me. I giggled. Once the waitress was gone, I asked.

"What's the alcohol for?"

"Hell, it's a nightclub. We wouldn't be real clubbers if we didn't even take one sip of alcohol tonight. It's just for fun." He chuckled with that (unknown to him) seductive smile of his. I sighed inwardly.

Or maybe so that when you're drunk, I can abduct you, take you home, and we can spend the night in my room…

No, that would scar him too much.

…Maybe I should wait a bit more, then try it out…

I laughed at my thoughts, but Link didn't seem to notice. The waitress came back with two cups of orange, alcoholic smoothies. She put then down on the table, and suddenly asked.

"You guys dating?"

The question took us both off guard. He was the first to reply.

"No! No, just friends, hanging out, y'know." He chuckled. I nodded in agreement, but inside, I was really hoping that by some magical twist of fate, he would've said yes. But I knew it was impossible.

"Oh okay then." She seemed satisfied. "Call me if you need anything. Don't hesitate at all." She winked seductively at Link, leaning in to better show off her curves, then got up and walked away with a slender movement, making sure to move her assets seductively as well. For once, I thanked Link's ability to ignore female charms. I growled lowly after her. Lay off my guy.

Oh, technically, he wasn't my guy…

Yet…

I sighed as I slumped in my seat, and sipped a bit of a drink. The alcohol didn't even show. How did Link know I wasn't a big fan of alcohol? Well, that's a nice coincidence.

I sipped again as I opened a random conversation. Anything to hear his angelic voice, which was kinda hard over the loud music. I chuckled as my favourite song, the Simple and Clean remix, came on. I sighed in content. Nothing could ruin this evening for me.

Or that's what I thought.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

I was sitting idly at a random table, swirling my drink in my cup when I saw Ralph come near me. I smiled and pulled up a chair for him. He half-smiled crookedly and sat down.

"Sup?" I asked.

"Not much." he mumbled.

"You seem down, what's wrong?" I asked, putting a hand on his arm.

He sighed. "Got nothing but guilt pounding on me." he sighed in a depressing tone.

I raised a brow. "What's wrong?" I persisted.

He sighed and looked up at me. "Well, these past few days, I realized I hadn't been a good friend, and I'm really regretting it."

"What do you-"

"The trial, between all, and all the times I've lied to myself and acted as if I was higher than you." he sighed, looking deep into my eyes.

I bit my lip uneasily and answered. "Not true, it's okay, Sheik told me you were sorry, you're forgiven, if it makes you happy." I shrugged.

"No, because I know you're just saying that! I have to make it up to you." he sighed once more.

I rolled my eyes. "No offense, buddy, but what you did was already enough." I whispered.

He cracked a smile. "Sorry, just following Zelda's orders." he replied.

I laughed. "I know, I know, just kidding. Ralph, you're an awesome friend like no other, so please, don't feel this way." I rubbed my temples.

"But all I did was go up AGAINST you. All this time, I've been lying to myself, thinking I was all high and mighty, I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't seem to find a way to put it." he groaned, burying his head in his crossed arms on the table.

"You did put it, and if it makes you feel better, it's okay. You're not a Mary Sue here here, everyone makes mistakes. You made one, but you apologized. That's the best thing you can do." I comforted him.

"Zelda said I didn't know the meaning of 'innocent until proven guilty'. She's right... Not only have I been a terrible friend, but I've also been a poor expert..." he buried his face in his hands. I raised a brow.

"What expert?"

"Political expert. I almost had you killed, I can't believe it. I couldn't defend you, and if you died, it would've been your blood on my hands." he looked up at me hopelessly.

I felt a pang of compassion towards him and put my hand back down on his shoulder. "It's okay, am I dead now?" I asked rethorically.

"No..."

"Then what are you grieving for? It's like saying 'Oh, I saw a banana peel, but avoided it. But what would have happened if I had stepped on it?'. It makes absolutely no sense. Suck it up and be a man, you're still one of my best friends." I grinned childishly.

He looked up with a smile. "You sure? You don't want anything in return?" he asked me with hopeful eyes.

I smiled. "I just want your complete and utter friendship in return. I think of you as an awesome friend, and I hope you do for me as well." I patted his shoulder, retreating my hand soon after.

He half-smiled. "Promise. I'll never think less of you ever again." he got up and hugged me. Despite shivering against my will, I held on a bit longer. Come on, he's a GUY, goddamn. How screwed up IS your mind, anyway? When he let go, I smiled.

"Good. Now is all your guilt washed away?" I raised a thumb.

He grinned. "Most of it." he grinned childishly, walking away. " I'll go drown the rest in alcohol." he waved, then ran towards the bar.

He wouldn't... He really WOULDN'T get drunk just to forget how mean he was to me...

Right...?

---

A few hours after I had that conversation with Ralph, I retired to a table, again. No alcohol this time. I just sat down and looked around, enjoying this new sense of happiness.

Really! Last time I went out of the castle, it was to get to my part-time night job! And you know, all the ordeal about been tired to death when coming back, and not enjoying the city? This is a nice, refreshing change. I'd like to do it more often. Of course, if Zelda wanted to. But I enjoyed it. I sincerely enjoyed this sense of newfound freedom a lot.

After surveying the room, and the states of all my friends, I realized that the big majority was more or less drunk.

Sheik wasn't. I wasn't surprised either. That guy was a role model. For who, you ask? Well, me. I always wanted to be as cool-headed and fearless as him.

Then, I looked around. Kafei, swaying like a drunk. Ralph as well. Okay, so maybe he WOULD get drunk on purpose to forget how bad he treated me... No fun, he really shouldn't have affected his health to apologize to me...

I turned my eyes back to the others. Malon and Anju were chatting at a booth. Sheik was on the dance floor. But Tetra and Zelda were nowhere in sight. I raised a brow, but relaxed. They were probably at the bathrooms or something.

Okay, it's getting stuffy inside. I think I'm gonna go walk outside for a while, maybe go buy ice packs at the corner store for Kafei and Ralph. I laughed as I got up and headed for the door. The bouncer stopped me, checked over me, vaguely smelled my breath, then let me out. Haha, tough luck buddy, I'm not drunk. Not yet... It would definetely be something to try out one day... Hehe...

I went over to the car we used to get here and opened the door. Stepping inside, I turned the key and started it up. Then, I closed the door, buckled my seat belt, and drove away towards the corner store.

---

A few minutes later, I came out with a few ice packs. That's when I spotted something weird on the lawn a bit further. I raised a brow in curiosity, but decided that I had nothing better to do, so I walked towards it.

A few steps later, I could make out the shape of a human body. Probably some guy camping out.

I checked around. No gear. Okay, maybe not some guy camping out. I walked a bit faster, curious to know who it was.

I only let out a gasp as my eyes widened in horror when the moonlight shone over the figure. What a small world.

I shook my head in disbelief as I ran towards Tetra, lying asleep on the ground. Or just passed out, I don't know.

I kneeled next to her and poked her. She didn't move. I put my nose against her mouth. Ew.

I sighed. Passed out from the alcohol. That's not good. I know it's not my place, but maybe I should tell Sheik to keep a leash on her alcohol consumption.

With a groan, I slid my hands under her and picked her up, bridal style. Of course, it wasn't true. She and Sheik loved each other, I couldn't break them apart. I didn't love her anyways. She was just a friend.

So with that, I carried her to the car and strapped her on the back seat. Then, I walked into the driver's seat and started the car up. The noise must've woken Tetra up because she moved, and looked at me.

"Hey, Link! _HIC_ Where are _HIC_ we?" she asked, swaying. I sighed.

"In the car. You passed out in front of the corner store, a bit away from the nightclub." I sighed, rolling my eyes as I drove out of the parking lot.

"Wha _HIC_? AW GODDAMN MY _HIC_ HEAD HURTS!" she growled.

"Here, hold this to your head." I gave her an ice pack. She took it, dropped it with a laugh and picked it up to put it on her head. Then, she leaned into the back seat.

"H…Hey! Y'know Link? Zelda… _HIC_ says that you… _HIC_ have the cutest abs _HIC!_" she suddenly giggled. I stiffened. That's just the alcohol talking, Link… I threw her a sympathetic glance, even if I was a BIT worried...

"And the hottest hair and eyes! _HICCUP_!" she giggled again. I kept driving, trying to block her out as the colour drained from my face. Slowly, but steadily.

"And I think your arms are _HIC_ hot." She laughed this time. Arms? Okay, that's definitely the alcohol speaking. Maybe she meant muscles? Oh Goddesses, I'm not supposed to make this worse for me! She's under too much alcohol... Let's go with that...

We weren't very far away from the club now. I couldn't wait to get her off and give her to Sheik. I was already paling in fear, just at the thought of Tetra's speech being true.

"And know what? _HIC_ Zelda says _HIC_ that she loves someone!" Tetra suddenly chuckled. For some reason, I knew this wasn't the alcohol speaking. This was true, I had a hunch it was.

"And…_ HIC _It's a guy!_ HIC_!" My knuckles were turning white on the steering wheel. I gritted my teeth, fearing what she would rant about next, trying to block it out, but it didn't work. Some part of me actually listened to her blabbering. I can't believe this! Why me? I dunno, ask the Goddesses, who love torturing me so much. I shuddered in horror, only making a single assumption about the continuation to what she said.

"And there's this guy she _HIC_ likes, but the guy doesn't _HIC_ know!" she laughed again. I paled even more, if possible. One more corner Link. Just one more corner.

"H-Hey! Know what_? HIC_! The guy's name is L-" she didn't have time to finish. I stomped on the brakes so hard the tires squealed and she was thrown back. I stood in my tense position for a while until Tetra hiccupped again.

"GODDAMN! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR _HIC_!?"

"We're here." I breathed, shaking in terror. I was just afraid, don't ask why. My nightmare was still influencing me. I know I dwelled on it a bit too much, but that's the way I am. Can't I be sensitive to these things? I didn't want to guess what she was gonna say anymore.

Tetra cursed as she leaned back and passed out. Well, that'll make my job easier. I breathed out a sigh of relief, got out of the car and headed for the back seat, unbuckling her. She didn't move. I sighed as I picked her up bridal style again and locked the doors, heading for the club.

I knew they wouldn't let me in carrying a drunk girl, so I kinda cheated. I ducked into a bush, and concentrated on the bush's shadow. Then, I cast my Sheikah magic. Tetra and I disappeared, melted into shadows. I just prayed she wouldn't wake up now.

So like that, I spotted a shadow under the door. I smiled. This was my lucky day. I transported to that shadow, then inside, I spotted a table's shadow. I went there, and so on, until I found Sheik.

Unfortunately, he was with the others. I moved to the shadow closest to him to listen to what they were saying.

"I can't find her either!"

"Great! Now we lost them both!"

"They're probably in the bathrooms."

"We checked already!"

I hoped with everything I had that Sheik could feel me. After a while, his ears twitched and he looked down to the shadow where I was hiding. Thank the Goddesses. I made a sign for him to follow me. I guess he saw it since he slightly nodded. Then, I moved onto the next shadow, and so on, until the boys' bathroom.

"I'll be right back." Sheik excused himself as he walked after me as I skipped from shadow to shadow.

Once we were out of the crowd, where no one could see us, I finally forced myself out of the shadows, falling to he floor with an exhausted sigh. Sheik soon joined me.

"You'd better have a good reason to have spied on us." He chuckled. I nodded, to exhausted to talk anymore.

"Dude, what did you do? In how much distance did you teleport like that?" he asked, concerned. I shook my head to tell him it's okay. Then, I pointed my finger at the patch of shadows I was hiding in, and Tetra came floating out, falling on the floor when I was completely emptied of my weak Sheikah magic.

"Tetra!" Sheik exclaimed, kneeling down next to her. "What happened?" he asked, concerned. I suddenly found my voice back.

"I found her passed out a few blocks away, in front of the corner store." I said with my hoarse voice.

"Oh. How?"

"She drank a bit too much."

"Oh."

That's when Tetra stirred and opened her eyes.

"Goddamn headache." She mumbled, and looked up at Sheik. "H…Hey!" she exclaimed, pointing at him, then her eyes drooped a bit.

"How do you feel Tetra?" Sheik asked.

"I… Ah feels like… Ah deserves me another drink." She hiccupped with a giggle.

"Err…" I pushed myself into a sitting position.

"No, I think that's about enough alcohol for one night." Sheik mumbled.

"N-NO! You'd better get me _HIC_ another drink or _HIC_ YOUR ASS IS GRASS!" she threw her hand up weakly. We both stared incredulously at her for a while. Then, Sheik rolled his eyes and carried her up.

"H-Hey! P-Put me down! Ah… Ah ain't done with ma drinks yet!" she said as Sheik started heading out.

"That's just the alcohol speaking." He sighed. I nodded, completely wishing the alcohol was also the one in charge in the car. I got up, and left with Sheik.

When we got back to the group, they all swarmed around Tetra, worried. All except Kafei and Ralph, who were holding ice packs to their heads, mumbling insults. I chuckled as I joined the group of non-wasted ones.

"What happened?"

"She okay?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, she just passed out from drinking." Sheik sighed as he put her down on a chair and held an ice pack to her head.

"_Hey Link, since you were outside, maybe you could go check if Zelda's out there too?"_ he asked mentally. I nodded.

"Kay, I'm gonna go…somewhere." I excused myself and walked away. They were too busy taking care of Tetra to notice anyways.

Once at the door, I hid in a corner and disappeared into the shadows once more. It drained my energy a lot, but I had to see if Zelda had passed out somewhere random as well. I don't think the country would like to see their Queen passed out on a random lawn.

With those thoughts, I slipped past the unsuspecting bouncer, and took my human form again in the shadow of a tree a bit further away from the bouncer.

Then, exhausted but feeling okay, I started walking around, scanning the night with my heightened Sheikah senses!

I've never seen a movie, but I've heard of em. Waaaay too many, too.

---

It hadn't been much time I had been walking when I heard a girl scream. It wasn't very loud, as if muffled, but me and my acute hearing caught it. My courageous instinct kicked in as I ran for the source of the noise.

I got to an alley. Damp, dark, creepy, typical horror movie type of alley. But I ran in nonetheless.

After a few twists and turns, I saw someone fighting off a few men. That someone was a girl. Another careful look made me realize I knew this someone too well by now. Her shoes were splashed with Goddesses-know-what-kind of substance mixed with the dark puddles of water everywhere. The bottom of her jeans were also very dirty. The cloth on her shoulders was ripped a bit, and her shirt was also splashed with mud on the sleeves. Her face was stained with bits and pieces of muck.

"Zelda." I whispered, and melted into shadows instantly. Like Sheik had said, when my emotions go up to extremes, my magic power also goes up. Right now, I was EXTREMELY worried, and EXTREMELY scared. Oh, and add in extremely pissed off too. I chuckled, but kept myself from making any sounds. And with that, I slipped into shadows and rushed to her rescue.

I tripped the first man when I hid into his shadow, then moved onto the second. My worry and fear now were so extreme that my power had increased tenfold. I sprung up behind the man from his shadow so fast, I'm sure no human eye could've caught my sudden appearance. I whacked the guy on his head, and he fell down, knocked out. I moved onto the next one, fighting my way to Zelda.

When I finally got to her, she caught sight of me as well. With a squeal of gratefulness and worry, she jumped in my arms, holding tightly, breathing hard. I convinced myself it was just because she was afraid. But one rebellious part of me (as usual) told me it was on purpose to touch me. I ignored that.

"Goddess dammit Link, I'm so glad you're here." She breathed. I put an arm safely around her and stood out in fighting stance. The moonlight shone, trying to blot out the increasing darkness around us. As a Sheikah though, that didn't affect my vision too much. Unfortunetely, as they say, good always wins over evil, and the moonlight triumphed over the darkness, illuminating Zelda and I perfectly.

That's when the horde of men surrounded us, grinning madly. Also blocking off our escape routes. I could have used my Sheikah magic, but the moonlight shone over us too much, and would have revealed my secret easily. Zelda squeaked in fear and gripped herself harder on me. My eyes narrowed, but I still didn't leave the target of my sight. The light at the end of the alley. Indicating an open street. A.k.a, an escape route. I strenghtened my grip around Zelda, and lifted her up a bit. I grunted in effort, but she was nothing I couldn't take for a little while. When she was finally comfortable, as I judged, I pounced into action.

I kicked the first guy in the legs, making him trip and fall. We moved on, getting closer and closer to the exit of the dark, narrow alley. I got punched a few times, but still continued on. In the end, I finally knocked out the last guy in front of us, and grabbed Zelda bridal style. Then, I picked her up, and started running, away from the drunken (I figured by their breath while I was fighting them) men, towards the safety of the club, where her friends were waiting.

---

As we neared the building, I slowed down. Our persecutors wouldn't be stupid enough to follow us in the light of the buildings, drunken or not.

When I put her down, she was still clinging to my shirt. I think she was overreacting though.

"Zelda, what happened?" I asked, rubbing her back in soothing, circular motions.

"Well, I was walking outside, then this bunch of men grabbed me and held me down. Then, they asked for money. When I told them I left my purse at the club with Malon, they…" she buried her face in my shirt. "They said I could give them something better instead." She wailed without tears. I raised a brow. That's how I felt when I had my dream. It was much worse though.

"Okay, we made it in time, nothing happened." I comforted her. She sniffled, drying off her tears.

"Thanks. You probably saved my life back there." she sighed.

"No, I saved your virginity, that's all." I chuckled, trying to make her smile. It worked as she laughed.

"Thanks anyways." She giggled. I chuckled back. Then, she let go, and we walked back to the nightclub.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

Once we made it there, I was completely calmed down, and I was smiling like nothing had happened.

Oh, the scene with Link, you ask?

Just over dramatization to have an alibi to nest myself in his comfortable arms. It's amazing how I fit in there… I really wasn't afraid that much, I can take care of myself. I did keep them off until Link came, didn't I? And besides, it only scared me that I was gonna get laid with some guy I didn't even know. Gimme Link and I won't hesitate. But that would scare him off for good. I wouldn't do that just yet.

What? An alibi is an alibi. Until I can muster up enough courage to tell him my feelings, I'm sticking to the alibis.

As we walked closer, we realized there were a bunch of people at the front of the club, on the steps. A bit further on, we realized it was the guys.

"Hey guys!" I yelled, waving at them. I realized Sheik was carrying Tetra, unconscious, Malon and Ruto were helping Ralph stand and Anju was supporting Kafei.

"What the?" she asked.

"They got drunk and got us kicked out." Malon sighed.

"I think it's about time we head home anyways." Sheik checked his watch. "It's midnight anyways."

"Kay…" I answered. There was an awkward silence. "So who's driving."

"I drank."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Link didn't."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"I drank."

"That was five hours ago."

"Fine."

Our little debate over, we slid into the car as Link took the driver's seat and started the car up. I relaxed in my seat, wishing that Sheik was driving so I could climb into Link's arms for 'comforting' from my 'traumatizing experience'. I sighed in disappointment as I realized Sheik had also drunk a bit more than Link.

As the car started to drive away, I watched the club get farther and farther away from us. Soon, it was just a dot in the distance. That's when I felt my eyelids droop. I never thought tonight would be so exhausting. I closed my eyes, feeling sleep wash over me.

Hopefully, someone would carry me back to my room when we got to the castle.

And by some divine intervention, it would be Link.

Well, since Sheik was overloaded with Tetra, it would most definitely be Link. Darkness engulfed me as I thought of being carried around in Link's comfortable arms. Too bad I wouldn't be there to feel the pleasure of being carried by my 'prince'. My mind left the world with those thoughts.

I love my life.

------------

_All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see..._

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me..._

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems._

_Got to open my eyes to everything!_

_Without a thought, without a vocie, without a soul,_

_(Don't let me die here...) There must be something more!_

_Bring me to life!_

_~Evanescence- Bring me to Life (Tetra's Theme)_

***************************

**Author Notes:**

**Err... Happy birthday Link? XD What a birthday ^_^ Yayz! Aryll-chaan is saaaaved!! XD I loved his reaction to his gifts and party though ^_^ They were very enjoyable to write :D**

**Okay... Not much to say here... I don't know how the 'Tetra passing out and almost spilling Zelda's secret to Link' scene came in. I just imagined it randomly one night in bed and decided that I must insert it :D And the speech she said when Sheik took her from Link was inspired from a video on youtube, it's called 4 Swords Misadventures. So don't sue me for that XD**

**Oh, and sorry about the bit of mature terms when Link rescued Zelda XD The words just popped out of my fingers and typed themselves, just like that lol XD.**

**Okay, so Link is officially 18. Y'know, sometimes, someone asks how old you are, and your birthday is in a week, or even better, a few days. Do you answer your current age, or the age you will have in those few days? I say the age that you will have in a few days. That's why Link and Zelda are defined as 18 here. They're not really 18 yet (well, Link is XD), but since they're close, I defined them as 18. Zelda's two weeks younger than Link, by the way :)**

**Anyways, byez everybodzy :D Hope you liked this chapter :) Stay tuned for tomorrow :D And please review ^_^**


	12. Day 12: ROADTRIP!

**Author Notes:**

**Okay, so here's the next chapter, chapter...12? Confusing . I hope this doesn't look rushed to you. I did the best I could. And...yeah... hope you like it :D Enjoy! ^_^**

*******************

_Hold on to me, love..._

_You know I can't stay long..._

_All I wanted to say was I love you, and I'm not afraid..._

_Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath._

_Safe inside myself, are all my thoughts on you..._

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight..._

----------------

In the morning, I woke up in my bed. Just as expected. So Link HAD carried me all the way here. Like I said, I love my life.

With a sigh of content, I got up, remembering yesterday's events. Heh, if Tetra, Ralph and Kafei were awake by now, they'd be throwing up or something. I chuckled as I wore my things. Just before breakfast, I'd like to go see them. See how things are going. Poor Malon, Anju and Sheik have their hands full, it seems.

With a laugh, I headed out of my room, towards my cousins' rooms.

---

Once there, I knocked. There was a faint moan inside that I recognized as Tetra's voice. Then, Sheik's voice called out.

"Come in."

I didn't make him say it twice as I opened the door. As I stepped inside, I was greeted with a chorus of 'hello's.

"Hi." I then looked at the beds. In one was lying Tetra with an icepack held to her head, with Sheik next to her, holding a garbage bin next to her.

On the other bed was lying Ralph, moaning as he held an ice pack to his head. Same thing for Kafei on the next bed.

"So Tetra's the worst?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Don't mention it." She groaned, then leaned in and puked in the garbage can. "Please." She added.

We all laughed at that, even if her predicament wasn't very funny for her.

---

After breakfast (by then, my three hung over friends had recovered), we grabbed Link (literally. He was mopping my room when we grabbed him and pulled him away, spilling the water in his bucket) and headed out towards the limo. Today, no fun time. It was an outing day. First, we were going to go to Goron Mountain, then to Kokiri Forest. What? Saying that's easy to go and come? Well no. Pretend it takes an hour from here to Goron Mountain, then two hours to Kokiri Forest, then two hours back to the castle. There goes my day…

We sighed as we sat in the spacious limo. Darmani was driving this time, so we had nothing to worry about for Link. He just sat with us in the back.

And so, we talked for the first fifteen minutes of the trip. Then, books and portable gaming systems were taken out for the next fifteen. After that, verbal games were played for the next fifteen. And we were kinda bored for the last fifteen. That's when my curiosity peeked in.

"Hey Link, why do you have a piercing on your belly button?" I asked, out of curiosity. He turned to me, horrified.

"How do you know that?" he asked, frozen.

"I saw it the day you retrieved my ring at the pool." I rolled my eyes. I guess he hadn't gotten over the 'Nightmare' yet. I don't blame him, I couldn't have done better.

"Oh..." he chuckled sheepishly. He brought his hands to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it just enough to see the ring, but also his awesomely desirable abs. Oh Gods, what am I talking about? He smiled nostalgically, and poked the green loop piercing, playing with it a bit, as if remembering.

"Well, my first or second father, can't remember..." he laughed. "Ah yeah, my first father, well, he was a big fan of body piercings. He wanted to get me piercings on my ears and belly button when I was born, but never had the chance since he died before I was brought to the world. On my ears because it was a family tradition on his side of the family, a proof of our heritage... But the belly button piercing was just for fun." he put the shirt back down, covering his abs. God damn. Why so soon?

"So, around eleven months of age, my mom pierced my ears. Then, we waited for a long time before thinking of piercing my belly button. It happened when my mom was pregnant with Aryll, like ten years ago, when I was seven. My second father had passed away too by that time." he sighed sadly at the memories. "And my mom was ill, and knew she didn't have much time left to live. So she pierced my belly button around seven years of age. She said that that way, I would always carry a memory of my first father, and her with me." he looked at me sadly.

"But... how'd you get to the castle if your mother died?" I asked curiously. He sighed sadly, looking into thin air, then continued.

"After giving birth to Aryll a few months later, she passed away. The hospital nurses took Aryll in and took care of her until she was okay enough to leave the hospital. Then, we were taken in by Ingo, because he said he needed someone small to do tasks around the castle that no adult could do. I realized I needed to work to get paid and keep living, so I accepted, and we moved into our old room in the castle. I think I was seven years old then... So...yeah... Worked by day, sometimes at night, and I raised Aryll all the way." he smirked proudly.

"When Aryll was old enough to work, around six years of age, and I was around thirteen at that time, I let her do small jobs, but nothing tedious. That's when the complications came in. She got ill, but not very seriously. Fits happened once a month, only. It's gotten worse now. But I didn't let her work as hard anymore, and needed to cover up for her jobs as well, and that's when my long hour shifts began and blablablah. But asides that, that's the story of my life." he finished. I resisted the urge to hug him, because after ten years of an orphan life, it wasn't a good alibi anymore.

"I'm sorry." I just said. He smiled at me.

"Ts'okay." he grinned. "Everyone says I carry my parents' memories in my heart, but I also carry it on my ears and belly button." he added with a laugh. I cracked a grin.

"Your life must've been so... cool... but sad... It's like it was taken from a drama novel. I wish I had a childhood like you." I sighed dreamily. His face fell.

"No you don't." he replied in a tone that showed that there was more than he let on. He rubbed him left arm with a sad frown, then turned away from me. I was about to ask him why, but he seemed too nostalgic right now. I realized he didn't wanna speak of the subject any longer. So I didn't.

---

I almost screamed out _Hallelujah_ when we made it, but to respect everyone's religions in front of the paparazzi cameras, I didn't.

So, slowed down by the cameras and paparazzi and reporters and journalists AND BLA BLA BLA, we made it to the entrance of the rock-blocked cavern in fifteen minute's climb up the mountain. I was glad that the blowing up thing was a private event. Journalists could take pictures afterwards, just in case something went wrong. I'm sure it won't.

Anyways, we started walking faster when we spotted the barrier for the journalists. Yeah, we're crazy like that.

Once past the journalists though, we slowed down and laughed about it. That way, we slowly made it to the top, where the huge rock was. I don't know why I was required to come here just to blow this rock up. It's amazing how stupid diplomatic issues can be these days.

So as we walked up, I looked around the desolate environment. I couldn't see the peak of the volcano behind the thick clouds that circled around the summit, but I could see how huge the mountain was. The rock path was made up from a light brown-reddish type of volcanic rock. I could see the cracks running up and down, left and right, all over the used rocks that made up the majestic mountain. Large gaps, abysses and holes ran down the sides of the mountain's cliffs, leading down to nowhere but Hell. Thankfully, fences were set around the sides to prevent falls to death. Symbols, like faces, were embedded in the rocky walls, heritage of the early Goron race. Goron Mountain really was a huge archeological site that would take thousands of years to uncover completely. There are so many mysteries we have yet to discover...

It was so silent here... Oh yeah, cuz there is no paparzzi this time! Yay! And since there are no reporters, NO STUPID USELESS SPEECH! YAY AGAIN! All I do is push a button to order the people from the helicopter to drop the bomb, and KABOODLES! We're all done there.

I briefly encountered with the Goron chief, Gor-Coron, and shook hands with pleasant smiles before the helicopter arrived, ready to launch at my command. I bid the Goron chief goodbye, and headed back.

As I walked for the rock, I grabbed the button command from Darmani, who would be watching out for intrusions a bit further on. My friends would all watch from behind. I'm sure they don't mind.

And so, I walked to the rock thingy, eager to get it over with. With a smile, I pushed the button. The bomb was launched.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

I watched as Zelda walked to the rock. Are they sure this is safe? I sighed, hoping it was. I simply watched intently as she issued the command and backed away a bit. My eyes followed the little dart in the sky that was the bomb. I calculated its trajectory. So far so good.

But it was only when the bomb ticked to blow up that I realized that it WASN'T all that safe. The impact was huge.

It WOULD reach Zelda.

Without another thought, I gasped, and ran in. I just hoped it wasn't too late. According to my calculations, I wasn't, but hell, I've never been to school to take proper math.

I.

Don't.

Know.

Everything went in slow motion, it seemed. Zelda turning around, making the same conclusion as me, me jumping into action as fast as I could, both of us hoping that we would somehow make it. We both held our breaths, and I tried pumping my legs faster, Zelda being unable to move, frozen in shock and horror.

Time seemed to speed up. The bomb blew up, taking the rock with it. It seemed everyone realized just then something was wrong, doubled when they saw me rush in. I only had one chance. It threatened my secret, it threatened my life, but it was all for her.

I couldn't let her die.

Not just because of her title as Queen of Hyrule.

But also because I…

I didn't have time to think about what I was gonna think next. I just jumped in as the rocks crumbled right on top of Zelda. I heard her gasp. It's amazing how she can keep her cool in death situations like this.

Okay, back to me. I jumped in and circled one of my arms around her waist. The other one went on her eyes. I heard her yelp in surprise. Sorry, but I can't risk my secret. With worried eyes, I followed the incoming shadow of a rock. When it was dangerously close to the ground, I disappeared in it, taking Zelda with me. Not a second later, the rocks crumbled.

I could tell because I heard screams and yells outside.

"_You're not dead are you?"_

Ah, Sheik. Always so caring. Hey, Master Sheik. This is for you:

I didn't close her eyes for nothing, y'know.

"_Alright. Good job. Can you get out, or should we help?"_

I can get out. Just wait.

"_Alright. Be careful."_

Alright mother.

"_I'll ignore that."_

With all the strenght I could muster, I pushed out of the shadows, which was relatively hard since there were tons of rocks on top of the shadow we were hiding in. But somehow, I just made it. As I lay in my physical form under the rocks, with Zelda protected under me, I heard her squeak slightly.

"Link?"

"Yeah?" I groaned, panting in exhaustion, trying hard to keep the weight of the rocks over us at bay.

"What happened?" she breathed shakily.

"Save your breath, I'll get us out." I said, letting my hand fall off of her eyes. She shuddered when she saw nothing but darkness.

"Are we…?"

"No. I'd never let you die." I growled in pain as a sharp rock pounded on my back. "Hold on." I said as I used my clear hand to push up the rock over me. My fear and concern for Zelda went to the extremes as my power increased. Helped by that, I finally pushed off the rock blocking us from the outside air.

There it was. Beautiful blue skies. I made one last effort to push the rocks on my legs, then stood up, grabbing Zelda and taking her out bridal style.

I heard people cheer my name, other call Zelda's name. But my vision was swaying. The adrenaline I used to get out of there had taken its toll on me. I felt someone take Zelda off my arms, then I blacked out.

**XXXXX.....XXXXX**

As Link collapsed, falling to his knees, then the ground, I screamed in fear and horror, but my heart was beating to fast to regulate, making my head spin. My mouth dropped open in shock, eyes widening in horror. Oh Goddeses, no!

"Link!" I screamed. Sheik (in whose arms I realized I was. Again) put me down on the ground and called something out to the others. I leaned back, but kept my eyes glued to Link's unconscious form. I was terrified. How did he do that? And if he did... Was he still...? No... His chest was rising up and down. I know he's still there.

"Help him. Please" I muttered as high as I could. Dizziness was overtaking me, and I could only keep it at bay for so long. I weakly threw my arm in Link's direction, taking the moment to greedily quench my thirst by watching his chest rise up and down. This is a miracle. Not only did he save me from dying under a ton of rocks, but he's still living. He himself is a miracle. I love him so much, you have no idea. He's my angel, my saviour, the man who will sweep me off my feet, take me away from this life, take me into his arms, hug me, kiss me, love me, keep me forever locked in his embrace.

Sucks that HE doesn't think so. He'll find out one day. I promise. To myself, him, my friends, I promise it to the world.

I sighed. My work here is done. I felt a few hands lifting me up on my feet, but I closed my eyes. Still not having gotten my initial state of shock, I felt my mind wavering.

Someone please take care of Link... Please...

With that, my mind left the world.

**XXXXX.....XXXXX**

I woke up, feeling something soft beneath me. I groaned as I lazily opened my eyes. The first thing I saw were eight pairs of eyes looking at me intently, filled with concern.

"GAH!" I exclaimed, jerking up. They all gave me space as I regulated my breathing.

"Why are you all staring at me?" I asked.

"You're a hero Link."

"Yeah, you saved Zellie's life!"

"Oh Goddesses Link, you have no idea how happy I am to see you're okay!"

"But how'd you survive under those tons of rocks???"

The last question was asked by Malon. I turned to her. I felt someone's gaze pricking holes over me. I turned back to see Sheik's stern gaze. Telling me to protect my secret.

"It's called adrenaline Malon. You can search it up on the internet if you'd like." I chuckled. Wow. I'm actually good at this!

"_You can blame adrenaline for everything."_

Thanks for making me feel like an idiot.

"_Anytime."_

I sighed in amusement as I looked around. We were in the limo again, and it was apparently rolling.

"So…Where are we?" I asked, to make sure.

"In the limo, on our way to Kokiri Forest." Zelda shrugged. "We were having lunch." She threw me a sandwich. I caught it and looked at her incredulously. "Care to join us?" she laughed.

"Eh, why not."

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

In a car ride for two hours, there's not much you can do. Sure, books, games, music… Okay then.

So we played cards for a while. Then, I took out my laptop (yeah, I brought it with me…) and we watched a few things on Newtoube(A/N: XD Lack of originality). Then, we all went back to our activities.

Anyways, after a not-so-boring ride of two hours towards our destination, we finally made it. We were instantly welcome by Mido, the leader of the Kokiri and taken into their temporary homes after the fire. Thank Nayru, we were away from the paparazzi though. I can't believe they followed us all the way here.

Anyways, as we walked inside, the Kokiri kids waved helloes. I love kids. They're just so adorable. Makes you wanna hug them and squish them. I can't wait to have my own. With Link, of course. I looked around the majestic forest.

Trees. As far as the eye can see, trees grew upwards and seemed to touch the heavens. Light filtered down on the bottom, illuminating the vegetation underneath. The grass was healthy, flowers were blooming, trees were bearing fruits and flowers, and a light breeze was toying around with my hair. The scent of fresh pine invaded my nose, and I gladly let it in. I could hear the flowing gurgle of a river nearby, and the laughs of the kids as they ran around us. My hands touched anything they would find within their reach. The grass, the trees, the flowers, everything. This place is so magical...

My thoughts were broken when Mido called my title.

"Your Highness, we really appreciate this." He said with a smile.

"No problem Mido. I just love being of help anyways." I smiled. He nodded and whistled. Two kids ran in. Two boys.

"Well your Highness, this is Hayner." He presented the blond boy. He looked shyly at me and bowed clumsily.

"Your Highness."

"Call me Zelda sweetie."

"Hi Zelda."

"Hi Hayner."

"Then, this is Riku." He presented the silver haired boy. This one was even shyer. Mido had to push him with both hands so he could stumble in front of me.

"Y…Your Highness…" he mumbled biting his fingernail.

"Hey Riku. I'm Zelda, alright?" I smiled as I combed his hair with my fingers. A smile instantly graced his cute features as he nodded fervently.

"Okay Zelda." He chuckled. I ruffled his hair and hugged him.

"There."

"Hey!" Hayner objected.

"Oh, I forgot little Hayner." I chuckled as I turned and hugged the blond boy. He purred like a cat, and that made me laugh.

"They'll be the ones handing the scissors and cutting the ribbon to the village." Mido said. They both nodded with smiles. They looked so young. What, five? Six years old? They're adorable. I can't believe Link and Aryll were forced to start working at this age... I shook the bad memories out of my head and nodded.

"Alright." I smiled sweetly.

"So?" I heard Sheik ask.

"Are we going already?" I asked.

"Well, it's in five minutes, so we really should." Ralph, our schedule keeper, said.

"Okay then. Come on guys." I held out both my hands. Both little boys clung onto one, and I walked out with my friends behind me, laughing.

---

As Riku and I walked onto the platform where the ribbon was cutting through, Hayner was given a green pillow with a green handled scissor on it.

"People of Hyrule, Kokiri of all ages." I greeted. "Today, we are gathered here for the unveiling of a new village. My best wishes to everyone, and I wish you all good luck in the new life you will lead on." There was a round of applause after my words, when I bowed. Then, I turned to Hayner. He was walking towards me with Mido slightly pushing him to keep him on track. I smiled as the blond boy came up to us. Riku extended his hand and grabbed the scissor. I put my hands over his, and together, we turned to the green ribbon circling the village.

"I officially declare Kokiri Village." I smiled at Riku, and he smiled back. I pressed my hands over his little ones, on the scissor handles, and the scissor cut through the ribbon. "Open."

There were cheers and applauses that seemed like they would never end. Whistles, applauses, yells, cheers, laughs, everything! I took Riku in my arms and lifted him up as he was the youngest one, and took Hayner under my arm. Together, we posed a few minutes for a few photos, then I put them down. They ran back to Mido. I smiled, and walked back to my friends.

"That was an awesome job out there." Kafei commented.

"All I did was push the kid's hands together." I chuckled.

"But whatever. The village is unveiled now, right?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah." Sheik replied.

"So… We staying for the after party?" Malon asked.

"We have to stay at least for a while." Link reasoned.

"Right." And with that, we headed for the punch bowls for a drink.

---

Two hours. Two hours drinking punch, talking with people, discussing things, and those boring things.

But also two hours with extremely adorable kids.

So, basically, Kokiri Forest was a shelter mini-town for homeless, abandonned or orphan kids. Just a few adults, including Mido, and twins named Roy and Ike, conveniently called the Know-it-all brothers by the kids, lived there. It's amazing how adorable those little faces can be. So anyways, the adults took them in and showed them how to survive in a wild habitat, which was the Kokiri Forest. Everything was made for kids. It was like a real-life huge board game of "Life". Kids ran all over the place.

They took turns at school with a few adults teaching them. The stores were overrun by kids from ages five to sixteen, which was the legal age to let them go out on their own to the world. The older ones, thirteen and up, helped the adults with their things, taking turns teaching kids in school, showing them how society worked. Homes, like little treehouses, were made for the kids, who were like roommates. A few kids per tree.

The younger ones, as in ages' newborn to four, were kept inside while they played, or were taught various basics. Nurses and qualified older teens took care of these little babies while they grew up in this vast, free environment.

Then, there was a hospital that was equipped for non-urgent situations and things that could hold off an urgent situation until it was gotten to the nearest real hospital, at Kakariko. The town hall was at the very middle of the 'town'. Mido was of course, 'mayor', and helped into everything once in a while. He was in charge of this huge, interactive orphanage.

I sighed as I picked up a random kid and twirled her around. The little girl squealed in joy, and started laughing as I put her down and kissed her cheek. She blushed and ran away to her friends.

I sighed. It's like a dream here. It's… amazing… Why did Link go to the castle instead of coming here? That would be a question to ask him, but not today. He had remembered too many bad memories for one day.

I stared towards another building. The adoption center.

That's where kids were adopted. Parents could come from all over the country, and fill out forms to adopt any kid living in the Forest. I was in total love with this concept. The only problem with Kokiri kids was that they could turn out to be very rebellious. I didn't mind. Kids should have the right to be rebellious within limits, of course. They should express themselves. There are many polarities, complete opposites in these kids.

Some are overly shy, others are overly rebellious. Some are very infantile, others are very mature. But whatever the choice the parents made, it was a very good choice. It gave a child a chance at life.

I sighed as I surveyed the beautiful scenery once more. I was so happy Midna ordered a reconstruction. I couldn't imagine where these little forest fairies would go if their village was gone forever. And I was even happier that I got to unveil it.

A scream of joy caught my attention. I turned around and spotted Link running away from a bunch of six to ten year olds, both boys and girls. Once they finally 'caught up' with him (I'll define it so because he was running slow on purpose to amuse them), one of them pulled his legs and tripped him. He stopped his fall with his hands, but faked being hurt. All the kids laughed and rushed onto him to hug him to make him 'feel better'. A little six year old girl even gave him a peck on the cheek.

I chuckled, even if I felt a little jealousy for their innocence. Link seemed so happy. When the kids overran him and hugged him, kissed him, touched him, he would laugh and hug back. If I touched him, he would freak out. Amazing how age can matter in these trivial things.

I felt a tug at my dress, and looked down to spot Hayner, smiling at me.

"Hey Zelda, why aren't you playing with us?" he asked innocently, pointing at Link who was getting flooded with kids.

"Oh, nothing. You wanna play too?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he nodded with a beautiful little smile. I giggled and leaned down taking him in my arms. He laughed as I took him up over my shoulders and twirled him around. When he started amusedly begging for mercy through his laughs, I chuckled and stopped twirling, getting him down into my arms, where I faked dropping him. He screamed, but when he realized I had no intention to drop him, started laughing again and hugged me.

I'm in definite love with these little angels.

I checked Link. He was taking turns grabbing each kid and twirling them around, making all of the little pip speaks happy. I chuckled again. He was so good with the little monsters that ran over him, who were laughing and chuckling and begging for their turn to get carried. He laughed with them as he argued with everyone that already had a turn while taking the others.

He is such harmony with the kids. Like, he's known them all his life.

Technically, yeah, since he raised Aryll himself, but whatever. He knows what they want, knows how to make them smile. Just by looking at him smiling and laughing, I can tell he loves being around the children.

This guy is SO bearing my kids one day.

Then, we got to meet the older ones. As in ten and higher. These were a bit more mature. There was Malo, the ten year old head of the main store of the village. It's amazing, yes, but even at such a small age, he knows how to drive his business.

Then, there was Talo, Malo's eleven year old brother. Playful and prankster, fun to be around, a nice kid overall, if not a little naughty (he asked me if Link was my boyfriend when he spotted me looking at him! Amazing).

Then, there was Beth. A twelve year old girl who acted way higher than her age. Gossiping, shopping, squealing fangirlishly over Mikau, the Zoran rock star from the Indigo-Go band from Termina… She combed her brown hair on the side, according to the latest fashion, and loved blabbering about gossip. Ask her anything, she'll know about it.

Then, there was Colin. A shy little blond eleven year old boy. The shy type alright. He was always reluctant to talk to anyone, standing on the sidelines and admiring his hero role models from there. I hope I changed him after today's interaction with him. He seemed much more open when I left him.

And finally, there was Ilia. I didn't like her much, she just scarred my mind. Not in such a bad way though… Anyways, I noticed her staring at Link the entire time. I felt like going up to her and saying "My guy, bitch." But that wouldn't be a very good thing to do as Queen of this country…

Ilia is sixteen years old. She decided to stand around and help Mido with anything he might need with administration. She also works outside the village, and is part of the source of finances for the village. She teaches little kids the basics, cooks food for them, reads them stories, cleans the tree houses and stuff. She's like the mom they never had. It's a perfect job for her. Caring, loving… She also organizes the outings for the kids. Of course, they don't go out all at the same time. Sometimes, an activity comes to the forest, sometimes she takes the kids out little groups by groups.

With those thoughts, I looked at the adoption center. I spotted a little girl waving goodbye to a group of others as a woman called her name. I smiled. That's one kid given a chance at life. This entire thing about 'The Queen being here to unveil the village' does good publicity. I think at least five kids were adopted today. Which is a great achievement. I'm sure it's not over yet, anyways.

A scream broke my thoughts. I turned around, like Link who was close to me, talking to Colin. I think the boy took Link as another one of his role models. Anyways, back to the topic. We both spotted the little boy from before, the unique, silver-haired Riku, sitting on the floor, crying. Link reacted faster as he jumped for the little boy and kneeled next to the five year old.

"What's wrong Riku?" he asked playfully.

"I fell and I hurt me!" he pointed at his knee, scraped and lightly bleeding.

"Oh, that's all?" Link asked again. He nodded, sniffling.

"Hey, come on, that's nothing. Should I call an ambulance just to make sure?" he asked.

Riku laughed through his tears and shook his head. He smiled, despite the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital before you die!" Link gasped amusedly. Riku laughed. I knew Link said that on purpose. Even a five year old could know that you couldn't die of scrapes.

Well, there is always the whole ordeal about infection, viruses and such, but that's too complicated and gruesome for their innocent little minds.

"Alright! Clear the way! Riku needs to get to the hospital, NOW! It's an EMERGENCY!" Link overreacted, making Riku laugh again. The boy squealed in surprise as he was swept off his feet and was carried towards the little nurse's office.

I followed them of course, to see more of Link's fatherly instinct. Inside the nurse's office, Riku was laughing as Link put him down. I think he had even forgotten about the pain. He grabbed a bottle of disinfectant, and pointed at me.

"Hey Riku! Remember Zellie?" he asked as he put some disinfectant on a cotton ball. Riku's attention diverted to me.

"Hi Zellie!!" he laughed as he waved. I saw Link wink and wipe away the dirt on his knee. I smiled back. Cleaver, Link.

"Can I have a green band-aid?" Riku asked. Link chuckled and reached for one in a box.

"There you go! This is a mark of your bravery, as you didn't even cry when I wiped your knee with disinfectant!" Link announced in a deep voice. Riku laughed and asked.

"You put disinfectant?"

Link and I started laughing. He was better at this than I thought.

"Yeah, and you didn't complain." He put the band aid on the scrape. "Bear this with honour." He laughed. Riku burst into laughter, following Link in his example. I love Link so god damn much.

And I love these kids too.

Where is my check book?

---

Link and I walked to Mido's office a bit later. I was holding a paper in my hand with a huge grin plastered over my face. We both knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in." Mido called. We both walked inside. He got up and bowed.

"Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Zelda." I insisted. I heard Link chuckled. Probably remembering the first time he was told that same line.

"Okay Zelda. What can I do for you?" he asked casually. I chuckled and slid my hand on his desk.

"I'd just like to make a little contribution." I smiled as I took my hand off for him to see. His eyes widened in surprise as he grabbed my check.

"Your Highness, I couldn't." he objected.

"Tut tut tut. Zelda, first of all. Then, second of all, take it before I make it an official order." I chuckled. Mido raised a brow and peeked at the check. His eyes immediately widened. Link and I chuckled at his reaction.

"Y...Your Highness! I… I really shouldn't take this! I couldn't!" he objected, pushing it back to me.

"Course you can. Those little angels need money to survive." I replied.

"But not this much! This is just abusing your generosity!" he said.

"No it's not, think of it as a normal, everyday contribution."

"A normal everyday contribution of a million rupees?"

"Okay, maybe not normal and everyday, but take it as a gift." I shrugged.

"A million is a bit too much."

"How bout 999 999 rupees then?"

"Please."

"No, keep it Mido." I argued, turning away. "I don't know, make activities, give them better clothes, or buildings. Your hospital could really use some critical gear." I suggested. He shook his head.

"It's too much." He objected.

"Guys, come on. Mido, just take the check. Those little forest fairies could use some extra money, no?" Link reasoned. Mido sat back down and rubbed his temples.

"Fine."

"Yes!" he exclaimed in victory.

"But I wish to remain anonymous." I said.

"Nope, you're not squirming out of this. I'm putting your name on at least one memorial in this village." He smirked. I sighed, knowing I really couldn't get out of this.

"Fine."

"Yes!" now it was Mido's turn to say that. We all laughed a bit. It felt good to be Queen.

---

After a bit, we (reluctantly) left. The car was boring as usual, but at least now I had something to keep myself entertained. My memories. Those little pip squeaks sure took a place in my heart… Some of them even drew us pictures. Everyone, no exception, left with a trace of their visit to the forest. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to stay for the after party.

"Hey Zelda, gimme your laptop." Kafei suddenly said. I didn't question, just complied. He quickly put on the wireless internet plug, and grinned as he typed in what I guessed was an address bar. A few moments passed, then he called.

"Hey Zel, check this out!" he turned the laptop for me to see. I checked the site first of all._ Forumcolumns. HNet_ (A/N: Think of HylianNetwork XD)

Okay, wow. Then, I checked the forums.

"_Rate your new Queen."_

I blushed as I read the title. Well, this would keep me occupied at least. I scrolled down, and one by one, read what was written.

"_Very nice, funny, pretty… a nice change to society I would say."_

"_I like her way of expressing herself. She's a great asset to Hyrule."_

"_Wow. I love how caring she is for Hyrule. She reminds me of a mother and her son."_

And the list of comments and praises went on. My blush deepened as I read each and every one of them. At the end, there were too many pages to be read (946 pages, with each about 50 comments each…), so I just checked the rating.

"9.2" I breathed. "I'm rated 9.2 on 10." I turned to everyone. They seemed as surprised as I.

"That's amazing Zelda!" Malon squealed. I chuckled.

"What're they saying is wrong?" Sheik asked.

"They said…" I read the column under the rating number. _"Her Majesty has intense body language and teenager addictions like night life and style. She should cover up and think of something else."_ I read. Everyone in the car burst into laughter.

Except Link. I knew this was a touchy subject for him, so I didn't come back to it again. We just kept laughing at the stupid comment as the limo drove towards Hyrule Castle.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

Ah, Hyrule Castle. Home sweet home.

We all stepped outside, and walked into the castle while Darmani parked the car somewhere. Inside, in the main hall, we shut up for a second.

There was suddenly a rumbling sound. We all turned to Kafei.

"What? I'm hungry!"

We all laughed. Kafei only thinks of his stomach anyways.

"Kafei, it's late!" Anju said. I checked the clock.

"Eleven." I cleared up for them. Everyone groaned tiredly.

"But I'm hungry!" he repeated.

"Me too." Malon chuckled. Everyone sighed.

"Well, if they're eating, so am I." Ruto shrugged.

"BUT GUYS! IT'S SO LATE!"

"If you want, you can go up to your rooms and I'll bring you a light supper." I groaned in annoyance, not wanting to hear the quarrel between siblings and friends.

"You sure?"

"Doesn't bother?"

"Course not." I replied with a smile.

"Cool then!"

"Alright."

"Thank Nayru."

"Shut up Kafei."

I chuckled as we parted ways. I went towards the kitchen as they went up to their rooms.

---

Once inside, I quickly grabbed random things and took out eight plates. I quickly threw on my servant uniform so that no one could blame me for being in the kitchens so late, and with that, grabbed a chopping board, a knife, and little things to munch on like veggies and dip, chips, crackers and cheese and stuff.

In the end, I made eight stylish plates of mini things to eat and set them all on one huge platter. It weighed a lot, but I endured it as I carried it up to the rooms.

---

I first went over to Ralph's, Tetra's and Ruto's room. I knocked, almost dropping the platter and went in. All of them were on their beds, reading.

"Hi." I grunted as I let go of the platter with one hand to use the other to put the plates down.

"Thanks." Tetra mumbled sleepily as she grabbed the plate to eat.

"Good night." I wished the, and exited.

Next, I headed for Kafei's and Anju's room. I knocked.

"Come in!"

"FOOD!"

"Shut up Kafei."

I rolled my eyes in amusement as I stepped inside, half expecting to see Kafei jump on me. Thankfully, he didn't.

"Oh Goddesses! I'm saved!" he cried out. Anju and I laughed.

"Well, enjoy your meal. Try not to eat too fast, you'll get insomnia." I chuckled. Anju waved goodbye, and I left.

Now onto Malon's and Sheik's room. No, they lived in a suite, not in the same room. Malon had one room, linked to Sheik's room by a door that lead to a small hallway in the walls, that lead to her door.

Once there, my platter was much lighter. I sighed in relief as I knocked. There was shuffling inside, then Sheik opened the door.

"Hey." he greeted. I nodded, and stepped inside, putting their two plates on the night table. Then, I smiled, wished them good night and left.

Now all that was left was Zelda's room, then I could go sleep. I silently headed up to her room, and knocked. There was no reply. Maybe she was asleep? I knocked again. This time, a faint voice called out.

"C'mon in."

I shrugged and opened the door. Zelda was lying in her bed, trying to stay awake.

"Here you go." I said, giving the last plate to her. She nodded.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Good night." I wished. She returned my wish, and closed the door.

As soon as I was outside, I yawned and stretched. I needed to get to bed before I fell asleep in the hallways. With tired steps, I walked back to my new room and opened the door. As expected, Aryll was already asleep. I checked the pills bottle, and found it lighter. So she did have a fit. I'm so proud of her.

No, I'm not proud she had a fit, I'm proud she took her pills by herself. Or some random stranger helped her again in what I failed to do.

Haha, I'm really grouchy and tired now. With a groan, I crashed on my fluffy bed and slid inside. With one last yawn, I closed by eyes and deliberately drowned into a sea of darkness.

---------------

_I'll miss the winter... A world of fragile things..._

_Look for me in the white forest, hiding in a hollow tree (Come and find me)..._

_I know you hear me..._

_I can taste it in your tears._

_Holding my last breath,_

_Safe inside myself, are all my thoughts on you._

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight..._

_~Evanecence-My Last Breath (Anju's Theme)_

**********************

**Author Notes:**

**AREN'T THE KIDS THE CUTEST THINGS EVUUUR??? I don't know how the Kokiri Forest orphanage thing came to me. I guess I was inspired by the fact that in OoT Kokiris were kids with a boss, and were fully autonomous, living in treehouses and helping each other around... I dunno, I like the idea. So basically, Kokiri Forest is like a town run by kids. Everything except the town hall, run by Mido, the boss (I MADE HIM NICE!) of the Kokiri (typical XD) and the school, run by Ike and Roy (the Know-it-all brothers) and Ilia, + some random volunteer adults and any kid over 13.**

**Oh, about Ike and Roy, I was looking for ideas on names for the know-it-all brothers, and those two were the first to pop up XD Well check their hair. They both have spiky hair, it's a resemblance! And they're in the same franchise, Fire Emblem. Ha. I could've put Marth and Ike, but Marth sounds like a girl's name (no offense to all Marth fangirls out there XD) so I chose Roy instead XD But my heart belongs to Link, don't go getting ideas on me fangirl-ing over Roy and Ike or Marth XD**

**Okay then. Riku and Hayner. They're both from Kingdom Hearts. Their descriptions too, except they're not five and six years old respectively in KH 2 XD But they're cute. There is fanart. Here's the link :D www(dot) crazy-about-loz (dot)com/art/JLR-Chapter-12-Kokiri-Forest-113606209 Replace the (dot) by . :D**

**And we finally learn a bit more about Link's past :D Again with the dramatic, cliché little orphan boy stories XD Sorry, I had to put that in. I'm also thinking of making a little side story, or at the limit, a side oneshot to JLR, describing Link's hard life throughout the ten years he worked in the castle. Poll in my profile :) Or just tell me here with your point of view, but I'd appreciate if you voted too XD**

**Anyways, I hope this wasn't a confusing chapter. The part with Goron thing was just to pass the time. Also to make Link save Zelda...again... XD**

**And...yeah... Seeya later! :D Please review ^_^ X3**


	13. Day 13: Moonlight Troubles

**Author Notes:**

**GODDAMN! WENT OUT RIGHT WHEN I WAS GONNA POST THIS! :O And on my birthday too TT__TT Thanks for the awesome b-day present, TT__TT**

**Chapter 13 :D The unlucky chapter, even if I'd assimilate that thought to chapter 7 ^_^ Hehe...^^; Well, two people almost die in this chapter, so I think it's enough XD Oh, and TTTTT.....TTTTT means time lapse, if you don't remember ^_^ Enjoy! :D**

*************************

I woke up cheerfully today. I smiled as the sun shone down on my skin, I laughed as I heard the birds chirping outside and I chuckled when I smiled and started dancing all around the room to get ready.

Why am I so cheery, you'd like to know?

Simple. I'm trying to act happy because tomorrow is my last day as temporary ruler of Hyrule. I'm trying to maek the best of my before-last day.

My smile and cheeriness instantly fell. Whoopee, way to kill the mood. I sighed in sadness as I wore my things. Well, it was fun while it lasted. At least I had somewhat of a day off today. All that is diplomatic today is gonna be the preparation of a speech, that's all. The rest of the time is a time off. I sighed again as I opened my door and left my room to go down for breakfast.

---

After breakfast, we were all huddled up in my room, trying to find a start to my goodbye speech to Hyrule. The others were all very sad as well. I wish Link was here. I'd have ANOTHER alibi to hug him again.

I jerked as the phone rang. I grabbed it and put it on speaker, not feeling well enough to hold it up.

"Hello?"

"HEY ZELLIE!"

My mood was instantly lifted a bit.

"HEY MIDNA!"

"What's up Zel?" she asked, laughing.

"Not much, so why are you so cheery all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Hey! You don't know the news?" she asked, surprised.

"Hit me." I answered.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!"

"OH GODDESSES MIDNA! TODAY! OH, I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" I screamed into the phone. Everyone behind me cheered as well, congratulating her.

"Hey! You're on speakerphone?" she asked.

"Hell yeah. Shout out to Midna everyone!" I called behind. They all screamed helloes at her.

Midna chuckled. "Awesome." She said with a giggle.

"You're coming back tomorrow, right?" I asked.

"I think so…" she seemed thoughtful.

I sighed, but I decided to change the subject. "So what's new?" I asked.

"Nothing but marriage. I love my new husband, Zant. We're gonna get a kid soon." She said proudly.

"You're pregnant?" I asked, incredulous.

"No, but I intend to be after I get married."

"I do too." Everyone behind me guessed the meaning behind those words as they grinned. Well, it just sucks that the guy I want to have my children with is deathly afraid of me touching him...

"Are you dating yet?" she asked, curious.

"Umm… No…" I lied. Everyone threw me a sceptical look.

"Aw, Zellie! There are so many hot boys in the castle! I told you to help yourself to any." She groaned.

"I did, I just need to find one who suits my style, that's all." I shrugged. Lie. I already found one, but HE doesn't know.

"Okay. Be sure to tell me if anyone ever hits your eyes, alright?" she giggled. Everyone behind me muffled a laugh. I threw a 'shut-the-hell-up' look at them and they sobered again.

"Cool." I repeated.

"So, anything in mind?" she asked.

"Nope, not really. Yesterday, we went to the Kokiri Forest opening." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah! Aren't those kids the cutest?" she squealed.

"Yeah, totally. There's one, Riku, that I particularly like. He's so adorable." I sighed, remembering the silver-haired boy's adorable face.

"Yeah, aren't they adorable?" she chuckled.

"Oh yeah. By the way, I donated a million rupees to the Kokiri Forest organization. Does that bother you?" behind me, all my friends were gaping at me, except Sheik. It's like he already knew what I was going to say. Oh yeah. Mind reader.

"It's for a good cause. You helped big. And, you've got plenty more where that came from!" she giggled.

"Thanks." I smiled.

Midna shut up for a while.

"Well guys, gotta go get ready for my wedding!" she was breathing quickly in anticipation.

"Bye Midna! Have fun! We love you! Our best wishes, and hope your marriage is just the way you wanted!" we all screamed into the phone.

"Bye guys, thanks for all your support!"

And with that, the phone closed. I sighed and turned off the speakerphone.

"You donated a million rupees to the Kokiri Forest?" Tetra asked.

"It's for those little angels." I shrugged.

"Aaaaaaw! That's so sweet Zellie!" Anju giggled.

"Right…" I chuckled back.

"Hey, what if we draw Midna a postcard or something? I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Kafei suggested. I immediately nodded.

"Great idea, let's get to work!" I chuckled. The others laughed and ran around the place, looking for arts and crafts objects. This is gonna be fun.

---

"And… voilà!" I exclaimed as I finished drawing a heart on the postcard. Everyone looked at it. It was very pretty.

Pink paper with a purple 'Congrats!' on it. Under it was written: 'Our best wishes for your new life. From all of us in Hyrule: Tetra, Ralph, Ruto, Malon, Anju, Kafei, Sheik, and Zellie.' On the bottom left was a picture of Tetra and Sheik holding hands. Next to it was a picture of me. On top was a picture of Anju. At the top left was a picture of Kafei, and beside it, Ralph's picture. In between the boys, a purple flower was drawn.

I smiled, content with the results as I licked the Triforce stamp and stuck it in the corner. Then, I wrote Holodrum castle's posting address.

"We ready to send it?" I asked. Everyone checked over it again and nodded.

"Yep!" came the chorus of replies. I smiled and slid the postcard into an envelope, then licking it shut. Then, I wrote our names on it, and the address to which it was destined. The mail would take care of the rest.

"Let's go throw it out." I smiled. Everyone cheered and followed as we marched through the hallways and outside, to the nearest post box. After sliding the postcard in, we walked back to the castle, where my hardest task awaited.

---

"How about Dear Hylians?" Ralph asked.

"Nope, I'm also gonna be talking to Gerudos, Gorons, Zoras and stuff." I protested.

"How about… Dear friends, people of Hyrule?" Kafei suggested. I shook my head.

"Nah, too poetic."

"How 'bout just Dear people of Hyrule?" Malon suggested. I shook my head again.

"Nah, too traditional."

"This is harder than I thought…" Tetra groaned.

"Come on." I encouraged as we kept TRYING to write my speech. Well, there goes my day…

**TTTTT…..TTTTT**

Oh God, what a boring day. We spent all our time TRYING to write my speech. After three hours of immense effort…

We had written the introduction.

GOD DAMMIT! I HATE THIS STUPID SPEECH! GAH! Five more hours made up the EXTREMELY GOD FORSAKEN COMPLICATED development. And two more hours did the last part, the conclusion. This couldn't have gotten more boring.

But even with this boring day, I couldn't find the rest I needed. Plus, to add onto my insomnia, I hadn't seen Link all day. I miss him…

I sighed as I pushed myself off the bed. Moonlight shone through the window and sparkled off my legs as I got up and headed for my wardrobe. I picked up a black cloak, hastily threw it on and opened my door. I checked around. No one.

I sighed in relief as I stepped out and closed the door after me. Then, I headed for the gardens for a soothing moonlight walk.

---

The moonlight really was soothing. As I strolled in the gardens with a smile while humming the tune to Zelda's Lullaby, my childhood lullaby, I breathed into the cool scent of the flowers around me. Zelda's Lullaby had been a lullaby created by my dad, dead a few months before I was born, and sang by my mom to me every night, before she also died of breast cancer. Hmm... I should remember to donate to breast cancer fighting charities.

The night was fresh, and I huddled the cloak closer to me as I walked.

I heard a few ruffles in the leaves of a nearby tree, but ignored it as a wind blew. It was probably that gale that made the sound anyways. I sighed as I closed my eyes and stopped for a moment.

This was very soothing. The breeze was also very calming, and I yawned. Though I think it was about time to head inside, the peaceful night called me back, and I kept moving farther away from the door to the inside. I sighed as I breathed in. I wish it would never end. I only needed Link now to be with me, and this'd be the prefect love scene. Gah, I've watched too many soap operas.

I heard the ruffle again. This time, it was more pronounced. And no gale this time either. Maybe I should step inside now?

I turned around to leave when I heard hasty footsteps behind me. Fear gripped my heart as I froze in place. Okay, it's DEFINITELY time to step inside now. The air suddenly chilled, and I wondered if it was just my imagination.

Before I had time to react a bit more, someone dropped from the tree behind me. I gasped. A few more dropped in as well from the bushes and trees around me. I had played into their trap. This isolated part of the castle gardens was perfect for ambushes. The dark trees, tall and mighty as well as scary-looking in the dark, cast their shadows, making different shapes and forms on the ground, each creating a new shape that inspired a lot of fear in me. I backed up, but almost knocked into one of my assailants. It was just like reliving that night at the club with those drunken men. Only worse. I muffled another horrified gasp.

Thankfully, I knew how to deal with drunken men. I crouched into a fighting pose. The first knife was thrown. I agilely dodged it, looking for any gaps in between my assailants to run. None for now. I growled, and kept dodging their flying knives. My heart was hammering in my ribcage, desperately trying to break out. My vision was blurred by the fear consuming me, but thankfully, adrenaline was driving me, and I kept moving left and right in my deadly dance. I can't believe I'm getting assailed in my own castle's gardens. This place really HAS fucked up security.

It was just the knives for now. I was just dreading the guns they were carrying at their sides. I don't think, hell, I KNOW I can't dodge a gunshot. And a bullet can be fatal.

Not now. I can't get weak and vulnerable now. My heart was beating fast, ramming restlessly against my ribcage as I flipped and spun around to dodge the daggers. Hopefully, they had a lot more where those came from and I could dodge until they made a gap I could escape through.

The cat and mouse game continued for a while. I was getting nervous. They were bound to get done with their knives soon enough. That's when I heard the clicking of a gun.

Oh fuck. I'm dead.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

I don't know what I'm doing in the garden right now. Guess I just need some fresh air. The air is disturbed, I can feel it. But what's wrong? I just don't know.

I sighed as I walked a bit more. The air was silent. In the distance, I could hear clanking and ruffling, which I assimilated with the city sounds.

But when I heard a click and a gasp, I realized those WEREN'T city sounds. My sensible hearing caught wind of that familiar gasp as I jumped towards the voice, fuelled by my worry and fear for her safety. I know who the gasp belonged to, and the clicking gave me a hint of what's going on. I froze in fear and anxiety, but realized this was NOT the moment to be limited by my emotions.

I soon made it to the top part of the wall, under which she was standing. I could see her, circled by gun wielding assailants that pushed her against the wall. Dammit. I had to act now. The gun was locked. I heard the audible clicks from the three or four people assailing Zelda. That's when I acted as I jumped down from the wall I was on, towards Zelda. Another Sheikah feat that allowed me to hit the ground safely, and roll.

Gunshot.

And pain.

Everything but white dots disappeared in my vision for a moment. While I lay motionless behind a bush with something soft, but shaking in my arms, I wondered if I was dead. My burning left shoulder proved otherwise.

I looked around. Her assailants were looking frantically around for her. I realized she was in my arms.

"Who are you?" she whispered, frightened, clutching my shirt like it was her life. "Am I dead?" she asked.

"No Zelda, it's me…" I gulped down in pain as I felt my left arm going numb. My shoulder was burning excruciatingly. I can't believe I'm not dead yet.

"Link, what happened?" she breathed, trying to calm down.

"I don't know." I gulped down again in intense pain. "But I'm gonna get us out. Just close your eyes and relax, alright?" I breathed. I felt her nod against my body, and I smiled, closing my eyes.

I called forth the power of shadows, fuelled by my fear, but slightly decreased by my pain. In the end, I melted into the bush's shadow right when the assailants opened through it to check where we were. Thank Farore, Din, Nayru, ANY GOD YOU WANT for Sheikah magic. I don't care if she isn't closing her eyes; this is a moment of life or death.

We both hoped for life, anyways.

So anyways, I mustered up enough strenght to keep moving from shadow to shadow. I don't care what happens to me as long as she's TAKEN SOMEWHERE SAFE. Not her room, it's too far, I'd never make it. And besides, that's where her assailants would look for her first.

So I decided to take her to the closest room after her own. Sheik's room. My mind wobbled dangerously as I travelled through the gardens. I could hear the grunts and shouts of the men behind. I snickered. Hehe, losers.

I breathed in relief when we finally made it inside, but the fight wasn't over yet. They could always follow us. So with another pained effort, I pushed myself through the shadows of the hall, towards Sheik's room.

---

Oh dear Din. The door. It's finally here. I sighed out in relief as I spotted Sheik's door. Blood loss was taking its toll. I'm surprised I'm even conscious by now. The work of the shadows. I had to make sure she was safe. I just HAD TO!

I stopped at the shadows of Sheik's room. That's where I regained my physical form, with Zelda in my arms.

"You can…" I breathed hard as I set her down and fell to my knees. "Open your eyes now." I whispered, feeling my head take a ride on that roller coaster from the other day, except much worse. She whimpered and opened her eyes, still wondering if she was living. I sure didn't feel like so. The intense pain radiating from my shoulder proved I'd been shot there. So THAT was the gunshot…

Dammit, someone turn off the pain. Isn't there an off switch to pain in this life?

Oh, right, there is. I'm just not ready to meet the grim reaper yet.

I grit my teeth in pain, avoiding crying out in agony. Will I have to get my arm amputated after this? Hmm… One of the questions of life.

HELL NO!

I heard Zelda gasp, and she kneeled next to me, touching my wounded shoulder lightly. I shivered and bit my lip hard so that I wouldn't cry out in pain.

"It hurts." I breathed, finally letting the first tears flow out of my eyes. I know it's a stupid statement, but my voice was locked. That was all I got to say.

"I know, don't worry. I don't know how you did it, but you got us to Sheik's room. Hold on, I'll wake him up." She whispered. I nodded weakly and closed my eyes. I'd hold on as long as I knew someone was gonna help. I tried calming my panting-breathing as she caressed my hair once and knocked on the door.

But I couldn't hold on anymore. Now that I knew she was safe, I didn't care what happened to me. AllI heard was the door opening with a creak, then I gave up to darkness.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

I knocked again. Please Sheik, open up already! Please! Tears welled in my eyes as I kept knocking frantically.

My prayers seemed to be answered as the door opened. Thank Nayru!

"Oh Goddesses! Sheik!" I breathed, jumping up into his arms. He sleepily looked at me.

"Zelda?" he asked, yawning.

"Oh Gods Sheik, please, help me!" I begged him, letting my tears shamelessly loose. His eyes widened.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'll tell you inside while we stop that." I pointed back at Link's now-motionless body. His eyes quickly wandered to his bleeding shoulder.

"Goddesses, now you REALLY need to tell me what happened." He sighed as he quickly bent down and circled his hands around his waist. Then, with a grunt of effort because of Link's dead weight and his soreness, he dragged him inside. I looked back at the shady hallways once with my heart gradually calming down, bit my lip, then closed the door.

"So, what happened?" Sheik asked again once we were inside.

"Well, I was out for a moonlight walk in the gardens." I sighed as I helped him set Link on a spare bed. His head rolled lifelessly to the side, and I bit my lip harder as I put it back on the pillow.

"So then, I was kinda ambushed." I sighed again. He raised a brow at me, then went to the bathroom to get a first aid kit. I waited silently until he came back before continuing.

"The first part, they attacked me with throwing knives." I rolled up my sleeves to show him a few random cuts on my arms. "But that's when they got exasperated I guess, since they took out the guns and loaded." I shuddered at the memory. His eyes widened as he made the connection with Link's injury and my story.

"So…?" he asked, making sure he was right.

"Yeah. I don't know why he was there, but thank Nayru, he was. I thought I was gonna die when the gunshot was heard, but I didn't. Instead, he jumped into me and we both rolled into a bush. There, he told me to relax and close my eyes. I did so, and I soon felt something weird flowing over me. I felt like I was melting." I raised a brow. I must've sounded crazy. But Sheik's sober expression showed that he understood. They're hiding something from me, I tell you…

"And next thing I know, I'm in front of your door, with Link barely clinging onto consciousness. I knocked, and that's when he passed out." I finished my story. He nodded as he inspected Link's wound.

"Interesting…" he muttered as he slid on a pair of plastic gloves and touched the area around the wound to check the damage. "Well, the bullet's still in there, and it'll get infected if we don't get it out soon." He sighed. "I can't do it, I'm no master surgeon, but it's safer if you stay here tonight." He looked at the window for a moment, gazing at the full moon shining outside. "Whoever's after you is probably searching for you now. You'll be safer here." He said.

"What about Link?" I asked with all the concern I had to give. He nodded and frowned.

"I know how you feel, I would feel the same if anything similar happened to Tetra." He said as he took a roll of bandages and wrapped them securely around Link's shoulder. He groaned in pain, even in unconsciousness.

"But we'll take him to the infirmary tomorrow. He should survive till then." He chuckled. I didn't catch the joke.

"You think?"

"Loosen up Zelda, he'll be fine."

"Thanks…"

"Now lemme see your wounds."

"Oh, they're not that big."

"But they will be if they get infected. Gimme." He chuckled. I sighed as I gave him my arm.

"I just realized you have two beds. Where will everyone fit?" I asked as he bandaged a little cut.

"I can take the floor." He shrugged.

"No, I couldn't oblige you to do that." I frowned.

"Well, you will, unless you wanna sleep with Link." he grinned at his comment. I blushed madly.

"No, I… I can't do that to him." I sighed with a double meaning.

"Don't worry. I'm sure one day, he'll come up to you and ask you for a child." He chuckled as he wiped blood off a cut over my face.

"Shut up. It just… scares him…" I said, remembering our problem on the last day of the first week I was here.

"That was just a nightmare."

I suddenly turned to him, and he turned away. Obviously, he said something he shouldn't have.

"Sheik, what the hell are you hiding from me?" I hissed. "No one knows about that. Did Link tell you?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said in an unconvincing tone.

"Sheik, why are you hiding this? I know you know much more than what you let on." I frowned. He didn't reply.

"So maybe I unwillingly read your mind, Zel." He mumbled as he got up and took the first aid kit back to the bathroom. I growled in frustration. I wonder if anyone else feels this way. No one probably knows Sheik's a Sheikah anyway. He soon came back with his eyes facing the ground.

"Fine." I growled as I got up and jumped into his bed. Still silent, he grabbed a blanket on Link's bed and put it on the floor.

After a moment of silence, i shifted, turning towards him.

"Hey Sheik?" I calmed down a bit.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry if I offended you." I apologized.

"Naw, it's okay." He sighed back, still very silent. I heard him shifting.

"Sorry anyway." I replied.

"Alright. Good night Zelda." He said as he put his head down on the cover and closed his eyes.

"Good night Sheik."

There was an awkward silence. I wondered if he was asleep yet.

"Hey Sheik?"

"Hmm?"

"I never got to thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Like?"

"Listening to me, helping me, protecting me, taking care of me."

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep."

"Yes father."

"Try 'protector' next time."

"Alright, protector."

He chuckled. Those were the last words exchanged between us before my mind swayed. I didn't hold back this time. I knew I was safe. With one last glance over at Link's motionless form, I closed my eyes and surrendered my consciousness.

*********************

**Author Notes: **

**MAJOR SHOCKER! :O No theme this time! Yeah, because I kinda ran out of people to give a theme to XD So no more themes for the rest of the story, unless you request one.**

**Okay, wow. On February 22, this chapter was SUPPOSED to be posted, but got a glitch, so I couldn't TT__TT My birthday=February 22=YIPPEE!=not so yippee when I found out wasn't working. Yesh, I almost ripped my hair out, my current deviantart journal proves it XD**

**Okay, well, nothing special this chapter, it was pretty small though. What is Sheik hiding from everyone? Oh wait, you guys, Link and Zelda already know XD Zelda's friends don't though ^_^ And *spoiler alert* they'll all find out the hard way tomorrow :D *end of spoilers***

**Okay then. Chapter content... Umm... Nothing special here, another act from Link to save Zelda's life... And now Zelda is more than just infatuated with Link. Does that even exist? Well, I'll describe it then. She loves him with all her heart and soul, 101% (expression XD), pure, genuine love ^_^ It's cute :D**

**Uh oh :O Tomorrow's Zelda's last day as Queen . NOOOES! TT__TT We'll find out the end of everything tomorrow then :D Here are a few minor-spoiler questions that'll give you a hint ;)**

**Who is the mysterious gunman? What is Sheik's secret (you already know it though)? What will happen to Link? Will anything bad happen? How will Midna make her appearance? How will Zelda feel? Where will she go afterwards? Will she ever break her love to Link? And will Author ever stop making these annoying-ass spoiler questions?**

**Haha XD I couldn't miss up on that XD And I'll post chapter 14 too, since we missed a day. Though you'll have to give me time to edit :S **

**Anyways, seeya later for the last day of Zelda's rule, and the before last chapter (Did I mention there was an epilogue? No? Well, now I did :D) PLEASE REVIEEEEEEW!!!!!**


	14. Day 14: The end? More like the beginning

**Author Notes:**

**OMIGAWD YOU GUYS! JLR'S LAST DAY! :O ZELDA'S LEAVING TODAY! NOOOOOESSS!!! XD Why am I on caps? XD And yesh, it is as you heard. JLR's before-last chapter (epilogue much? O_o) I tried to make this as long as possible. And as dramatic ^_^ And the last scene was my f*ckin favourite-est scene of the whole fic :D Yesh, I am using words that do not exist, because I am vewwy happy :D And sad. But it had to finish one day ^_^ So, till I decide whether to break down in tears, or dance around in joy, read this chapter, Zelda's last day, and whatev. ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!!!!!! :D**

*****************************

Morning. Light shone over my eyes as I opened them roughly, looking straight at Link's bed. Neither he nor Sheik were there.

"Hey!" I groaned as I got up. The slight smile I was wearing disappeared.

Day 14. The end of the second week. And also end of my temporary reign.

Eh, it was fun while it lasted. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, yawning and stretching. With a sigh, I got up and headed for Sheik's makeshift bed from last night. I noticed a note on it. It was written "Zelda" in big, bold letters on top. I grabbed the note and read it.

_"Morning Zellie. Hope you had a good night's sleep. We sure didn't._

_Link woke up early in the morning. His shoulder was getting infected really badly, so I took him to the hospital wing of the infirmary. I'm staying with him until the surgery to get the bullet removed is finished. They said it was stuck between bones and muscles. I know I'm kinda grossing you out now, but I left this note because I'd rather not have you watch and throw up._

_Anyhow, whenever you're ready, check in the bathroom. I brought you some clothes this morning. Freshen up. Then, you could head for breakfast with the others, or come meet me at the hospital wing._

_Heh, what a question, you're probably gonna come here, aren't you? Haha. Guessed right. So… Yeah…_

_Sheik."_

I folded the note with an anxious frown. Was Link's injury that bad? He saved my life though… I sighed as I strode into the bathroom to find a Royal dress. I sighed. Way to remind me of my departure, Sheik. It wasn't his fault though, he was only following the ministers' orders...

I dressed up with a frown, combed my hair with a frown and stepped out with a frown. I was going to walk away with a frown as well, but I decided to cherish every single moment I spent here for this last day. I would never see this castle again. I would never caress its architecture with my eyes anymore. I would never have the joy of strolling through its hallways again. So I reluctantly turned my frown upside down.

Dammit, this sucks. I sighed in despair as I headed over to the right side of the castle, to the infirmary.

---

I walked inside, trying to keep my cool. I took the stairs to the upper part, also called the Operation Block, or Surgery quarters. That's where Sheik and Link were supposed to be.

I headed till the end. I figured that's where they would be, since it was the only operation block that was crowded...

With my friends? My eyes widened in surprise as I realized the people crowding the entrance to Operation Block 5 were the familiar faces of my friends, all contorted in worry. Sheik spotted me and waved.

"Zel, over here!"

I nodded and ran towards them, my heart tense, though showing subtly on my face.

"Morning." I greeted.

"Morning." They all greeted back.

"What happened last night Zelda?" Tetra asked.

"It's all a big blur. I'll tell you what I understood, because for most of the part, my eyes were closed." I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. The dead weight in the air proved otherwise. I sighed in desperation. "Okay, so here's my story…"

---

After telling them a story, all of them (sans Sheik, of course) were staring wide eyed at me.

"He SAVED YOUR LIFE?"

"Again?"

"He's perfect for you."

"That was so courageous of him."

"Don't get jealous now."

"Shut up."

I chuckled. It wasn't a situation to be taken lightly, but at least I tried. What an awesome way to start off my last day at the castle. Worrying sick over the love of my life who didn't even know he was the love of my life.

The idea hit me in the head so hard I almost fell. No joke. This was my last day at the castle. My last chance to express my feelings to Link. And after that, I'd be gone, he'll forget about me, and all that. It's the perfect plan! Confess, then disappear from his life. It's amazing.

My thoughts were broken when the main surgeon came in, carrying a clip board. We all shut up and stared anxiously.

"Who's here for Link Gaiden?" he read the name on the clipboard. Silently, we all stood up. The doctor surveyed the mass of people, astonished, raising a brow and fixing his glasses, then pointed at the door.

"Follow me."

We all nodded and silently followed. I lead the way, with Tetra and Sheik diligently walking behind me. I appreciate their concern. A lot. We finally stopped in front of a room labelled "3". The doctor motioned to it.

"You can see him now. He lost a lot of blood and is weak, so be gentle. Asides that, he's okay. He should recover by noon, too. The boy's got an iron will to live." He chuckled. We all nodded as I bit my lip and opened the door.

White. Why were hospital rooms so damn white? It hurt my eyes to look. I surveyed the white room. The only thing that gave a touch of colour to it was the mass of dirty blond and those clear blue eyes that were staring at me.

"Link?" I asked.

He blinked without a sound for a second. "Zelda?" he asked, unsure.

"Yeah, it's me." I replied, stepping closer.

"It hurts…" he breathed, shutting his eyes in pain.

"I know, I know." I caressed his hair. Guess he was too busy trying to regulate his breathing to realize.

"Why are you here then?" he asked.

"Just to make sure you were okay." I replied gently.

"Oh." Was his simple response.

I wished he could say something else, but Ruto broke our moment. "Zelda, you need to go have breakfast before your goodbye speech." She gently said.

I sighed as I turned to her and nodded. "I need to go Link. But don't worry, I swear on Nayru's name I'll come back as soon as I'm done." I promised.

He nodded. "Kay."

"Have some sleep Link. Din knows you need some." I chuckled, noticing the dark rings under his eyes.

"It hurts too much." He mumbled.

"Need me to call the nurses for some pain killers?" I asked, concerned.

"No, please. Then I wouldn't be able to watch you on TV." He chuckled despite his weakness.

"Okay. Get well soon." I said as I turned around and left. I think I vaguely heard him say: "I will", but then I disappeared around the corner. The door was shut by the very last one of us, then we headed down back to the castle, to prepare for my goodbye speech.

---

Minutes before my speech, I found a lump stuck in my throat. I couldn't even get rid of it. The speech papers were in my hands, I had recited it at least a million times, and I was sure I knew it by heart by now. But just the thought of all those Hylians, watching me on TV… No, screw the Hylians. Just the thought of HIM, watching me on TV as I said those painful parting words… it seemed inhuman.

I just couldn't do it. I loved him, and he didn't even know, and I was gonna go, without any sign that showed him the truth. Finally, the alarm rang. My turn to 'shine', or 'darken' in this case. I sighed in despair as I took three deep breaths, grabbed my papers, smiled at my friends' encouragements, and walked onstage.

I was immediately greeted with a flurry of screams and cheers. I smiled, trying to look perfect on stage even if the pain was killing me inside. The role of a Queen.

I stepped up to the podium and put my papers on the stand. Then, I grabbed the microphone, and, clearing my throat, I started reading the speech that would seal my fate.

---

"And so, as I leave, I think. What if I had forgotten someone? Anyone? What if something had gone wrong, and I couldn't take care of it? That, my friends, is how I feel right now. And it is with great regret that I am here to tell you of my departure today." I watched the reactions of the crowd. No one clapped, maybe just a joker or two to try and cheer people up, but it was soon subdued.

"Do not despair, for your former Queen, Queen Midna of Hyrule, will be back to take her rightful place as your leader." I said. A forceful applause rang through the crowd. I half-smiled.

I breathed in to continue, but suddenly, Tetra ran in, holding my phone up. That was sudden, and awkward, but I couldn't ignore it. She wore the biggest grin I had ever seen.

I turned away from the mic and asked her.

"What are you doing? I'm saying my speech here!" I hissed.

"That's not important! Listen!" she put the phone to my ear and pressed the replay button on a message. I intently listened, trying to block out the whispers of the crowd. With the words, my eyes widened in surprise, and I finally turned back to the crowd with a huge grin as Tetra ran back inside, laughing.

"But that, my dear friends, is what I would be saying today, if I were REALLY leaving." I chuckled, looking up from my papers. I ripped them, and threw them at my feet. This was a total change of plans, for the better though.

A confused gasp and flurries of questions ran through the massive crowd.

"To everyone who has understood my statement, AWESOME!! And to all those who didn't, IT'S OKAY!! For us, people of Hyrule united, standing together on top, are welcome with a new era!" I said. The gasps stopped.

"The Era of Queen Zelda of Hyrule." I said. The crowd immediately caught on as the whistles and cheers came back, doubled. I felt like I could hear the people cheer from inside their homes as they watched on TV. Hell, I could even feel HIM smiling as he heard my words.

"Yes, my friends. Queen Midna, Goddesses bless her, has decided to stay with her newly wed husband in Holodrum as its Queen. I am now officially the new Queen of Hyrule, permanently, this time!" I retained myself from screaming into the mic. The cheers didn't even stop one bit. They actually doubled, if not TRIPLED. I smiled as I breathed in deep. Great happiness welled up in my chest, and went up to my eyes as tears. I had to finish this quick to avoid crying of joy in front of my new country.

"I know this is very sudden, btu I have just received a phone call from her, saying so. Go check on Newtoube, I'll post the message there." I winked. The crowd laughed. "I am very grateful to everyone who has supported me. I promise, I will do all I can to help Hyrule prosper, and build up in an atmosphere of safety, peace, and prosperity." I said into the mic, biting my lip to keep the tears in. "Thank you all for coming today, and I hope today will be the start of a new period for us. For the better. Thank you, and good day to all." I said, then got off the pedestal, and bowed. The cheers rose again. I smiled at the crowd, barely keeping my tears in. Time to head inside now.

With one last bow, I looked back at my new people, and headed backstage, letting my tears loose as I hid my feelings from them. One day, they would find out their Queen isn't perfect.

That'll be the day.

---

And I thought I was off the hook when I left the stage. Backstage, it was as much as crazy as outside, if not even more. My friends were partying all around me, hugging me and congratulating me. A few of the ministers who were there (thankfully, Ganondorf wasn't) also congratulated and welcomed me. We shook hands, exchanged pleasant words, then I walked to the limo with my friends, eager to get home. I wonder how Link will react to these good news…

---

As I walked inside Link's hospital room, I noticed the sheets were thrown off, and no one was there. I frowned and called a nurse. She came running in and bowed before me.

"Yes Your Majesty?" she asked.

"Where's Link?" I asked.

"Oh, for some reason, he felt much better after your speech, so we let him out to the gardens. He should be there." she told me. I nodded, and started heading out.

"Wait! Your Majesty!" I turned back when she called me again.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Tell him not to overuse his left arm too much." She said. I chuckled and nodded.

"I will. Hopefully, he'll listen." I laughed. And with that, we left the hospital wing and headed out to the gardens.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

I was sitting up in the highest tree of the gardens, watching the sky as the clouds passed by, almost feeling like I could reach out and touch them. Well, I wasn't that far... higher than 100 feet off the ground sure is an awfully huge distance.... A light breeze toyed with my dirty blond hair, and blew it straight into my clear blue eyes. I sighed as I tried pushing them back over my ear. One of the inconveniences of having long hair.

My mind wandered back to Zelda's speech. I can't believe she's staying!

No, you must have gotten my tone wrong. I'm happy! Thank the Goddesses, she's staying!

No one has ever treated me as well as her. Well, Sheik had, but he came with Zelda's arrival. She brought a sense into my life, a reason to live and breathe. And… I'm…feeling… things… just… Ugh…

I sighed. Despite my therapy sessions with Aryll to figure out what these feelings were all about, I still couldn't figure what was going on every time I met Zelda's eyes with my own. What happened every time we touched. What happened every time she smiled at me, trying to comfort me.

I sighed. Life was much more complicated than it should be with these feelings in it. I groaned as I moved my shoulder a bit. It got better, of course. As a Sheikah, I heal a bit faster than normal humans as well. And Zelda's speech and good news also refreshed me, pouring a fresh wave of relief over me.

I was debating these things when I heard whispers (considering how high up in the tree I was, they must've been full voices beforehand). I tilted my head down, careful not to fall, and saw the familiar blond head of a girl walking through the gardens, followed by a couple of redheads, another blond, black, bluish and purple hair. It's amazing how many colours you can dye your hair.

"L…k." I caught. Zelda was obvious screaming something, but I was too high up to hear it. Dammit, what took me to climb all the way up here? One wrong movement, and goodbye Link!

Oh. Me equals Sheikah. Sheikah equals other skills humans don't have. Right. I'd forgotten.

My ears twitched as I held onto a branch and leaned down. I strained my sensitive hearing to hear.

"Link!"

Ah, so she was calling for me… Why?"

Before I had a chance to answer to myself, more than to her, a familiar prying voice sounded in my mind.

"_Are you in the gardens?"_

Goddesses. When will he stop that?

"_I won't. Your mind is interesting. Now where are you? Zelda wants to see you."_ Sheik replied.

Fine fine. I'm up here.

"_Up where?"_

Here.

And with that, I grabbed the branch in front of me and swung down one level. I did the same for the next level, constantly switching arms as I swung down from the tree. When I was but 20 feet away from the ground, Sheik pointed up at me. Zelda's eyes widened. I smiled at her –almost losing hold on a branch- as I swung down and landed perfectly on my feet.

"Link!" she protested as she ran for me with a frown. What had the nurses told her this time? "Don't use your left arm too much. It'll reopen." She scolded me like a little child. Oh, so that's what the nurses had told her to tell me.

"I will, mother." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"So, you better?" she asked as we walked back to the group together.

"Yeah. Your little speech was invigorating. I'm so happy for you!" I smiled sincerely.

"Yeah, I can barely believe it myself!" she squealed.

"Yeah, that was SOME sudden change of plan!" I chuckled sheepishly, not finding anything better to say. Once more, her presence made me awkwardly uncomfortable... but comfortable at the same time. Gah, too many complicated emotions.

"Come on, why don't you walk with us until the fountain?" she asked. I nodded, and followed next to her as we walked for the castle fountain.

---

The castle fountain was just the way you heard it. It was a huge spouting fountain, with benches, trees, bushes, plants, and stuff. The stone sculpture in the middle of the fountain was the work of an unknown artist, and it showed the Three Goddesses as they flew back to the heavens, once their job was done in creation time. That was one of the first stories I'd ever heard. Actually, one of the only ones, along with the Legend of the Goddess Majora. Another common fairytale.

My musings were broken when Zelda grabbed my hand and made me sit down on a stone bench with enough space for two. I blushed and tried squirming away, but she kept a hold on my hand with a smile.

"Well, first of all, I want to thank you for saving my life yesterday night." She blushed. I nodded, a lump in my throat preventing any words from coming out.

"It's the least I could do for the new Queen of Hyrule." I half-smiled.

"Oh please Link. None of that gibberish here. I'm Zelda, and Zelda only." She pouted. I chuckled, then turned back around to gaze around. Her friends were sitting in couples on stone benches. Ruto was lying down on a long chair by herself.

"Alright Zelda." I nodded.

The air was silent for a moment, except for the occasional ruffle in the trees and bushes caused by the wind. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of nature.

The whistle of the wind, the running of the water, the clicking of a gun, the chirping of birds…

WAIT, WHAT? My eyes shot open as I frantically tried pinpointing the source of the noise. Sheik seemed to have heard it as well, and we were both looking around for the hidden sniper.

I reacted first. There was no time to waste. Also, no time to tell the others to close their eyes. Zelda and the rest were watching Sheik and I with expressions that showed they were utterly confused. I sighed, and closed my eyes, melting into the shadows of the bench. I heard startled cries behind me, and the gasp of a familiar person, then I travelled towards the source of the noise, hopefully, fast enough to stop it.

I did get there fast enough as I reappeared in the shadows of a tree, knocking into it unintentionally. The leaves ruffled, and I heard a grunt. That's when Sheik reappeared from the shadows a bit further away from me. I hurled myself at it again, loosing footing, but at the same time, knocked down the hidden sniper. I fell on my stomach, grumbling, but that was nothing until I felt the sniper fall ON me.

YEAH, ON ME! God damn, HOW MUCH DID THIS GUY WEIGHT? I groaned in pain. I think I felt something crack. Thank Farore for cushiony grass.

Ralph was the first to spot me. He pointed and ran. The cloaked sniper(I had just realized he was cloaked) quickly put his…well… sniper, away and took out a short gun. Aw shit, I'm in trouble.

Sheik and the others stopped short in front of me. I wondered why until I felt my right arm being twisted behind my back and a cool, circular surface applied to my left temple.

Aw fuck.

"Pretend you saw nothing, and no one gets hurt." The cloaked man growled in a deep tone as he pushed the barrel of the gun into my temple a bit more, also pulling my arm tighter as a chain reaction. I gritted my teeth in pain. It was probably gonna be sore for the next week or something after this.

I looked up and saw everyone looking down at me and the man, horrified. No one was moving. Even Sheik was starting to show the first signs of fear.

Shadow. Please Nayru, Din, FARORE! I need a shadow. A shadow I can touch. Please! I looked around. Standing opposite to the sun, I couldn't find any other shadow than my own, and that wouldn't work. My friends' shadows were too far away, I couldn't reach them.

"_I'll give you a shadow."_

And who thought that one day, Sheik's annoying mind reading ability would save my life? I smiled slightly.

Sheik took a step forward. The click of the gun rang in my ears. Dammit. I knew I had only one second to do what I had to do. One second that would save my life…

Or doom it…

Heh, now it sounds like a suspense movie. Damn, my life IS a Pg 13 suspense/action movie. I resisted the urge to chuckle darkly as I looked up at Sheik in his blue eyes. Hardened and straight. I knew it was now or never.

The wind blew once. My assailant's grip didn't loosen. Suddenly, the movement came.

Sheik jumped in a bit more. His shadow was right in front of me, under my face. I lied my head down, and quickly, right before the ominous, dark hooded man clicked on the handle, I melted into the shadows and disappeared. The gunshot, accompanied with gasps and screams, was heard throughout the castle. Awesome! Now the guards would come and help!

Until then, we couldn't let this dangerous criminal escape. I came right back up behind him, and it was my turn to jump on him, grabbing the gun from his hands and tugging at him arm while using my body to push him down.

"Sheik!" I said as I threw him the gun. With the flick of a finger, he loaded it and pointed it at the cloaked man menacingly. Why do I have the feeling that he had done this too many times before? I paled and gulped down, but kept a strong hold on the man's arm. After an anxious silence, Zelda shifted, still standing safely behind Kafei and Ralph, who were standing protectively in front of the girls. True gentlemen.

"Who is it?" I heard Zelda stutter fearfully. Oh yeah.

"It's…" I muttered, using my other hand to take off the hood of the now-struggling man. As I pulled it down, we were faced with a familiar, but menacing face.

We all stared down in utter shock for a while. Only the sound of the breeze was audible.

"Ganondorf?" Zelda's voice finally broke through the silence. The Minister of so called 'Justice' snarled and turned away. We heard the guards running in.

"So you were the one who was there last night." I reasoned.

"Yes." He growled, not meeting our eyes at all.

"Why?" Zelda asked, close to tears.

"I'm not telling you." He replied as he spat at her feet. She stepped back a bit.

"Well, you're gonna have to tell the police, right?" Ralph said as he let go of Malon and advanced. Kafei was left in front of the girls who were shaking in fear behind him.

"Hah." he spat again.

"Tell us your real motives, Ganondorf." Sheik growled, locking the gun again, directly pointed at his face. I felt the huge man shudder under me, and smirked.

"Because if she was out of the way, and Midna was out of Hyrule for a while longer, the ministers would be in charge. And as Minister of Justice, I would be on top. Then, I could change the laws and take Hyrule as my own." he grumbled vaguely. We all raised brows, but kept silent. "And I would have succeeded if it wasn't for you despicable Sheikahs." he added, looking at Sheik distastefully. He glared daggers back.

"Suck it up. We're Sheikahs and proud, so live with it." I said, rolling my eyes. He didn't reply.

No one made a sound. That's when the guards finally arrived. They stopped running, and stood frozen for a second.

"Your Majesty!" the leader, apparently, finally cried out. The others whispered between each other.

"Don't stand there, you fools! Arrest him!" Sheik finally broke them up as they ran for Ganondorf, whom was STILL under me, guns pointed and handcuffs out. I smiled. It was finally over. No more threats. No more danger. It was all over now.

Ganondorf struggled as the guards put handcuffs around his wrists. Then, I got up, watching his every move, to give place for the guards to get him up and lead him away. He stared at us murderously before he was escorted away.

There was a silence. No more clicking of guns, no more sense of danger. Sheik finally unloaded the gun and buried the bullets before throwing the gun in a random dirt hole and covering the hole with soil.

"That should do it." He said as he turned around and scanned the terrified expressions the girls gave out. Kafei was still standing protectively in front of Tetra, Malon, Ruto and Anju. Only Zelda had been courageous enough to step in front, standing in between Ralph, behind her, and Sheik, in front of her. I was at the very front, since I had been the one to neutralize Ganondorf.

"What was that all about?" Tetra asked her boyfriend in a terrified-shocked state.

"What?" he asked, trying to act innocent. I smirked, knowing it was useless.

"What was all that? With the disappearing, and the stunts…?" Tetra finally came back from behind Kafei and slowly walked for him. Oh Goddesses, sappy romance scene.

Thankfully, Sheik was too busy trying to figure out Tetra's emotions that he apparently didn't hear my thoughts. I watched as Tetra slowly accelerated and then flew into Sheik's arms. He held her preciously against his chest and put his cheek down on her head.

"I'm sorry for not telling you before." He sighed. Everyone watched as Tetra pushed away and stared up at him.

"What are you?" she whispered, eyes narrowing.

"It would be more a matter of a who. I am still human, though not the kind you have grown use to." Sheik sighed. Tetra rolled her eyes and pulled his chin up with her fingers.

"Then what was all that?" she asked her previous question. Sheik sighed in defeat. Everyone's eyes were darted towards us, in the front. I tensed. After reprimanding me for telling my little sister about my Sheikah origins, would he be able to tell EVERYONE?

"I… Well… Truth is…" he sighed, looking down. I smirked. I didn't really mind, because I'd never been trained, and loosing a Sheikah like me wouldn't deal too much of a blow to the little number of Sheikahs left in Hyrule. But HE was a Sheikah master spell caster. Loosing him would've dealt a major blow to the Sheikah community.

"We're Sheikahs." I replied for him, shrugging. He turned back at me, drilling holes in my face. "What? You couldn't hide it forever!" I objected. He sighed and his gaze became softer. He turned back to the others, who were, all except Zelda, bewildered by the newest discovery of the day. I had a suspicion that she knew Sheik was a Sheikah, but not me. Hmm… Funny, but now she does know it.

"It's true." He sighed after a moment.

"Then why'd you hide it?" Tetra asked.

"I was afraid you'd think less of me." He sighed, still emotionless and rigid. But I could feel the hidden sorrow in his voice.

"Hey Sheik, we'd never think less of you. Apparently, Link is also a Sheikah, and I love…" Zelda stopped there. The entire group shut up and looked at her. She coughed forcefully, then continued.

"…Love having him around as friend!" she caught up from whatever she was gonna say. Her friends slightly groaned in desperation. I raised a brow, but kept my comments to myself.

"Okay then…" I shrugged.

"So… Now what?" Anju asked, still shaken by the 'discovery of the century'. Just get over it, guys! We're Sheikah, okay, we get it! Good for you!

"I say we step inside, just in case Ganondork has any more friends hiding around here." I growled. No one even paid attention to the huge disrespect that could've cost my head and nodded. Soon, we walked back inside, silent all the way.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

We were talking in the hallways when the Vice-minister of Justice appeared and hollered to me. I looked at him, and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Minister Talon." I smiled, bowing a bit. He bowed back and pleasantly smiled.

"Your Majesty, I have the honour to tell you that Minister Ganondorf's arrest has been taken in a trial, and he was judged guilty for regular attempts on The Queen's life." He announced with a grin. I held back a squeal of excitement, as did the others, just to look polite.

"He has been sentenced to death by beheading." He also announced, a bit grimmer. I froze. Oh Goddesses, death is one of the elements of life that scares me the most. But without death, there is no life.

"And…?" I asked in a squeaky voice, shaking in fear. Funny how I changed from my happy state to my fearful state in a second.

"The council of ministers has decided you will not watch." He grinned. I sighed in relief, holding back my thanks to the Goddesses. That would all come later. "They decided not to take any chances with what happened last time you had to watch punishment." He chuckled. We all silenced and turned to Link, who was shaking slightly in a mix of fear, anger and embarrassment. We chuckled and looked back.

"That is all your Highness. Asides that, have a nice day." He bowed, and turned to leave. I bowed again, smiling. He suddenly turned back and grinned again. "Oh, and welcome to Hyrule, Your Majesty." He grinned. I laughed, understanding his double meaning, saying that I was welcome back to the Throne. I bowed again and smiled until he left our view.

That's when I turned around and squealed in relief and joy, hugging my friends in a group hug.

"Oh Goddesses guys, it's finally over, AND I DON'T HAVE TO WATCH IT THIS TIME!" I squealed in relief with a huge smile as my heart beat harshly against my ribcage. Link froze again, stepping away a few feet, but I didn't notice much. My overjoyed mind took control as I took turns hugging everyone individually. I squeezed the breath out of Tetra, but couldn't even squeeze Sheik because of my lack of muscles and his strong body. Then, after hugging the before last of them, Anju, almost breaking her fragile bones, I turned to Link. YOUR TURN, HONEY BUN!

I jumped at his neck and hugged him hard. He stepped back in surprise and tensed. He'd have to lose that reflex when I have kids with him. Who cares right now?

Link coughed, bringing me back to the real world. I could see his flushed face, rigid muscles and stressed position, and as much as I had enjoyed the heat of his body pressed against mine, I let him go and smiled.

"We should commemorate!" Tetra chirped, always up for fun.

"RIGHT!" Malon agreed with a laugh.

"So…?" I asked, hoping they had ideas.

The girls looked at each other for a second, then grinned evilly at me. Oh Goddesses. No! No! NOOOOOO!

"SHOPPING TIIIIIME!!!!!!"

**TTTTT…..TTTTT**

After shopping and spending time outside until night, we decided to pass some time in the night club again. This time, Tetra promised she wouldn't drink… too much… and Sheik promised he'd keep an eye on her. Link also promised to show us how to dance the way he does, and I promised myself secretly that I WOULD end up in his arms tonight, whether in a dance, by his own accord, or simply because I pass out from the alcohol.

I decided to stick to the first option.

---

Flips, spins, acrobatics, movement everywhere!

Our group was in a part of the dance floor, watching Link as he showed us how to dance to beat of any music. Basic moves for us, followed by complicated ones for him. We all had a good laugh whenever I fell, and with glee, I realized that most of the time, Link would pick me back up and put me on my feet again. It was a nice change until Link told us to wait and ran to the DJ's mixing board with a grin. We raised brows as he seemed to talk to the DJ. The DJ nodded and switched CD's. That's when he came back running to us with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"What did you do this time?" I asked as he came back.

"You'll see." He grinned, looking towards Sheik with a wide smile. He raised a brow, a look of confusion plastered on his face. What happened to mind reading? Guess he couldn't…

"Well, next song is a request by someone, dedicated to his friends, especially to Sheik. Shout out to Sheik!" the DJ hollered. For the first time in our lives, Sheik flinched, moving back, mouth gaped.

"What did you do?" he asked, flushed as he looked at Link. A piano was heard in the background. That's when the dance music started. The beat was amazing. I just didn't understand the link to Sheik until the lyrics started.

"_I'm tired of being what you want me to be! Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface! Don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes! Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow… Every step that I take is another mistake to you! Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow… And every second I waste is more than I CAN TAKE!"_ the song started. Sheik flushed as we all laughed. It wasn't a secret that this was his favourite song. Link had something in mind if he had requested it as a remix.

"Follow me!" he actually said as he stood in a ready position. I chuckled as I took place next to him. "Pair up!" he said with a laugh. Everyone grabbed their boyfriends and girlfriends. Ruto faked exhaustion and sat down with a grin. I took Link's hand and he took me in front of him.

"Follow my steps for the most amazing dance ever!" he cheered. Everyone laughed as the refrain started.

"_I've become so numb! I can't feel you there! I've become so tired! So much more aware! I'm becoming this, all I want to do, is be more like me and be less like you! I've become so numb! I can't feel you there! I've become so tired! So much more aware! I'm becoming this, all I want to do, is be more like me and be less like you! I've become so numb…"_ the dance music started as Link grabbed me and spun me around in some complicated pattern that I could actually keep up with. Behind us, the others were struggling to keep up, but we weren't all that bad. Then, the moves and spins came, as we all moved to the beat of the techno remix of Sheik's favourite song.

"_What the hell are you waiting for…?"_

"That was random!" I commented as Link switched places with me. He laughed and kept dancing.

"Listen!" he chuckled. I smiled, and kept dancing, trying as much as possible to get close to him.

"_Can I get an encore? Do you want more? Cooking raw with the Brooklyn boy! So for one last time I need you all to roar! Now what the hell are you waiting for? After me, there should be no more, so for one last time, let's go make some noise!"_ the rap part started as he dragged me into a series of complicated moves. I laughed, trying to keep up.

"_Walking in your shoes…!"_ that line was said a bit gentler, as if pleading. Hell, the singers for this song are the FRICKIN BEST! THIS SONG IS THE BEST! I sighed. That was probably the best line of the song anyway. I laughed as the dance music started again.

"_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow… EVERY STEP THAT I TAKE IS ANOTHER MISTAKE TO YOU! Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow. And every second I waste, is more than I CAN TAKE!"_

Link smiled at me seductively as he pulled me against him. My already flushed face from the effort flushed even more. He laughed at my reaction, thinking it was just the heat of the spotlights on us that was making me blush. If only he knew.

"_I've become so numb! I can't feel you there! I've become so tired! So much more aware! I'm becoming this, all I want to do, is be more like me and be less like you! I've become so numb! I can't feel you there! I've become so tired! So much more aware! I'm becoming this, all I want to do, is be more like me and be less like you! I'VE BECOME SO NUMB!"_

And there starts the flurry of dance moves again.

"_What the hell are you waiting for?"_

It's like the singer is reprimanding me for keeping my secret away from Link. Telling me not to wait anymore, and break it to him. I would have, but I didn't wanna ruin this for him. Maybe later.

This was so awesome! I peeked behind us. Everyone was flushed, having fun as hell.

"_Walking in your shoes…"_

Hey! There's my favourite line again!

"_What the hell are you waiting for?" _the singer asked again as the song faded out. I flushed. I'm waiting for the right moment, that's all.

It was only when it was about completely finished that Link caught my arm, pulling me into his other arm, and enclosing me in it. I would have fainted, but I wanted to see what it felt like to be in such a position.

"Oh Gods, Link, where have you learned to dance like that?" I breathed as he flashed a smile at me. I wished I could keep in this position forever, but I knew it was awkward, and respected his uneasiness with contact as he let me go. I looked behind us. All the others were laughing together.

"And that was the Numb Techno Remix, requested for Sheik, hope you had fun! DJ Viscen, out!" the DJ announced in the mic. I laughed as I turned around.

"So? How was that?" I asked to the others. They all whooped and cheered.

"That was awesome!" Tetra screamed as Sheik held her close, laughing.

"That was just for being the bestest friend ever, Sheik." Link grinned. Sheik cracked a smile, which was rare, and drew Link into a friendly hug. "I knew you'd appreciate it. Take it as a way to repay you for being such an awesome role model for me." He grinned. Sheik laughed and let him go as he backed up towards me again.

"Anything to add?" Malon asked, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"LINK IS SO F*CKIN GOOD AT DANCING!" Ruto exclaimed. "HOW DO YOU DO THAT?" she asked. Grr… Fan girls. Even if Ruto was my friend, there was no way I'd let her take my guy.

"It takes practise." He simply replied as we all laughed. Behind us, a new song started playing. With one more glance my way, and a nod from me, Link grabbed my hand again and dragged me on the dance floor.

---

Once done with the dancing, and the bit of drinking, we made sure we weren't drunk (we kinda pissed the bouncer off, asking him if he could feel alcohol in our breaths for five times each. We certainly didn't wanna drive alcoholic on my first day as Queen.)

But this time, we had a chauffeur. The limo came and picked us up, with the chauffeur driving us home. That way, I could finally have time alone with Link.

I yawned as we stepped inside. We were downtown. It would take us a while, around half an hour, to get home now.

Awesome! I waited for a while until all the girls put their head on their boyfriends' shoulders and closed their eyes before making my move. I yawned and stretched, putting my head against the seat. Then, I closed my eyes and poked Link.

"Wake me up when we get there." I said.

"Kay." He vaguely answered. I yawned again, then slipped into sweet oblivion, hoping for a miracle.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

I looked at her and smiled when she closed her eyes. She looked so peaceful.

I spent some time in the silence, left to my thoughts. I was thinking, when suddenly, a dead weight crashed down on my shoulder. I flinched and stared the other way, looking at what the hell dropped on me.

I realized it was a familiar blond head.

I froze uneasily, thinking of pushing her off gently. But I remembered, six days ago, when I was left broken to the world. She gave me a shoulder (more exactly a lap, but 'shoulder' is the expression) to cry on. The least I could do is offer mine as comfort. I sighed as I uneasily shifted, though determined to give her my shoulder. She had given me so much, the least I could do for her is this.

My thoughts drifted away from this world soon though. With a yawn, I joined Zelda in sleep's arms.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

I woke up when the car hit a bump. I yawned and stretched, looking around. Judging from the scenery, we were ten minutes away from the castle now. I then put my head up. It encountered a resistance. I raised a brow, but looked up. What I saw filled me up with joy.

Someone's dirty blond head was set over mine. I could cry, but that would just be stupid, so I sighed dreamily. Plus, with his arm randomly slid around me as he slept, it made this the perfect romance scene.

But I had to break this for his own good. The poor boy would've killed himself if he knew what he'd been doing all this time. I sighed reluctantly, then gently took his arm off of around me, putting it back on his side. Then, I gently pushed his head up. He shifted a little, but didn't wake. Though I knew he had to wake up soon.

And so, as I spotted the castle gates, I took on the tedious task of waking him up.

It wasn't that hard. All I did was whisper "Oh Li-ink…" seductively in his ear, and his eyes shot open and he jumped away from me with a squeak of fear.

"Did you do that?" he asked, shaking in dread.

"What? Do what?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing. I must've been dreaming." He sighed sadly as he moved into a more comfortable position next to me. I regretted my decision to bring up bad memories...

But hey… He was awake, wasn't he?

"We're here." I announced with a half-grin, still reluctant about my 'smart move'. His face lit up as he looked outside.

"Great, I need a shower now." he chuckled. I laughed, and we worked on getting the others awake as well.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

I was lying awake on my new bed, the one I had since the day I was promoted to Zelda's personal assistant. The new room was awesome. The furniture was brand new, and there were two beds (one for me, another for Aryll) this time. I couldn't have been happier. I smiled serenely.

"Zelda…" her name sounded so sweet. I said it again and again, and it always made me smile.

I was staring peacefully at my new, freshly painted green ceiling. My new room was so spacious, I almost lost myself the first time. What? Wouldn't you have done the same thing if you had spent ten years in the castle in a little, crowded room, and now, you suddenly move into a huge, spacious room? I would.

My thoughts were broken when the phone rang. I jumped of my bed in surprise, and after rubbing my dully aching head a bit, I grabbed the phone and answered.

"Yo, Link speaking."

"Hey Link!"

"Sup Zellie!"

"I love the attitude."

"I'm more relaxed, with the shower and all." I replied with a chuckle.

"Cool. Well, I got something for you, can you come to my room?" she asked.

"Umm… Zel? It's eleven at night." I gulped down nervously.

"So? Come on! This is urgent!" she pressed. I felt the tingling feeling that wanted me to make her happy coming back to me and I sighed in defeat.

"I'll be right there."

"AWESOME! Seeya!"

I sighed as I hung up and rubbed my temples tiredly. I was kinda drowsy, but whatever she wanted to show me was apparently important, so I pushed up and opened the door, heading for her room.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

Oh Goddesses, he should be here any moment now. I'm totally peeing in my pants now. What would he say? How would he react? What would happen?

Oh, yes, wondering why I'm so iffy? Easy.

It's confession time.

I decided that as the last day of my temporary reign on Hyrule, and the start of my permanent reign, it was the perfect occasion to break my love to Link. Besides, I had to tell him one day, so why not now? I took a deep breath as I heard a knock on my door. I knew who it was.

And I was probably making such a big deal out of this. I would have been convinced, if it hadn't been for Link's apparent fear of being touched. But I took three deep breaths, erased all traces of dread from my face, and hid it all behind a smile as I called out.

"Come in!"

The door swung open and Link walked in, tiredly rubbing his eyes. My heart beat faster when I realised he was in one of those light, white, sleeveless, (somewhat transparent) shirts. I could see his flashy green belly button loop piercing through the semi-transparent shirt, as well as his dreamy abs. He was also wearing a random pair of sweatpants, the ones you use to sleep. His was dark green.

"Hi Link." I blushed.

"Sup." He greeted, yawning. I bit my lip, wondering if this was such a good idea after all. I gulped down nervously, shaking off all the negative feelings surrounding me.

"This is gonna be a while." I said, motioning to the bed. He ignored it and took the floor.

"Kay." He replied, looking up at me, probably wondering when I would let him go to bed.

"Okay…well… Link…? The thing is…" I hesitated, walking closer and sitting next to him. He suddenly yawned, stretching. His already too-small shirt extended, showing out up to half his stomach. My eyes glued themselves to his awesomely toned six-pack, the little green loop piercing glittering in the light. To my infinite dismay, he stopped stretching and came back down, covering his abs with his shirt again.

But just the thought of him… with me… my eternal love binding us… Mine, forever. My head started spinning, and my eyesight blurred for a while. I shook my head, grabbing it to stop all the whirling emotions and memories from splitting my skull open. I felt his hand on my shoulder. Don't make it even worse Link! Don't!

"Zelda, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. His angelic voice was all I needed to break. It was just too perfect to pass up on. Alone, private, night, room, feelings, decision, confession…

Love.

I've told you I had an animal side, right?

It took control.

But this time, it's the passionate animal.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

I was concerned when Zelda grabbed her head in what I deducted was pain. I gripped her shoulder and called out. But as soon as the words had left my lips, she froze. I wondered what was going on, until she turned to me.

Those blue eyes weren't the secretive, shy, normal Zelda I knew. A passionate fire burned in her blue orbs.

"Link… The thing is…" she sighed. Closing her eyes. I wondered what was wrong, again. I never got a chance to make a conclusion, because she took three deep breaths, and at the fourth, jumped on me.

The world slowed down. It stopped, along with my heart. My eyes widened as a delicious, but disturbing heat pulled my body together, adrenaline pumping in my veins. When I snapped out of my trance, I realized she had kissed me.

Not on the cheek, but on the lips. And hers were still there.

Have I told you I'm not the type of guy who screams? No matter what the situation is, I don't scream. I whimper like the sissy I am.

So I did. Only when she pulled her lips apart from mine to breathe, holding my face to look into my horrified blue eyes, I could stutter out.

"W…Wha…What a…are you…d…doing…???!!" I asked, shaking in fear. She closed her eyes and shook her head, as if regretting something, then let go of my face to grab my shoulders, and pushed me down against the floor.

I kinda hit my head, blurring my sight for a few seconds. But I could still feel her. Her lips, flowing over mine. Touching, kissing, it scared the hell out of me. My nightmare, somewhat forgotten by now, reappeared freshly in my mind. Every single painful detail came back to me. I whimpered. Maybe this was a nightmare. Another one? I don't think so. Besides, there were so many differences.

Her lips. Not cold, but dreadfully hot. Then, her tongue. I never mentioned it, because I didn't wanna gross myself out, but her tongue did no intrusion in my mouth. Then, her hands were still pinned on my shoulders. Okay, so she was over me once again, but there were no hands holding me down anymore. So…

This isn't a nightmare.

This is real…

I whimpered again, feeling the first few tears rolling down my cheeks. Hen she finally parted to look at my teary eyes, she sighed and put her head against my chest, putting her hands on the sides of my cheeks. I could feel her chest move up and down frantically, excited, but worried.

"What are you doing?" I asked again, my voice broken by my tears.

"Link, I don't wanna hurt you. Truth is." She sighed, and clutched my thin shirt even stronger. "I love you so God damn much, Link. You can't imagine how hard it was to control my feelings until now. You're like the spark in my life, the only reason I live for. I love you. I love with everything I have. Everything. Please, believe me." She whispered. That didn't even slow down my quickened breath.

Love? No, lust, I believe.

"I never intended anything. After your nightmare, I realized I was desperately in love with you. I couldn't let it go. I knew you were the one who would make me happy. You don't know how much it hurt me from hiding it from you. And how much it hurts me to confess it this way as well." She sighed, moving up and kissing me once more. I tensed, never even thinking of giving into her embrace.

Could she be telling the truth? Could she really love me, love, genuine, pure, 100% love? Or lust? I didn't know what to follow anymore.

"I know I scared you, I'm scared as well, but I bear no ill will towards you. Now that I got it off my chest, I leave the choice to you. Make me happy, or not, it's your decision. I can't oblige you. I probably ruined your life more than I was supposed to. Now the rest is up to you." She sighed and got off of me, getting up. Then, she extended a hand to me. I ignored it and backed up towards the wall, which I used to get up on my feet. My chest was heaving up and down rapidly, never intending to stop. She frowned.

"It's your choice Link. The castle gates haven't closed yet. And the door is unlocked. I won't stop you. I understand how you feel, scared like that. But I won't impose you to anything. The door is there, and I'm here." She moved far away from the door, turning away from me. I shakily looked at her, dreading her reaction.

"That's the door. It's your choice now. Your life, and my heart, are both in your hands. Run, if it's what you want, run, I don't mind, now that I got that off my chest. But run. Open that door, gather your bearings, and run. Go make a new life, one without me, one without nightmares that scare the hell out of you. Just run, and never turn back, forget me, forget my confession, go live your life the way you want it. Just run…" she sighed, her entire body shaking.

I finally moved a bit. Towards the door. Slowly but steadily. She said I could go, and I was going to run.

But it felt wrong. My heart broke. Seeing her cry because of me wasn't a very nice feeling. Guilt washed over me and cleaned the muck over the emotion that had been hidden under my rough life all this time. My heart opened up as I looked towards Zelda, silently crying her soul out. I can't take it anymore.

I know what this new feeling is.

I guess birthday wishes do come true after all…

"You're right… I am gonna run." I replied in a shaken, but monotone voice. I was sealing my fate here. No way back, just front. I was losing everything.

But I knew it was the right thing to do.

**XXXXX…..XXXXX**

I was crying, because I knew that Link was deathly afraid of me, after what I did to him. Trying to swallow my tears, I tried to listen when he said "You're right, I am gonna run." That single sentence drained all my heart out. It snapped in two, just like a pathetic twig. I put my hand up and clutched my chest, as if clutching the pieces of my heart.

I let my tears loose. No shame. Link was leaving. The love of my life was leaving. And it was all my fault.

He said he was gonna run. Run away. Just run…

I was crying, when I felt strong arms around me. My tears stopped, and I felt someone's hot breath on the back of my neck.

"I said I would run, but I never said towards where." Link whispered. I shuddered at his phrase, but absorbed every word greedily. The fuel to my life, the fuel to my heart. His angelic voice repaired my heart, and his wonderful touch stuck all the shards back together.

"Oh Link…" I whispered. "This isn't making you happy." I breathed.

"What makes you happy makes me happy as well." he replied in one sweet whisper.

He suddenly twisted me around, and as if the Goddesses had synchronized us, we leapt into each others' arms, kissing passionately as we cried. I could feel the salty water on his cheeks as my lips wandered from his own and travelled all the way to his ear as I kissed the tip and nuzzled against it. He hugged me tight, never to let go, and dug his face in my shoulder. I hugged back, and the first occasion I had, I locked lips with him again. He was still tense though, still afraid.

"You're gonna have to lose that reflex when we get kids." I warned him amusedly. He froze.

"We're having kids?" he asked with a trembling voice.

"Hell yeah we are." I replied, kissing his neck again and putting my head against it.

"Can we wait a bit more?" he asked with a fearful voice.

"Course we can, my love." I answered. "We can wait forever. As long as I'm with you, I don't mind." I giggled, kissing him again. He sighed in content and returned my embrace, trailing his kisses down the side of my face, but not even getting close to my collarbone. I frowned, but tightened my grip on his clothes.

"Never EVER let go again." I demanded.

"I promise on everything I have, I never will." He sealed the promise with his lips. I held onto his neck with my hands as he brought me up in his arms, never breaking our embrace even once. I enjoyed the moment of pure bliss, and it was my turn to wonder if this was only a dream.

Proved not, when our moment was broken by my annoying friends. They burst in through the door, catching us right in the middle of a kiss. We both turned to them, frozen in place. They both eyed us for a moment, then Tetra squealed girlishly, jumping around.

"OH MY GODDESSES! ZELLIE FINALLY BROKE IT TO HIM!" she jumped around as Sheik laughed and caught her.

"You knew…?" I heard Link ask weakly, paling in fear.

"Course we did." Kafei laughed.

"Oh Goddesses." He whispered, biting his lip anxiously. But I broke through his fear and worries as I kissed the tip of his ear, then putting my head down on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed my hair.

"No shame, Link." I whispered. He nodded.

"Okay."

"You promised you'd never let me go." I reminded him. He chuckled.

"That's one promise I'll never break." He said, kissing me again. I am definitely dreaming now.

"AND CUT!" a squeaky, childish voice screamed. Everyone, no exception, turned to meet the bearer's giggling blue eyes as she held up a video camera.

"ARYLL?" the entire room exclaimed.

"Hell yeah!" she replied with a laugh.

"ARYLL!" Link protested.

Everyone laughed as she brandished her camera up like a trophy.

"I CAUGHT YOU GUYS ON TAPE!" she exclaimed. We all looked at her incredulously.

"What?" I asked again.

"Everything, from the beginning, to the end, from your 'assault' on Link, to a few minutes ago, has been taped on this extraordinary device!" she grinned deviously, nudging the tape recorder. Link blushed madly and I chuckled.

"That's awesome! We can watch everything over again!" Ralph laughed. Everyone joined in with him.

"How'd you catch us on tape, Aryll?" I asked, curious.

"I know a secret hole in your wall. I put the camera lens in there and pressed record." She grinned proudly. I looked at Link and he looked right back with a flushed face.

"Link, great job on education, you have a genius sister." I chuckled. He forced a smile.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Exactly?" Ralph asked, checking his digital watch.

"Exactly." Link replied again.

"11: 57 PM" he grinned childishly. I chuckled.

"So… Tomorrow's your first day as official Queen of Hyrule, hunh?" Link asked as he kissed me again.

"Hell yeah it is." I replied again with a smile.

"Anything to say before the clock strikes twelve?" Link asked with a wry grin.

"Well, I've never been good with improvised speeches, but I guess I will try now." I said thoughtfully. I then slid out of his grasp, though holding his hand. I promised I wouldn't let go. And he sealed the promise.

"Well, these past two weeks have been the most amazing weeks of my life. All the action, the adventure…"

"Romance." Tetra coughed in. We all laughed before I continued.

"Yeah, everything has been exhilarating. I feel like I'm living a dream, which is partially true. I had never dreamed that someday. I could find awesome friends like you. I never dreamed that someday, I'd find the love of my life like this. I never dreamed of becoming Queen, but here I am. Two minutes left until the clock strikes twelve, and the old Zelda dies. Say your goodbyes, for after this couple of minutes, a new Zelda will be born, and will take over. I'm not like the girl you met on the first day I spent here anymore.

So here ends my reign as temporary ruler of Hyrule, and tomorrow is a new day, where a new change will occur. Tomorrow, a new Zelda takes over, permanently. These two weeks have been a dream, I told you, and I never wanna wake up to find myself in my old bed, alone and incomplete. No matter what we've been through, no matter what happened, no matter what I've said or what I've done, I still love all of you. You guys are the best things that happened in my life. I could never stay sane without you guys supporting me." I finished with a little bow of my head. They all laughed and clapped.

"One minute till midnight." Ralph announced with a grin.

"Alright then. So let us leave the past behind, never to be dwelled on again, and let us continue towards the future, where new people, new friends, new enemies, new adventures… new lives, await us. I won't regret this, because I know it's the right thing. So let's welcome this new era together." I said. Everyone laughed childishly. I know, we're making too much of a big deal outta this, but it's worth it. Tomorrow's a new day, everything will change.

I then turned to Link. He was watching me warmly, his ocean gaze molten into mine. I couldn't resist and jumped to kiss him again.

"10 seconds to midnight." Ralph called with a chuckle.

"You know what Link?" I asked between kisses.

"7 seconds."

"What, Zelda?"

"I have something else to say to you." I said, moving closer to him. He put his arms comfortably around me.

"Hm?"

"3 seconds."

I kissed him again as we counted down the numbers. 2…1…

The end of an era, the start of a new one. I kissed him again, moving my lips to his ear. I kissed his earlobe, and whispered passionately in it.

"At first, I knew something was missing. But now, I'm truly living Just Like Royalty."

**********************

**Author Notes:**

**Yes, it's like my trademark to make the last words of my fic the title XD And there it is X3 Just Like Royalty.**

**AND THE NUMB TECHNO REMIX IS FUCKED UP DOWNRIGHT AWESOME! GO LISTEN TO IT ON YOUTUBE, OR LOSE YOUR SOCIAL LIFE! :D It's not just Sheik's favourite song, it's also mine X3**

**So I won't blabber much here, since there is also an epilogue ^_^ And there is also a secret chapter X3 NO MORE ABOUT THAT :D**

**Anyways, yeah. The last scene was my most fucking favouritest one EVER! All the quotes were made by yours truly, by the way X3 I love my romantical quotes, especially when Link says : "I said I would run, but I never said towards where I would run." or something like that XD I love ZeLink, it is the God of all pairings, not that other pairings are cool (yes, I am racist towards Zeldax? and Linkx? pairings XD ZeldaxLink 4EVUR!) And yeah. I think my last scene was a bit sudden, though. What do you think?**

**Anyway, so everything is back to normal, Ganny's gonna DIIIIEEEEE! (I personally didn't like that scene X/ Any tips :S?), Link and Zelda love each other, Sheik's and Link's secret is revealed, Midna isn't coming back (good riddance, bitch. I personally hate Midna, sorry XD) and Aryll isn't gonna die X3 Sappy romantic ending XD**

**Anyways, that was another long chapter for you, and I don't know if I should post the pilogue today as well O_o And remember. Epilogue= TWO GUEST APPEARANCES! :D I know you're reading this, two guest appearances, and I know you're laughing at my stupidity, but whatever XD You'll see ^_^ Just as not to rise too many assumptions, they're just making cameo appearances in the background, so no interaction XD. Sorry ^_^**

**Anyways, tips always welcome, as the last chapter of this fic, I want it to be perfect X3 SO KEEP THOSE COMMENTS COMING :D So...yeah... Seeya in the epilogue X3 PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEEEEEW! :D**


	15. Epilogue

**Author Notes:**

**So, as promised, an epilogue ^_^ Heavy references to Kingdom Hearts, here, because Kingdom hearts is a cool game resembling Zelda, with Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck in it. Oh, and Goofy, he always makes me laugh, the way he talks XD**

**Anyways, have fun reading ^_^ Hopefully, the dates and ages won't be too confusing, because they're not mentionned directly, more like given to you abstractly. But if you're still confused, the stats are at the bottom A/N. Anyways, enough ranting, I'll let you read the chapter we've all been waiting for XD Enjoy :D**

***********************************

Oh Goddesses. This must've been the most annoying day ever. Conferences, running around the place, blablablah. Now that I'm officially Queen, no more fun events, no sir. All serious events, cocktails and balls being the 'coolest' ones.

As I walked inside though, I heard the childish giggles of a girl, and a much younger little boy. I smiled.

"Guys! I'm home!" I called out. The screams stopped, almost immediately followed by running footsteps towards me. As two blond heads peeked into the hallway I was standing in, I crouched down and opened my arms. The dirty blond head cracked a bigger grin, and tried running faster. I laughed. He shouldn't push himself that much.

By the time I had made that point, the little boy had leaped in my arms. I laughed and hugged him hard as he laughed along with me. He's the second miracle of my life.

"HI MOMMY!"

"Hi Roxas!" I laughed as the little boy in my arms, very conveniently my son, laughed and looked at me with those two-year-old blue eyes of his'. "Daddy's not home yet?" I asked, looking around.

"No, he said he was bringing a surprise, though!" Roxas got out of my arms and jumped around excitedly. I looked to the second blond head, pure blond this time. She was watching us quietly, with a smile.

"Aryll?"

"Link said he would work late today." She shrugged. I smiled at Link's little sister, now eleven years old. And also cured from that tuberculosis problem as well. She got the operation about a week after I was crowned official Queen of Hyrule. And now, she was Roxas' official babysitter.

"Okay, thanks." I said as I shrugged off my light jacket and hung it up. "Wait a bit so I change these clothes, and I'll be right with you." I smiled as I headed for my room. Indeed, tight knee-length skirts and buttoned shirts weren't my type. I smiled as I quickly changed my clothes into something better. And more covered. Yes, since I stopped breast-feeding Roxas, all my revealing teenager clothing had been met with the dump.

I walked out towards the kitchen, which was pretty far away, considering we lived in a huge house inside the castle. Yesh, sounds weird, doesn't it? I'll describe it for you.

So basically, there is a door in the castle. Behind that door is a complex of rooms, including seven bedrooms, two kitchens, one basement, one attic, five bathrooms and three balconies giving over part of the Great Bay, located behind the castle. That's just started. Imagine all those rooms, all connected with hallways. Then, imagine all of those together, furnished richly.

That's where we live. I was thinking of that as I walked to the kitchen. Aryll was putting Roxas up on his high chair as he played with his fingers.

"Hey mom!" he called once I walked in. I smiled.

"Yes, my love?"

"We had so much fun today, with Naminé!" he exclaimed. I raised a brow and looked at Aryll.

"Yeah, Tetra and Sheik came today and left Naminé here with Roxas." She shrugged. I smiled.

Yep, those two were the very same Tetra and Sheik you know. They got married along with Link and I, just a few months after my official crowning, and now they have a little blond-headed girl that they named Naminé. I still wonder whose genes she inherited to make her blond hair look so perfect and shiny, though she had her father's exact eyes. Wonder if she'll also turn up to be a Sheikah.

Oh yeah, now I remember, major shocker, Link 'diagnosed' Roxas of being a Sheikah. Great, so now I have to deal with a jumpy little boy who can use magic. Well, not yet. Link still wants to wait a while before starting to teach him. Thanks the Goddesses.

With those thoughts, I headed to the refrigerator and opened it, looking for anything to cook. Yes, even as Queen of Hyrule, I still consider myself a house wife. No way, no servants doing my cooking for me! Okay, maybe the cleaning around this huge house, since I never had time to clean with all my meetings and stuff. And the laundry. Hehe…

"How about Cucoo and rice today, hunh Roxas?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, laughing.

"Will you stay for dinner, Aryll?" I asked.

She nodded. "Why not." She chuckled. I smiled and took out cucoo breast, chopping it on the chopping board.

Oh, wow, how old do I look? Thirty? Forty? Wrong.

Go guess.

I'm twenty-one years old.

And yes, Link and I did have Roxas the year he had his nightmare, the year we fell in love, and the year we got married. It's funny how fate winds your path up and down all the time.

After a while, dinner was cooking while I sat down and chatted with Aryll, sometimes interrupted by Roxas, who was playing with his action figures.

"So… Anything new with Anju and Kafei?" I asked.

"Nope. They're still debating on whether to have a kid or not. Anju says they're ready, but Kafei wants to wait a while. It HAS only been a year they've been married, anyway" She said, shrugging. Typical Kafei.

"What about Malon and Ralph?" I asked.

"Still engaged. So are Ruto and Dark." She sighed, exasperated. "It's really about time they get married." She rolled her eyes.

"Cool." I laughed.

Suddenly, the bell rang. My angel is home. I smiled and got up, walking to the door. Roxas was much faster though. He jumped off from his high chair (another Sheikah feat. GREEEEAT…) and ran to the door, knowing who it was.

He couldn't reach the handle of the door though, so he just jumped up and down impatiently for me to come and open the door. I laughed as I unlocked it and opened the door. A very familiar face smiled at me as I completely swung it open.

"Helloooo –whoa!" my husband laughed, trying to regain his balance, as Roxas hugged his legs.

"Hi daddy!" he exclaimed. My blond headed angel bent down and picked him up.

"Lookie here! It's my little boy!" he laughed. Roxas laughed along.

"Welcome home, Link."

"Glad to be home, Zelda." He replied as he put Roxas down and walked inside, hugging his little sister.

"Hey Aryll." He greeted.

"Hey big bro." She greeted with a laugh. He chuckled and hung his jacket off. I checked his apparel. Lucky Link, he doesn't need to wear anything special for his job. Well, there's the royal blue uniform, but he doesn't need to wear it all the time.

Oh, the Royal Blue? A very pretty unifrom if you ask me. Only to be worn on official duty, though. Like conferences, wars, meetings with other countries, and stuff. Like the name, it's made of soft, deep blue/navy coloured clotch, the borders lined with gold ornaments, with a brown belt around his waist. Kinda like a deep blue, gold bordered tunic. He wore it with white tight pants tucked in his brown boots, and when on serious official duty, carried a sword in its sheath at his side as a symbolism. Of course, he excelled at fencing, but now is the era of guns, not swords. No fun.

"I forgot something." He suddenly laughed, leaning over me. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Good thing you didn't forget to give it." I growled amusedly.

He laughed and looked around. "Smells good, what's cooking?" he asked.

"Cucoo and rice."

"Awesome, I'm starving."

"Please, don't act like Kafei."

Everyone but Roxas laughed, since the innocent little boy didn't really know Kafei's character. Link bent down and took him in his arms. My little baby looked so small in his arms. Together, we strode back to the kitchen (a three minute walk, may I add) and sat down around the table. I had requested a small table so I could sit close to the family I cherished so much.

"So, got anything new?" I asked as I took the plates and got up to fill them.

"Not really. There's still the war raging on with Labyrennu and Koholint, so we're just watching out so that it doesn't come over on Hyrule. We certainly don't want to get involved in a war." He replied, putting his head in his hands tiredly. I smiled sympathetically and brought him his plate of food. He deserved it.

Poor guy has been having stress all the time. As Hyrule's new Prince (not King because he isn't from a royal bloodline), he is also in charge of Hyrule's army. Lately, a war has broken out on two of our neighbouring countries, Labyrennu and Koholint. He's been watching out day and night for any intrusion on Hyrule, trying so hard to keep his country out of this pointless war. He's the perfect Prince, General, and husband.

"How 'bout you?" he asked, poking his food with his fork. I smiled as I put dinner down in front of Aryll and Roxas. I then sat down next to Roxas and cut his food into little pieces so he could eat.

"Well, there's a current problem with criminality…" I sighed. "Though our new Minister of Justice, Minister C.C. Is taking care of it." I smiled. Oh yeah, Minister C.C. I actually didn't know his real name. If I had heard it, I had forgotten it.

Oh, he's a pretty cool character. The day he was 'dubbed' Minister of Justice, (on the day after the one our last minister, Ganondorf, was executed by beheading), he just stepped up when I called his name, thanked me, and nodded to the crowd. He pledged loyalty to his position and title and nothing more. I like him.

He's around five foot ten, and he usually walks around in a dress shirt and dress pants. I've never actually seen him wearing jeans. Guess it's not his type. His dark brown hair is a comb over type of hairstyle, always perfect and shiny, and he wears round glasses. I've never seen him with gloves or hats. Guess he likes his hair and hands uncovered. As for shoes, it always depends. Sometimes, I see him wearing dress shoes, sometimes running shoes. You never know.

He's also very easygoing with the other ministers, but also makes it so that he doesn't have to say an order twice. If he doesn't like something, he doesn't take twists and turns to cover it up, he just says it straight and gets it over with. And while he insists on fair trials for everyone, no exceptions, he never hesitates to bring down the law. The perfect minister, the law and order type, who will not hesitate to bring down harsher penalties.

A bit stern if you ask me, but I'm twenty-one years old and carefree, so don't bother listening to me. Overall, he's a cool character.

"Cool." Link broke my thoughts. "Anything else? If Minister C.C. was taking care of everything, you wouldn't be so tired." He chuckled.

"Yes, well, there's also Princess Dell' Opera of Subrosia. She came for a meeting for a trading treaty today between Subrosia and Hyrule. It took some convincing, but the Princess finally agreed. I had to spend the afternoon with her. I love her, but I prefer running and playing sports more than sitting down with a cup of tea and chit chatting." I sighed, rolling my eyes. He laughed.

"Princess Dell'Opera of Subrosia, hunh?"

"Yep."

"Okay, so we're both tired. There." he chuckled after a short silence.

"How 'bout a break time on the balcony after dinner?" I suggested. "They say the sunset is beautiful over Great Bay." I shrugged.

"Um… Which balcony?" he grinned sheepishly. I laughed so hard I almost spilled my food.

"The one in the middle. Balcony number two." I replied. He chuckled. That was the only problem with this huge place. We had to number the rooms as not to get confused.

"Cool sounds like fun. Aryll has homework to do after dinner anyway, so we can have time off alone." He chuckled. Oh yes, Aryll is going to school now. We're a bit late, but she's catching up. She has her personal teacher anyway. He comes here to teach her every weekend. Link also took two years of studies. We thought of university, but in the end, we hired someone to teach him only what he needed since his job as Prince and army general didn't require some things you learn in university. He's still studying on weekends, and during the spare time he barely has between the obligations of his job.

I smiled at him. Roxas suddenly piped up.

"Mommy, I want something to drink." He whined. "I have Cucoo in my throat." He crossed his arms. I laughed and headed up, filling a cup of orange juice for him. He took it and greedily gulped it down. Then, he turned to his father who was watching him amusedly.

"Daddy, what's the surprise?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.

"I'll give it to you after you finish your plate." He said. Roxas nodded and grabbed his plastic spoon again, eating his food silently, eager to get it over with.

---

After a while, we were finally done. Aryll put Roxas down as he ran and started buzzing around Link.

"Daddy daddy daddy! I want my surprise please! I finished my plate like you told me to!" he squealed innocently. Link laughed and kneeled down to be about Roxas' size.

"Okay then, pip squeak. What have you always wanted?" he asked.

"I've always wanted the complete collection of the Ocarina of Time Legend Action Figures! Complete with the Hero of Time, the Princess of the Destiny, and the Evil King, and the Master Sword too!" my little baby started ranting about his favourite video game/bed time story.

The Legend of the Ocarina of Time was a very common bed time story for kids and a cool Hylian myth. It was so successful that one day, a video game company took the story and made a video game out of it. I had bought the rights for the video game, and I convinced the producer to name the Princess Zelda, the Hero, Link, and the Evil King, Ganondorf. When Link heard of what I had done, he couldn't stop laughing.

That was before we had Roxas. I regretted not putting his name in it too. Hmm… Maybe in the next one that comes up… They ARE making a video game called Kingdom Hearts now… I'll also add in Naminé, as a thanks to Sheik and Tetra for helping me throughout my life as Queen. They couldn't have been better counsellors.

"Well, now you have it." Link chuckled as he picked for something in his pocket, taking out a plastic box. Roxas opened it eagerly and squealed in joy and excitement as he brandished the Hero of Time's figurine in his hands.

"LOOK MOMMY! THE HERO OF TIME IS GOING TO BEAT THE LIFE OUT OF THE EVIL KING WITH THE MASTER SWORD AND SAVE THE PRINCESS OF DESTINY!" he exclaimed as he took out the three other figurines and started whacking Ganondorf's figurine with Link's figurine and the Master Sword, while my figurine was reaching out towards the battle with a hand on her heart. I laughed.

"That's awesome honey. Now take your new toys and go get ready to go to bed. Aryll will help you." I chuckled. He nodded, put the figurines back in their boxes and ran for his room, followed by Aryll. Link grabbed me by my waist and pulled my closer. I put a hand on my stomach and looked up at him.

"I can't believe he grew up so fast." He chuckled.

"Me neither. Should we move outside?" I asked.

"Let's go." He said, taking my hand. My other hand was still over my stomach as I followed him to our second balcony, five minutes' walk from the kitchen.

---

Once there, we sat down on the loveseat for two people there and nuzzled close. In front of us, the sunset was beautiful. The last rays of the shining sun were reflecting over the calm surface of Great Bay, making it a breathtaking sight. The sky was pink, orange and purple, getting ready to give place to the night.

"I love the sunset." I muttered absently.

"And I love you." Link replied. I chuckled and leaned over. His left arm snaked around my waist, pulling me closer as I extended my head and kissed him softly, his lips replying in an equally soft manner.

"I remember the first time I kissed you like this." I whispered between kisses. He nuzzled his nose of my cheek, and I shuddered in pleasure.

"Goddess damn, you scared the hell out of me." He replied. I laughed a soft, crystalline laugh.

"You're not afraid now, are you?" I asked.

"Course not. Three years ago, I realized I loved you too much to be afraid anymore. You're my life now." He breathed as he kissed me again. I wish I could stay like this forever.

Unfortunately, our moment was broken when Aryll came in, carrying Roxas in her arms.

"Roxas fell asleep and I have homework. I don't wanna leave him alone, so I thought I'd bring him to you." She shrugged. Link nodded and took Roxas off her arms. My little angel shifted in his sleep, mumbling my name as he slept. I smiled and gave Aryll a hug.

"Thanks. Good night." I wished. She winked and walked back inside. When she was gone, I looked back at Link, who was gazing lovingly at our son.

"I can't believe he's ours." He whispered. I moved closer and put my head on his shoulder.

"And you were so afraid the day I told you I wanted a child." I whispered back. He chuckled.

"I never knew such a weird process could give something as beautiful as this." He nudged our son a bit. Roxas mumbled again, this time, Link's name. We both smiled.

"He likes you." I chuckled.

"Why wouldn't he? He has my Sheikah genes and your eyes." Link replied. I smiled.

"Guess his jumpiness is a gene from his father?" I asked rhetorically. He chuckled and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Every kiss meant the world to me, so I took the most out of it every time.

"And tell me, my love." I giggled when we broke. "You liked the process so much that you wanted a second child?" I asked, putting my hand on my stomach.

"Couldn't hurt for Roxas to have a younger sibling." He shrugged.

"I don't know, Link. Maybe we should have waited till Roxas was a bit older, no?" I raised a brow.

"No. You're not thinking of abortion, are you?" he asked, suddenly afraid.

"Of course not, my love. I would never EVER even dare to think of anything that horrifying." I leaned in and calmed him down with my lips. We stayed locked for a few moments, then I parted my lips.

"I thought so." He replied with a chuckle.

"Link, I would never regret our decision. A little life, the proof of our eternal love, is growing in there." I murmured, gently patting my stomach.

"Come on, baby. She's gonna be beautiful." He sighed.

"I agree. But it's only been two weeks. I don't think we can determine the gender yet." I chuckled.

"Nine months suddenly seem so far away…" he rubbed his forehead.

"You said that when you first learned you were a father." I smiled, taking his hand and putting it down next to my sleeping child. Then, I ran my fingers through Roxas' golden hair. He also inherited Link's dirty blond hair.

I then put my fingers up his shirt and hooked my finger around his belly button piercing. He winced, so I let go, muttering an apology.

"Don't you think it's funny, though?" I asked.

"What's funny?" he cocked his head, confused.

"That piercing is all you have left of your late parents, and now YOU'RE a parent. How does that make you feel?" I chuckled. He grinned.

"It feels weird, feeling what my parents felt. But I know that they're always there for me, even if not physically, and this ring will always remind me of them, and remind me that I have to be a great parent, like my own were." he sighed, lifting his shirt. The dying sun's glows glistened off his belly button ring. I looked at it for a moment, then turned my attention to his abs. Even after three years, he kept them toned and hard. I wish I could run my fingers over them again. But I already had the chance when we had Roxas and our second child, so it wouldn't really be fair. I kept myself from grinning.

"You don't know how much I love you, Zelda." He whispered, putting his shirt back down, looking up at the sky.

"Yes, I do. I would give anything for you. I would give you my life. You already hold my heart, what more do you want?" I chuckled, putting my head back down on his shoulder. He set his head gently on mine.

"Nothing. But you'd better keep your life. I can't live without you, so you'd better not die." He chuckled.

"I'd never leave my family behind. Nor you. You mean more to me than anything in the world, Link." I whispered, desperately longing for his lips. He seemed to have read my mind as he leaned down and stole my lips. I breathed out in content.

"Even Roxas?" he asked.

"Don't drag our child into this, Link." I scolded amusedly.

"You know I would never do that. I love both of you too much." He chuckled.

I pointed at my stomach, still flat regardless of the two week old life in it, and smiled, raising a brow.

"Sorry. I love all three of you too much." He corrected himself.

"Good boy, Link." I grabbed his lips once more.

"Why do you keep saying my name?" he asked, grinning smugly.

"It sounds so sweet." I mumbled emptily, concentrated on breathing into his scent.

"Riiiight…"

There was a moment of silence, where we listened to the gentle sound of the water of Great Bay against the shore, watching the sun sink behind the horizon, slowly surrendering to the moon and stars. I took his hand, feeling the love that he inspired in me.

I never thought one day, I would end up like this. I always imagined myself dying as a single, virgin, old lady, knitting on her rocking chair when she got a heart attack and died. I never thought I'd end up in the arms of the most beautiful man of the world. I know he'll follow me anywhere. I the same. Whatever happens, I'll be there for him as he'll be there for him.

Undying, eternal love. He vowed at our marriage. I did too. My life became a perfect dream from the moment I said "I do". And I don't even think of regretting it one bit.

"Zel, I still can't believe a little life is growing in there." He patted my stomach with his free hand.

"Me neither. But that's then way life goes. Roxas was the proof of our love, and this one will be the seal that will shackle our love forever." I said.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." He claimed my lips once more. I happily surrendered.

"Of course not. I would do anything to lose the key to those shackles." I said.

"You're too poetic." He grinned.

"I'm too drowsy." I replied with the same grin. He laughed his angelic laugh. Even after three years, he hadn't lost it.

"I know we're kinda early, but what do you think we should name… it…?" he chuckled, motioning to my flat stomach. I shrugged.

"You ARE very early. But I don't know. I think if it's a girl, we should name her Kairi." I replied.

"That's an adorable name, how'd you come up with that?" he whispered in awe.

"It means 'Everlasting' in Ancient Hylian." I shrugged.

"Cool… Does that mean I can say 'My love for you is Kairi?'" he chuckled.

"Yes you can, and I'd answer 'Mine is Naminé'." I chuckled. His eyes widened.

"What does that mean?" he asked curiously.

"Undying."

"Should we tell Sheik and Tetra their daughter's name mean 'Undying' in some old language?"

"They probably know by now. If not, one day or another, Sheik will read one of our minds and find out."

"Greeeat…"

We both laughed about it for a moment, then looked at each other lovingly. I moved closer, and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me as closer as possible without crushing the sleeping kid in his arms. I ran my fingers lovingly through Roxas' hair. He shifted again, mumbling "mommy".

We both chuckled, then looked at the darkening sky. Now, purple was invading over the pink and orange sky, and the stars were beginning to dot the night sky.

"What if it's a guy?" Link suddenly asked.

"What?"

"What if we get another boy?" he asked, frowning.

"What, you don't want another boy?"

"No no! Don't take it that way, I'm just wondering." He smiled.

"Okay then…" I looked up, pensive.

"If it's another boy… we'll name him…" he sighed in discouragement. That's when an idea popped up in my head.

"If it's a boy, we'll name him Link." I said. His eyes widened, but before he had time to reply, I grabbed the back of his head and thrust my lips on his. He stood surprised for a second, then melted in. His free arm moved to the bottom of my thigh and lifted me up on his lap, lifting Roxas as well. He mumbled "daddy" in his sleep, but we were both too busy getting comfortable to notice.

Once on his lap, he put Roxas down in the middle, as in my lap, with his arm around him. Then, he used his other arm to hold me closer. When we parted for breath, I moaned in content.

"I love you so goddamn much, Link."

"Show me."

And he dipped in for another round. I enjoyed every single moment as the sun finally surrendered and disappeared. The moon peeked out, illuminating the night, shining above us. The stars seemed to laugh, and the moon seemed to gaze over us lovingly.

In the starlight, we embraced, blocking out anything else. Nothing mattered anymore. Just the feeling of his lips on mine, the beautiful heat of his body pressed against mine, his hot breath on my face when we parted to breathe, his addicting essence overlapping me, everything about him, was enough to make me fall vulnerable at his feet.

Every kiss he gave is like a sweet drug, addicting and amazing. Once hooked on it, it's impossible to let go. And I never intended to.

Love is one drug I'd never get enough of.

***********************************

**Author Notes:**

**Stats: **

**Link, Zelda, Tetra, Sheik and co.: 21 years old**

**Aryll: 11 years old**

**Roxas and Naminé: 2 years old**

**Kairi/Link: 2 weeks**

**Link&Zelda, Sheik&Tetra: married at 18 years of age, have kids**

**Anju&Kafei: Married at 19 years of age, still virgins XD**

**Ruto&Dark, Malon&Ralph: Engaged and virgins (booooriiiing XD)**

**-------------**

**Last line= awkwardly awesome XD I actually like it XD**

**And yeah, here ends JLR ^_^ So now you know how everything turned out... I'm not getting any hopes up, but there is a 20 % chance (just a random number XD) that there will be a sequel. I love this story, and I'd like to continue it. Unfortunetely, I'm low on ideas, and every time I dream of possibilities and ideas at night, I forget them int he morning, and can't write them down anywhere TT__TT I am dooooooomed DX! XD, I'll find a way :) Don't worry, I'm still working on it, but it MAY, just MAY have a sequel. *coughcoughthereisalsoasecretchapterlateroncoughcough***

**So here, you can debate on yourself the origins of Young Link, or just believe they get a girl. I believe 100% they get a girl, Kairi, so if there ever is a sequel, Kairi, and not Young Link, will be in it. But think what you want ^_^ I never said anything was right :)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it ^_^ Special thanks to:**

**~Canada Cowboy: For sticking with me all along, and telling me what's wrong or right ^_^ You deserve to have much more than just your name in this fic, but unfortunetely, I can't do anything much. X/ So, I'll just say thanks and give you a virtual cookie :D *gives you a cookie and a hug***

**~Wavebreeze: Like CC, thank you so much for all your comments and corrections, I really appreiate them all, and I could never have gotten to this result without your help ^_^ A cookie for you too :D *gives you a cookie and a hug***

**~Lady. Zayriah: Nothing special in THIS story in particular, but thanks for sticking through with me on ALL my stories X3 I really appreciate it :D**

**~Principessa Dell'Opera: For answering to my contest XD And winning, congrats, you made a little cameo appearance in the epilogue XD Sorry I couldn't make it bigger though :S I really hope you don't mind X(**

**~Evertyone who reviewed: There are more than 70 reviews (OMG GUYS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!), so I can't actually write the name of ALL the reviewers like I did for 12DoNY, but you guys all know I'm talkign to you :)**

**~Everyone who read: The views keep on coming! I could NEVER EVER have done this without my loyal readers, so thank you very much.**

**~Nintendo: FOR CREATING THE AWESOME WORLD OF LEGEND OF ZELDA, WHICH I SADLY DO NOT OWN! (disclaimer and thanks in one shot XD)**

**~My imagination: For inspiring me so much to write.**

**~My mom: For giving me extra computer time out of my curfew to write X3**

**~Pablo Fransisco (stand up comedian X3): For having such an awesome voice that makes me laugh every time I listen to "Little Tortilla Boy" XDDDDDDD**

**~Cookies: For making my world go round.**

**So that's about it, you guys. I really appreciate what everyone has done for me ^_^ And I hope I'll hear you in my future stories. So once more, let us ALL JUMP IN TOGETHER! for a hug,**

**AND A HUGE REVIEW!**

**Telling me that I'm annoying when I spam you to review XD Whatever. Thank you so much for reading guys,**

**JLR,**

**OVER AND OUT! :D **

**~Legend of Zelda 4 Life**


	16. Bonus on Rise, the sequel, and AN

_**Author Notes:**_

_To any of the JLR suscribers or new readers._

_Some of you have already checked out "Rise". Some haven't. If you're still interested in the sequel for this story, you might wanna check it out. It's already being posted right now, so you can find it easily =)_

_Asides that, I was thinking of a way to make a text so that FF couldn't blame me and/or ban me for submitting A/N's alone. So I decided to compile segments of some of my favourite scenes from Rise into one chapter. **KEEP IN MIND THAT SOME OF THESE SCENES HAVE YET TO PASS, AND MIGHT BE SLIGHT SPOILERS!**_

_So basically, if you have a susbcription to JLR, you get a bonus that the non-subscribers who are reading Rise don't =P If you don't want any spoilers and just want to go read, no one's stopping you. Rise is in my profile, the first or second updated story (18/07/09), so have fun with that._

_So here we go. The scenes go by chapter, one scene per chapter. The star breaks note a differen't chapter's start/end. The first five segments have already been posted, then rest haven't =P_

_**********************_

"Hey Zelda?" he asked as he pulled the covers up.

"Yes, dear?" I asked, turning around to meet his worried blue eyes.

"You… You do know… That if we get involved in this… I'm gonna… have to go… you know…?" he asked uneasily.

My heart started beating faster, but I kept my unshed tears back.

"Like you said, we'll talk about it tomorrow." I whispered icily, avoiding his question. Then, I turned away so that he could not see the icy drops of water rolling down my cheeks.

"Alright… I'm sorry if I bothered you." He sighed. "It's just so stressful, I can't believe this is happening." He groaned tiredly.

"Come on, love. Relax and sleep, like you said, we'll discuss it further tomorrow." I sighed.

"Today."

"Fine, smart ass. Later today." I chuckled, wiping my tears away.

***************

Ugh. I want to break someone's neck. I'm serious. Whoever's in my path better walk away right now.

First came the disappointment phase, then the sorrow phase, then the pleading phase, now the anger phase. I'm suspecting a depression phase to follow my anger phase.

Oh, sorry. I lost you, didn't I? Oh come on, it's not THAT hard to guess. Yep, Hyrule's officially involved in a war against Labyrennu and its provinces. And worst part is, Link and Sheik have to go.

I cried harder, pounding my fists on the walls harshly. Suddenly, a gentle hand held me back, and I felt someone nearing my ear. "Zelda… relax…" the male voice whispered.

I put down my bleeding knuckles and turned around to face him. "How can I relax when you're going somewhere with a fifty percent chance of coming back?" I whimpered as I scrutinized my husband's traits.

"It won't help if you break your knuckles. Come on, let's go get those treated." He pulled me by my wrist towards the infirmary.

"Link… Please, one more time, do you HAVE to go?" I asked, knowing full well the answer.

[...]

"No it's not! How do you expect me to relax and calm down when you're going to get riding towards your doom in three hours?" I screamed, wetting his tunic even more with my tears.

"I'm a Sheikah, Zellie." He chuckled at the pet name he stopped calling me a long time ago. "I can just disappear into the shadows and flee if anything bad happens. I promise I'll do that." He swore.

"Hah. As if you'd keep that promise." I lifted my head and pointed accusingly at him. "You'd keep fighting until death for your country. It's a very noble thing to do, but think what you're leaving behind…" my tone became gentle again. "Link, I don't want Kairi to never have the chance to meet her father. I don't want to raise Roxas alone. Think what your death will do to Aryll. Think what it will do to ME." I demanded sorrowfully.

"But if we fail, not only you'll lose me, but you'll lose everything else you cared for. My life is a small price to pay to keep everyone I love safe." He whispered, kissing me gently.

****************

I smiled back. Such awesome friends I had. They all cared. Right now, I could only see and talk to Sheik, but every second of the day, I felt their reassuring presences floating around me. Not all of them were here right now, but I couldn't help but feel gratitude for everything they'd done for me. I sighed, and love for them erupted in my chest. I closed my eyes and enjoyed this feeling. The words rolled off my tongue on their own.

_"Friendship is precious, friends are priceless._

_True friendship doesn't need to be put to the test._

_Friends'll be there when you're lonely, they'll be there when you're sad._

_They'll be there when you're angry, they'll be there when you're mad._

_They'll be there when you're joyous, they'll be there when you're happy._

_They'll be there from the beginning until the end of eternity."_

I finished with a slightly sad note and sighed, smiling nostalgically.

"Where'd that come from?"

I turned to look at my best friend, who was looking back at me, surprised.

"Deep from inside my heart. I just felt like I needed to express my love and gratitude for everything you guys have done for me these past five years." I sighed and laid back, looking at the deep orange ceiling.

[...]

_Friendship doesn't come and go like a season's trend._

_True friends stay by your side until the very end._

_******************_

I couldn't stop my momentum, though. My arms extended in front of me on their own and I got ready to jump and hug him. I noticed his awkward glare as he saw me coming, and I realized my cover was blown. The burst of energy in my veins was too strong, and I couldn't stop myself right now.

But all I could do was detect a slight disturbance in the air. My ear twitched as I turned around, spotting a half-dead enemy soldier, pointing a smoking gun's barrel at Link. Only when he fell dead and the whistling got stronger, I realized the gravity of the situation.

Link. MY Link, was targeted by that very last bullet. Unaware of the situation, too concentrated on my behaviour to notice, he just stared at me as his impending death came closer and closer.

So I changed my course. Instead of hugging him, I took one last jump filled with adrenaline and brought my arms closer, pushing him out of harm's way just as the bullet hit its target. I screamed in pain, in a girly scream might I add, as I felt the metal penetrating my right arm and hit the ground. I only felt my helmet leaving my head as I crashed before I blacked out.

********************

"Here, we'll help." Onox snapped his fingers, a guard from all around us advancing. Before any of us knew what was happening, the guard snatched Kairi from Aryll's arms, holding her in his own, a gun pointed right at her little head.

"NO!" I screamed

"Jee, it's fun seeing you suffer." Onox laughed. "I wonder what'll happen when we kill everyone you love in front of your eyes." He grinned sarcastically. "Oh well. For now, let's take care of the little girl, shall we?" he turned back to me. I was too busy crying to notice.

"PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" I begged, finally falling to my knees in front of them, tears dripping down the corners of my eyes. Anything. Anything to protect my children.

"Too late." Veran smirked as the gun locked and loaded.

"NO!" Link's scratched voice melted into mine as we both watched the trigger being pulled back.

There was the gunshot. And Kairi stopped crying.

***************** (spoilers start here)**

Taking out the keys, I chose the one that looked most like it would work, and inserted into the lock. After a few unsuccessful tries, I found the right key, and the lock clicked open.

The prisoner's head slowly moved up. In the dim light, I'm sure he couldn't see me, but the rough voice that followed proved I got the right person.

"I… I won't tell you… Anything…"

My heart shattered, and I fell to my knees in front of him, splashing in… ewww…

I turned back to the man. His arms were chained above his head in a fix shackle. He had folded his legs and was lying sideways, leaning on the wall. His head, previously drooped on the side, was now moving up to look at me.

"Sheik…" I whispered, slowly crawling to his side.

Just like Link, Sheik looked like he'd been to Hell and back. The very same slashes, whip marks and bruises covered his naked torso. I contained the urge to cry, seeing my protector and best friend in such a state.

"Sheik, it's Zelda…" I whispered comfortingly as I slid next to him and lifted his chin up to help him see me.

"Zel… Da…?" he panted. I could hear every trace of pain laced in his voice. I bit my lip and slowly circled my arms around him in a loose hug, as not to hurt him any more. I dug my face briefly in his dirty, blood-streaked hair, then got back up.

*******************

These things had spikes in them. It hurt. A lot.

I screamed. I screamed like there was no tomorrow, my back burning like I had never felt before. My hands finally dropped, and I faintly saw the shield dropping as well before the only thing I could see was red. I started crying, biting my lip to avoid screaming again.

"ROXAS!" I heard two voices screaming from behind me, the two of them full of worry.

"NAMI, DO SOMETHING!" I heard Aryll pleading. And I heard soft sobbing.

"Nami…" I gasped in pain, hearing people running for us, metal clanking around them. "Nami…" I opened my eyes and I faintly saw them, staring horrified at me. "You guys can go… I'll… catch up, or something…" I assured them, gulping down another scream of pain, doubling my tears as a result.

"NO, ROXAS!" Naminé screamed. Suddenly, I felt two hands on my left arm. "I WON'T LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" she cried and hugged my arm. I tried smiling, but found I couldn't. Instead, I just frowned again and dropped more tears.

"Please… You're gonna get hurt…" I pleaded weakly.

"Please, hold on! No one's leaving without you! Aneki is gonna get you out! Don't worry, we're not leaving!" she kept crying, hugging my arm tighter.

***********************

My thoughts about Link were broken when the heavy door of the third level swung open and I heard the clanking of metal and the gruff shouts of guards.

"You'd better get going." Sheik smiled sadly.

No. I didn't wanna go. Not this time. I wouldn't be as weak as to give in every time I was confronted with an obstacle.

"I'm staying." I growled lowly as the shouts came closer.

"And... Do you intend to knock those guards out with your nonexistent karate skills?" he chuckled sarcastically.

"No... I'm not gonna run..." I toughened up and took a deep breath, steeling myself as I heard the guards turning the corner. "I'm gonna hide." I quickly breathed, rolling away from Sheik, ducking in the shadows of a nearby pillar just as the guards slid to a stop in front of the cell.

"Not gonna run alright." I heard Sheik mutter lowly as a guard checked the lock.

"It's open!" he exclaimed.

"I told you she came here!" the other one exclaimed.

*****************

Zelda simply gulped down at that. Onox started walking closer, an evil smile plastered on his face.

_My name is nonexistent... _

A memory bubbled in Zelda's mind.

_I am a being of darkness..._

"You disobeyed me again, Zelda." Onox looked at her in all seriousness.

_A hunter in the shadows..._

Zelda shook slightly, disturbed. What did he want now? What would he do this time?

_But if you require my help again…_

Zelda blinked the tears out of her eyes as Onox slowly forced her to back up against the wall, where Sheik was silently and weakly watching what was happening, his temporary strenght having left him.

_Fair ruler of Hyrule…_

"Who will I punish this time? Maybe I'll kill this beloved boy of yours in front of your eyes?" Onox mused out loud.

_All you do is send for… _

"I like that idea." Onox gave a wry grin and reached out towards Zelda. "Come here so I can feel your blood drip off my fingers." He snarled.

_Oni…_

"ONIIIIIII!" Zelda screamed out loud, crying his name out in utter desperation.

*******************

I shivered again and looked around. The moonlight shone through the windows. I turned around and saw Tetra, sleeping blissfully next to me. Looking the other way, I spotted the door leading to the balcony.

The pale blue curtains that covered the glass door that lead to the balcony were flying to a breeze. Apparently, the doors were open. I shivered again and slowly got up, wondering why it was open. Unless Tetra had opened it, I don't remember seeing the doors open when I drifted off to sleep.

In any case, it was getting slightly chilly in here, so I decided to close the doors. Getting completely up and grunting in pain from my recent injuries, I headed for the doors.

Grabbing their handles, I was about to close them when I noticed something. A piece of paper, scotch taped to the left glass.

Raising a brow, but my heart fluttering, I forgot the doors for a second and reached for the note, gently taking it off the glass. My name was written in bold letters on it. I delicately opened the folded paper as if it was a precious package and stepped outside to read in the shining moonlight.

*********************

"Isn't there a note?" I asked, doing the same for mine.

"Wait." Tetra ripped the paper bag open. That's when we saw two extra belts of ammunition. Raising a brow, I pushed those aside to grab the crumpled paper underneath.

"_Dear Zelda. _

_Three rebels in the dark wish to speak. _

_They will reveal a secret so deep._

_But this secret to yourself you must keep._

_This secret shall remain unnamed._

_When you solve the riddle, the answer you shall obtain._

_Be ready, for here comes the light._

_Advancing among the darkness with all its might._

_First comes the subtle glow._

_Then the blinding shine shall follow._

_May the roses with thorns be ready._

_May the help provided come in handy._

_We hunters in the shadows shall be on our guard._

_For the approaching challenges will be hard._

_As the sun starts to lose its shine._

_The gardener will walk into the garden he left behind._

_Finding the thorny roses in the grassy fray,_

_He shall cut them, then take them away._

_And as this love poem reaches its end,_

_I hope it does not fall into Labyrennian hands."_

I read the note over and over again. Then, I finally sighed out.

*****************

**Author Notes:**

**YOU DON'T NEED TO REVIEW HERE!**

**And that's about all you get for now =P Because that's all I've written till now xD The last segment was from chapter 10, and if you're still reading this, you've read so many spoilers, it's unbelievable xD**

**In any case, hope this was okai. I didn't mean to spoil anything for you guy, so don't flame me if you read and didn't want spoilers, BECAUSE I WARNED YOU!**

**So yep. All this to say that you're welcome to read Rise =)**

**All the action, adventure, romance, and hardcore drama from _Just Like Royalty_ is back...**

**...in _Rise._**


End file.
